Godzilla-My Little Pony: FIM Short Story Collection Volume 1
by Writer of the Storm
Summary: Not all tales involving the king of monsters and his pony friends are grand spectacles. Sometimes they're sort little problems that need dealing with or even them just kicking back and hanging out. These are but a few such tales this unusual, but united group of friends share together.
1. Godzilla's Window

**I don't own either 'Godzilla' nor 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'. 'Godzilla' is a trademark of** **Toho Co. Ltd. and 'My Little Pony' in all its incarnations is owned by Hasbro.**

* * *

 **"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Our Friend Godzilla Addendum: Godzilla's Window"**

 _It's been a while since Godzilla almost single handedly saved all of Equestria from a great kaiju invasion. Some speaking on behalf of Godzilla have said they feel he hasn't gotten enough recognition for his heroic deeds. Those they have been talking to agree full heartedly and those that are in power have decided they're going to do all in their power to see that is rectified. Come and read as Godzilla, king of the monsters is finally honored and respected like all of Equestria feels he should be, including his most closest and best of friends._

* * *

 _Takes place 3 days after Season 4, Episode 5, "Flight to the Finish"_

* * *

"Hurry up, Rarity, we're gonna be late!" Rainbow Dash shouted up the stairs.

She and several other ponies were standing in the main room of the Carousel Boutique. Among those there were Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. All of them were dressed up in fancy formal attire, for they were on their way to a very special ceremony. Unfortunately there was one tiny oversight holding them up from heading out to said ceremony.

"Just another minute, please," Rarity called back.

"You said that twenty minutes ago!" Applejack chimed in.

"And twenty minutes before that," Apple Bloom added.

"And five minutes before that," Pinkie Pie said. "I remember because I ate my fifth cupcake at that exact same time."

"Pinkie, those are suppose to be for the after party," Twilight Sparkle said.

"I'm hungry," Pinkie Pie defended. "If I had known Rarity was gonna take so long, I would've packed extra snacks in my mane."

"First of all, you should know by now Rarity takes a hundred thousand years," Rainbow Dash said. "Secondly, why didn't you check your mane to make sure there weren't any leftover snacks in there already?"

"Hmm... you know, I never thought of that," Pinkie Pie said. She then reached a hoof into her big, puffy mane, felt around a bit and then pulled out a s'more. "Okay, we're good. Also, I think I felt some more goodies in there, so we should be a-okay all the way."

Pinkie Pie then took a bite out of the hair covered treat she found in her mane as everypony watched with uncertainty.

"A-Anyways, back to my original point," Rainbow Dash went back to the bottom of the stairs and shouted up, " _we should've been out the door by now!_ "

"You cannot expect me not to make myself look my absolute best for such an occasion," Rarity called back. "But since you insist, I shall rush myself even more than I already was. I warn you, though, my presentation will suffer far greater than it already has and I won't look as stunning as I would've otherwise."

"She's been rushing herself?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"The sad thing is she probably really has been," Sweetie Belle said with a sigh.

"That's Rarity for ya," Applejack said.

"Sweet Celestia!" Rainbow Dash let out. "If this is her going fast, I'd hate to see what it's like when she's taking her time!"

"But you have seen her take her time, Dashie," Pinkie Pie said.

Rainbow Dash looked on thoughtfully for a moment before saying, "Oh, yeah... Nightmares."

The blue coated pegasus shuttered at the memory of that day.

"Well, here I am and I hope you're happy," Rarity said. Everypony turned and looked to the top of the stairs, only to have the sight they saw stop their hearts for a moment. "Well, how do I look?"

Rarity had made herself look absolutely amazing as she had so many other times. This time, however, it seemed like she'd gone even farther than ever before to look stunning. Her dress, her makeup, everything seemed beyond outstanding. The only exception was the disappointed frown on Rarity's face.

"Oh, well... uh..." Applejack said after snapping out of her daze.

"Uh..." most of the other ponies said.

"Hmm," Pinkie Pie hummed. Her eyes were squinted and her face was serious as she rubbed a hoof under her chin. "I don't know, try losing the frown. Give us the princess of the ball smile instead. Ooh, ooh, and the dreamy eyes."

"Don't forget the prom date down the stairs walk," Sweetie Belle said.

"Well, all right, even though my heart's not really in it," Rarity said. "If that is what I must do to look even more marvelous, than I shall try. It will still pail in comparison to what I could've been."

Several of the other ponies rolled their eyes, but Rarity ignored them as she took in a deep breath. Then the white coated mare turned on the charm doing exactly what Pinkie Pie and Sweetie Belle had suggested. Like they had promised, Rarity looked all the more gorgeous as she slowly walked down the stairs. The sight of the pony was so mesmerizing it almost seemed like she was moving in slow motion while bright lights illuminated around her. By the time Rarity had come down the stairs, Spike seemed like he was about to explode into a million pieces.

While that didn't exactly happen, the young dragon was still beat red as steam flew from his ears and his heart thumped hard in his chest. The extra big smile on Spike's face lightly subsided as he fell back in his seat. His scales on his face turned back to their original colors, the steam in his ears was gone, and his heart wasn't beating nearly as fast or as hard. But now hearts were floating and popping above his head as his tongue hung down the side of his mouth.

"Told you it would work," Pinkie Pie and Sweetie Belle said together before slapping each other a high hoof.

"Hmm, I suppose," Rarity said. "It would've been better if I could've had enough time to add everything like I had originally envisioned... Though it was pretty satisfying to see Spike turn an extra shade of red this time around. I just know it would've been ten more if only."

"You should've started earlier, Rare," Applejack said.

"I did start early," Rarity said.

"She's been at it since before Celestia raised the sun," Sweetie Belle confirmed.

"Holy cow!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "And you still don't think you're finished?!"

"I don't think," Rarity said. "I know."

"I don't think I know either," Pinkie Pie said.

"Wha- Bwa- That's not what I meant!" a fluttered Rarity let out.

The other ponies all began laughing while Rarity stood with an annoyed frown on her face. Applejack saw this and came over to Rarity's side to put a hoof around her.

"Don't worry about none of that, Rarity," Applejack said kindly. "You still look great and you know that's the truth."

Rarity looked to her southern friend, who gave her a wink of reassurance. The unicorn mare smiled gratefully before turning to see the others smiling and nodding in agreement.

"Rarity, trust me, no matter what you do, wherever you go, you'll always be the best looking pony," Spike said before giving a wink of his own.

"Thank you, Spikey-poo," Rarity said. "Sorry, everyone, for getting so wound up. I'm just so excited... and maybe a little nervous. But it's still no excuse. Despite how my ensemble might've turned out, today is not about me.

"Today is about a particularly important friend of ours."

"Well said, Rarity," Twilight Sparkle. "Today is a day to honor one of our best friends who truly deserves it."

"I hear they're also gonna honor you guys at the ceremony," Apple Bloom said.

"Well, if that's the least bit true, then it's mighty nice of them," Applejack said. "But Rarity's right; today isn't about us. We weren't the ones out there fighting tooth and claw against a bunch of mean and nasty monsters."

"Though a little recognition for the small part we did play would be nice," Rainbow Dash said. Everypony turned to the rainbow maned pony and gave her deadpanned faces to which she smiled sheepishly. "What? I only said a little bit."

"Actually, I kind of agree with Rainbow Dash," Spike said. "I know who did the brunt of the work, but you girls still put your all into helping protect Equestria like you usually do."

"I know, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said. "But we've never done it on a scale this grand before. Even if they want to give us a mention, I still think we should make it clear who's day it is."

"Agreed," the rest of the Mane Six said together.

"All I know is, as great as the ceremony's gonna be, I can't wait for the after party!" Pinkie Pie said. "I spent so much time setting it up, I can't wait to see it all payoff. I wonder how big his eyes are gonna get when he sees what I did for him! Oh, and the whole town will be there! Today's just gonna be a great day!"

"Now I know we can all agree on that," Scootaloo said.

" _YEAH!_ " everypony else said together.

Suddenly Spike released a blast of his magical green fie from his mouth. When the fire disappeared, a rolled up and tied scroll was left in its place. Everypony gathered around as Spike opened up the scroll and began to read it silently.

"Well?" Rainbow Dash inquired.

"What does it say, Spike?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Spikey-wikey?" Rarity chimed in.

When Spike was done, he had a sly-looking smile on his face.

"First of all, Celestia just wants you all to know how late you are," Spike said. Everypony turned to Rarity who flashed an apologetic smile. "She also wanted to let you know they spotted him at the bottom of the mountain."

The others gasped.

"He's there already?!" Twilight Sparkle asked in alarm.

Spike nodded his head.

"Him and Fluttershy both," Spike said.

"Weren't they suppose to meet with us first so we could go together?" Apple Bloom asked.

"They must be running late, too," Applejack said. "Probably realized what time it was and headed right for Canterlot."

"But they wouldn't do that without letting us know first," Rarity said.

Suddenly a gray blur came flying through an open window. Those inside the boutique screamed as they ran and jump to avoid the blur as it crashed into the other side of the room. Everypony came out of hiding as they looked to see what it was that came through Rarity's window. Despite being dressed up herself, everypony instantly recognized the silly, clumsy, but still very lovable Derpy Hooves. The mail pony shook her head for a few moments before turning to the others and smiling apologetically.

After being warmly welcomed, Derpy pulled out a letter, which Twilight Sparkle graciously accepted. She opened and read the letter before passing it around to the others, Rarity being the last to receive it.

"Oh," Rarity said. "Very well then. Thank you, Derp- uh, Ms. Hooves."

"I prefer Derpy," the gray mare said as she smiled.

The other ponies let out a quick laugh before thanking Derpy Hooves and saw her off with warm wishes.

"She looked great, didn't she?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"She should, that was one of my own," Rarity said. "She saw it and instantly fell in love with it. So how could I not sell it to her? It is my job after all."

"I think we get the point, Rare," Applejack said.

The others all agreed.

"You know, she's probably on her way to the ceremony right now," Scootaloo said.

"Which is exactly where we should be going right now," Rainbow Dash said.

"RD's right, we need to get our flanks going!" Applejack said.

Everypony agreed and then hastily headed out the door and made for Twilight's hot air balloon.

* * *

 **A SHORT TIME LATER:**

Along the way up the mountain, everypony in the basket of Twilight's hot air balloon had seen their larger than life friend climbing his way up its side. They couldn't see Fluttershy, though, and they doubted she'd be able to see it was them in the basket from where she was. Rather than try to attract attention to themselves, they just went on until they came to their destination on the mountain. Not too far away was the capitol city of Equestria: Canterlot. Home to the royal sisters, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, the city looked as majestic and beautiful as such high ranking ponies deserved to live in.

But as great looking as it was, Canterlot itself was not the balloon's intended destination. Instead, Twilight Sparkle lowered the hot air balloon down to the wide open, grassy field outside the city wall. There were many hundreds of other ponies gathering there, too. Some had come by balloon as well while others either took pegasus pulled chariots, flew themselves, or just took the train. Nearly everypony was dressed as nicely as they could be for the event happening that day.

"Quite the crowd," Spike observed.

As soon as the Mane Six, the CMC, and Spike landed, a team of ponies came to take care of their balloon. The majority of the crowd were taking their seats, which had been lined up from the middle of the field to just a few meters away from the city wall. However, the group led by Twilight made their way up to the very top of the wall, above the city gate where their seats were lined up for them.

Also there was a miked podium and the other princess of Equestria, Celestia, Luna, and Cadance with her husband, Prince Shinning Armor. Right away the two groups gathered around and greeted each other with warm welcomes.

"Welcome, my little ponies," Princess Celestia said. "Hello, Princess Twilight."

"Hello, Princess Celestia," Twilight Sparkle said. "How have you been?"

For a brief moment the white coated alicorn's motherly smile turned to a frown of sad regret.

"It hasn't been easy having to deal with the aftermath of the kaiju conflict," Princess Celestia said.

"It hasn't been easy for either of us," Princess Luna added. "So many poor, innocent souls were lost before getting to this moment here. No, it hasn't been easy. But we can take comfort in knowing just how many ponies are thankfully still here."

"Yes and it's thanks to our guest of honor's heroic efforts that it is so," Princess Celestia said. "Today is a day surely to be remembered. We will honor one who has become one of our greatest champions in an extremely short amount of time."

"But it was for the best of reasons," Princess Luna said. "True we all had to go through a lot and suffered great loss. But it was with the help of today's honoree that Equestria could wake up and live again."

"I couldn't agree more," Twilight Sparkle said. "I'm so glad we were all able to be here on this day. Shinning Armor, Cadance, I'm especially happy you could come with how busy it must be running the Crystal Empire."

"Twily, this guy saved our lives," Shinning Armor said. "More than that, he saved the country."

"The least we could do," Princess Cadance said, "is be here for the day where he is forever in christened in Equestria's history as one of her champions."

"Darn right!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Well stated," Rarity agreed.

"Right on," Applejack said.

"Oh, my gosh, today is so great!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

Suddenly a low, bellowing roar echoed out from further away in the field. Everypony turned to look on at the horizon for the source of the mighty roar, though they were all knew who it was. A small amount of time went by before a series of loud crashes began to echo in place of the roar. A guard pony on the wall with a telescope looked to see if they could spot the giant who made both the roar and the loud booms that were actually the creature's footprints. After looking around for a moment, the royal guard settled the spyglass on what looked like a bright green blotch on the mountain side.

After a few moments of adjustment and the creature getting closer, the royal guard was able to see the sight for what it truly was. Though the Earth pony stallion had heard many stories about this almighty beast before, this was his first time actually seeing the great kaiju known as GODZILLA. The stories did the king of monsters no favors, for he was every bit the specimen the guard pony expected and so much more. At three hundred and thirty five feet tall and with the outer appearance of an upright, ferocious dinosaur-like monster, Godzilla had a presence truly all his own. What kept him from being a complete terror to the ponies of Equestria, though, was a reputation he had rightfully earned as the country's protector.

Only a short time ago several other giants much less friendly to ponykind had tried to destroy all of Equestria. It was because of Godzilla's selfless bravery that these menaces were dealt with to a permanent end. In other words, he fought and killed them all, doing his absolute best to make sure he would come out on top. While it was true he had lots of help on the side, it mostly came from the very ponies he was trying to protect. Several of those particular ponies were none other than the Mane Six.

They were a group of mares who had saved Equestria several times before and had become well regarded as heroes in their own right. But they'd be the first to tell you they wouldn't have survived the monster invasion that befell Equestria had Godzilla not been there. It was actually the head of the Mane Six, Princess Twilight Sparkle who, along with the rest of the princesses that had summoned Godzilla. He was brought in solely to protect Equestria, which he gladly agreed to under the implied condition that everypony everywhere would be his friend. That was not a difficult condition to live up to, for Equestria was practically glowing in the magic of friendship.

In fact most ponies would agree it was this incredibly strong bond that gave Godzilla enough inspiration to take on eleven different giant monster almost completely on his own. Doing this had made Godzilla an instant success story all over the nation and got him recognized as a true blue hero. Some would say that more than that, he had become a legend overnight. Because of Godzilla's selfless deeds and his never ending desire for friendship and to protect ponies everywhere, it was only fitting he'd be celebrated for it. That was exactly what everypony had gathered around for that day, a ceremony recognizing and celebrating Godzilla's heroic acts in defending Equestria.

Despite all that, though, it was hard for a lot of ponies to get over the initial surprise and even fear of seeing a creature as mighty as the king of monsters. The Earth pony guard that had spotted the great Godzilla was shaking in his armor like he had just seen the devil himself. Godzilla seemed to have a permanent look of intensity on his face. Of course, even without that, there was still the rest of Godzilla's appearance, his emerald colored, bumpy skin, his ivory white back spines, his long tail, his bulky body, and more. Godzilla was an absolute force to be reckoned with and anypony that saw him realized that instantly.

He was still on ponykind's side, though, which was a large reason why ponies who saw him should not only tried to keep themselves composed, but respected him. The Earth pony guard wanted to do all this, but the sight of Godzilla was very intimidating. The instant fear of Godzilla's appearance was overtaking the guard's senses. Still since he was the one that spotted Godzilla, it was up to that guard to report. The trembling pony reached for his loud horn tied to his side, but his constant shaking caused him to to keep losing hold of it or make it bounce around.

Just as he grabbed a hold of it and was getting ready to blow into the horn, the loud call of a different guard's horn rang out.

"Your Hignesses, the guest of honor is now making his final approach to the city wall!" a pegasus guard called out loudly.

"Very good, captain, thank you," Princess Celestia gently said.

Everypony kept looking as Godzilla made his final approach to the city gate. There were a lot of ponies in the crowd who had actually seen Godzilla in person before. Others had at least seen his picture in the paper, but absolutely everypony there had heard of him in one way or another. Like the Earth pony guard before, however, the sight of Godzilla heading in their general direction was still an unnerving sight to most of the ponies in the crowd. Some were downright terrified and nearly ran out of their seats, though everyone eventually managed to control themselves and stay seated.

Godzilla was still a incredible sight to behold, but ponies still knew what he did for Equestria. Nerves were slightly calmed also by the sight of a cute little pegasus pony flying alongside Godzilla like an escort. It was the creamy yellow furred and pink maned Fluttershy who, like everyone else, was dressed up very nicely for the occasion. Everypony saw how calm and collected the young mare was, being surprised to see she was even smiling. She was beaming as though she were taking her dog for a walk around the park.

Seeing Fluttershy was a reassuring sight only at first, though, for several ponies started to feel uneasy again the closer Godzilla got. In time, his shadow had covered nearly the entire crowd, meaning they were all staring up and seeing Godzilla at his true enormous size. The crowd stared in amazement with slight hints of fear as Godzilla walked right passed them. He had made sure to keep his distance, for he wanted to make sure nothing he could do would negatively effect the ponies nearby. He even made an extra attempt to control his hundred meter long plus tail, which would usually fling up in the air on occasion like it had a mind of its own.

Except for the shadow he cast, the only other thing Godzilla did that had any effect was his footsteps, which shook the ground. But the kaiju king was doing his absolute best to control his footsteps so they wouldn't cause to big of rumbles in the earth. The awe struck ponies never took their eyes off Godzilla, even when he moved passed them and headed for the Canterlot city wall. Concern started to build even further amongst the crowd when the king of monsters suddenly stopped in his tracks. The giant monster turned back towards the audience, making them all gasp and at least one of them scream.

Again some ponies got out of their seats to run, but they either managed to stop themselves or had a pony there to keep them where they were. Godzilla stood for a moment, only letting out growling breaths as his ever-so-intimidating yellow eyes scanned the crowd. The ponies in the audience waited and wondered what the mighty monster would do next. Almost everyone of the ponies were surprised to see Godzilla actually flash them all a big smile. Everypony was stunned for a few moments before they all slowly started to smile back in response.

Then what Godzilla did next amazed everypony in the audience to an even greater extent. He held one hand over his chest as he gently bowed his head to the ponies that had come to see him be honored. This drew a big reaction from the crowd as they began to cheer and applaud as loudly as possible. Godzilla stood up straight and stared happily at the audience's reaction before turning to a smiling Fluttershy who nodded approvingly.

"I told you they'd love it," Fluttershy said.

Godzilla nodded his head as he softly growled in agreement with his friend. The two then turned to the city wall and resumed their approach. Once they were close enough, Godzilla stopped in his tracks and smiled down happily at the ponies beaming up at him just as gleefully. Most of them waved while all of them spoke at once, wishing Godzilla a warm welcome. Godzilla nodded his head to them before he and Fluttershy took one last look at each other.

After that, Fluttershy flew down to be with the rest of the ponies there, thus uniting the entirety of the Mane Six. Instantly she was showered with a chorus of happy greetings, which she returned in kind.

"My, Fluttershy, your dress is simply darling," Rarity said. "Where ever did you get it?! It certainly wasn't me."

"I got it on loan from a friend," Fluttershy said. "I would've worn one of your dresses, Rarity, but I had already worn all the ones I have from you."

"Totally understandable, darling," Rarity said. "I shall rectify this in the future by sending you more coutures to avoid situations like this in the future."

"I wish I could've gotten my hooves on one of your designs from your Godzilla inspired line before today," Fluttershy said.

"Me too, that would've been the bomb," Rainbow Dash said.

Several of the ponies all started to agree with each other.

"I would've liked to have had you all looking marvelous in my Godzilla line as well, everypony," Rarity said. "It would've been simply divine. Too bad I didn't start work on the new line earlier. Not to worry, though; there will definitely be dresses available for everypony at the next event for sure."

"At least Twilight got one for today," Pinkie Pie said. "It makes sense she would."

"And she looks darn good in it, too, boy howdy" Applejack said.

Everypony agreed that Twilight Sparkle's emerald colored, jewel encrusted, and scale patterned dress looked great, especially on her. All the flattery from her friends made Twilight Sparkle lightly blush before she and everypony turned their attention to the approaching princesses. Fluttershy respectfully bowed to the monarchs as her friends did when they first arrived.

"Welcome, Dear Fluttershy," Princess Celestia said. "It is wonderful to have you join us here today."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Fluttershy said. "Thank you, princess."

Celestia and Luna both turned to look up at the guest of honor with everyone following suit.

"And of course, what would an honoring ceremony be without its guest of honor?" Princess Celestia said.

"Welcome, welcome, a hundred times welcome to you today, Godzilla," Princess Luna said. "I'm truly happy that we'll be honoring you today."

"We all are," Princess Celestia said. "You've done so much in so little time that anypony would be foolish not to be able to proudly call you our hero."

Godzilla lightly bowed his head as graciously as he could. He then let out a low, growling roar, which got a slight reaction out of the crowd. As Godzilla turned and looked on apologetically, the princesses, the Mane Six, the CMC, Spike, and Shinning Armor couldn't help but laugh in amusement.

"He said the pleasure was all his," Fluttershy said. "He also thanks you for honoring him today, that he does feel deeply honored. He says if he had to, he'd protect us all over again, ceremony or no ceremony."

"Maybe we should be saying all this to the good ponies out in the crowd so they can hear?" Spike suggested.

The others looked to the small dragon and then one another before agreeing that was probably best thing to do.

"Then take your positions, everypony, and we'll begin," Princess Celestia instructed.

Everypony did as they were instructed. The Mane Six, Spike, the CMC, and Shinning Armor took their seats while Celestia, Luna, and Cadance stepped up to the podium. Instead of one of them trying to speak into the microphone, however, all three turned back and looked expectantly to the seated ponies. Twilight Sparkle was the only one who looked on in confusion. She soon realized the others were all smiling her in the exact same manner as the princesses.

The violet furred mare finally realized what everypony was hinting at and got up to take her place with the other princesses. Twilight Sparkle was greeted warmly, as usual, by her royal contemporaries before Princess Celestia turned and nodded her head to Godzilla. The beaming kaiju nodded his head in response and slowly turned to face the audience. He kept his tail curled up at his side so it wouldn't do any unintended harm.

"Welcome, ponies of Equestria, welcome all," Princess Celestia announced into the microphone. "Today promises to be a truly momentous occasion and I can't tell you how truly great it is that you could all be here to celebrate it. We're here to honor a brave soul who put his life on the line with but only one goal in mind: to earn our love and our friendship. After all that this truly amazing creature did for us, I think it's safe to assume he now has all that and much more. Because of the imposing appearance of this champion that fought to save our nation, most would call him a monster, but I feel this term only applies to him in the loosest of terms.

"I personally prefer more to call him a _hero,_ because that is what he truly is deep inside. This absolutely amazing _hero_ is none other than the magnificent giant you see standing before you today. Fillies and gentlecolts, I give you, the king of all monsters, _the mighty Godzilla!_ "

Thunderous cheers and applause erupted from the audience. The reaction was even greater and more robust than the first burst of praise by the crowd. Godzilla simply smiled as he lightly bowed his head in respect to everypony.

"Hey, give us a roar!" a pony from the crowd exclaimed.

"Yeah, do it!" another agreed.

"Make it a really big one, too!" a third pony called out.

Before too long everypony was getting into it as they let out their own plead for Godzilla to roar. Eventually it turned into one big cant with everyone saying, " _ROAR, ROAR, ROAR, ROAR-_ "

As the chanting continued, Godzilla looked to the princesses and the Mane Six, who were just as amused as he was. Eventually Fluttershy nodded her head, which was all the signal Godzilla needed to let loose. He turned back to the crowd, through his arms back and lurched his head forward as one of his mighty, three mile roars erupted through the air. The roar extended for several seconds, during which most ponies had jumped a little with surprised looks on their face. Eventually, the low moan of Godzilla signaled the end of his roar.

Every look of surprise was replaced by a smile from the audience who cheered yet again.

"Your roar is mightier than a thousand claps of thunder, Godzilla," Princess Celestia went on. "But that feat is only minimal compared to what you accomplished in defending us and our homeland. You defeated eleven horrid creatures who we never would've been able to stop on our own. Even if we could, we never would've done it in the time you managed. Surely so many more lives would've been lost had it'd not been for you.

"Godzilla, you truly exemplified what it means to have true courage and just as importantly, what it means to be a true friend. I've heard tale that before coming to Equestria you were sad, lonely, and even hated in the world you knew before. I can assure you that you will never, ever be treated that way again after saving our land. You've made a friend of the whole nation that is Equestria because you proved you are a true, true friend."

The crowd whooped, cheered, and applauded as loudly as ever, flooring Godzilla with even more emotion than ever before. The emotional toll was high for nearly everyone there with even the mighty Godzilla shedding a happy tear or two. While several other ponies were doing the same, most weren't expecting this display of emotion from a creature so imposing as Godzilla. Still, it showed how much he really cared, which was something everypony appreciated dearly.

"Now, ordinarily these types of ceremonies would start and end in the castle," Princess Celestia said. "However, due to obvious reasons, our honoree is, by his own admission, unable to accompany us even into the city. So to accommodate our honoree, who deserves many more special accommodations in the future, we decided to start the ceremony here. What we're going to do now is begin the process of moving everypony to the castle for the next part of the ceremony. Before we move on, though, is there anything you have to say, Godzilla?"

Everypony looked to the mighty giant, who's eyes slightly widened with surprise. Eventually he began to roar ever so lightly, but even then still sounding intimidating. After a few seconds of his roaring, Godzilla finished up and looked to his official translator and best friend ever. The princesses and everypony else looked to the creamy yellow pegasus. Upon all those eyes looking at her and knowing what they wanted, Fluttershy began to feel very uncomfortable and even a little frightened.

She had no problem sitting quietly with all her friends, even if it was in front of a crowd. What Fluttershy absolutely didn't want to do was speak in front of such a large crowd. That's especially when it came to something so important as what they were doing that day. What if she messed up while speaking? What if she forgot the things she was going to say?

She wasn't even up at the podium yet and Fluttershy was feeling the pressure. It was relieved somewhat when she felt a bunch of supportive hooves on her shoulders and back. She looked to see all her friends had gathered around her, to which Fluttershy smiled gratefully. She then saw Twilight Sparkle there waving her hoof for Fluttershy to come in closer. Understanding what her friend had in mind, Fluttershy leaned in and whispered her translation to the alicorn princess.

When Fluttershy finished, Twilight Sparkle put a final hoof on her friend's shoulder before walking away. She stepped up to the podium, Celestia moving back to let Twilight Sparkle take her place at the microphone. Upon seeing Twilight Sparkle there was some confusion from the crowd, but it was quickly replaced with cheers at seeing Equestria's newest princess.

"Thank you all," Twilight Sparkle said graciously. "What Godzilla said was that he is overwhelmed by the positive reaction he has received today. For so long he was hated, persecuted, wished dead by millions. But now that he's here and he sees how well we treat him and each other, he's more than happy to protect us all when needed. He said he'd fight eleven more kaiju if he had to because as far as he's concerned, we're all worth it.

"But while he appreciates the support and all your love and friendship, he wants to make sure we don't forget something. He wants us all to remember everyone else that did their best to protect the great nation of Equestria, including those who unfortunately fell in the line of duty. It's sad he knows, but it's still important to him that everyone be recognized for the roles they played."

Godzilla interrupted with a few low growls as he pointed to Twilight and the others. Instantly everyone knew what he was getting at.

"He wanted to make it clear that we all played big parts, too," Twilight Sparkle said. "It's true, I, along with the other princesses, my brother, and another... _chaotic_ individual cast the spell that brought Godzilla here in the first place. We were originally hoping for another kaiju, who actually did show up to help near the end. Unfortunately, she was one of the many who gave their lives in this conflict. It's a shame because she had just become friends with Godzilla before we brought him to Equestria.

"So for that I would like to give a special mention to Mothra, the winged guardian who was just as brave as any other and stood against the kaiju menace. Having said that, I'm actually truly thankful that we ended up getting Godzilla at the beginning instead. A big part of me believes we would've just as easily befriended Mothra had it been her, but still, Godzilla's become such a close friend to me. I can't imagine a life without him being such and I don't want to either. More than his strength and power, it is his courage, his heart, his spirit, and his love I've come to admire most.

"I love everything about Godzilla; he really has come to be one of the best friends I've ever had. Having said that, I'm actually glad for the most part, that I wasn't the first pony he met. I kind of wish I had been at least _one_ of the ponies that had been there to meet Godzilla when he first came to Equestria. But it still couldn't have been anypony better to meet Godzilla for the very first time than another of my dearest friends. That pony is none other than Fluttershy."

"This awesome pony right here!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she flew out of her seat and pointed a hoof at Fluttershy.

"Eep!" Fluttershy softly cried as a few ponies laughed.

She then ducked down and put her hooves over her head as many ponies in the crowd started applauding. This got Fluttershy's attention to the point where she got up again and looked on in surprise at the support of the crowd. As she took in the admiration from the onlooking ponies, the yellow coated pegasus couldn't help but feel a warm feeling grow inside her. It increased tenfold when the supportive hooves of her friends lightly touched her on the back and shoulders. Fluttershy looked around her to see the faces of her friends with proud smiles on their faces.

During the show of moral support, Rarity couldn't help but try to dust off some specks of dirt that got on Fluttershy's dress when she ducked down to the floor.

"Yes, it was this pony who first came across our great defender," Twilight Sparkle resumed. "When Godzilla first came to Equestria, it was far from any civilized pony, in the Everfree Forest. But Fluttershy felt compelled by a need to go investigate Godzilla's arrival. Nearly every part of her was begging her not to, she was so scared. But Fluttershy... a pony so brave, so tough, so strong, so compelled to prove herself at any cost, refused to let that fear hinder her. So, she stuck to her instincts and went out to investigate the strange going ons in the forest.

"It was her who found Godzilla and even though he scared her at first, they eventually saw eye-to-eye. In fact, it was actually Godzilla who initiated the formal introductions. It was just Fluttershy's goodwill and kind heart that made it better. You know, for a long time Fluttershy was afraid of a lot of things... including letting her fear get the better of her. But the truth is, Fluttershy is one of the bravest ponies I've ever met.

Twilight Sparkle then turned to Fluttershy who was smiling as appreciatively as could be. Twilight smiled back before she and Fluttershy looked to Godzilla himself, his response being a reassuring smile and a wink.

"Fluttershy," Twilight Sparkle went on, "you can change the things you do... but don't ever change who you are. Or you neither, Godzilla." Twilight Sparkle then looked back to the crowd. "We've all been through a lot recently, especially with the kaiju attack. Many things had to happen, including unavoidable sacrifices being made.

"I can only hope we honor those we loss while also honoring the hero who made sure their sacrifices weren't in vain. Today, at long last, we right a wrong that has stood for too long." Twilight turned to Godzilla as she said, "Godzilla... as of today, we're giving you your very own stain glass window in the Canterlot Castle's royal hall!"

The crowd cheered and applauded, making Godzilla feel loved in ways he'd only dreamed of before coming to Equestria. He smiled on in appreciation before roaring out his gratitude to the citizens of the great land he was happy to call home. Godzilla then turned to his friends who were all applauding and cheering.

"We also honor you with these!" Princess Luna's voice boomed out as she raised a hoof.

Two very large curtains disappeared in a flash to reveal two golden Godzilla statues on either side of the Canterlot's city gate. Many ponies gasped and awed at the sight of the new additions to the gate's display. They may not have been Godzilla's exact size, but they were still big enough and eye catching enough to grab anypony's attention. Godzilla looked stunned as he gazed at the statues made in his likeness.

"We want all who come to our capital city to know the pride we take in one of our most beloved citizens!" Princess Luna let out in her royal Canterlot voice so all could hear. "You are one of this country's greatest and dearest friends, Godzilla, and we want to do everything we can to let you know it."

"We love you, Godzilla!" a pony from the crowd yelled.

"Way to go, G!"

"Thank you for saving us!"

Several more ponies voiced their support and gratitude for everything Godzilla had done, making him feel all the greater. He looked to his friends who appeared just as joyful as him.

"Godzilla, you truly are on of the best heroes Equestria's ever had," Twilight Sparkle said. "You've shown what it's like to truly care for someone and what it takes to be a true friend. With your presence here, the magic of friendship can only grow. Now, let's start extending our hooves back to you a little bit with one more of what will be many tokens of our appreciation. We'll never be able to repay you, but we'll try anyways because we love you that much!"

Ponies applauded as Princess Twilight Sparkle's speech finally ended and she took her seat. Even when Princess Celestia returned to the podium, the crowd couldn't stop cheering and applauding for Godzilla. They even started to chant his name.

" _GODZILLA! GODZILLA! GODZILLA!_ "

It went on for a moment before the crowd finally settled down.

"And now," Princess Celestia began, "with a little help from Princess Twilight, Princess Cadance, and my sister, Princess Luna, we will teleport you all to the castle. Like I said before, Godzilla himself is unable to accompany us despite how much we'd like him to be able to. But we didn't want him to be left out of his own celebration, which is why we had the ceremony start here and part of why we had the new statues put at the city gate. We'd still like him to be able to see his own window, though.

"That is why we're going to do our best to see that he can... with a new spell." Ponies in the crowd murmured amongst themselves as they questioned what the princess meant. The alicorn of the sun turned to Godzilla as she said, "Oh, great king of the monsters, with your permission, we'd like to cast a spell on you. More specifically, we want to enchant your eyes so that you will be able to see what my sister sees as she'll be the one casting the spell."

"That is correct," Princess Luna said with a respectful bow of her head. "I know what it feels like to think you're not getting the recognition you deserve. I'm sure you don't feel that way, but I don't want to take any chances. None of us do and none of us want you to miss seeing your own window."

"So, with that in mind, may we have your permission, Godzilla?" Princess Celestia asked.

Godzilla nodded his head as slowly and gently as he could while he growled softly. He was trying to act calm and collected, but it was clear he was excited as could be.

"You don't need Fluttershy to translate that one for ya," Applejack said.

"Do you?" Pinkie Pie added questioningly.

"Certainly not," Princess Celestia said after a giggle. "All right then, let us all prepare ourselves for the climax of this most deserved ceremony on Godzilla's behalf."

She then turned to Twilight Sparkle, Cadance, and Luna, who nodded as their horns began to glow. Soon Celestia's was glowing as well as she concentrated her magic on everypony there for the ceremony just like Cadance, Luna, and Twilight were. But Luna was also focusing her vision exchange spell on Godzilla's eyes. It wasn't easy doing two such complicated spells at the same time, but the weight was slightly taken off by the aid of the other princesses pitching in. Pretty soon a light enveloped the crowd of ponies, the glow disappearing only a second later, taking everyone with it.

Everyone, that is, except for Godzilla who was still standing outside Canterlot's city gate. It was okay, though, for the spell had proven to be a success and now Godzilla could see everything Princess Luna could. It was as clear as though Godzilla himself actually were Princess Luna. He saw the royal hall where most everypony was seated and it was glorious. It was as beautiful and majestic-looking as Godzilla would've ever expected since he thought Celestia and Luna deserved no less.

The sight turned to Princess Celestia who stood at the head of the room along with the Mane Six, Spike, the CMC, and many a dignitary. The visiting Princess Cadance and Prince Shinning Armor were there as well. It was a big turn out like Godzilla could've only hoped for before he'd ever come to Equestria.

"After the rousing speech from Princess Twilight Sparkle," Princess Celestia said, "there's really nothing else to say. Let us all feast our eyes on what will be a proud reminder of Godzilla's good deeds and good heart. May it stand forever so the king of monsters himself can be remembered forever like he deserves to be."

Princess Celestia then turned to a wall, as did everypony else. There were many other stain glass windows there in addition to the new one that had been put up. Currently it was hidden by a curtain, but that was soon rectified as two royal pegasus guards pulled it away. Everypony was stunned into awe at the sight of what was a spectacle of a window. After a moment of silence, many a pony smiled as they started complimenting how glorious the window was, truly befitting Godzilla's glory.

The outer part of the window was made up mostly of varying shades of light blue and contained many Old Ponish symbols interspersed with black framing. The center was colored in gold minus the emerald green image of Godzilla shooting his atomic breath. The end of said beam was shaped like a heart, which surrounded images of the Mane Six with their elements of Harmony. It was a glorious sight that everypony gladly marveled at. Several voices loudly and proudly spoke about how wonderful they thought the window was.

Among those ponies who loved the sight of the window so much were the Mane Six themselves who weren't expecting to be a part of the picture it displayed. They all felt incredibly honored for such a privilege, loving the idea of being immortalized in the same image as Godzilla, king of the monsters. But none of them were as pleased with or loved the stain glass window as much as Godzilla himself. Thanks to Luna's spell, he got to see the frozen, colorful image, which sent his spirits soaring high. It was even better when ponies started cheering and applauding as loudly and proudly as they had so many times before.

"Godzilla will forever be immortalized in this castle's halls for his selfless heroics!" Princess Celestia announced. "And may he be remembered everywhere else across and beyond the plains of Equestria for his greatness as well. Let it be known that we, all those who make up the population of Equestria, are united in our undying love and admiration for our great hero. Long live Godzilla!"

" _LONG LIVE GODZILLA! LONG LIVE GODZILLA! LONG LIVE GODZILLA! LONG LIVE GODZILLA!_ "

The cheers rang out all across the great royal hall of Canterlot. They were only drowned out by the emotionally charged celebratory roar of a giant creature who, while faraway, saw everything happening in that hall.

"So, do you think Godzilla's happy with how things turned out?" Applejack asked.

"Maybe just a little bit," Rarity said.

Then the Mane Six, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, the princesses, Shinning Armor, and Spike all shared a laugh as Godzilla's roar rang out again.

* * *

 **LATER IN THE FIELDS OUTSIDE OF PONYVILLE:**

"Come on, G!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew at top speed around Godzilla's body. "Don't tell me you can't catch a tiny little thing like me! Show me what you got, big guy!"

Suddenly she ended up crashing against what felt like a brick wall. As the rainbow maned mare pulled herself off the hard surface, she shook her cobwebs away and realized she'd actually flown straight into Godzilla's hand. She looked up to him in surprise, though his face looked as stern as could be as he let out a soft growl.

"He said that you asked for it," Fluttershy, who was hovering nearby, translated.

"Yeah... I guess I did," Rainbow Dash said as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Good call, G. Much respect."

Godzilla then carefully raised his closed fist to Rainbow Dash, who obliged him with a hoof-to-fist bump. "Yeah, way to go, G! My bro!"

Godzilla smiled before looking around at all the other pegasi flying around him. They were only some of what was many ponies partying around in the fields near his friends' hometown. After the window unveiling ceremony, Pinkie Pie quickly let loose her big after party. Many ponies that were at the ceremony were also in attendance, as was the majority of the citizens of Ponyville. It was set up with all sorts of outdoor party aesthetics one would come to expect, only done up to eleven as was typical of Pinkie Pie parties.

One of the biggest spectacles, aside from Godzilla himself, was a stage set up where a live band and Vinyl Scratch alternated between performances _._ It seemed like everyone was having a grand time, doing every fun thing one could think of to do at such a large gathering. It did Godzilla's heart good, but no sight pleased him greater than when he looked down to see his friends running around at his feet. The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike were being chased by ponies of the Mane Six in a game of group tag. Everyone had since ditched their formal attire and were just having a ball.

Finally it came to a point where Godzilla's group of friends all ran into one another and let themselves fall to the ground as a group, laughing all the while.

"Oh, it can't get any better than this," Spike said.

"You said it, Spike!" Scootaloo agreed. "This day has been just about perfect."

Suddenly Godzilla's roars filled the air, making everypony turn to see his smiling face gazing down at them. He had his hand held out as he pointed to his friends, then his open palm, roaring all the while.

"Uh, Twilight," Fluttershy, who was hovering next to Godzilla's open hand, said.

"No need, Fluttershy," Twilight Sparkle said. "I'm all over it."

With that, the violet alicorn's horn lit up and soon she and the others were all laying in Godzilla's open hand. Several ponies exclaimed both in amazement and slight nervousness as they looked out at the spectacular view they now had.

"I'm king of the world!" Spike shouted as he stood up and stretched out his arms.

Everypony laughed before the young dragon came jumping at them.

"Whoa, easy there, eager fever!" Applejack said. "Don't want any of us accidentally getting pushed over the edge now, do we?"

"Ah, Godzilla, Rainbow Dash, or Fluttershy would just catch whoever fell," Spike said.

"That's true," Rainbow Dash said as she hovered close by. "We're totally on top of that for sure."

Fluttershy and Godzilla nodded in agreement.

"But I get your point, Applejack," Spike said. "I can't help it! This is so cool!"

"I don't think I've ever had this much fun in my life!" Apple Bloom agreed.

"What a wondrous view!" Rarity exclaimed as she marveled at everything she could see from her vantage point.

"So... is this what it looks like when you're flying?" Scootaloo asked.

"Sort of, squirt," Rainbow Dash said. "But I'm sure you'll get the full flying experience for yourself one day."

"I... sure hope so," Scootaloo said, a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

Several hooves touched her back, including Rainbow Dash's.

"Just remember what I told you before, Scoots," Rainbow Dash said. "Even if you don't fly one day, you'll always be awesome in your own way."

"And that's a fact," Applejack said.

Several ponies spoke in agreement and support, forcing a grateful smile on Scootaloo's face. Godzilla then roared out, making everypony turned to see him looking on supportively.

"Godzilla says he sees a future where you sore high, Scootaloo," Fluttershy translated. "He also says that he's sure it will happen because of the will you, along with Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom displayed when you won the flag waving contest for the Equestrian Games. Godzilla also said he'd love to have a future where you were waving to him as you're flying by and hopes it happens."

"Aww," several ponies let out.

"Thank you, Godzilla," Scootaloo said. "And thank you, too, Rainbow Dash. Thanks to everypony. Until we find out whether I can fly or not, though, we have a party to enjoy!"

Everypony cheered in agreement just as the band for the party started to play a new song.

"Come on, everypony, let's dance the night away!" Pinkie Pie squealed gleefully.

Everypony spoke in agreement before they all started to dance right there on and around Godzilla's palm. Fluttershy stopped only for a moment to look at Godzilla, who himself beamed down at her. He then let out a soft roar.

"Oh, yes, Godzilla, I agree," Fluttershy replied. "Today couldn't have gone any better. You deserve a perfect day to celebrate what you did for us. I know you've heard it a lot today, but I gotta say it again. Thank you, Godzilla, for all that you've done."

Godzilla roared saying he'd gladly do it again, but then told Fluttershy not to forget the contribution she and her friends made. He stressed that getting to fight by their side made the task all the more worth it and looked forward to the possibility of doing it again in the future.

"I love you, Godzilla," Fluttershy said in response.

Godzilla told Fluttershy he loved her too before letting her get back to partying down with everypony else.

* * *

 **Okay, so one of my friends practically begged me to do this story because he thought Godzilla deserved some recognition for his heroics. I can see his point. Godzilla in general deserves all more love and respect, not just within this series, but as a franchise in the real world IMO. But still, this concept I feel is not really something that could fill a whole story. I did my best to make something out of nothing, though, and I hope you all enjoyed this first installment. Don't worry, not all of them will be like this. There will be several stories covering all sorts of topics, genres, and things like that. Stay tuned and please tell me how you felt about this first installment. Leave a review saying anything you want provided it's respectful.**

 **I'm the Writer of the Storm, signing off.**


	2. Creatures of the Deep

**I don't own either 'Godzilla' nor 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'. 'Godzilla' is a trademark of** **Toho Co. Ltd. and 'My Little Pony' in all its incarnations is owned by Hasbro.**

* * *

" **Creatures of the Deep"**

 _Fluttershy finds herself on one of what is very few trips she makes out to Equestria's west coast beaches on her own. However, the element of kindness couldn't go a moment longer without visiting who is both one of hers and Equestria's greatest friends and defenders. On this particular visit to see the king of the monsters called Godzilla, Fluttershy learns his role in keeping Equestria safe was even bigger than she could've thought or imagined.  
_

* * *

 _Takes place 2 days after Season 4, Episode 16, "It Ain't Easy Being Breezies"_

* * *

"And that's how me and all our friends helped the Breezies get back to their home," Fluttershy finished up. "But... in a way, I think they helped me, too. They sort of helped teach me there are other ways to be kind. Even if they seem harsh at first, sometimes the harshest things can be for one's own good. I'm grateful I was able to learn a new aspect of being kind... but it was one of the hardest lessons things I've ever done.

"It crushed my heart to see all those cute Breezies' upset faces, but I had to make them leave. They only had so much time left to get back to their own land, which is exactly why I had to put my hoof down. It wasn't easy to do, but eventually it all worked out for the best."

Godzilla then roared out his agreement that it sounded that way. He then brought up how it seemed especially necessary since the portal to the Breezies' world was so close to shutting. Or at least that's how Fluttershy made it sound.

"Oh, yes, it was," Fluttershy said before a sheepish smile came over her face. "I... may have been cutting it a little too close saying goodbye at the end there."

Godzilla then let out a chuckle before saying that while that might've been the case or not, Fluttershy shouldn't worry about it. He reasoned that since she and the others still got the Breezies back home to their world and managed to get back to Equestria before the portal closed, it was irrelevant. Everything seemed to of worked out for the best.

"You're right, Godzilla," Fluttershy said with a slight giggle. "I'm so glad I got to come out and visit you. Between my animals, Discord, you, and our other friends with our missions, I can say for sure say my life is never boring. At least not anymore."

Godzilla lightly chuckled again before roaring to say he felt his life was that much better since coming to Equestria and getting to meet everyone he has, especially Fluttershy.

"Aw, Godzilla, you're so sweet," Fluttershy said. "Having you in our lives has made them a lot better, too. In more ways than one. Everyone agrees... even Discord."

Godzilla and Fluttershy smiled to each other before turning to silently stare off at the horizon. Both of them were relaxing at a large cliff side overlooking the ocean front. The yellow furred pegasus mare sat on the top of the cliff itself while Godzilla sat next to it in the water. While his head was higher than the level of the cliff Fluttershy sat at, despite him also sitting, it was still easier for them to converse this way. That was basically what they had been doing since meeting up with each other; talking.

They talked and talked like they could go on forever. The conversation mostly focused on what had been going on with their group of friends since the last time they saw Godzilla. From the Mane Six and Spike being sucked into a comic book to Fluttershy becoming a vampire bat-like creature to Rainbow Dash's "birth-iversary". Fluttershy covered all this and more, basically everything she could think of to tell Godzilla. The great and mighty kaiju marveled at her friend's tales all the while like a child being told tales from a storybook.

As fun, engaging, and exciting as it was for Fluttershy to tell her stories and Godzilla to hear them, they were both just as happy to get a quiet moment. It was a beautiful day as the sun's rays glistened off the ocean's surface in the most wonderful of ways. The cool summer breeze, the soft chirps of birds flying around, and the sounds of ponies enjoying themselves on the beach nearby only added to the serene feeling. Both friends felt so relaxed, they even released a sigh of peace and ease at the same time, making them both chuckle in amusement.

"Oh, it can't get much better than this," Fluttershy said.

Godzilla smiled as he pointed out that Fluttershy always said that whenever it was just her visiting him. But then he went on to say that it was usually true. A slight hint of disappointment crossed his face as he added that he felt the others being there would make it better.

"Yes, I agree," Fluttershy said as she turned to Godzilla. "I know you were looking forward to seeing us all this time around. I'm sorry Twilight and the others couldn't come. I know they really wanted to, but you heard what they've all been going through. You know they've had a whole lot to deal with. Actually we all have, but I knew I had to come and see you.

"I would've hated for you to have come here to find nopony to greet you. It breaks my heart just thinking about it. Plus, it feels nice and actually releasing to come here and unload all this to you. I mean, I'm not trying to gossip or anything, but when you have to deal with so much, it's nice to get it off your chest and let it all out at once like I did. But even without that, it's always nice to see your big smiling monster face, Godzilla."

The king of monsters roared, thanking Fluttershy for her kind words. He also said he was happy to be whatever Fluttershy needed him to be, whether it was a protector, a shoulder to cry on, or an ear to speak into. Whatever she needed, as long as he could give it to her and had her continued friendship, it was enough.

"Thank you, Godzilla," Fluttershy said. "You really are a great friend, you know that?"

Godzilla then lifted up a hand and held it close to Fluttershy, who tightly hugged his index finger. She also rubbed the side of her face against Godzilla's bumpy skin being surprised how nice it felt. _It gets me every time,_ Fluttershy thought to herself.

Godzilla thanked Fluttershy for what she said and also told her it was his sincere honor to be her friend. A slightly somber expression crossed his face as he roared to say he wished he could do more.

"What do you mean, Godzilla?" Fluttershy asked with concern.

Godzilla caught himself and tried to say it was nothing and for Fluttershy to forget he said anything.

"Absolutely not," Fluttershy said, sounding a bit stern, almost motherly. "If you're feeling bad about something, I want you to tell me. I just unloaded a whole lot on you and I expect you to do the same. Now, what's the problem?"

Godzilla let out a soft growl asking Fluttershy to just forget it.

"Godzilla," Fluttershy said, sounding more authoritative.

The king of monsters was slightly taken aback that anypony could talk to him like that, let alone Fluttershy. He turned and was even more surprised when he saw her using her ultimate weapon of " _the stare_ ". While this surprised Godzilla, it also amused him to an extent, making him chuckle out before agreeing to tell Fluttershy how he's feeling.

"Thank you," Fluttershy said as her stern, motherly authority was replaced by friendly concern.

Godzilla sighed before he finally let loose, roaring about how he didn't feel like his friendships with everyone were as strong as they could be.

"But what would ever make you feel that way?" Fluttershy asked. "Everypony loves you."

Godzilla then roared saying he felt the same about them and that he'd always do anything for them. But then he stressed that he felt there would always be limitations to their friendship because of what his friends were and what he was.

"Oh, my," Fluttershy said as a look of realization crossed her face.

Godzilla nodded his head before going on about how while he was happy to be a guardian that saved Equestria, he didn't know if he could be any more. He then roared to say he'd seen how everypony plays around and even roughhouses with one another sometimes. He said he saw all this and more whenever they do have a visit together and he wanted so much to get in on it all. Godzilla then stressed that while he cherishes what little interactions they do have together, part of him feels it isn't enough. He wants to let loose and have a greater time with everyone, but knows he can't because of the fact that he's a giant monster.

He knew he had a lot of responsibilities to live up to with his position, but still wanted to reap more benefits of having so many friends. Sometimes he felt it just wasn't fair. He felt selfish for wanting more, but he couldn't help it.

"Oh, you poor, poor, thing," Fluttershy said as she started to hug and rub Godzilla's finger once again. "It's not selfish to want more, Godzilla. Everypony would love for that to happen. It's not just you who feels this way. We've all talked about it.

"We really do wish we could have more interactions just like you do. That's why we always put our all into every visit and do our best to make sure you can be involved. I'm sorry, Godzilla... I- I wish I knew what I could say... what I could do to make you feel better."

Godzilla roared and said she was already doing a pretty good job at it.

"Oh, thank you, sweetie," Fluttershy said. "But those feelings are still there, aren't they?"

Godzilla roared in confession that they still were and believed they always would be.

"I was afraid of that," Fluttershy said. "I don't think I can do anything more about those feelings... But I might know someone who can."

Godzilla looked to Fluttershy in confusion as he growled questioningly to her.

"I know a doctor... a therapist," Fluttershy said. "He's helped me a lot with my own problems. I think he might be able to help you with yours. I could arrange a session with him on your next visit to Ponyville if you'd like."

Godzilla roared, asking what a therapist was.

"Basically a pony who listens to your problems and does their best to help you through them," Fluttershy said. "Only this doctor... isn't exactly a pony."

Godzilla looked confused for a moment before saying if Fluttershy thought it was the right thing for him, he'd gladly go see anyone she asked him to.

"Ooh, thank you, Godzilla," Fluttershy said. "I think talking to him could really help you out some. Plus, it might even lead to you making a new friend."

Godzilla roared to say he liked the sound of that. He then agreed it might be best for them to try fitting that into his next visit to Ponyville. But then his somber expression returned as he roared on about how he wished his visits to the small town could also be more interactive. He wanted so much to actually be able to go into the town rather standing off to the side of it all the time. Godzilla even confessed to wanting to be there more often, that he wanted to be able to maybe even live there.

He would've liked the chance to have been able to help out with some of the things Fluttershy had told him about. He would've jumped at the chance to stop the Everfree Forest from invading and would've done everything to help turn Fluttershy back to her normal self after her becoming Flutter-bat. Plus, it would've been nice to attend Rainbow Dash's "birth-iversary". He would've even loved to have been there when the Cutie Mark Crusaders won the right to wave the Ponyville flag in the Equestrian Games. Godzilla finished by saying he just felt like he was missing so much.

"Oh, Godzilla..." Fluttershy temporarily found herself at a lost for words. But then a sudden realization washed over her like a wave. "Well... I might not know how to help you out with all of that, but I know how you could probably get past _some_ of those feelings."

Godzilla's eyes lit up with renewed interest as he inquired what Fluttershy meant.

"Well, just one thing," Fluttershy said. "You know you... don't exactly have to live without... _all_ of that. Part of the reason you're missing out on so much, I think, is because you chose to live in the ocean and not closer by. It's not too late to change your mind about that. You could live closer to Ponyville, whether it be back in the Everfree Forest or even closer in the open fields outside the town.

"I'm sure everypony would love to have you back living so close again. In fact, I know they would and so would I. You can come home and live with us... Or as close to us as you can possibly get. You still may not be able to do as much with us as you like, but at least you'd be closer.

"Plus, you wouldn't be missing nearly as much this way. We'd be happy to get you in on more stuff we do together. I meant it when I said everypony loves you, Godzilla, and we do anything to show you we do."

Godzilla looked on thoughtfully as he considered everything Fluttershy was saying the whole time she talked. He continued thinking about it for a few more seconds before he shook his head and growled a respectful decline of the invitation. He went on to say that while nothing would give him greater pleasure, it just wasn't a possibility. Godzilla talked about how much of a chore it was to be as careful and cautious as he was whenever actually going deep into Equestrian territory for his Ponyville visits. He couldn't see himself living like that all the time and didn't want to take any more chances.

He then stressed while nothing would give him greater pleasure to be closer to all his pony friends as he could get, responsibility came before pleasure.

"I understand... I guess," Fluttershy said, sounding the tiniest bit disappointed.

While Godzilla didn't like the idea of upsetting Fluttershy, he had to wonder how long she might've been working on this pitch. He then, lightly put the very end of his finger under her chin and lifted her head up so she could see him smiling to her. She then flashed him a smile before hugging his finger. Godzilla let out the lightest hint of a purr, loving the attention his best friend was giving him. Then he finally roared out that besides all that he just said, he also had responsibilities in the ocean too.

This got a confused look from Fluttershy. "What do you mean by that?"

Godzilla then stressed that Equestria wasn't the only place that had its share of things to deal with it. He said that living in the ocean isn't exactly like he thought it would be. He then went on to say that it has its own hardships and required action to be taken from time to time.

"Action?" Fluttershy asked. "What kind of action?"

Godzilla then told Fluttershy to settle in, for he was about to tell her one of the many _experiences_ he's had since living in the ocean. The pink maned pony did as instructed and listened as Godzilla started to tell his tale.

* * *

 **THE OCEAN DEPTHS, 2 WEEKS AGO:**

The awesome form that was Godzilla's body sailed easily through the sea like it took him no effort at all. He swam through the seawater at speeds he could never hope to reach when on land, whether he tried to run or not. Godzilla propelled himself through the water by moving body around like a crocodile or an alligator might. From his head to the tip of his tail, Godzilla moved, which allowed him to swim at great speed through the depths. He was using his impressive maneuverability and heightened senses, such as smelling and hearing, among others, to look for food.

His stomach had been growling for days and while he got along good enough absorbing the planet's magical energy through his body, he still required regular nutrition as well. It just wasn't nearly as much as one would think because of his body's amazing ability to absorb and partially metabolize magic energy. But the call of hunger in the great kaiju king's gut could no longer be ignored. Godzilla had to find some actual food to eat, be it vegetation or meat of some kind. For that reason, Godzilla had started off on a journey for sustenance.

He'd been looking almost all day trying to find a food source to feed off on. Unfortunately everything he found was either too small, too fast, too faraway, or seemed to have a face that made it difficult for Godzilla to want to eat it. Godzilla's predatory instincts told him to go for everything he saw, but his sentient side was holding him back from doing so. Was being smarter while on the hunt the right way to go or was being more aggressive? Godzilla couldn't figure out how to go about it since he was now trying to feed himself for the first time in a long time.

Up until that point he had been given sufficient food supply by his friends from the great land of Equestria. Godzilla always tried to hold out until they called him for a visit since they usually had something for him to eat. It would be really delicious, too; the best kind of stuff Godzilla could imagine eating. However, this time he couldn't wait for them anymore. Besides, the kaiju king had always figured he'd need to start looking for his own food at some point.

Thus Godzilla was out swimming through the bowels of the ocean and seeing more of the wonders it had to offer. The further he swam, the deeper into the ocean's depths he went. Godzilla even had to stop for a moment as he realized that he had gone the deepest he'd ever been in that world's oceans. It was also the furthest he'd ever been from Equestria's shores, which was something he was conflicted over. On the one hand he didn't like the idea of being so faraway from his friends while another part of him actually thought it felt right to get some distance and explore more.

Godzilla very briefly thought about turning around and going back to his den he'd set up closer to Equestrian shores. Instead, he let his animal instincts take over for a moment, which led him into even deeper waters. He swam into territory that had never been touched by pony hooves or seen by their eyes. There were a great many parts of the ocean still left to be explored by ponykind, but the places Godzilla was going had sights ponies couldn't even dream about. There was many a deep, dark trench all across the sea and Godzilla's thoughts were telling him to explore the one that was closest by.

It was here where many of the most interesting and fascinating, yet bizarre and unusual forms of sea life tended to dwell. Some were beautiful beyond all belief while others looked like the worst thing anypony could dream about in the darkest of nightmares. However, none of the frightening creatures had any effect on Godzilla whatsoever. Either he was use to seeing similar sights from the seas of his original home or they weren't big enough for him to consume. Food was still his primary concern in that moment and Godzilla was determined to find an appropriate meal.

Despite following his instincts, Godzilla was still starting to wonder how far he had gone, how deep the trench was, and how much farther he'd have to go to find a meal. These questioning thoughts barely had time to manifest when finally something registered on Godzilla's radar. Something that actually seemed like it would be able to satisfy his hunger. Farther up ahead, near the point where the trench got its darkest swam what looked almost like a giant black shark. The only difference was that its body tissue almost looked like solid bone, giving it an eerie skeletal look.

The strange creature even looked like it had black, soulless holes where its eyes should be. It was about seventy-three meters in length and had the body structure of a great white. Despite the sea creature's normally unsettling appearance and mouth full of razor sharp teeth, Godzilla was undeterred. His mouth was bigger and had more teeth that were far sharper and he was on the hunt. Unafraid or concerned at all and with hunger on his mind, Godzilla, the king of monsters bolted forth, his jaws opened wide.

Instantly, the strange black colored skeletal shark began to swim down deeper into the giant trench. However, as swiftly as the shark may have swam, Godzilla was all the more faster despite being even bigger. The hundred and two meter tall kaiju was closing in on his prey with his claws outstretched in front of him. He was sure he would soon taste the shark's most likely odd textured, but still hunger pleasing flesh... But he would have to wait a little longer to find out, assuming he would at all.

Suddenly Godzilla's senses were on high alert of new danger all around him. The kaiju king looked through the darkness of the enormous trench big enough to fit hundreds of Godzillas. He saw that there were several more creatures lurking around him. They all appeared to be giant, warped versions of already existing sea creatures. In many ways they were Lovecraftian in appearance.

One was a giant koi fish-like creature seventy meters in length with lustrous scales colored slimy green, dark purple, and blood red. It had purple eyes and its lower jaw jutted out further than its upper jaw with a mouth full of jagged, uneven teeth. It had flippers like that of an ancient marine reptile from the time of the dinosaurs with webbed hands at the end. It was a complete freak of nature, not unlike those other beasts surrounding Godzilla. The kaiju king turned to better see what these other deep sea monsters looked like.

There was what looked to be a giant sea scorpion with a slimy exterior and eighty meters long. It had four arms with jagged and sharp pincers at the end of each. It had a skin membrane connecting its many legs and its snaking tail. Its skin colors varied from purple to black to gray to white and had a mouth full of fangs. Most striking and intimidating would probably be its poisonous stinger at the end of its long tail.

But perhaps most unsettling was a giant octopus-like creature with twelve tentacles that all had venomous suckers underneath them. It was constantly changing its body color the whole time Godzilla looked at it. It was eighty-two meters in length, but seemed to be able to change the shape and texture of its body at will. It had mouths full of razor sharp teeth at the end of its tentacles. Finally, the beast had a large mouth full of razor sharp teeth between its eyes in addition to the beak hidden underneath its body by its tentacles.

Godzilla had to deal with not just one, but all four of these frightening sea monsters, the skeleton shark included. It seemed like he would have to face them all at the same time because they had all turned on him like they were going to work together to take him down. Being cornered by four such creatures in one of the deepest, darkest parts of the ocean would most likely scare any other living thing to their very core. But Godzilla wasn't the least bit afraid as he looked around at the unusual sea creatures closing in on him.

He may have been taken by surprise by them at first, both their appearing out of nowhere and how they looked, but he was never once afraid. He was being challenged by four combatants and he had every intention to meet that challenge. Despite his confidence, Godzilla didn't let it cloud his judgement; he proceeded very cautiously as he prepared for the impending fight. The leviathan wouldn't let his past victories or the fact that he was bigger than all his opponents dictate his thought process. The king of monsters would take this fight as seriously as any as he'd had any other.

Now fully prepared for the upcoming struggle, Godzilla roared out in defiance at the four sea monsters that had surrounded him. The Lovecraftian horrors all responded with their own unique and somewhat unnatural sounding calls before moving in to strike. Godzilla was taken by surprise by how fast all of them moved, going at lightning-like speeds he was not expecting. They swarmed all over him and attacked in various ways. From the invertebrate's venomous suckers on its tentacles to the sea scorpion's clamping pincers and poisonous stinger, and the shark and fish's vicious bites.

Godzilla already had his hand full within the first few seconds of the fight as the four monsters he was combating did all they could to end the fight early. As the cries of battle rang out from all the combatants, the king of the monsters showed he wouldn't just be some creature in distress. Much like a crocodile or an alligator, Godzilla began to spin himself around almost like he was rolling through the water. All the while he also snapped his jaws, swiped his claws around, kicked his feet, swung his tail, and thrashed his body about. He did just about everything he could think of to get himself free of the combined assault of all his foes.

It seemed to work, for one by one the monsters he fought were forced to release him, the octopus-like beast being the last hold out. The giant koi fish creature seemed to get the worst of the exchange, for he had lost one of his top fins in Godzilla's bite and was now bleeding out. Regardless, the four sea monsters regrouped and swam around, circling Godzilla as they prepared for another assault. Godzilla eyeballed them all as he let out several low, predatory growls, waiting to see who would strike first. A roar of defiance from Godzilla seemed to initiate another charge from the four seas creatures.

Godzilla quickly ducked down and swam away, leaving the four sea monsters to crash into one another. He then changed his trajectory and swam upward as he stretched out his claws and started swiping them at the sea monsters above. They all tried moving in to attack Godzilla together again, but once he started to roll again, they quickly scattered. Godzilla turned to the skeleton shark he had originally chased down into the trench with the intent to do so again. This ended up being a mistake, for he was caught from behind by the four armed sea scorpion creature.

It practically smashed into Godzilla's side as it latched all four of its pincers, stabbed the end or its arachnid legs, and thrust its stinger into his flesh. The saurian cried out before reaching a hand around, grabbing a hold of the monster on him, and then tearing it away from his flesh. Unfortunately, that opened up more bleeding wounds in his body that matched the ones he got from the monsters' earlier efforts against him. Like his previous injuries, though, he ignored them as best he could and kept on trying to fight. Godzilla roared as he held two of the scorpions arms in his hands.

This left him open to attack from the monstrosity's other pincers along with its stinger and sharp ended legs. But Godzilla refused to be denied, determined to at least get something for himself in this exchange. Godzilla lurched his head forward and snapped his jaws shut over one of the scorpion's free arms and pulled back with all his might. He ended up taking the sea monster's arm with him, soliciting a cry of anguish from it. The great king of all kaiju ignored his foe's cries and swung him around, slamming him into the koi fish creature.

Godzilla didn't get a moment's rest, for the octopus beast was soon on him like a lion pouncing on an antelope. The monster's tentacles swarmed him with a great variety of tactics almost like they had minds of their own. Some used the ends of their mouths to bite into Godzilla's flesh. Some smacked and whipped against Godzilla's flesh, feeling hard as wrecking balls. Others pressed their suckers against Godzilla's body, injecting their venom into him.

Godzilla tried to fight back, but the monster he faced was all over the place. Whatever Godzilla tried to do was countered by the beast moving around its body and warping its body into all different shapes and sizes while continuing its tentacles' assault. The only thing Godzilla could say he was able to do in that moment was successfully smack his tail against the skeleton shark when it tried to sneak up behind him. But against the invertebrate, the majority of what he tried to do was near unsuccessful.

It wasn't until his jaws finally bit through the end of a couple of the monster's tentacles that Godzilla got some leeway. He quickly followed up by grabbing a hold of the monster in his hands and then biting into its head. Godzilla shook the octopus creature around in his mouth for a moment before swinging it into the sea scorpion nearby. But then, the skeleton shark suddenly appeared on Godzilla's right, biting hard and deep into his shoulder. Godzilla shrieked as he started to spin around as fast as he could, reaching a hand for the shark all the while.

He finally got a hold of the shark's tail and tugged at it hard enough to free his shoulder from its jaws, though at the cost of losing a piece of himself and drawing blood. Godzilla ignored his pain and focused instead on the fact he had a hold of one of his opponents. He was holding the shark in his hands and was fully prepared to take advantage of it. Godzilla quickly grabbed a hold of its head in one hand and its tail in another and pulled with all his strength. Instantly, the skeleton shark's body was ripped in two in a bloody, gory mess like no one would believe.

Before Godzilla could do anything else, the sea scorpion and the octopus monsters were coming at him from different sides. Instantly the kaiju king's ivory back plates lit up as he released a blast of his atomic breath and aimed it across the way. Both sea monsters instantly turned and swam off to avoid the deadly blast, the octopus even seeming to disappear via its camouflage. This temporarily distracted Godzilla to the point where it allowed the giant fish monster to sneak up on him. It bit into the back of his neck while using the claws at the end of its webbed hands to slash at other parts of Godzilla's flesh.

The king of monsters roared out before thrashing around and then spinning as he reached out and grabbed a hold of the fish monster. He then swam forward at top speed until his captive's body slammed against one of the trench's walls. Godzilla then roared in the koi fish's face before he suffered an attack from the side, courtesy of the octopus and it's dozens of mouth ended tentacles. They bit at him as the koi fish monster started slashing it claws into the front of Godzilla's body. The octopus then bit its main mouth full of teeth into Godzilla's left shoulder before wrapping its body around the saurian.

Its venom filled suckers went to work injecting their contents into Godzilla's body while the monster's beak ate away at his flesh. The king of the monsters roared out in anger and pain before he went crazy, thrashing around to the point where it was impossible for the octopus to keep hold of him. Godzilla fired his atomic breath, which chased the monstrosity away despite avoiding being hit by the beam. This left Godzilla with the koi fish monster, who he quickly set his sights on. Godzilla grabbed a hold of his opponent's flippers, roared in his face, and then pulled the limbs he had a hold of free of the body they were attached to.

Godzilla then lunged forth with his mouth, digging deep into the fish monster's flesh. He violently tugged and pulled and thrashed his head as he took chunks of meat out of his now dead foe. It was a huge blood bath in that trench that day for sure, Godzilla's feasting of the koi fish only adding to the carnage on display. The rest of his meal would have to wait, for the sea scorpion was back with vengeance in mind for what Godzilla did to his arm. It came up on Godzilla's right and latched itself onto his exterior, instantly snapping its pincers across his flesh while stabbing its stinger into the saurian's midsection.

The stinger kept thrusting in and out of Godzilla's body at rapid speeds, draining loads of poison into him each time. The kaiju king roared out, but it was subdued slightly as he finally started to feel the combined effects of the scorpion's poison and the octopus's venom. Godzilla felt all the more groggy as his body seemed to be in the early stages of slowing or shutting down altogether. Godzilla was now desperate, for he knew he had a limit and was nearing the end of his rope. It was an unusual feeling since ordinarily it took much longer to get him fatigued, but Godzilla knew he couldn't dwell on it.

He had to finish this fight as fast as he possibly could before it was too late. With that in mind and with a whole lot of adrenaline left to run on, the great Godzilla kept on struggling against his deadly foe. His attention was taking, only for a second, by the approach of the octopus-like creature swimming towards him from the other side. Godzilla lashed out, slapping the back of his left hand against the invertebrate's slimy exterior. He quickly followed up, twirling through the water at an angle where his tail would slap the monstrous molluscs down deeper into the trench.

Godzilla then roared as he swam forth at top speed with his shoulder pointed forward. This was the same shoulder the sea scorpion had attached itself to, but was unable to detach from before it was slammed into the side of the trench's wall. The sea scorpion's body went limp for a moment, which gave Godzilla the opportunity to grab its arms in his hands and mouth. The powerful leviathan than swung the sea scorpion around, smashing it into the octopus monster that had tried sneaking up on Godzilla. The arm Godzilla had caught in his mouth ended up getting ripped apart from the sea scorpion's main body.

Godzilla spat it out before grabbing the sea scorpion's tail and swinging him against the trench's wall. He then swung him around, both into the octopus's body and then into the other side of the trench wall. Godzilla then let forth his atomic breath, which severed the sea scorpion's tail from the rest of its body, causing the once mighty beast to scream in anguish. Godzilla then released a blast of his atomic breath that practically eradicated the majority of the octopus monster's tentacles. After that, Godzilla fired one more blast into the sea scorpion's body, effectively putting a messy, gory end to the monster.

But the king of monsters didn't celebrate just yet since he knew he had one more foe and was still fading fast. Godzilla actually had to shake his head around a few times to keep himself awake, but his vision was still starting to slightly blur. Knowing how desperate his situation was becoming, Godzilla turned to the last sea monster he had left to take care of. The giant creature was trying desperately to swim away and escape. It tried using its camouflage, but the pieces of flesh breaking off of its body gave the creature away.

Godzilla roared as he swam forth as fast as he could, slashing his claws through his beaten opponent's flesh once he was close enough. Then the fearsome kaiju grabbed the squirming beast in his hands and fired his atomic breath down into its head. Like all the other times he used it in the fight, Godzilla tried his absolute best to use the least amount of power that he could. While this tactic left the beasts he used it on mostly in tact, there was still a large mess left after the fight was over. And the fight was, indeed, over, for after that final blast, the last of Godzilla's opponents was as dead as all the others.

Many had bore witness to this conflict, from small bottom feeders to scavengers and bigger predators lurking deeper in the trench. Most of them wanted to get in on the action for the abundance of free food that had been presented as a result of the fight. But none of them, even the biggest of the predators would dare venture close enough to get a slab of the meat. Not when the alpha predator who spread such carnage was still around and about. This was reinforced when Godzilla unleashed a massive victory roar, which sent all other living creatures jetting away as fast as they could.

Because none of them stuck around, they couldn't hear the strain that came into Godzilla's voice near the end of his release. The loads of venom and poison in Godzilla's system and their effects were still very prominent. Godzilla had also lost large chunks of his flesh and flowing amounts of blood, but his body was already working on it. His super regenerative abilities were trying hard to repair all the damage the powerful saurian had sustained. He also had an extra powerful immune system that was working overtime to flush out any and all foreign toxins injected into him.

Godzilla knew it would take a long time for him to properly and fully recover from all he had gone through. He may even be asleep for an extended time, but he still hoped he could at least eat before he lost consciousness. The kaiju king felt he more than deserved it after what he had to go through while trying to track down some food. Godzilla quickly swam around, grabbing the carcasses of those monsters he'd bested in combat. He didn't bother with the scraps, instead just focusing on the biggest sources of meat.

He scooped up most of them in his arms, but caught the remains of the octopus creature in his mouth. Having gathered all the food he desired, Godzilla made for the trench's exit, swimming at top speed. This allowed other creatures within the trench to swim up and feast upon what the king of the monsters left behind. Godzilla paid no mind to any trails he may have left or anything else. He just swam full speed ahead in hopes he could get home and eat before completely falling into his forced sleep.

* * *

 **PRESENT:**

Godzilla had finished his story about what was only one of several experiences he'd had in that world's seas. He explained further he was in a sleep-like coma for three days afterwards, but eventually the toxins were drained from his system. At first it slightly worried him when he went under, for he had to wonder if he could get past it after all the injections he took. But eventually the super charged immune system he was counting on pulled him through. Plus he was full for a week and a half before he required more food, so that made the whole thing worth it to him.

After finishing his story, Godzilla took a deep breath before looking to Fluttershy, who he'd told his story to. He saw an utterly horrified expression on his friend's face. She had paid absolute close attention to every single detail of Godzilla's tale, even the more _colorful_ ones. It chilled her to the bone, terror seeming to be permanently etched into her facial features, she was so unsettled. It even got to the point where Godzilla had to softly growl to ask Fluttershy if she was all right.

The stunned pegasus mare didn't answer right away, taking a second or two before she seemed to get a hold of herself. She took a few breaths as she tried to regain her full composure. While the details of Godzilla's story still unsettled Fluttershy, she felt composed enough to react to it properly.

"Well..." Fluttershy began. "Wow... There's just so much to say."

Godzilla roared, asking Fluttershy if she at least understood now why he felt the need to keep living in the ocean.

"I think so," Fluttershy said, which received a smile from Godzilla. "Is it because... you think there's more food you'd like to eat swimming around in the ocean?"

The smile instantly faded from Godzilla's face, now replaced by a confused look. He then roared for Fluttershy to repeat what she said.

"Don't worry, Godzilla, I understand," Fluttershy said. "I'm sure the others would understand, too. You're a big, meat eater type who, while you may enjoy cupcakes and apple pies all right, needs a little more than just that. But if that's the case, we can always find you other sources of meat. Discord used to feed you whole tons of it with just a snap of his fingers.

"I'm sure he'd be willing to do it again so you won't have to risk your life looking for food out in the ocean like you did in that story. Plus, we could probably also-"

Godzilla roared out loud to get Fluttershy's attention, which he was certain he had when he saw her eyes bulging up at him. He hated doing that, but with how Fluttershy was going, the great kaiju felt that was the only way he could get her to stop. Now that she had and was looking at him, Godzilla returned to his calmer demeanor and softly growled as he tried to explain things to Fluttershy. He started by saying food was only part of the reason he felt he should stay in the ocean, but stressed that Fluttershy was still right in that regard. Then he explained that encounters like that with other sea monsters living the ocean told him he was needed there.

While he had seen all sorts of creatures in the ocean, the majority of them were nothing like those beasts he faced in the trench that day. That told him they were bottom dwellers who were straying too far out of their territory. With how hard of a time they gave him, it made Godzilla worry how much worse it might be for the whole rest of the ocean if creatures like that went unchecked. He even feared such horrible sea monsters could cause a lot of problems for land dwellers if they were allowed to get out of control. Because of that, Godzilla felt the need to play guard dog for the whole ocean's ecosystem and make sure such monsters weren't allowed to go wild.

Godzilla then turned to Fluttershy and asked her if that made sense. Fluttershy didn't answer right away, for it seemed like she was trying to take in and think about all Godzilla had said. Her features were ever shifting in her moments of silence, which slightly unnerved Godzilla.

"Wow," Fluttershy said simply before a sweet smile came across her face. "Even when we can't see you, you're playing guardian for us, whether it's directly or indirectly."

The fantastic beast towering over creation allowed a small smile to cross his face. Godzilla then let out a short growl, telling Fluttershy he supposed she could say that was true in a way.

"That's the only way I can take it," Fluttershy said. "You know, aside from the food factor added in. Even then it's still understandable to an extent, because a big boy like you's still gotta eat. But you've made it clear that's only a secondary concern in this case. I would've thought you'd had enough of being this larger than life hero for a while, but then I find out you're finding other ways to do it."

Godzilla roared to tell Fluttershy that every time he's done it so far was worth the risk. He stressed the matter further by saying any chance he had to make sure those he cares for were safer would always be worth it to him.

"Oh, you're so sweet," Fluttershy said. "With that kind of reasoning, I do truly understand where you're coming from. But... still try to remember to take as much care of yourself as you can. Okay?"

Godzilla softly roared in agreement.

"Good," Fluttershy said. "Especially be careful for anyone or anything with sharp teeth or that could shoot poison. That story of yours really worried me, especially when you described how much blood you lost and how much poison and venom was injected into you. I know you're big and can take care of yourself, but I can't help but worry about you."

Godzilla roared that he understood.

"You're one of my best friends, Godzilla," Fluttershy said. "I want the best for you, but I also want you to do what you feel is best. However, I just need to stress one more thing. Please, if you're going to do this, make sure you only go after the creatures you truly think are moving too far out of their regular environment in the trenches. Traveling in too deep could have the opposite effect and start driving the monsters up into the shallower waters.

"That would cause more harm to the ocean's ecosystem than I care to think about."

Godzilla let out a series of soft growls admitting Fluttershy had a point before saying he'd most definitely be careful of that.

"I just can't believe we have those kinds of sea monsters in our oceans," Fluttershy let out. "I mean, I always knew we had some, but not ones like that. And they were working together the whole time? That doesn't sound right at all. Why didn't they go after one another, especially when they were all injured?

"It sounds so bizarre... but then those monsters themselves sounding so strange already. We might as well call them kaiju... Do you think they were kaiju?"

Godzilla roared with uncertainty as he shrugged his shoulders.

"How does one classify a kaiju?" Fluttershy wondered. "I mean, there are the creatures the Devonians made... But then we have creatures like you and Mothra who are still called kaiju even though you're both clearly not made or controlled by the Devonians... Could I just be overthinking this?"

Godzilla raised his hand and showed he just barely had his index finger claw above his thumb's claw.

"A little bit?" Fluttershy asked, to which Godzilla nodded. "Fair enough... Then I guess I'll let it go and say this: I love you, Godzilla. We all do for what you've done to try and be our friend. That's why we only want what's best for you.

"For that reason, if you ever change your mind, you can come back and live with us again. Especially if you feel hungry enough for it. We'll always have treats on standby for you."

Godzilla thanked his little friend, but then said he wasn't a pet that needed feeding. His encounter with those four sea monsters told him his place laid elsewhere, that he needed to be more his own creature.

"Of course," Fluttershy said. "Nopony ever thought you were just some pet who needed a leash."

Godzilla looked to Fluttershy with a suspicious smirk, which made her blush as a big smile crossed her face.

"Okay, I did," Fluttershy said. "And I still do sometimes, but I just can't help it. You can be such a big snugly cuddle buddy when you really want to be."

Godzilla softly chuckled before moaning out a few roars to say he was serious about what he said about not being a pet.

"Of course," Fluttershy said. "I'm sorry if you ever felt like that that's only ever been what we thought. Nothing could be further from the truth. You're a valued member of Equestria."

Godzilla thanked Fluttershy, having felt a lot calmer since he got that off his chest.

"Speaking of you being a big cuddle buddy," Fluttershy said. "Ready for your three hour long belly rub?"

Godzilla's eyes lit up as he nodded his head and growled excitedly. This made Fluttershy giggle with delight.

"All righty then," Fluttershy said. "Then please lay down for me so I can do it."

Godzilla nodded his head again before standing up and walking out further into the water. He only took about nine or ten steps before he stopped and slowly lowered himself down onto his back. He looked up to see Fluttershy slowly and gently flying down towards him. Seeing her come towards him in the summer sunlight with such a sweet smile on her face made the pegasus mare look like an angel. It made Godzilla unable to keep a smile from his own face as Fluttershy landed on his chest.

"Aww, such a good boy," Fluttershy cooed as she started to softly rub a hoof against her friend's large abdomen. "My sweet, gentle, loving protector... You are my heart... Want me to sing for you like I always do?"

Godzilla roared very enthusiastically, which made Fluttershy laugh a little bit, despite the roar slightly catching her off guard.

"Okay, here it goes," Fluttershy said as she continued to rub her front hooves across Godzilla's bumpy skin.

Fluttershy then cleared her throat before she began to sing in a soft, sweet, gentle, and oh so beautifully enchanting voice.

" _I could hold out my hooves and say 'I love you this much'. I could tell you how long I will long for your touch. How much and how far would I go to prove the depth and the breadth of my love for you._

" _From here to the moon and back. Who else in this world will love you like that? Love everlasting, I promise you that. From here to the moon and back. From here to the moon and back._

" _I want you to know you can always depend on promises made and love without end. No need to wonder how faithful I'll be. Now and on into eternity._

" _From here to the moon and back. Who else in this world could love you like that? Forever and always, I'll be where you're at. From here to the moon and back. From here to the moon and back._ "

For a moment, Fluttershy just hummed and vocalized where an instrumental part would usually be. Listening to her soft and soothing voice made the usually imposing Godzilla feel as peaceful as a bliss filled bird on the wing. He was calm and relaxed to the point where he almost appeared near vulnerable, but in the best of ways as far as he was concerned. The kaiju king let out a small yawn, his eyes closing as he continued to listen the soft sweetness of Fluttershy's voice.

" _I would blow you a kiss as I wish on a star. Counting my blessings for all that you are. I'm lucky for you. There's no doubt's about that. From here to the moon and back._

" _And I'll spend forever just proving that fact. From here to the moon and back... From here to the moon and back._ "

Fluttershy let out a yawn as she realized that the half submerged body of Godzilla was so relaxed because he had fallen asleep. Not taking offense and feeling pretty tired herself, Fluttershy laid herself down gently on Godzilla's chest. She allowed sleep to easily take her as well. While it may not have been three hours long like it was suppose to, Fluttershy and Godzilla would both easily agree this belly rub session was more than worth it. Until that time when they awoke, the two friends simply allowed themselves a moment's nap in the nice summer sun.


	3. Trouble in Parrotdise

**I don't own either 'Godzilla' nor 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'. 'Godzilla' is a trademark of** **Toho Co. Ltd. and 'My Little Pony' in all its incarnations is owned by Hasbro.**

* * *

 **"Trouble is Parrotdise"**

 _Godzilla now had a friend who was almost everything he'd ever wanted a friend to be. Now with fellow kaiju, Anguirus to pal around with, the two giants decided that they would do everything they unable to do with their previous friends. That even included swimming out and exploring seas further away from Equestria than Godzilla would've ever dared to swim before. Mostly it was for fun and discovery with a friend, but sometimes even when having fun, heroes find a way to be pulled back into their roles as protectors.  
_

* * *

 _Takes place during Season 6, Episode 9, "The Saddle Row Review"_

* * *

The sun shined brightly across the open sea on what was a near cloudless day. The light from the sun's rays practically glistened off of the water's surface, which seemed surprisingly calm given how many gigantic creatures dwelt beneath it. Yet, while it was true any of those fascinating beasts could breach the water's surface at any time, it didn't seem like they would. Everything looked and sounded about as peaceful as it could be, the soft chirping of birds flying around adding to the ambience. It almost seemed like absolutely nothing would disturb what was such a beautiful, peaceful moment.

But the opposite soon proved true when the stillness of the late afternoon quickly disappeared. A gigantic form broke through the water's surface with a big splash, said giant being none other than the king of monsters himself, Godzilla. The mighty leviathan roared out before the top half of his body dropped back into the water in a second splash of great proportion. The massive waves the kaiju caused almost looked powerful enough to submerge a whole beach front if he were close enough to land. However, Godzilla specifically chose to wait until he was out in the middle of the ocean where his actions were less likely to affect any shores.

The same was true for his traveling companion, who himself popped out from beneath the ocean waves while letting out his own unique roar. The spiky shelled kaiju lovingly known as Anguirus felt his body lift up a little ways before it splashed back into the water just like Godzilla's had. The four legged monster swam close behind Godzilla as the two continued on without a specific destination in mind. They were just enjoying the time they spent freely exploring parts of the ocean neither of them had yet seen. Up until the night before, Godzilla never had it in him to even try, while Anguirus never once thought of it until his saurian friend suggested it to him.

But as soon as he heard the idea from his best kaiju friend, the spike covered quadruped eagerly agreed. That led to the two of them swimming further away from the land of Equestria than they'd ever been. They had even gone further than where Anguirus' original home, Pony Tale Island once was before it was destroyed and he found new dwellings in the country of Equestria. Godzilla, who lived in the waters very near to the country, no longer felt as much of a need to stick so close all the time. He'd still come in a heartbeat if he was called, but he didn't feel as compelled to stay and watch over it like a guard dog anymore.

He felt he could be more his own creature and do things a little more on his own, like explore other lands and seas farther away. Godzilla trusted his numerous pony friends more to handle themselves since they'd done so many times before and even after he arrived in Equestria. He was just there for the bigger stuff, while also enjoying occasional quiet times and visits with his closest of pony friends. But now he didn't feel so reliant on them since he gotten a new pal in another kaiju and because of his own personal development. One could probably say Godzilla, the king of the monsters was just growing a bit more independent as his days went on.

Anguirus, on the other hand, never felt the need to stay so close to Equestria. True it was his new home where the majority of his friends, both old and new, lived. Also, he was more than grateful that they had allowed him to make his home there. But he always trusted that his friends could take care of themselves and seemed to be more free about moving around than Godzilla was up until recently. Now both kaiju were glad to pursue their newfound needs to explore and see what else the world had to offer.

It didn't hurt to have such a vast ocean covering seventy percent of the planet with so many wonders of its own to discover and study. Godzilla always felt some sort of calling to the sea that he could never explain despite being able to walk on land. Somehow he seemed just as comfortable swimming in the depths as he did walking on solid ground, sometimes more so. Anguirus always knew he could swim, but almost never felt the impulse to go out and do so. Most of his life was spent helping his pony friends on his old island fight to protect the world from a cult of minotaurs.

Now that this threat had been dealt with, Anguirus had a lot of free time to do as he pleased, including explore with Godzilla. The two of them enjoyed every moment they got to hang out with each other. Having another kaiju as a friend was like a dream come true for them both. It was even better because they got to keep their pony friends who often joined them in their visits, making them all the more magical. It seemed like a perfect life for Godzilla and Anguirus; playing with their pony friends and doing things together where it was just them.

Since heading out for open seas earlier that morning, Anguirus had seen many wondrous sights he'd never thought could be a reality. For him, going beneath the waves and seeing all the amazing sights the depths had to offer for the first time was like exploring a whole other world. This was the case for most first timers exploring such things, including Godzilla himself when he first went out and saw the sights of this world's oceans. Even now, while the sights may not stun and awe him like they did, they still fascinated him with their magnificent varieties. Plus, it was nice for him to get to see Anguirus' reactions on his first true exploration of the sea.

Despite heading out very early in the morning and swimming all the way until the late afternoon, neither kaiju showed any signs of slowing down. They both seemed to be enjoying their days, their lives, and their friendship to the fullest, being two pals on a day out looking for adventure. Sure there were some feelings of doubt of how far they've gone, what their friends were doing, or if they should turn back. But they were quickly brushed away both because Godzilla and Anguirus trusted their friends to take care of themselves and because they were having a lot of fun. In fact, as the two behemoths continued to swim on, they got all the more playful.

The two would swim around in all sorts of random patterns, some of them meant to intercept the other. Sometimes this would lead to friendly collisions and short wrestling matches before they broke off and kept on swimming. Other times they would just do it to show off how capable a swimmer they were. Both would try to out do the other in that department extraneously, but it was clear Godzilla was the superior one. Even so, both kaiju were enjoying themselves with each wearing a big smile on their face, a sight many would call unusual.

However, those who knew Godzilla and Anguirus personally also knew they loved life and weren't the types to let themselves just look like big scary monsters all the time. If they felt sad, they'd show it, if they felt spirit lifting joy, they'd show how much happier they were. Godzilla was feeling so happy and playful, he even silently challenged Anguirus like he had before. Once the spike covered kaiju saw his saurian friend take a big dive downward, he instantly knew what Godzilla had in mind. Anguirus quickly followed behind, but he'd never be able to match Godzilla's speed.

That wasn't going to stop Anguirus from trying. Like everything else he did, he would put his absolute all into what he was trying to do; that was just the kind of creature he was. He didn't even change course and swim up when Godzilla did, choosing instead to swim down to the point his friend did before moving upward himself. Both kaiju went up at full speed with full intent to breach the water's surface and go as high as they could before gravity would force their bodies to come back down again. It was sure to be a true spectacle for anyone to see.

* * *

"This totally bites!" Lightning Dust exclaimed for the third time after groaning for the fifth.

"Would you please shut up?!" Suri Polomare exclaimed. "You've been going on and on like that and it's getting on everypony's nerves!"

"Oh, yeah?" Lightning Dust said as her confrontational eyes looked from the ocean's horizon to Suri. "Well, maybe everypony better learn to mind their own business while _you_ shut up instead!"

The light pink furred Earth pony mare with a swirl styled purple mane and tail looked as stunned as could be. Her face quickly turned into a scowl as she growled at the pegasus mare with turquoise fur with streaks of dark and light shades of gold making up her hair color.

"Hey, if you feel like being stuck up," Suri argued, "go back and do it in your cabin where you can't bug anyone?!"

"I can't Ms. prim and perfect!" Lightning Dust exclaimed. "I'm on duty!"

The mare looked down at her uniform in disgust as she continued to swab the upper deck of the cruise ship with her mop and bucket. For the last three months she'd been forced to work as a custodian on the _SS Seawave_. At the time she felt lucky to find any sort of job to make a living, especially one on an ocean liner, which was such a rarity. She still hated the idea of doing anything other than being a Wonderbolt or doing a position that showed off her skills as a flier, but she didn't have a whole lot of options there. Since word spread of her stunts at the Wonderbolt Academy, no ponies of that organization or any similar profession wanted anything to do with her.

Because of this, she was forced to look for any other job and now that she'd found one she'd grown to quickly hate it. Any luck or relief she'd had when she got her job as a custodian on the _SS Seawave_ was easily chipped away. It had all but been replaced with the most unsubtle of contempt for what seemed like everything and everyone around her. At that moment, it especially included Suri Polomare, who found Lightning Dust's abrasiveness just as distasteful.

"Oh, you work here?" Suri asked, sounding snotty as ever. "So that's why you're dressed like a dork." Lightning Dust's eyes were burning with pure hatred, Polomare infuriated her so. "Well, lackey, I'm going to give you some advice. If you're going to become a mere cleaning pony, the lowest life form in an employment line, you'd best treat the guests right.

"You must treat them like they're above you, which frankly I am. If you don't do that, I could easily have your job."

"Listen up, you snooty, stuck up, two faced flank sniffer!" Lightning Dust shouted. "First of all, I don't care if I lose my job, not anymore. If it means dealing with morons like you, then I'd rather be poor and on the street! Secondly, just because you can afford these stupid cruises doesn't mean you're better than me! It means you have too much money and don't know how to spend it, so you go on these cruises to feel better about yourself because you know deep down you're pathetic!"

"Why you little-!" Suri started to say.

"Oh, please, by all means, try and do something about it!" Lightning Dust said as she tossed her mop and bucket aside. "I'd love for you to try! I can easily lose this uniform and mop the floor with you instead!"

The intense confrontation between the two mares was interrupted by the sound of something large breaking through the surface of the water off in the distance. Any attention Lightning Dust and Suri Polomare attracted to themselves was instantly taken away, as was that of the whole rest of the ship's population. Every single pony, crew and passenger alike, turned and looked to see a mighty beast launching upward out of the water. They all gasped and clamored in awe and wonder, most of them getting excited once they recognized the monster as Godzilla. Many of the ponies on the _SS Seawave_ were citizens of Equestria, while others were foreigners who had heard the great tales of the kaiju's heroics.

Some had even experienced Godzilla's acts up close and personally, Lightning Dust being among them. She'd been in Manehattan the day the king of monsters had successfully taken on and defeated the kaiju known as Gabara and Kumonga. The memories of that day had stuck with her for a long time and only just started to fade in recent weeks. Seeing the awesome sight of Godzilla's body launching up out of the water instantly made it all come back to Lightning like a flood. She was just as mesmerized as everypony else, including Suri Polomare, who had completely forgotten her confrontation with Lightning Dust.

The two watched on as did everypony else, many of them taking pictures with cameras they either already had or picked up to capture the moment. Godzilla's body crashed back down into the water, causing a large splash. Some ponies were stunned silent while others cheered or exclaimed excitedly. Lightning Dust and Suri fell into the former category as they stood with their mouths hanging open. But only seconds later, before they could fully recover, did another similarly spectacular event occur.

The form of a second gigantic creature burst through the water, only to splash back down just as Godzilla had done. This second, spike covered creature wasn't nearly as recognized as Godzilla, though a select few knew him as Anguirus, their guardian's newest best friend. Several ponies began to explain this as best they could while others were still too stunned to say or do anything. The two kaiju surfaced again for only a moment to roar out before fully submerging themselves once more. But even after that, many a pony didn't move.

They all stood and waited to see what might happen next, although nothing did. A minute passed by before everypony realized nothing else was going to happen. Even then, they still couldn't get over the sight they'd just seen. Some ponies even said they were going to book more cruises if it meant getting to see things like what they saw with Godzilla and Anguirus.

"Whoa," Lightning Dust and Suri Polomare let out together, being the last two to snap out of their daze.

The two then looked to each other, feeling as awkward as could be. It was clear to see that neither one fully knew where to go after what they just experienced. Combined that with where they were before it happened and it was all the stranger for them.

"So..." Lightning Dust let out.

"Yeah..." Suri responded.

"I... guess I better get back to swabbing the deck," Lightning said as she retrieved her mop and bucket.

"Okay," Suri Polomare replied. "Then I'll just go... I don't know, waste money at the gift shop."

"I recommend some of the holographic postcards," Lightning Dust said. "One of them looks like a sea serpent jumping out of the... well, sea."

"Okay, I'll do that," Suri said. "Thank you, ma'am. You have a good day."

"You do the same, miss," Lightning Dust said as she ran her mop across the floor.

With that, Suri walked away while Lightning Dust looked out at the water. A small smile crossed her face as she found herself not hating her job so much anymore. _That was so cool,_ Lightning Dust thought to herself. _Maybe this gig won't be such a drag after all._

* * *

Despite how much fun he was having with Anguirus, Godzilla didn't feel like swimming anymore. He didn't really feel tired or the least bit fatigued, but still, something told him it was a good time to stop. So, the saurian turned around to suggest to Anguirus that they find a resting spot. However, he was met by his friend's massive form careening into him, sending them both even deeper into the ocean's depths. The two wrestled around playfully for a moment, spinning through the water until they hit and slid across the seafloor.

After another moment or two of struggling, the two kaiju calmed down and relaxed themselves to the point where Godzilla could make his suggestion to Anguirus. The ankylosaurus-like kaiju saw no need to suggest otherwise to or argue with his friend. Thus he nodded his head and roared in agreement. Godzilla then sniffed around for a spot they could stop and rest at. His other heightened senses were also working in tandem with his nose and eventually they all settled on a spot a few miles ahead of them to the south west.

Godzilla then looked to Anguirus and nodded his head in the direction he wanted to go while also pointing. Anguirus nodded his head in compliance before swimming ahead. The king of monsters quickly followed after and eventually past his friend. The whole time they swam towards the spot Godzilla had selected, the two kaiju continued their playful antics, carrying on like nothing had interrupted them. It seemed like there was no end to their fun in sight at all.

Because of this and the added visual wonders the sea had to offer, it felt like no time at all before they got to the spot Godzilla had singled out. This turned out to be a mostly uninhabited island with only a few stray birds and land animals occupying it. As Godzilla and Anguirus' large forms slowly emerged from the water, they got a better look at their rest stop. From where they stood, the island seemed to have the word _tropical_ written all over it. From the luscious plant life to the beautiful white sandy beach and the almost eternally summer-like weather with a nice breeze added.

The island seemed like a near perfect destination to stop and rest at. Godzilla and Anguirus even decided they wouldn't leave the beach for a good long while despite wanting to explore the whole island at some point. The two kaiju kept on walking until their bodies were fully out of the water and they were standing on dry land. Then they took a few moments to look around and further admire how nice this island they'd found was. Neither one of them wondered about why none had claimed it as their home before. Instead they looked to each other and nodded their heads approvingly.

Anguirus roared his kudos to Godzilla for him finding the island. The two then walked up further onto the beach, Anguirus eventually turning off to the side a little. Godzilla stopped and watched his friend go, feeling proud to see the happy look on Anguirus' face. The spiky shelled quadruped didn't stop until his nose was just inches away from where the beach ended and the jungle began. He sniffed the the lush vegetation before then taking a big bite out of it.

After a few chomps, Anguirus had an approving smile on his face as he swallowed his bite and then went for another. After a few more bites, Anguirus turned to Godzilla and encouraged him to try some of the exotic plants for himself. Godzilla was unsure, but decided to give it a go since Anguirus seemed to be enjoying it so much. He walked up to his friend's side, grabbed a couple trees and then took a bite. It seemed okay enough, but Godzilla really preferred the taste of meat overall.

Still, he continued to chow down on his trees until there was nothing left of them. Then Godzilla surprised Anguirus by wrapping his arms around him and lifting him off the ground. Anguirus roared out as he put all his weight into trying to trip up Godzilla. The kaiju king could've easily overcame this tactic, but instead allowed himself to fall onto his back while Anguirus rolled off to the side. The two kaiju then got up and launched themselves at each other as they started to wrestle.

The kaiju let out roars of amusement the whole time as they continued to playfully fight. Sometimes they even lightly bit into each other's necks, arms, and front legs. Neither one of them were serious about winning a fight, thus they put little to no real effort into their wrestling match at all. They went on until Anguirus launched himself forward and tackled Godzilla down. The two kaiju roared out in joyfully before taking a few moments to catch their breath.

Then the two righted themselves, Anguirus turning to lay on his belly as he looked to the ocean while Godzilla walked away. He grabbed another couple trees before walking over to Anguirus' side and lowering himself to a sit. The two friends then flashed each other smiles before looking out at the sun as it shined over the water's surface. Anguirus softly roared about how nice of a day it was to go out and explore. Godzilla let out a few soft growls of agreement while adding it was even better that they got to spend it together.

Anguirus' eyes shifted over to his saurian friend as Godzilla took a bite out of his trees. The courageous four legged kaiju then agreed that the two of them hanging out made the day all the better. But then he questioned if it would've been better if they'd brought at least some of their pony friends along. Godzilla looked to his friend for a second before roaring that he already knew it would've been tons better if somepony had come along with them. Be it Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, or Twilight Sparkle, anypony like that would make the day better.

Then Anguirus suggested names like TJ, Muse, or Firefly, to which Godzilla agreed to with an added chuckle. But then Godzilla fell silent for a moment before he roared out, admitting a small part of him is glad none of their pony friends could come with. When Anguirus asked why, Godzilla explained that while he absolutely loved all their pony friends, he felt there was a chance some of them could've slowed them down. Godzilla explained that he loved how they could openly swim around wherever they wanted as fast as they wanted. He didn't think they'd be able to do as much of that with ponies around who may not be able to get around so freely.

Anguirus admitted Godzilla might have had a point before the kaiju king went on to say that he kind of liked it just being the two of them this time around. Again, Godzilla stressed how much he loved all the ponies he's made friends with, but it was always his dream to have another kaiju to be his friend and spend quality time with. Knowing how true and deep the saurian's sentiment was, Anguirus roared out saying he appreciated Godzilla's kind words and stated he felt the same. The two of them then roared about how glad they were to of found each other and how good of friends they've become. Then the two were silent for a moment before Godzilla mentioned that he did really miss Pinkie Pie's special brand of randomness, making both kaiju howl with amusement.

But Godzilla's attention was instantly taken by this strange feeling he got, one that put on high alert, his expression turning dead serious. Anguirus saw this and looked at Godzilla with concern before roaring to ask what was wrong. Godzilla didn't answer right away, but instead stood up to his feet as his eyes looked dead ahead. Anguirus asked again as Godzilla sniffed the air, which seemed to confirm what his other senses were telling him. Godzilla then told Anguirus to sniff ahead, to which the dinosaur-like kaiju complied.

Anguirus stood up, sniffed the air, and instantly he caught a whiff of what Godzilla had, roaring to confirm it with his friend. Godzilla then looked to Anguirus and asked him if he knew what they had to do. Anguirus then nodded his head before the two kaiju stepped forth to return to the water. As they went along, Godzilla roared out to Anguirus, telling him of a plan he was forming in his head.

* * *

 **PARROTDISE ISLAND, 25 MILES ACROSS THE OCEAN FROM GODZILLA AND ANGUIRUS' RESTING SPOT**

"What is it with your bird brains?!" Garble shouted in agitation. "Don't you all want to get back to your regular lives?! Don't you want to keep having your stupid tropical island parties?! Just give us the gems you're hiding here so we can let you keep wasting your time! You already know what we want, so what's the freaking hold up?!"

Several anthropomorphic parrots dressed in islander garb stood by huddled in a group as they looked on in fear and horror. Moms and dads held their children tight, brothers and sisters stood close by one another, and loved ones held hands. All this and more was on display because this tribe, the main inhabitants of Parrotdise Island, were being held up for ransom by a horde of teenage dragons. The one leading this group of twelve fire breathing adolescent beasts appeared to be the rather angry Garble. He seemed to be especially ruthless and aggressive, even for a being like him in the position he was in.

Many of the dragons, who had worked with Garble before, were also rather mean spirited. But even they'd never seen him act so cruelly during their past workings together. Now that they were seeing it at that moment, most of them liked the initiative he was taking. At the same time they couldn't help but hope they never got on his bad side so that he wouldn't ever turn that cruelty onto them. Garble was a very imposing sight, being one of the most feared dragons there despite not being the most scary looking one or even the biggest.

The way he was carrying himself as a leader, his forceful personality, his confrontational attitude, his overall fear inducing demeanor and aggressive tendencies. It was clear he was running the show and none of the island parrots liked it, not one little bit. They'd barely been able to make themselves utter a word since Garble and his gang of adolescent dragons showed up. It was such a terrifying thing to suddenly be blind sided by an invasion of fire breathing, monstrous creatures. Some looked similar to Garble, some walked on four legs, some had more than one pair of wings, some had longer necks, some had more mighty tails, and some had horns.

There were all kinds of dragons, each one being a sight that struck terror in the hearts of the traditionally peaceful island parrots. It was even worse because, thanks to their peaceful nature, they had no way to defend or protect themselves from such a scary invasion as the one they were facing.

" _Come on!_ " Garble shouted out with even more agitation in his voice. "What's the matter with you, feather piles?! Did you suddenly decide to act like you're deaf?! I know you all understand what I'm saying, so don't act like you're ignorant chicken legs! You'll be roasted chickens, though, if you don't tell me where the rest of the gems you have are!"

"Please," Kylesiar, a female parrot and the island chief, begged as she stepped forward. "We've already given you all that we have. Can't that just be enough for you? If we had more gems, we'd give them to you. But you already have them all.

"Isn't that enough?"

Many other parrots looked deeply concerned for their chief, but dared not step to her side to aid her. As much as they desperately wanted to, their fear of the dragons all around them was too strong to overcome. Both their fear of the dragons and their worry for Kylesiar was intensified when Garble's eyes lowered into an even more menacing glare. Then, he made his move, his fist being almost invisible with how fast he drove it into the parrot chief's gut. Kylesiar instantly fell to the ground as she grabbed at her midsection and gasped desperately for breath.

Garble put his hand under her lower beak and forced her to look up at him with eyes full of dread.

"Don't you insult me with your tricks, big bird," Garble said in a quieter, chilling, and menacing voice. "We dragons have heard the stories of how Parrotdise Island is practically made up of gems... But instead of a mountain, you only gave us enough to barely fill up one sack!"

The angry red dragon looked to Fume, his thin, purple friend, the only one holding a bag with any gems in it. All the other bags held by different dragons were completely empty.

"Do you think that's acceptable when we know there are way more gems here?!" Garble demanded. "Huh?"

"We... don't go searching for gems often," Kylesiar explained as she kept trying to recover from Garble's sneak attack. "We... mostly... keep... to the beach. Whenever we... go into the jungle... it's usually... only to grab food."

"Well, you feeding your friends and family ain't putting the gems in our sacks," Garble said angrily. "What are we suppose to do about this right now? Huh? What do you expect us to do to fix this?"

"Feel free... to search the rest of the island," the chief said. "We won't fight or try to do anything to stop you. Just take your fill of treasure and then please leave."

A sick smile crossed Garble's face before he let out a few chuckles.

"All right, chief," Garble said. "That's just what I'm going to do. That's just what _we're_ going to do." Garble then turned away from the fallen parrot and looked to his fire breathing comrades. "Everyone, listen up!

"Now this bird here is so desperate to be rid of us that she said we can search the whole island for what we want! Not very nice hosts being so desperate to get rid of their guests. But oh so generous because of what they're willing to give for it. So here's what we're gonna do. Look all over this entire island!

"Do not stop until you are absolutely sure we've picked nearly every single shiny jewel off of this stinkin', rotting waste of land... Then burn it all down to the ground!"

The islanders all gasped, several of them shouting in protest.

"No!" Chief Kylesiar yelled.

"Yes!" Garble replied, turning to yell it right in her face. "Burn this forsaken place to bits and devour any who stand in your way! Start with inside their huts! Make sure they aren't hiding anything inside like I think they are. Remember, check everywhere thoroughly and then be sure only fire's left afterwards!

"Let them know we are dragons!"

All the other dragons cheered before they began menacing their way around the beach, making for the parrots' homes.

"Please, don't do this!" Kylesiar begged. "You don't have to look for the gems! We'll do it for you! We'll do anything, just please don't destroy our home!"

"Well, as much as I'd like to see you parrots squirm to find our stuff for us," Garble said, "I don't think I'll go with that idea. We need to make sure you're all in one place so we know where the entire food supply for our roasted bird feast later is."

The chief's eyes widened in horror, which intensified the sickeningly pleased smile on the red dragon's face.

"You can't do this," the chief said in a voice shaky full of emotion.

"Who's gonna stop us?" Garble almost literally spat back.

Suddenly the bellow of a gigantic beast filled the air, instantly drowning out any and all other sounds. Every motion and movement seemed to be halted by the low, moan of a roar that followed. The dragons and parrots stopped and looked to the ocean where the call had come from. A few seconds past by, but nothing happened. Then a few more seconds went by and still nothing; not a second roar or the appearance of what the roar might've belong to.

"Is this some sort of cheap bird trick or something?" Garble asked, his tone sounding conflicted with anger and slight concern.

Chief Kylesiar didn't answer, but instead looked on silently until another monstrous call from the ocean caught her attention. It caught everyone else's, too because it sounded like something big might actually have been making its way through the water towards the island.

"Look!" Fizzle, a white and pink dragon called as he pointed out at the water.

All eyes instantly caught sight of a large bulge in the water's surface approaching Parrotdise Island fast. Everyone watched the creature, still hidden by the ocean, as it got closer, making them feel all the more unnerved as time went by. They could all tell whatever this hidden beast might've been, it was huge. As it kept getting closer, the dragons and parrots alike began to see this creature, whatever it might've been, was even bigger than they'd previously believed. Even the dragons couldn't hide the concerned looks as the unseen monster kept getting closer.

"What the heck is that?" Garble asked as he watched the raise in the ocean's surface get closer.

Kylesiar didn't answer, for she was too stunned and terrified to do so, not to mention the fact she didn't know what it was either. Instead she, along with Garble, watched the bulge in the water continue its approach to the was when three long rows of large, ivory white, maple leaf shaped plates rose up out of the water. Their appearance both awed and deeply frightened everyone on the island that much more. The teenage dragons were especially concerned, for all the plates they saw were even bigger than the largest fire breather they brought with them.

This left many to wonder just how big the creature they belonged to were. Fume even ran up to Garble's side once a thought came to his head that chilled him to the bone.

"Hey, Garble, dude," the purple dragon whispered into his boss's ear. "I don't think this is a trick, bro. I think that's actually some big monster coming this way."

"No way," Garble said in a stunned voice.

"Way," Fume replied. "And I don't think it's some random sea serpent or anything like that. See, I heard stories, a lot of us have. And... I think that thing coming towards the island is the thing that keeps protecting that Equestria place those namby, pamby ponies live in."

Garble turned to his friend, his eyes looking like he'd just seen a ghost. He knew instantly what Fume was talking about.

" _No way!_ " the head dragon shouted.

" _Way!_ " Fume said as he nodded his head at an accelerated pace.

He, like many other dragons and parrots, felt a tremor of fear going up and down his spine. Garble tried to fight back this feeling and act like it wasn't there, but deep down he knew he was lying to himself. He, nor anyone else, was able to even attempt such a lie when the creature finally started to fully rise. Its head popped up out of the water, soon followed by the rest of its enormous upper body. Not a single soul was able to keep their cool when the gigantic monster raised its head into the air and roared out as mightily as ever.

Nearly every dragon there had heard the stories of a giant dragon-like beast who protected the land of Equestria. All of them were deeply afraid that this monster was that same one that had apparently dedicated its life to keeping ponykind safe. The creature they saw marching its way to land seemed to fit many of the descriptions they'd heard for the beast and feared the worst. But even if it wasn't the same beast, they all knew they had to deal with something that was far beyond what they thought they'd have to deal with on this job. Still, the added possibility that this mighty thing they saw was also the monstrous guardian of Equestria was more than they could stand.

* * *

Godzilla looked around at the sights this new island had to offer and instantly disliked what he saw. With how the parrots were all huddled together while the dragons were spread out around them, he had a very good idea of what was going on. He glared angrily as he continued to walk up onto shore, not stopping until his feet were no longer submerged. His tail then flung up in the air as he roared out at all those around him. The parrots and dragons all jumped upon the king of monster's vocal release ringing through the air in the highest of volume.

Then Godzilla looked around again, his eyes scanning for any dragon he could pick out as the leader of the pack. But soon his eyes rested on the sight of a red dragon, who was holding the wrist of a parrot that had been forced onto her knees. By the way she was dressed, Godzilla figured she must've been the leader on the island. This also made him suspect the dragon holding her was the leader of the ambush that had attacked her tribe. Still, he didn't know who any of these dragons were or exactly what they were after in this raid.

But the saurian didn't care to know who the teenage dragons were or anything else about them. All that he did care about was the fact that these dragons seemed to be menacing innocent islanders. This was something he could not allow to continue on a moment further. His mouth curled back in an ever so intimidating snarl before he let out a roar commanding the dragons to stop what they were doing.

* * *

Instantly every dragon started to freak out, all of them looking more afraid than any of their species had ever looked before. They shuddered in terror, as did the parrots they had originally come to terrorize and shakedown for jewels. None of them were able to keep themselves from trembling before the might of what was a clearly a superior beast in terms of sheer size, presence, and power. The dragons couldn't even think about the fact that their once mighty race was being challenged as the top of the food chain; it frightened them too much. In fact, most likely it wasn't even a challenge; more so, this kaiju had in fact usurped the once proud fire breathing species with his presence alone.

Godzilla roared out again, reasserting his command and control over the entire situation. Several parrots screamed as several dragons started to freak out and babble uncontrollably.

" _It's gonna kill us all!_ "

" _What are we gonna do?!_ "

" _Oh, man, we're in for it now!_ "

" _Garble, we gotta get out of here, dude!_ "

The red dragon was unable to move or say anything at all. He was stunned and frightened into silence by the charisma the three hundred plus foot saurian exuded with just a simple roar. Godzilla was in complete control and everyone there knew it. He could co anything he wanted and they wouldn't be able to do anything to stop him. The realization of how much punier he had become nearly made Garble go completely limp.

This allowed the parrot chief, Kylesiar's wrist to fall from the dragon's hand. However, she wasn't able to make herself run, crawl, or move in any way to get to safety. Her eyes were still locked on the incredible sight that was the king of the monsters. Even those parrots that would want to help their chief, pick her up and get her to safety, couldn't bring themselves to. Such a monster wasn't a sight one could simply get over, no matter the circumstances.

Several dragons had flown away in fear while fewer parrots ran into the island's jungle to flee. The majority, however, had been frozen in place merely by looking at Godzilla, Kylesiar being among them. It wasn't helped at all when he looked down at the crowd once more. Godzilla's eyes seemed to catch sight of something in particular. The great kaiju even pointed a finger to clearly identify what he set his sights on.

Most couldn't exactly tell at first, but it seemed like he was pointing at, or in the general vicinity of, Kylesiar and/or Garble. As if the two individuals weren't frightened enough, now they were scared right to their very core. While it was hard to tell at first, the chief slowly started to get a feeling that this monster she saw was pointing at her. _Oh, no... That thing can't really be pointing at me, could it?_

These were the first coherent thoughts Kylesiar had been able to form since Godzilla had appeared. _This is impossible. That thing can't of possibly picked out a single individual in such a crowd. Could it?... Does it somehow know I'm the chief of Parrotdise Island?_

Godzilla released a softer, far more gentler roar, though it was still quite intimidating for everyone there. He followed up with a few soft growls before moving his finger away from the chief. Now he was pointing past Kylesiar and she somehow mustered the will to look at what it was he was singling out now. Her eyes widened upon seeing he was now pointing at the crowd of parrots that had been unable to make themselves run away. Those in the crowd and all the dragons watching on the side looked just as surprised.

Kylesiar ended up looking back to Godzilla, who then pointed back to her and then back to the crowd again. _I don't believe it... Is- is this monster... telling me to rejoin the others?_ While the island chief didn't get an exact answer, what happened next left absolutely no doubt. What Godzilla did next what was probably the most shocking thing he'd done yet in his captive audience's eyes.

The monster flashed Kylesiar a reassuring smile, one full of sincerity and warmth. Everyone let out a gasp at the sight, though Godzilla paid it no mind at all. He merely let out his softest of growls as he nodded his head. At the same time, several individuals had somehow worked up the courage to start whispering amongst themselves. Everyone of them was still amazed at Godzilla's actions, not being able to comprehend how such a beast could be so emotive or intelligent. The parrots were confused and still fearful, but, slowly, it seemed like there might be a change in the air.

It almost seemed like, for the first time in what felt like forever, the island parrots were feeling a wave of hope and possibly even relief wash over them. They weren't certain about it because of the fact that this creature they saw was still a giant and intimidating monster. But if there were any possibilities that it truly was on their side and wanted to help them, they felt like they had to hang onto it. It may of been their only hope in what was an otherwise uncertain and very terrifying situation. So while fear still had a firm grasp on them, they silently prayed that this monster truly was the answer to their current problem.

The opposite was true for the muttering dragons, who were growing more fearful by the moment. With things were starting to point towards the impossible idea that this monster had come to protect the parrot natives, the dragons' blood was starting to run cold. Garble was still unable to move, feeling more and more like his body would crumble under its own weight at the mere suggestion that this monster was on the parrots' side. What were the dragons to do if such a notion could possibly be true? They wouldn't stand a chance against Godzilla's might, even if they were full grown.

He would be far too much for them to handle and they all knew it deep down inside.

"Wh- wha- what are we gonna do, Garble, dude?" Fume barely managed to ask the head dragon.

But Garble was unable to coherently respond, being only able to let out a few inaudible groans he tried to make into words.

"I- I have no idea," Garble finally managed to gasp out.

Meanwhile, despite how much fear had been building up in everyone, a lone parrot had somehow managed to work up the courage to start moving. Yes, he'd actually gotten his nerve back to walk around and he put it to good use. The male parrot slowly and cautiously skittered over to his chief's side, almost never taking his eyes off Godzilla. It wasn't until he was right next to Kylesiar that he looked down to make sure she was okay while gently putting a hand on her shoulder. The sudden sensation of the male's touch startled the parrot chief, but she felt a great relief to see it was one of her own people.

"A- are you all right, chief?" the male asked. He waited a second for her to answer, but none came. "D- don't worry, it's gonna be okay. I got you, just- just come along. That's it now."

The male parrot slowly helped Kylesiar to her feet before they lightly jogged back to the safety of their tribe. Many of the other parrots gathered around Kylesiar to check on her and ask her if she was all right. But then their eyes all fell back on Godzilla as he let out several growls. They looked to see him smiling and nodding almost as if in approval, much to their shock.

"Ch- chief," one of the younger male parrots whispered. "I... I know this sounds crazy, but... I think that thing... might be on our side."

Several parrots exclaimed in amazement before they all started to mutter amongst themselves.

"It's true, it does sound crazy," Kylesiar finally managed to say. "But... if it is, then I am crazy, too... I was already beginning to suspect the same thing."

The tribe of parrots were surprised all the more before they then looked back to Godzilla. They saw his warm smile and demeanor turn mean as his glaring eyes looked to the dragons surrounding the parrots. He roared out mightily before stomping a foot forward. The whole area shook as many of the remaining dragons screamed in terror and began to scatter.

"It's true," Kylesiar let out in awe. "He's... protecting us."

"Oh, man, oh, man, oh, man, oh, man!" Fume let out. "This is totally not cool, dude! We're in way over our heads now, Garble! We need to get out of here!... Are you even listening to me, dude?!"

Garble was stunned silent still as he looked at the might on display just from Godzilla's mere presence. _We don't have a hope in Tartarus,_ Garble realized. _This thing is totally gonna make lunch meat out of us!_

But suddenly there was a large gust of wind as multiple giant shadows appeared over the area. Everyone looked up to see forty or so full grown adult dragons flying overhead. They were circling like the most terrifying vultures there could possibly be. Or at least the adult dragons were terrifying for the parrots and even some of the remaining teen dragons. This new development almost made them forget for a moment that Godzilla was there, but they quickly remembered when he let out a low growl.

Unlike everyone else, the king of monsters wasn't the least bit intimidated by the sudden appearance of so many dragons. Despite being adults, none of them were even close to his size and stature, most of them only being thirty feet in length. It didn't matter that there were so many of them either, for Godzilla was willing to take on all odds and challenges that came his way. He stood and waited to see what the new horde of dragons would do now that they had appeared before him. But then he and those around him were taken by surprise when one of the dragons landed.

It dropped down on a pile of giant boulders nearby, soon followed by four more dragons on either side. This black scaled, long necked fire breather was by far the biggest dragon of the bunch, being eighty feet in length. His tail flicked around as his yellow eyes examined the situation. After a few seconds, he clicked his tongue and shook his head seemingly in disappointment.

"What a pity," the dragon said in a voice reminiscent of Marlon Brando as the Godfather. He then looked over to the original leader of the dragons' operation on Parrotdise Island. "Garble, my boy, you shame me. I give you a chance, take you into our little family here like my own son after being unsatisfied with the new leadership in the Dragon Lands. Then I actually take a bigger chance on you and put you in charge of suck a low key operation like this, a simple gem hunt to the islands... and you can't even do that right."

"But, Mr. Dragmu!" Garble defended. "It wasn't my fault!..." He then raised his hands in the direction of Godzilla. "This... this thing! It... I..."

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses!" the head dragon identified as Dragmu said in a raised voice. "The moment you face any sort of opposition, you just fold and surrender?!... Perhaps I should've given taking candy from a baby pony to you as an initiation." Dragmu shook his head again before looking up at Godzilla. "Besides, what are you so worried about this moof for?

"We're dragons, the top of the food chain. Sure, there are things bigger then us. But we've always been able to deal with them all... We've always had something up on those moofs. We breathe fire, we're always far more vicious... and we're always sure we don't show up to a party alone.

"Safety in numbers, Garble, remember that. Also remember I'm always sure to have a great many numbers with me whenever I go out." The gangster dragon then looked up to Godzilla with a sneering face full of contempt and disdain. "Now I'm going to use these numbers to teach this overgrown lump of a lizard about sticking his fat nose in our business. Ya couldn't do it, Garble, so I will.

"Ya couldn't take off your training wheels, so I'll be in the driver's seat like I should've been from the start."

"But I-" Garble started to say.

"Shut up before I smack the taste out of your mouth, moof!" Dragmu snapped with much authority in his voice as he glared at the teenager. Garble then quieted himself before looking away in shame, allowing the gangster to turn back to Godzilla. "Now you look here, lizard, I've heard a lot of things about you. Things I'd personally be embarrassed for others to know I did. Things I'd be embarrassed to have done period.

"Things like protecting a bunch of colorful ponies just 'cause you think they're cute and cuddly. In fact, I am embarrassed. I'm embarrassed for you. You're such a big guy, supposedly a hot shot with a lot of power. You could have the whole world in the palm of your hand if you wanted, or so I've heard.

"But instead you want to be the big friendly lizard. What a joke that is... Well, I'm gonna tell you something right now, bub. You may have some similarities to my species, but you sure as heck ain't no dragon. Any fire breather that would be friends with... well, anyone... is a disgrace to the name and needs to be flushed out for good.

"That's what me and my boys are gonna do with the new dragon lord soon enough... But first we'll use you for a warm up."

Godzilla roared out threateningly, being as loud as he could to let this dragon gang lord know he wasn't the least bit afraid. All the adult dragons were somewhat shaken at first by the vocal display of the kaiju, but forced themselves to stand their ground. If there was any unease from Dragmu, it wasn't showing at all.

"You ain't so bad," Dragmu said. "Me and my boys here, we took down a family of ursas not too long ago. If we can hold our own against some creatures like that... then we can sure as Tartarus deal with you, no problem."

Godzilla stomped forth and raised his arms at his sides as he roared out a challenge for the gangster and his followers to just try and deal with him.

"Heh," Dragmu laughed as an amused smile crossed his face. "Very well then, my friend... it's your funeral." A hard, serious glare came upon the dragon's face before he shouted out. " _Waste this lizard! Let him know that true dragons are the top of the food chain!_ "

With that, the dragons that had been circling Godzilla like a giant flock of buzzards flew at him with violent intent. The ones that had landed beside Dragmu then flew to join their brothers and sisters in combat against their far larger foe. None of the teenage dragons joined in the fight, though. They couldn't bring themselves to move even an inch. Instead, they all stayed right where they were and watched the conflict start to take place alongside Dragmu... and the island parrots.

All of the islanders were as horrified as could be by these new developments in the situation. They were scared, mesmerized, and even a little fascinated at the epic conflict they were seeing take place before their eyes.

"Don't get too comfortable there, my fine feathered friends." Dragmu's sudden words made all the islanders look to him with dread in their hearts. "First we're gonna finish off this lizard... Then we're gonna finish our little business transaction Baby Garble couldn't deal with."

Every parrot exclaimed and clamored in terror as Dragmu looked back to the fight. The dragon gang lord allowed a sneering smile to cross his face as he watched his horde swarm around Godzilla. At the same time, the kaiju king growled as he looked around at those that would be his rivals with no signs of fear in him at all. He decided he'd let his foes make the first move despite their more numerous numbers. Godzilla stood and waited to see what all the scaly flyers around him would do, what their first move against him might be.

He got his answer when every single one of the dragons released from their mouths, large blasts of fiery waves. Godzilla turned away and raised an arm to shield his face as the large magnitude of flames washed over him in a blazing inferno. Many parts of Godzilla's body were engulfed in hundred foot flames, looking like they would be burned to a crisp in no time at all.

" _Yes!_ " Dragmu cheered. "You see that, boys?! That's how real dragons get things done!"

"But look!" Garble let out as he pointed.

"Garble's right!" Fume agreed. "The fire doesn't seem to be doing much to him! Not as much as it should!"

"He doesn't look hurt at all!" a lavender colored female dragon named Prominence agreed.

"What?!" Dragmu shouted as he looked again.

His heart sank when he saw how the assault was actually going. It was true that Godzilla was being doused in fire, but it didn't seem to be doing nearly as much as one would think the fire from a dragon would do, let a lone a whole squad of them.

"No... no way," Dragmua said in stunned awe. "This... is impossible."

As much as the dragon gang lord didn't want to believe it, the fact was that Godzilla was barely bothered by his situation at all. The burns weren't nearly as big or deep as would be expected, seeming to barely scorch the spots they hit at all. It was still a bit of a hindrance to the king of monsters, but it was really little more than that and Godzilla was ready to do something about it. Dragmu saw by Godzilla's expression and body language that he was ready to take his turn at an assault... and it filled him with fear like he'd never felt before in his life. _If the fire of forty dragons can't stop this thing... what can?_

Godzilla lifted his head and roared mightily as he threw his arms out at his sides. Then Godzilla swung his left arm outward, slapping it and the back of his hand against the bodies of several dragons that had flown much too close to him. All of them screamed out as the impact from the collision sent them all flailing out of control through the air. Everywhere their bodies landed, it made a loud, sickening splatter or thudding type of sound. Godzilla then swung his open right hand forward, slapping it across the far smaller bodies of his flying foes.

His claws also did major damage to the dragons he hit, all of whom smashed into the ground in a heap. Godzilla then reached out both hands and grabbed a hold of another stray dragon before throwing it at whatever fire breathers were still flying around. He then looked to his side and saw two dragons flying past him. The mighty kaiju reacted by swinging down his tail to successfully intercept the fleeing dragons. Godzilla then spun around and swung his tail through the air, taking down whatever dragons might be left that hadn't already flown the coop.

Dragmu stared with pure horror on his face. Not once did the idea ever cross his mind that his dragons would ever fail so miserably. But now that he saw them all fall to what was clearly a superior opponent, it actually started to mess with him mentally. It was actually messing up his whole world's perspective like no one could imagine. Dragmu, once one of the mightiest gang lords of the dragons was gazing with eyes filled with fear at the phenomenal sight that was Godzilla, king of the monsters.

But it was only about to get worse for him, for Godzilla's eyes fell directly upon the large dragon. It made Dragmu shudder in terror as he looked away for only a moment. His attention was taken back near forcefully when a strange blue glow seemed to emit out of nowhere. Dargmu looked and saw the light was dancing up and down all three rows of Godzilla's ivory white, maple leaf shaped back plates. Then Godzilla roared as his lifted his head high before releasing a blast of his atomic breath into the sky.

There was a collective scream from those looking on as Godzilla displayed his utterly fantastic power. Everyone looked awestruck as could possibly be while they watched the ray of light and power continue to travel upward to the heavens. It was almost like a god returning above to be with its brothers and sisters. Once Godzilla ceased fire, he looked down with dagger-like eyes at Dragmu as everyone else looked on like they were in a trance. What they had witnessed was but a small display of the destructive power from what was basically a god among insects.

In that moment, this god-like creature had his eyes dead set on one insect. The eyes of the parrot natives turned to said creature, that being Dragmu, to see how he would react. The now gang-less dragon stood stiff with fear pouring from every part of his body. Seeing this put a smile on Godzilla's face before he decided to add to the scare factor. He turned back to the ocean and roared out as loudly as he could, making everyone else cover their ears.

After two seconds, Godzilla cut off his roar and stood still like he was waiting for something. Everyone looked on and wondered what else could be awaiting them after such an amazing display put on by Godzilla. The kaiju king then turned and smiled directly at Dragmu as a bulge appeared in the ocean much like the one Godzilla made when he approached the island. Many a voice sounded off in astonishment as they realized that a second giant creature was making its way to Parrotdise Island. But this left a lot for everyone there to be concerned about, at least in their eyes.

Was this another beast like Godzilla? Was it maybe his mate? Was it a different species altogether? How could there be another beast even remotely similar to Godzilla in terms of size or power? Whatever the answers were, everyone was about to find out... although a lot of them really didn't want to.

Regardless, soon a spike covered shell rose out of the water, followed by a tail also covered in spikes swinging into the air. Soon after, Anguirus' head came up out of the water along with the rest of his upper body as he let out a howling roar. This got another big reaction out of all those standing by as these two giants of creation imposed their dominance with only their presences. The parrots all jumped back as they screamed while the teenage dragons all took action.

"That's it!" Garble shouted. "Forget all this! Let's get the heck out of here, guys!"

"Yeah, while we're still breathing!" Fume agreed.

All the teenagers took wing and flew away as fast as they could. Godzilla and Anguirus just stood and watched as they flew away while the islanders kept watching the kaiju.

"But, Garble, what about Dragmu?" Fizzle asked.

"Forget him, man!" Garble shouted back. "We're going back to the Dragon Lands!"

"What about Ember, the new dragon lord?" Fume asked.

"Anything's better," Garble said, "than having to worry about facing stuff like... whatever those two things were! Plus, with the ponies being under their protection, I'm starting to understand why Ember would want to be on their good side!"

"The heads of the dragon gang families might disagree!" Prominence interjected.

"Then let them worry about those things back there!" Garble shouted. "I want my mommy and I'm going back home to her! Just shut up and fly!"

It wasn't long until the small group of teenage dragons were fairly far away and out of sight. That just left Godzilla and Anguirus to stare down the only dragon left on Parrotdise Island. Unfortunately for Dragmu, that was him and he knew it, which sent tremors through his body. As all eyes fell on the dragon, including those of the giant kaiju staring at him like he was lunch. Dragmu felt more vulnerable than he ever had in his entire life.

The black scaled creature almost felt like he would lose control of his internal plumbing right there in front of the crowd. The island parrots all stood by and kept on waiting to see what either Dragmu or Godzilla and Anguirus would do next. The intense looks on the kaiju's faces made it seem like they could break out in attack at any moment.

"Uh... I- I just remembered..." Dragmu finally managed to make himself say. "Um... I... I've gotta be... at a place... about a thing... So..."

Godzilla stomped his foot forward and lurched his head forth as he roared angrily. With that, the rather pathetic looking gang lord took wing and flew out of there as fast as he could, screaming all the while. Godzilla thought about blasting him out of the sky and taking his life right there. He could do it so easily, but he ultimately chose against such an idea. Why Godzilla chose to spare the dragon, he had no idea, but figured it stemmed from pity at how pathetic he made the once proud gangster look.

No, Godzilla was just satisfied with the work he'd already done. Any dragons he'd left alive had all but fled, whether they had worked up the effort to fly or they simply swam. No creature in their right mind would want to try and oppose one kaiju after Godzilla's display, let alone two with Anguirus' arrival. As for the spiky shelled quadruped, Godzilla looked to his friend who seemed to be pouting a bit. When Godzilla asked him why, Anguirus admitted he was feeling salty because the kaiju king hadn't left him any of what he called "fun".

This forced an amused grin onto Godzilla's face as he looked away to assess the situation now that the dragons were gone. The islanders still stood where they'd been the whole time since even before Godzilla had arrived by himself earlier. Elsewhere on the beach, Godzilla saw hot spots of fire left from the dragons' assault on him. Godzilla knew it wasn't something he could allow to go unchecked. Godzilla then turned to Anguirus and ordered him to help put out whatever flames were burning that didn't come from an islander's torch or fire pit.

Anguirus nodded his head in compliance before swinging his tail down on his left. Godzilla then swung his tail to the right, the impact of both tails causing the ground to shake as sand shot up into the air. Two mighty gusts of wind blew as a result of the double tail slams against the ground. This made the parrots all scream as they fell to their knees and held up their hands to shield their faces as they looked away. It wasn't long before they all felt the clouds of sand and the wind blowing over them, feeling almost like it could carry them away.

Nothing of the sort happened, though, and it was seconds later when the parrots lowered their hands to discover a sight they couldn't believe. Not a single flame was still burning, even the ones the parrots had lit themselves previously. Godzilla and Anguirus both agreed that despite what they wanted, that part was probably unavoidable. The island parrots, however, couldn't have cared less, for all they could focus on was the realization that their previous suspicions were now completely confirmed.

"Its- It's true," an island parrot said.

"They really were here to help us," another added.

"They saved us!" another parrot exclaimed. "The monsters saved us from those dragons!"

"They're our saviors!" another one let out.

"They're our guardians, our protectors!" one more parrot said. "The gods be praised!"

Pretty soon, a good many parrots were speaking at the same time as the truth sunk in more and more. Kylesiar, the island chief couldn't take her eyes off the two giants that had saved her tribe and their whole island. Her mouth hung open all the while as she found herself actually able to approach Godzilla and Anguirus. Forces beyond her understanding were actually propelling Kylesiar to step forth as she looked upon her people's saviors in awe. At first, Godzilla and Anguirus had been too preoccupied with looking around at all the other parrots in the tribe.

But then, just as Kylesiar was about to take her last few steps, the eyes of the two great kaiju fell upon her. This ended her approach prematurely as she stopped and gasped while the creatures she gazed upon now looked back at her as well. But their still mighty intimidating features were subdued with faces full of warmth, well meaning, comfort, and peaceful intent. It was then, only then, that finally in that moment where Kylesiar could finally allow herself a moment's calm and relief. Not only that, but she felt something even more... happiness and desires of forging new friendships.

This was evident in the smile she now returned back to the mighty kaiju duo. This lit up Godzilla and Anguirus' faces all the more, the two looking to each other as if to silently ask if either of them could believe what was happening. The other parrots all started to calmly clamor amongst themselves asking what was going on and how they should proceed. They didn't exactly get an answer, but their attention was taking when they all saw something they never thought their chief would ever do willingly. Slowly, but surely, Kylesiar lowered herself to her knees before then finally dropping her whole body forward while stretching her wings out in front of her.

This proud and well respected monarch of her island tribe was bowing to the dynamic kaiju duo that was Godzilla and Anguirus. Not a single other parrot was without a look of utter shock and astonishment at this new development. They couldn't believe they had seen the chief they knew so well and with the power and authority she held on the island bow to anyone. But slowly, after all the gasps and surprised clamoring, everyone quickly remembered what the two kaiju had done for them and their island. It all started to make sense to the point where they all slowly followed suit with their chief and lowered themselves until they were also bowing.

The only ones left surprised were the two kaiju themselves, who were even more shocked than any of the parrots had been. They both looked to each other as if to ask what to do. Anguirus decided to break his silence and lightly growled to ask Godzilla how they should proceed. Godzilla looked back to the islanders as he tried to think of the best thing to do next. He had no idea if they had an animal whisperer with them like Fluttershy who could understand their language and also didn't know if it was worth it to find out.

The saurian thought and thought until eventually he looked to Anguirus and nodded his head towards the ocean. Anguirus looked to the water himself and then to Godzilla before nodding his head, both to let his friend know he understood and to agree with him. Then the team of Godzilla and Anguirus turned away and began to make their way back to the waters from which they came. The movement of the two monsters made the chief and her flock raise their heads to see them starting to leave. Kylesiar's eyes widened as she instantly got up on her feet and started to run after her tribe's saviors.

"Wait!" the chief shouted as she reached a hand out. "Come back!"

Godzilla and Anguirus turned to see the tribe parrots getting up while their chief ran after them. Once Kylesiar saw they had stopped, she quit running and took a moment to catch her breath. Then she looked up to the two kaiju as she tried to think of what to say.

"There's so much... that needs to be addressed," Kylesiar started off. "There's so many things... I want to say... But I can't think of them all... Still, I'm sure they would all in their own way say the same thing. You saved us all and our island that we love so much...

"Thank you... You saved our home, our families, our whole tribe, which is itself a greater family made up of many... And I would like you two to consider yourselves among it. Wherever you may have to go, whatever you may need to do, know that should you find your way here again, there will always be a place for you here on Parrotdise Island. You are our great, almost it would seem divine saviors.

"You have the respect, admiration, and deepest of love in our hearts we could ever give. May the gods watch over and smile upon you as you did us."

All the other island parrots began to cheer and applaud before many of them started saying the same thing their chief did, but with their own words. As the celebration and signs of love and respect went on, Godzilla and Anguirus watched it all with a new sense of pride and accomplishment. They looked to each other for only a moment with great smiles before looking back to the parrots that admired them so much. It got to the point where Godzilla couldn't hold his emotions in anymore and let loose a celebratory roar, which was quickly followed by one from Anguirus. This got an even bigger positive reaction from the crowd with some even starting to dance and sing songs.

With that, Godzilla and Anguirus made their way for the water once more.

"Wait just one more moment, please?" Kylesiar asked. The two kaiju stopped and looked to the bird in charge with pleasant looks. "I must know one more thing before you go if that's okay... A- are you two... the giant guardians of Equestria that we've all heard so much about?"

Godzilla and Anguirus nodded their heads without hesitation, both of them looking as proud as could be. Just when Kylesiar thought she couldn't be any more amazed, the chief actually had to let out a short laugh of excitement upon partially learning the kaiju's identities.

"Your legend spreads quick, noble beasts," Kylesiar said. "So it shall continue to do so. None who come to this island's shores will do so without knowing the tale of when Equestria's greatest champions saved us from the wrath of a bunch of wretched fire breathers. Thank you again, oh great giants from afar. Thank you with all our hearts and souls."

Godzilla and Anguirus both let out the softest, almost purr-like growls as they bowed their heads in respect and appreciation. Then they turned away once more and stepped forth ever deeper into the waters of the ocean. As they left they heard the parting words of those that admired them so much and it pleased them all the greater. Anguirus asked Godzilla where they should go next. Instantly the king of the monsters replied that they were going straight back to Equestria.

He explained what they did for those parrots and their island and the appreciation they showed made him yearn deeply for their pony friends they loved so much. Anguirus smiled and roared in agreement. So, with the sun starting to set, turning the sky orange, the two kaiju eagerly swam and made their way back home.


	4. Family Ties Together

**I don't own either 'Godzilla' nor 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'. 'Godzilla' is a trademark of** **Toho Co. Ltd. and 'My Little Pony' in all its incarnations is owned by Hasbro.**

* * *

 **"Family Ties Together"**

 _On this day, TJ and Muse take some of the biggest steps forward since becoming official citizens of Equestria. Although they must take similar steps to a mutual destination, they have their own personal hurtles to conquer. Unfortunately, both are so nervous about their separate ordeals, they just might wish they were still fighting evil minotaurs and giant monsters instead. Luckily, they have some of the best friends anypony could ask for as their emotional support on their first visit to the Crystal Empire._

* * *

 _Takes place during Season 7, Episode 12, "Discordant Harmony"_

* * *

The train was making its final approach to the Crystal Empire train station.

Waiting on the loading platform among many other ponies, and a few different species, was none other than the entire royal family ruling over the empire. There was the alicorn, Princess Cadance, and her husband, Prince Shining Armor. Between them in a little baby stroller was their pride and joy, the light in their life, the best gift they could ever ask for; their baby alicorn daughter, Flurry Heart. She was sleeping peacefully, being safe, snuggled, and tucked into her blankets in her stroller. Yet the adorable little baby had what seemed like an eternal smile on her face.

As she and her husband had done so many times before, the pink furred Cadance looked down at her daughter like she was the most precious thing in the world. Like with most parents and their babies, Shining Armor and Cadance practically worshiped Flurry Heart at this point. While Cadance could just stare at her baby girl forever, she was eventually forced to pull herself away when she heard the whistle of the train pulling into the station. The motherly love in her smile was now joined with hints of excitement. Her family's visitors had arrived and she was very much looking forward to having them.

It seemed like nothing could ruin the good feelings of the multi-color maned alicorn. That is, until there was a flash of light next to her and she saw the state her husband was in. Cadance gasped before an annoyed frown crossed her face.

"Shining!" Princess Cadance let out in exasperation. "Just what do you think you're doing?!"

The white furred unicorn stallion stood there in his royal guard armor with a nonchalant smile on his face.

"What?" Prince Shining Armor asked innocently as he looked to his wife.

"Why did you just change into that?" Princess Cadance asked.

"Why not?" Shining Armor responded.

"There's literally _no_ reason for you to be wearing it right now," Cadance responded.

"That's not completely true," Shining Armor said. "You never know when I might need to jump into action."

"Unless..." Cadance let her words trail off for a moment as she thought. Then she let out a small gasp before her annoyed frown intensified. "You're wearing your armor to try and intentionally scare Twilight's boyfriend, aren't you?!"

"What?" Shining Armor asked like a bad actor in a horrible movie. "No."

He shook his head while Cadance stood there in the most judgemental of silence. Finally a cheeky smile crossed the blue maned stallion's face.

"It's just a joke," Shining Armor said. "If this Thunder Jack guy is gonna be part of the family, I figured it's good to start on a laugh."

"TJ," Cadance said.

"Huh?" Shining Armor inquired.

"Twilight told me he likes to go by TJ," Cadance explained.

"Oh," Prince Shining Armor replied.

"And," Cadance continued on, "I want both him and his sister, Muse to feel as comfortable as they can while they're all here on their visit. So that means no big brother scaring his sister's boyfriend! Take your armor off, Shining,"

"Are you sure you don't want to do it for me?" Shining Armor asked with a frisky tone as he raised his brows. His wife seemed less than amused by the stallion's playfulness, the impatience being clear to see on her face. "Oh, come on, Cadance! I'm just being goofy for goofy's sake, you know that."

"No, you're trying to scare off Twilight's boyfriend," the alicorn mare argued.

"I'm only making it look that way," Shining Armor said. "It's purely just a joke."

Princess Cadance looked less than convinced as she used her levitation magic to pull what looked to be a knife out of her husband's side holster on his armor.

"I suppose deadly weapons are just tools of a joke now, too?" Princess Cadance asked deadpanned.

"It's a fake," Shining Armor defended as he smacked his hoof against the plastic blade, making it wobble.

"Armor off, now!" Princess Cadance demanded. "No joke weapons! No big brother acting scary to his sister's boyfriend! None of it at all! This is going to be a nice, calm, relaxing, and _friendly_ visit where we're all gonna bond and have a good time together!

"Do you understand me, Shining Morpheus Armor?!"

"Yes, ma'am," Prince Shining Armor said with a somewhat fearful look on his face as he rapidly nodded his head.

He then used his teleporting magic to discard his royal guard uniform and toy weapon back to the crystal palace. At the same time, Cadance checked on Flurry Heart to make sure she was still doing good. Luckily for her, Flurry Heart was still comfortably snuggled in her blankets with that happy smile on her face like there wasn't a worry in the world. The princess of the Crystal Empire couldn't help but smile at her peacefully sleeping daughter. It seemed like only a temporary relief, however, since Cadance looked back to her husband with a stern look.

"If Flurry Heart had been woken up because of your nonsense, you and I would be having words," Princess Cadance practically hissed.

The train's whistle sounded off once last time as it pulled up to the side of the loading platform. Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor watched it pull up more and more before finally coming to a hissing halt. Shining Armor then leaned in close to his wife, kissing her on the cheek before speaking.

"If the noise of that train didn't wake her up, nothing will," Shining insisted.

The concerned parents looked down again to see that Flurry Heart was, indeed, still sleeping like nothing at all had happened. The proud parents smiled happily at their treasure of a child before looking to each other. They shared a quick kiss before looking to see the ponies on the train starting to unload. Shining stole a glance at his wife and saw the semi-conflicted look on her face.

"Don't worry, honey," Shining Armor said. "This visit's going to turn out great. We're all going to have a fantastic time."

"I'm sure we will," Princess Cadance said, though she didn't sound entirely convinced. "I just want to make sure everything goes... _swimmingly_. Anything could happen, you know. A small mishap here, a terrible world breaking disaster there. Both have happened n the empire before, after all."

"True," Prince Shining Armor said. "But I find it to be _highly unlikely_ that any of that will happen this time around." The white coated stallion paused for a moment to stare at his wife. "You're not worried that TJ and Muse won't like you, are you?"

"No!" Cadance said more defensively than she meant to. But she saw by the look on her husband's face he wasn't buying it. "It's not just me... I'm afraid they won't like us... or any of this."

Cadance waved a hoof around.

"What, the whole Crystal Empire?" Shining Armor asked.

"It's silly, I know," Princess Cadance said. "But I can't help it. I always worry about stuff like that when meeting somepony knew. Especially ones so important as my sister-in-law's boyfriend. Not to mention his sister I'm suppose to do important things with."

"Honey, they're going to love you," Shining Armor said. "And the Crystal Empire and me. I'll see to it. No, _we're_ going to see to it."

"I don't think showing up in your armor or with a fake knife is the right way to see to that," Cadance said bluntly.

"Fair enough," Shining Armor said guiltily. "But still, we'll make sure they have a great time and get an awesome first impression by just being ourselves. Almost everypony who's met us before have liked the real us, haven't they?"

"The ones who aren't super villains," Cadance said before sharing a laugh with Shining Armor.

"Exactly, and there's no reason to think that won't be so now," Shining Armor further asserted. "I mean, if nothing else, they've got to love little Flurry Heart."

"Well, of course, they do," Cadance said as she looked down to see her baby daughter was starting to slowly awaken. "Nopony could resist such a wonderful little thing like her."

Flurry Heart yawned as she stretched out her front legs. She then opened her adorable little eyes and smiled up at her parents, looking as cute as could be. The baby alicorn began to coo happily, which made her parents gush over how they couldn't get enough of their daughter.

"Like I said, Cadance," Shining Armor said. "This visit's going to be a blast."

"You're right, Shining Armor," Princess Cadance said. Then a mischievous smile crossed her face. "Is it too late for you to bring back the toy knife?"

The prince of the Crystal Empire couldn't help but have a little laugh at his soul mate's dark playfulness.

"Unfortunately, yes, because there they are," Shining Armor said as he pointed a hoof.

Princess Cadance's eyes widened as she turned to see a particular group getting off the train. This cluster, mostly made up of ponies, stuck out from the many others getting off for a number of reasons, the first being the pony at the head of the pack. It was none other than the violet furred princess of friendship, Twilight Sparkle. Accompanying her was her former friendship student and one of her best friends, the light pink coated unicorn, Starlight Glimmer. They were also joined by another, slightly younger alicorn, Muse, who's coat was mostly white, although there were splotches of others colors here and there as well.

Behind her was a smaller individual dressed in a large hat, an overcoat, and sunglasses while holding up a newspaper. Cadance and Shining Armor shook their heads, though they smiled to one another in amusement at how cautious Spike always was when visiting the Crystal Empire. Bringing up the rear was a tall, light tan Earth pony stallion who was was carrying what looked like six or seven suitcases on his back. Thunder Jack, better known as TJ, took a deep breath before he proceeded along with the rest of his group. They all took a few more steps away from the train before stopping so that TJ and Muse could both take in their first look at the Crystal Empire.

"So... this is it?" Muse let out in awe.

"Mm-hmm," Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer responded with nods of their heads.

"Whoa," TJ and Muse said as they looked to each other and then back to the sight of the empire.

Starlight and Twilight both giggled in delight as they kept watching the amazed reactions of their friends.

"Pretty nice looking place," TJ said as he kept looking around.

"Yeah, it's a pretty cool place," Spike said, though he was trying to keep his voice down. "A place I-"

"Saved on multiple occasions," the others in the dragon's group finished together.

The dragon looked to the others, who responded with blunt expressions. This made Spike chuckle as he grinned sheepishly.

"I guess I said it enough times before we got here," Spike finally conceded.

"If you think this is nice, TJ," Starlight Glimmer said, "wait until you get a view when you're actually in the city itself. It really is something else."

"Oh, I don't doubt that," TJ said.

"I'm sure it'll be a heck of a spectacle," Muse said. "Especially since it's so beautiful to look at already from here."

"That's what you get when you put my brother and my sister-in-law in charge of a place," Twilight Sparkle bragged. "It starts off nice and it stays nice."

"But totally no family bias in there at all, right?" TJ asked jokingly.

"Oh, no, totally not," Twilight Sparkle said before everyone shared a laugh.

"I'm sure it's true, though," Muse said.

"Me, too," TJ said. "If they're related to a pony so great as you, Sparkles, they couldn't be anything but great themselves."

"Aw, there's that silver tongue of yours saying sweet things again, TJ," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Well, it isn't just for-"

"TJ!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed as she punched a front hoof into his foreleg.

Although she was smiling and stifling back laughter, her eyes were filled with alarm.

"Hey, hey, hey, careful!" TJ said. "Remember, I'm still carrying everyone's baggage here."

"That was your choice," Twilight Sparkle said. "Besides, you almost-"

TJ soon pressed his lips against Twilight's, the violet mare eagerly accepting his kiss.

"Told ponies we do that?" TJ asked with a playful smile on his face.

Twilight Sparkle could only sigh at first as she and her Earth pony boyfriend stared into each other's eyes.

"So, you say my family is filled with nothing but great ponies," Twilight Sparkle said. "Yet you're still afraid of meeting the stallions in them? Specifically right now, my brother?"

The smile on TJ's face disappeared, replaced with a look not dissimilar to one a deer would make when caught in headlights.

"Well- uh... 'afraid' is a strong word, don't ya think?" TJ asked.

"Yes," Twilight Sparkle agreed, "but I seem to remember you using an even stronger one on the train. 'Terrified' I believe it was."

"I... um..." TJ stuttered out.

"Hey!" a voice familiar to Twilight, Starlight, and Spike rang out from across the platform.

Twilight Sparkle and her clique looked across the way to see the rulers of the Crystal Empire themselves waving and smiling to them. Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer, and Spike eagerly returned their pleasant greeting.

"Cadance, Shining, hi!" Twilight Sparkle called out excitedly.

"Oh, sweet Celestia," TJ muttered, his eyes looking as fearful as a squirrel cornered by a dog.

Muse seemed somewhat shaken, too, though not nearly as much as her older brother. She didn't seem so much scared, as she was nervous. That is, until a supporting hoof belonging to Starlight Glimmer gently fell upon her shoulder. The multi-colored alicorn looked to her pink friend, who offered the friendliest of smiles.

"Don't worry, Muser," Starlight Glimmer tried to reassure her. "This lesson's going to go just fine, you'll see."

"Thanks, Glimmy," Muse said.

At the same time, Twilight Sparkle lightly slapped her hoof against TJ's foreleg.

"Ow!" TJ said as he looked to his girlfriend in frustration. "Stop that! Remember what I said about the bags?!"

"Then quit being such a worrywart!" Twilight Sparkle said. "Seriously, TJ, I thought we talked about this already on the train."

"We did," TJ said. "I thought I made it very clear and understandable why I feel the way I do."

Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes as she scoffed, but then saw the look Cadance was giving her from across the platform. While Shining Armor seemed more confused why the two sides hadn't properly met up, Cadance looked much more understanding of the situation. She didn't need to say a word or even mouth them to make Twilight Sparkle understand what she wanted to say. The princess of friendship understood right away, nodding her head before taking in a deep breath and releasing it back out again. She allowed a supportive smile to cross her face as she took one of TJ's front hooves in hers.

"Hey," Twilight Sparkle said in a much calmer and friendlier voice. TJ looked into the mare's eyes and instantly felt like all the troubles of the world were far behind him. "I told you before; we're gonna get through this together. It's all going to turn out just fine like I said. I promise you, we'll all have a great time together, including you and Shining Armor.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life," TJ said.

"Do you trust me when I say what I just said?" Twilight Sparkle pressed further.

TJ smiled before stealing a quick kiss from Twilight Sparkle's lips.

"Let's do this," TJ said.

"That's my big guy," Twilight Sparkle said. "My Jacky."

The violet furred mare went in for a hug, but TJ quickly brought up a hoof.

"Uh, I want to, but-" TJ pointed to the luggage still on his back.

"Right," Twilight said. She then turned her attention to the rest of her group. "All right, everypony, let's get this visit started off the right way."

The others agreed enthusiastically as they all started walking over to Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor. At the same time, the royal couple approached Twilight's group as well, being unable to wait for them. Princess Cadance used her telekinesis to push Flurry Heart's stroller out in front of her. Seeing the little baby princess was present as well nearly sent Twilight Sparkle and most of her bunch into the frenzy of a life time.

"Oh!" TJ and Muse exclaimed together.

"Is that the little baby princess?!" Muse asked excitedly.

"Yes!" Twilight Sparkle squealed as she trembled in anticipation.

"That's her all right," Starlight Glimmer said.

"Even from here, she's _so adorable!_ " TJ let out enthusiastically.

"I know!" Twilight Sparkle agreed with the biggest smile on her face.

TJ and Muse both forgot about their worries for a moment and joined Twilight Sparkle in a light sprint the rest of the way over to Shining Armor, Cadance, and Flurry Heart. Starlight Glimmer and Spike hung back a little bit, looking to each other in amusement before they joined the others. Once the two group had convened as one, Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor with Cadance showered one another with warm greetings. The two sides spoke immensely about how great it was to see each other, how happy they were for the visit, how they wanted it to go great, and how they loved each other. It got to the point where Twilight Sparkle and Cadance were unable to keep themselves from going into their regular song and dance routine started so many years before.

" _Sunshine, sunshine, lady bugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!_ "

As Cadance and Twilight laughed and hugged, TJ put a hoof to his chest as he groaned like he was in pain. His legs started to tremble as his body slightly tilted to the side. Muse ran and held her brother up.

"Easy there, Mr. Sensitive," Muse said.

"What's wrong?" Cadance asked in alarm.

"Oh, nothing," Muse said. "My brother's just prone to overreacting."

"It's not my fault," TJ groaned. "I am very vulnerable to over exposures of adorableness. I don't know how long I'll last against the baby."

The worry from everyone else instantly turned to smiles of both annoyance and amusement, some of them shaking their heads.

"Oh, brother," Starlight Glimmer let out.

"Try having one," Muse responded.

"Hey!" TJ exclaimed. "You can't tell me that wasn't too much adorable! I mean... it was! Did you even see?!"

"It probably didn't hurt that your girlfriend was shaking her thang with another cutie, huh?" Starlight asked bluntly, an mischievous smile on her face.

"Starlight!" Twilight Sparkle let out, laughing in disbelief.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" TJ demanded.

"You first," Starlight Glimmer said bluntly.

TJ froze for a moment, looking blankly as he tried to thing of what to say.

"Moving on," TJ said, electing to ignore Starlight and try to move on.

All eyes turned to the wonderful sight that was the smiling baby alicorn mare as she cooed happily.

"Oh, how's my favorite little niece?" Twilight Sparkle cooed as she brought her face up close to Flurry's.

"Isn't she your only niece?" TJ asked.

"Well, yeah," Twilight said. "But she's still my favorite."

"How does that work?" TJ pressed further.

"Shut up is how," Twilight Sparkle said before she went back to making faces and silly sounds with Flurry Heart.

TJ and Muse both looked on with delight as Twilight played so joyfully with the baby.

"I understand how it works now," TJ said.

"Just look at this cute little baby," Muse cooed. "Yes, you are!"

The young alicorn moved in closer to the stroller of the far younger alicorn. Muse joined Twilight as she made baby noises, funny faces, and every other thing most ponies do with babies. Flurry Heart laughed, cooed, and smiled approvingly, kicking her hooves around happily all the while.

"Aww," TJ, Starlight, and Cadance let out together.

"I don't know how I can last with so much cuteness around," TJ said in an intentionally overly dramatic way.

"Don't worry, you get use to it," Shining Armor said. "Not right away, but it'll get easier overtime."

TJ flinched as he turned to see Shining Armor smiling right at him.

"Uh..." TJ let out as he stared like a deer in headlights.

"Well," Shining Armor said, "now that the Twilight and Cadance adorkable show is over-"

"We're taking it on the road," Cadance said as she and Twilight posed.

"- and since you got a chance to get to know Flurry some, I believe some proper introductions are in order," Shining Armor finished up. He then looked to TJ as he extended a hoof. "You must be Thunder Jack- Uh, I'm sorry, TJ is what you prefer, right? Although with a name like that, I don't see why you would shorten it.

"I'm Prince Shining Armor, one of the rulers of the Crystal Empire and, most importantly, Twily's older brother. It's very nice to meet you."

"Uh..." TJ let out as he kept staring nervously at the stallion before him.

"It's a hoof," Starlight Glimmer said as she came up and pointed to Shining Armor's extended limb. "You shake it while you say, 'How do you do?'."

TJ glared at Starlight Glimmer, who just beamed in response. He then looked back to Shining Armor and his outstretched hoof. He hesitated a moment longer before finally extending his own hoof and accepting Shining Armor's friendly shake.

"I find TJ is just easier to say than Thunder Jack is all," TJ finally explained, saying his first official words directly to Shining. "It's really nice to meet you, Mr. Shining Armor, sir. Twilight's told me a lot about you."

"She's told me a lot about you, too," Shining Armor said. "She told me quite a few things in fact."

"Really?" TJ asked with uncertainty.

"Yep and they made me want to meet you even more," Shining Armor said.

"You _wanted_ to meet me?" TJ asked in surprise.

"Of course," Shining Armor replied. "Even before all the stuff Twily told me about. I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

TJ didn't know exactly how to respond and was thus quiet for a moment as he tried to think of the right thing to say.

"Let's hope so," TJ finally replied.

"Oh, don't worry, we will," Shining Armor said.

All the while, the white furred stallion looked and sounded as friendly as if he and TJ were lifelong best friends. TJ was still taken aback, his mouth even hanging open before a smugly smiling Twilight came over and lightly pushed it closed.

"Told ya," she whispered before kissing TJ on the cheek.

He then looked to Cadance, who seemed just as welcoming as her husband if not more.

"It really is a pleasure to have you here, TJ," Cadance said as she shook hooves with TJ.

"The pleasure is mine, your majesty," TJ said as he kissed Cadance's hoof.

The princess of the Crystal Empire couldn't help but giggle. She then turned to Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer who both did the same.

"When Twilight told me in her letters that you wanted to come," Cadance continued, "I eagerly told her, 'yes, yes, please invite him along.' I was eager to meet this special somepony in Twilight's life, we both were."

"Wow..." TJ said in awe. "So you both really wanted to meet me that much?"

"Yes," Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor said together.

"Not just you, though," Shining Armor said.

"Why's that so surprising?" Cadance asked.

"Well... you see..." TJ struggled with finding the right words to put together in a sentence.

"See, big bro?" Muse asked as she stood up from Flurry Heart's baby stroller. "All your worrying was for nothing."

"Like you should talk," TJ said as he pointed a hoof to Cadance.

Muse turned to see her fellow alicorn standing by, looking as friendly as ever. Despite the welcoming smile Princess Cadance had on her face, Muse couldn't help but gulp nervously.

"So, judging by the wings and the horn," Shining Armor started.

"You must be Muse," Cadance said as she walked up closer to the younger alicorn. "It's an absolute pleasure to meet you."

"Uh... thanks," Muse said as she accepted the extended hooves, first of Shining, then Cadance. "It's really nice to meet the both of you, too."

The multi-colored mare was surprised when Cadance pulled her into a big hug. She still had the wide-eyed look on her face even after the princess of love released her.

"Sorry," Cadance said. "I just wanted to break away all the ice."

"I... think we can consider it... breaked," Muse managed to say.

"Broken," TJ, Starlight, and Twilight all said.

"Shut up," Muse responded, much to their laughter.

"I'll also admit I was excited to meet you," Cadance said.

"We both were," Shining Armor added.

"Really?" Muse asked.

"Yes," Cadance and Shining Armor said together.

"Why is everypony so surprised whenever we tell them that?" Shining Armor asked.

"Could it be that we're royalty?" Cadance wondered. "They think because of that we'll be stuck up, snooty ponies who turn our noses up at non-royal types?"

The royal couple looked to a nervous TJ and Muse for a moment, making them feel very uncomfortable. After about two or three seconds, Shining Armor and Cadance were unable to keep from laughing, which Twilight and Starlight soon joined in on.

"Hiya, Starlight Glimmer," Cadance said as she and Shining Armor walked over.

"Hello, Cadance," Starlight Glimmer said. "Hi, Shining Armor. It's great to see you both again."

Starlight Glimmer shared a hug with Cadance and Shining. TJ and Muse both looked on in amazement before turning to Twilight Sparkle, who was playing with Flurry Heart. She caught a quick side glance of the stunned ponies, to whom she simply smiled.

"So, where's Sunburst?" Starlight Glimmer asked, looking around when their hug ended. "Wasn't he suppose to be here with you?"

"He was, yeah," Cadance answered.

"He wanted to be here," Shining Armor added on. "But-"

"Something came up," Starlight, Shining, and Cadance all said together.

"That pony's always keeping himself busy," Starlight Glimmer said. "It's like he looks for things to do."

"Sometimes it feels like that," Cadance agreed.

"Not to avoid you, of course," Shining Armor said.

"Oh, I know that," Starlight Glimmer agreed. "That's just the kind of pony he is. Gotta admire him for that... Still... would've been nice to see him sooner."

"Nice is putting it lightly," TJ said.

"Yeah, that's all she could talk about on the train," Muse said.

"You want me to tell them what _you two_ talked about on the train?" Starlight Glimmer said with the hint of a threatening tone.

The brother and sister duo looked at their unicorn friend with blank faces for a few moments before just backing off.

"Well then..." Princess Cadance said, "shall we make our way to the crystal palace?"

"Oh, yes, please," Muse requested eagerly. "I'm more than ready to get out and see the city!"

"Same here!" TJ said. "From what I've heard and the pictures I've seen, the Crystal Empire is suppose to be a real jewel on the map of Equestria. Of course, we know the palace will be the highlight."

"Naturally," Muse said.

"My, how complementary you two are," Cadance said between amused chuckles she shared with her husband.

"Well, we both mean it," TJ said.

"We're not just trying to earn brownie points," Muse said. "Although I'll probably be making some later."

"Then we'll, of course, give you full access to the palace's kitchen," Cadance said as the group began walking off the platform.

"That is, providing you share the wealth," Shining Armor added on.

"Oh, trust me," Muse said. "There will be brownies galore for all. Royal kitchens seem to really agree with me."

"I can vouch," Twilight Sparkle said as she pushed Flurry Heart's stroller ahead of her. "Her and my castle's kitchen have made many miracles together."

"And some duds here and there," TJ said with a teasing smile.

"Shush, shush," Muse whispered as she put a hoof to her mouth. "Nothing out of you."

"Oh, wait!" Princess Cadance said as she stopped in her tracks.

Everyone instantly froze, their eyes wide as they stood at high alert.

"What's wrong, Cadance sweetie?" Shining Armor asked.

"In all the commotion," Cadance said, "we forgot to say hello to someone." A playful smile crossed her face as she pointed a hoof and spoke in a loud voice. "The all-great, all-powerful Spike, the mighty! The great hero that saved the Crystal Empire twice! It's such a high honor to have you here, your almighty majesty!"

All eyes fell to the heavily dressed young dragon Cadance was pointing at. He had gone stiff as a statue, his eyes looking like he was caught in a hypnotic trance. Cadance looked to the others and gave a wink, to which they all smiled.

"Oh, no, Cadance, don't you remember?" Twilight Sparkle asked playfully. "Spike's not here at all. He didn't come with us this time around."

"Oh, I guess you're right," Cadance said. "What a shame that is."

"Especially since he's such a highly praised hero around these parts," Shining Armor joined in.

"Why, I could only imagine the reaction he'd get!" Starlight Glimmer said.

"Do you all have to shout so loud and make goofs out of yourselves?" Spike grumbled.

"Yeah, that's my gig!" TJ exclaimed.

"Oh, you know we have to when it gets reactions like this out of you, Spike," Shining Armor replied.

"You shouldn't use my name," Spike let out in irritation.

Everyone else laughed while TJ and Muse looked to each other with evil-looking grins.

"Spike!" they both yelled together as they pointed hooves. "Spike! We got Spike here!"

They looked around as everypony else went about their business. Then they turned back to Spike, who still looked annoyed, which made the others all laugh.

"See, nopony cares," TJ said.

"At least, they're not trying to swamp you that is," Muse added.

"Nice getup," Shining Armor said as he used his magic to take Spike's hat off. "What are you trying to look like, a secret agent?"

"Professional flasher is the term I went with on the train," TJ said.

"Oh, my gosh, you're right!" Cadance said.

"He totally looks like one!" Shining Armor agreed.

"For the last time!" Spike let out. "You all know how I feel about this and why I feel like I need to wear this stuff!"

"Calm down, little fire spout," TJ said. "We'd hate for you to blow your fiery top like a volcano or something."

"Dude, too soon," Muse said.

"Too soon?" TJ asked. "You hated that island!"

"We're just having some fun with ya is all, Spike," Shining Armor said. "We hardly ever get to see you. At least in comparison to how much we'd like to see you guys. And you know we need to mess with you just a little."

"Mess with this," Spike said as he playfully tried to tackle Shining Armor.

The two tussled for a little bit, laughing the whole time.

"All right, everypony," Spike said when the playing was done. "Let's get out of here and head to the castle as fast as possible. I could seriously go for a little r and r after that long train ride."

"Amen," Starlight Glimmer agreed.

"I heard that," Muse joined in.

"Well, come on then, everypony," Cadance said. "Welcome to the royal tour of the Crystal Empire. Admissions today are fresh brownies after dinner."

"You're covered," Muse said.

"Then all aboard," Cadance said before joining Muse for a laugh.

TJ looked on happily as Twilight Sparkle joined him at his side.

"See, it not so bad, is it?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Not so far," TJ said. "Here's to hoping it will stay that way."

Twilight Sparkle responded with a kiss on the cheek, which nearly made TJ float off the ground.

"Trust me, it will," Twilight Sparkle said.

"With an argument like that, how can I disagree?" TJ asked.

The couple laughed together before sharing a romantic lip-lock. Then they quickly trotted to catch up with the others.

* * *

"Whoa," TJ and Muse let out as they stared up at the crystal palace.

"I know," Starlight Glimmer said. "The sight of it still gets me sometimes, too."

"I'll bet," Muse said.

"Just look at this place," TJ added on. "It's the most magical-looking castle I've ever seen. It might even be better than yours, Twilight."

TJ turned to his girlfriend and smiled teasingly to which she lightly smacked him in the foreleg.

"Hey, hey!" TJ said. "Luggage carrier, remember?"

"Then quit with your silliness!" Twilight Sparkle said.

"Can't do it," TJ replied. "It's who I am."

"Besides, it's not like you were ready to accept anyone's offers to help," Twilight Sparkle replied. "Even the whole time we were walking over to the palace."

"Which, I have to ask again," Shining Armor said. "Are you sure you don't want some help?"

"I really think it would be a good idea if we did," Cadance said.

"Oh, no," TJ said. "I- I... Oh, boy."

It was clear TJ was tired and out of breath and had gotten to the point where the others had to draw the line. They all looked to one another before Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer used their magic to teleport the bags off TJ's back. The stallion than dropped to the ground as he breathed heavily.

"Thank you," TJ said between breaths. "Thank you so much." He then stood up on his hooves, after getting some help up from Twilight and Shining Armor. "But I still carried them most of the way myself... Where'd the bags go, though?"

"I'd imagine Starlight's are in her usual guest room," Cadance said.

She looked to the the unicorn mare who nodded in confirmation.

"The rest are in mine," Twilight said. "I figured it'd be the best place for them until we decide what guest rooms you and Muse will be staying in, TJ."

"Sounds good to me," TJ said.

"Wait, TJ gets a different guest room?" Cadance asked.

"Yeah," Twilight and TJ said together.

"Well, I mean, Muse I get," Cadance said. "But... I thought... maybe, Twilight- you and TJ... might share a room together."

Shining Armor looked on with renewed interest, waiting to see what Twilight and TJ's response would be.

Twilight Sparkle and TJ spoke to the contrary at the same time.

"We're not quite there in the relationship yet," TJ explained.

"He doesn't even share my room when he visits me at my castle," Twilight added on. "I usually end up taking his bed while he sleeps on the couch at his apartment. His decision, not mine. I tried to say do it the other way around, but he insisted."

"I wanted to make sure she was as comfortable as she could be," TJ said.

"And you don't think you'd both be comfortable sharing a room... and a bed?" Cadance asked.

"No," TJ and Twilight Sparkle said together.

They then shared a quick laugh and a kiss.

"Not yet anyways," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Like I said," TJ interjected, "just not quite there in the relationship yet."

"But you're far enough to be hanging all over each other in public?" Shining Armor asked. "Seriously, it was like you two were practically attached to each other on the way over."

"Well, uh..." a stunned TJ let out. "I, um- That's because, uh..."

"That's none of your business, Shining Armor!" Twilight Sparkle said defensively.

"Calm down, Twily," Shining Armor said. "I was just messing around... Mostly. It was just a little surprising given what you both just said. Also the fact that he was carrying all those bags while you couldn't take your hooves off him."

"Who could ever object to this?" TJ asked while pointing a hoof at Twilight. "Besides, I needed the workout. Carrying the extra weight was good for helping to build up my bod."

"Extra weight?!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed before she started to lightly whack her hooves against TJ's forelegs. "You make me so angry sometimes!"

"Then why are you smiling and laughing?!" TJ questioned. "Ow!"

Suddenly Spike came flying through the air like he had been shot out of a canon. He landed right between the group, having finally made his way out of a crowd of crystal ponies nearby.

"Are you okay, Spike?" Muse asked as she and Starlight Glimmer moved in closer to check on the baby dragon.

Spike rubbed his head for a moment before shaking it a little.

"I'll live," Spike said. His expression than turned stern as he looked to Muse and Starlight. "Now do you see what I was talking about?!"

"I most certainly do," Muse said as she nodded.

"Oh, don't act like you don't love it," Starlight Glimmer demanded with a knowing smile on her face.

"Well..." Spike said. "I do at first... but then it gets to be too much when you can't even take a single step forward."

"Fair enough," Muse and Starlight said at the same time, prompting them to smile.

With everyone all together again, they decided to actually head into the crystal palace. Actually entering the royal structure almost seemed like an experience and of itself to TJ and Muse. It was like stepping into Disney Land or walking into a foreign country for the first time. There was just something magical about it that made TJ and Muse marvel with wide eyed, open mouthed gapes of wonder and awe. The others couldn't help but giggle, finding Muse and TJ's reactions to be pretty cute.

The brother and sister caught their friends' giggling, which made them smile sheepishly. From there, they tried their best not to look too much like typical tourists. Their degrees of success varied from moment to moment. Yet for Twilight, Spike, and Starlight Glimmer, it was more like coming back to a second home they hadn't seen in a long time. Some of them felt it might've been too long since the last visit they made.

As they walked down one of the many grand hallways the palace had to offer, Twilight Sparkle felt a light tap on her shoulder. The princess looked to see her fellow alicorn Muse looking at her as hopeful as could be.

"Yes, Muse?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Um, Twilight... would it be okay-?" Muse began. "Would it be okay if I pushed Flurry Heart for a little bit?"

Twilight Sparkle then looked to Cadance and Shining Armor, both of whom nodded their heads.

"Of course you can," Cadance said.

"She really seems to like you as it is," Shining Armor said.

Everyone then looked down to the happy little baby, who giggled and cooed happily.

"Well, she may just like me," Muse said, "but I already _love her!_ "

Muse then came in close to Flurry Heart and started making funny faces and silly voices with her.

"Twily, you got a couple keepers right here," Shining Armor said as everyone continued to walk along.

"A couple?" TJ asked. "You mean both me and my sister?"

"Absolutely," Shining Armor said. "I know we only just met, TJ, but so far I like you a lot. I already had a feeling I would since I heard about you."

"Really?" TJ asked in amazement.

"Absolutely," Shining Armor confirmed. "TJ, you're a new, really important pony in my sister's life. You're her boyfriend, her first steady one at that, I think. So of course I'd want to meet you _and_ like you. Plus, after she told me about you fighting minotaur cults and giant monsters along with all the great stuff you did for Twilight and her friends...

"I mean, is it really that surprising I'd not only want to meet you, but like you, too?"

TJ was quiet for a moment as he contemplated the right thing to say in response.

"Well... when you say it like that," TJ said.

"Look, TJ, I'm not what you were probably worried I was gonna be," Shining Armor said. "I'm not some overbearing big brother looking to kill the first stallion that makes googly eyes at my sister. In fact, I'm exactly the opposite. I always wanted my sister to find a pony to have a good relationship with. Based on what I've heard about you, it wouldn't surprise me a bit if that good pony was you.

"Kind of hoping it is."

TJ could only let out a soft chuckle as he looked away. He looked to Twilight and Starlight Glimmer, who both smiled reassuringly, Starlight even winking.

"Like Shining Armor said," Cadance interjected, "you really did seem like an amazing pony from what Twilight told us about you. So far you really do seem like a great guy. The kind we'd be happy yo call a friend."

"That's true enough," Shining Armor agreed.

"I-" TJ started, only to be stopped by his amazed laughter. "I'm, I'm honored, truly, but... You only just met me."

"We're usually good judges of character," Shining Armor said.

"So's Twilight," Cadance said. "If you're the pony she's chosen to be with, why fight her on it?"

"Especially after the way she talks you up in her letters," Shining Armor added.

"Wow," TJ said. "Why was I so worried about meeting you guys again?"

Most of the others couldn't keep from laughing a little.

"Geeze, that's a good question," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Here we go," TJ said.

"Especially since, "Twilight carried on, "I told you over and over again there was nothing to worry about!"

"Okay, okay," TJ said.

"It's because of how _he_ usually was with my dates," Muse said.

"Huh?" several of the other ponies asked.

"Muse, please..." TJ said through gritted teeth.

Muse stood up from Flurry Heart's stroller and looked around to everypony else.

"He used to do the scary big brother thing for colts that wanted to date me," Muse explained. "Even those that just wanted to be friends couldn't go without him cornering them to give a dark look and a stern talking to."

"That's because they didn't just want to be friends!" TJ hissed. "All of them had some sort of scheme up their sleeves! They always did!"

"How do you know?" Starlight Glimmer asked.

"They were _colts!_ " TJ hissed in reply.

"TJ!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh, wow," Shining Armor let out between laughs.

"This is a pretty entertaining visit so far," Cadance whispered to her husband.

"It's even funnier than you think," Muse said. "The majority of those colts ended up being good friends with him in some way or another."

"Oh, they did, did they?" Twilight Sparkle asked as she smirked at TJ.

"Okay!" TJ exclaimed. "So I'm the world's biggest goof! I thought it was already established with you lot." TJ pointed to Twilight, Muse, and Starlight. "Now they know, too."

TJ then pointed to Shining Armor and Cadance. "I hope you get some good laughs from me... Seriously, anyway I can make you both smile is a good day at the office for me."

"Aww," Cadance said.

"Well, you're certainly on the right track now," Shining Armor said.

"Yep," Cadance agreed. "Like Shining Armor said before. Looks like you might've found yourself a real keeper here, Twilight."

"You hear that?" TJ said proudly, looking first to Muse, then Twilight. "I'm a keeper."

"Hmm," Twilight Sparkle hummed as she tapped a hoof to her chin. "Well... I don't know."

TJ's smile dropped as he looked on in stunned disbelief.

"You say what now?!" TJ exclaimed.

Twilight giggled with the other mares before they all winked at one another.

"You're kind of overbearing," Twilight Sparkle went on. The other mares continued to laugh. "Your jaw also gets this weird clicking sound in it when you chew your food too many times."

"Hey!" TJ said. "My mommy says you shouldn't make fun of ponies' physical ticks!"

"Well," Twilight Sparkle said, "I've got to mess with you somehow. I mean, just a little bit. We don't get to see each other that often and... you're really funny when you get all riled up."

TJ stopped for a moment and gave Twilight Sparkle an intentionally funny-looking sneer. The princess of friendship responded with a big laugh. TJ then pulled Twilight Sparkle closer to him as he put a hoof around her waist.

"Your smile is one of the best things in the world," TJ said. "It makes mine that much better. It helps me realize just how lucky I am to have you."

"You really are," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Finally, you said it!" TJ said before kissing Twilight. "I don't know how many times I've had to tell you, it's not ego, it really is the truth. Anypony would be lucky to have you, but I'm the goof who got the fluke."

"It wasn't a fluke, Jacky," Twilight Sparkle said. "It was fate."

"Aww, you're just saying that 'cause I'm funny," TJ said.

"Funny's cute and so are you," Twilight Sparkle said.

"You're cuter," TJ said.

"No, you," Twilight playfully argued.

"No-"

"Okay!" Spike exclaimed. "You two made your point! You're all lovey-dovey with each other! Now could you please stop?! It's starting to get disgusting!"

"I thought you were cool with me dating Twilight now, Spike," TJ said.

"I am... mostly," Spike replied. "But it gets to a point where it's _way too much!_ "

"You wouldn't say that if it was you and Rarity," TJ shot back.

Spike froze for a moment as his cheeks turned red.

"I... uh..." Spike barely managed to say.

"Just like I thought," TJ said. But then a small hint of doubt crept into the back of his mind. "In all seriousness, though, Spike, we cool?"

"Always, bro," Spike said as he held out his fist, which TJ gladly bumped with his hoof.

"Thanks, man," TJ said as the group kept on walking.

"Eh, it's nothing," Spike said. "I figured if you're gonna be a big part of Twilight's life, I should probably learn to like ya... I guess."

"Hey!" TJ said.

"Hay is for-" Spike started to say before stopping. "Never mind, it's a bad saying I learned in the Dragon Lands... But actually, TJ,, you've been a really cool guy from day one. All the times we've hung out you've treated me like a friend you've known all your life."

"I wish I had known a dragon as awesome as you my whole life," TJ said. "The places I've gone to haven't had that many dragons, though. Let alone ones friendly enough to talk to. Plus, with how you've been a big part of Twilight's life and all our other friends' lives, how could I not like you right away?"

"See right there?" Spike said questioningly. "It's stuff like that that makes me want to hangout with you, bro. That's why I wish you would join me and the guys for Guy's Night."

"Ah, Spike," TJ said. "You know I always appreciate the offers whenever they come up. But you also know why I _ever so respectfully_ decline. I'm a busy pony because the life I've chosen for myself doesn't leave a whole lot of room open for late night stuff like that."

"That's not the impression I got just now," Spike said. "I thought Twilight said you and her don't see each other that often. I figured that would keep you a little bit more open."

"Hey, you're with Twilight almost twenty four-seven," TJ said. "So you should know why that is. Besides, when I can't see her, I prefer to keep myself busy with work. If I can't see my girl, I'd like to at least b4 do something productive, like making money for the family. Not that Guy's Night isn't worthwhile, mind you. I'm just saying."

"It's okay, TJ, I get it," Spike said.

"Thank you," TJ replied. "Yeah, also, hard work like that takes it out of me to the point where I can't possibly be able to do anything late night like that... Although I won't act like the offer isn't tempting."

"Does that mean you might make some time for it one day?" Spike asked eagerly.

TJ thought silently for a moment before finally smiling to the young dragon.

"I promise," TJ said.

"All right!" Spike exclaimed happily, soliciting a laugh from everyone else.

"I'll just need to make sure I schedule enough time for it," TJ said. "I guess I keep myself a little too busy."

"Especially when you have so many other friends to hangout with," Starlight Glimmer said.

"Why, Starlight Glimmer," TJ said. "Are you jealous of me and Twilight?"

"Oh, you caught me," Starlight Glimmer said very sarcastically after rolling her eyes. "Twilight, I'm sorry, but it's time to reveal my evil plot of trying to steal your boyfriend from you."

"Your plan's already failed," TJ and Twilight said at the same time.

Everyone laughed in amusement as the couple shared a hug.

"Drat, foiled again!" Starlight Glimmer said playfully.

"You do actually have a point, Starlight Glimmer," TJ said. "As great as it is spending as much time as I can making money for the family, there are a lot of friends I have I can still hangout with. Maybe I should make more time for it."

"Sometimes you can even do both," Twilight Sparkle said. "I'm sure some of the girls would have odd jobs for you to do here and there."

"That is a big farm Applejack and her family has to deal with," Spike said.

"And I'm sure Rarity would appreciate some extra hooves to help here and there," Muse said.

" _Mine!_ " Spike hissed, much to Muse's surprise.

"O-kay," Muse let out. "Maybe somewhere else then?"

"Either way, I should still make more time for friends," TJ said after an amused chuckle. "Especially after how great you've all been. Even after having to leave Pony Tale Island and coming here, you guys are all the best. Better still was I got to know you all more and make even more new friends. It's been wonderful."

"That's a fact," Muse said.

"Well, you both can count yourselves two more friends here," Shining Armor said.

"Absolutely," Cadance said. "You two have been great since you got off the train."

"Wow... thanks," TJ said in awe.

"Yeah, thank you," Muse agreed. "I think I can speak for me and my brother-"

"My brother and I," Twilight corrected, much to Muse's chagrin.

"It's great to have two new friends like you," Muse finished.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," TJ said.

"Thank you both," Cadance said. "Thanks to you as well, Twilight, for bringing them along."

"I knew it would be great," Twilight Sparkle said before giving TJ a gloating smile. " _I knew it would be great._ "

"Are you gonna keep rubbing it in?" TJ asked.

"Hmm... maybe until after dinner," Twilight Sparkle said.

"We both know it'll be longer than that," TJ said.

Twilight Sparkle giggled before flashing sultry eyes at her boyfriend.

"Twilight, I gotta say," Cadance said, "it kind of amazes me you found a pony you share such good chemistry with. Not that I didn't think you could, mind you."

"I know," Twilight Sparkle said. "He's my first steady boyfriend and you found your perfect somepony when you were much younger... Although, if memory serves me correctly, I helped you out with that... just a _tiny_ bit."

"Regardless, Cadance is right," Shining Armor said. "You two do seem perfect together... Which leaves the question as to why you two apparently haven't spent that much time together. Or at least not as much as you'd like if my ears weren't just hearing things before."

"No, they weren't," Twilight Sparkle said with regret in her voice. "It's true, we don't spend nearly as much time together as I'd like. Even some of the times we do get together get interrupted or cut short."

"But why?" Cadance asked.

"Only because of what an important pony Twilight is in Equestria," TJ explained. "Between being a princess of Equestria and having to go away on friendship quests among other usually big, thrilling adventures, it's not really that surprising. Not complaining just so you know, I'm only saying that I get it."

"I still wish we could get together more and make it last longer," Twilight Sparkle said. "You mean the world to me, TJ."

"You _are_ my world, Sparkles," TJ said. "But a world needs to be shared with others. So, while it would be great to keep you all to myself, you're far too important for me to be so selfish. You're important to me, but you're also important in the grand scheme of things when it comes to Equestria and possibly the whole world. But you don't need my blabbering to know you're special."

"Oh, stop it," Twilight Sparkle as she turned away, though she beamed.

"I solemnly swore to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth," TJ argued.

"Oh, Jacky," Twilight Sparkle said before she fell deep into his embrace.

" _ECK!_ " Starlight, Muse, and Spike let out together as they stuck out their tongues, Spike pointing to his.

"Grow up will ya?!" TJ exclaimed.

"You first!" Spike fired back.

"I think it's sweet," Cadance said, a hoof to her chest.

"Sure," Spike said. "It's so sweet you can gag on it."

"Again," TJ interjected, "if this were you and Rarity, you'd be singing a whole other song."

"You know, you could help her with some of that stuff," Shining Armor suggested. "I'm sure Twilight would appreciate some extra hooves helping her."

"Oh, I have," TJ said. "Or at least I've tried. I've done pretty well with some minor things here and there. But the bigger stuff I usually try to step aside for. Kind of afraid I'll just be in the way."

"Oh, I think you could probably handle some of it at least," Cadance said.

"You did help fight a cult of minotaurs with giant monsters after all," Shining Armor said. "Didn't you?"

"Yeah, that's true," TJ said. "But it's still nothing compared to what Twilight does. She's done all that, even more directly than I did, and that's only on top of all the other stuff. She's clearly capable enough without me, even though I still try to do what I can... But cutie map missions are a definite no, no for me to get involved in, though."

"I think we can all agree on that," Muse said.

The others all spoke in agreement before the group came to a stop initiated by Cadance and Shining Armor. Everyone looked to their left and saw two large doors, which TJ and Muse could only figure led to the palace's throne room. TJ particularly recognized the similar setup from Canterlot Castle. On top of that, there were several guards stationed at the sides of the doors, more than any other part of the palace they'd seen yet. Both TJ and Muse looked to each other and took in deep breaths before forcing smiles and light chuckles.

Then when TJ turned to look at Twilight Sparkle, she seemed to have her attention on something else. Whatever it was, it seemed to have put the alicorn princess into an unease of her own. He looked to where he thought Twilight was staring and saw she was looking at an orange furred, blue maned pegasus stallion in the guards' ranks. He was staring right back at Twilight Sparkle with a look of what seemed to be confusion and even disappointment. TJ kept looking back and forth between Twilight and this pegasus stallion, unsure of what was going on.

TJ didn't know exactly what to do, especially when both ponies' eyes fell on him. The best he could do was work up a nervous smile as he lightly waved his hoof to the pegasus stallion, who only nodded his head in reply. TJ and Twilight had never been happier to see a set of doors open. TJ's discomfort instantly faded away upon seeing what the throne room looked like. Both he and Muse gasped as they stepped with everyone else into the throne room.

"It's so beautiful," Muse said.

"Eh," Spike shrugged. "Looks like every other part of the palace we've seen to me. You know, crystal?"

"Yeah, but... it's a throne room," TJ said.

"Exactly," Starlight Glimmer said. "Wide and empty."

"I think it's cute how excited they're getting," Twilight Sparkle said.

"I'm just flattered," Cadance said. "I'm glad you both like-"

The pink alicorn stopped when she and the others saw TJ and Muse were no longer by their side. They then heard the two's excited voices, looking to see them trotting all over the room and examining every part of it. They left no detail unchecked, gazing at every last little thing and commenting on it. Twilight and the others laughed at the brother and sister duo's reaction.

"Ooh, boy," Muse sighed after she and her brother stopped. "Been wanting to do that since we got here... But I knew if I stopped for every single thing I saw and thought was amazing here, I'd drive you all coo coo."

"Dido," TJ said as he raised a hoof. "Still... the wait... totally worth it... This place is great... As are the ponies in it."

"Thanks," Cadance and Shining Armor said at the same time.

"We do our best to keep it as nice as can be," a voice from an unseen pony responded.

Everypony turned to see a unicorn stallion with golden fur and an orange mane, tail, and goatee approach. He was wearing a pair of spectacles and what looked like a wizard's robe.

"Sunburst!" Starlight Glimmer exclaimed happily.

"Hiya, Starlight," the stallion replied enthusiastically.

He quickly moved the book he had in front of his face with his levitation magic in preparation as the excited mare ran over to him. Sunburst allowed himself to be enveloped in Starlight Glimmer's eager embrace.

"I thought only Pinkie Pie hugged like that," TJ said.

"Maybe she gave Glim-Glam lessons," Muse said. "Either that, or she's just happy to see her friend."

"I'm so happy to see you!" Starlight Glimmer said.

"See?" Muse said as she looked to her nodding brother.

"I'm really happy to see you, too, Starlight Glimmer," Sunburst replied. "Sorry I wasn't there to meet you at the station. I've just been swamped here."

"It's cool," Starlight Glimmer said. "You remember Twilight and Spike."

"Of course," Sunburst said as he looked looked to the alicorn princess and her dragon assistant.

"Nice to see you again, Sunburst," Twilight Sparkle said as Spike waved.

"Likewise," Sunburst replied.

"Now I'd like to introduce you to two new friends of mine," Starlight Glimmer said.

"Wow, you really don't need friendship lessons anymore," Sunburst said. "I'm impressed."

Starlight blushed a little before continuing on.

"Sunburst," Starlight Glimmer said as she directed a hoof, "I'm proud to introduce you to our friends-"

"All our friends," the others said together.

"TJ and Muse," Starlight Glimmer finished up.

She smiled gleefully as TJ and Muse walked up and exchanged hoof shakes with Sunburst.

"Well, hello to you both," Sunburst said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sunburst, sir," TJ said.

"Totally," Muse agreed.

"Thank you," Sunburst said. "But you don't need to call me sir. Just Sunburst would do. You can even call me... Holy smokes, you're an alicorn!"

Sunburst's eyes fell solely on Muse, who stared uncomfortably as the unicorn stallion examined her. The filly's eyes turned to her brother, who just shrugged his shoulders in uncertainty. As Sunburst continued looking Muse up and down really awkwardly close, he spoke what seemed like a thousand words a minute. Most of what the unicorn was saying was semi-incoherrent babbling about how amazed he was to see another alicorn while also asking Muse multiple questions. She didn't get a chance to answer them since he wouldn't stop talking and some of them were getting a little too personal or at least they were in Muse's case.

TJ could tell by the look on her face how much Muse wasn't comfortable. Putting that on top of how close Sunburst had gotten, the Earth pony stallion was feeling the urge to step in and say something. He nearly did, too, clearing his throat to as he took a step forward. Luckily, it didn't come to that, for Sunburst was soon pulled away by an unseen force. The culprit was soon revealed to be his tail caught in a magic aura Starlight had put around it.

"Sunburst, heal!" Starlight Glimmer barked.

Sunburst babbled in confusion for a moment before looking to his friend.

"Too much?" Sunburst asked before looking to TJ and Muse.

"Just a _little_ bit," Muse said as she and TJ raised a hoof halfway.

"My bad," Sunburst said.

"You'll have to forgive him," Starlight Glimmer said. "Sunburst can go off the rails a little sometimes. But he's generally a good pony."

"I believe it," TJ said.

"Me, too," Muse agreed. "He has to be to get you as a friend, Glimmy."

"Plus, Shining and Cadance here trust him enough to give him the run of the palace," TJ said. "They seem like good judges of character to me."

"You're only saying that because they approved of you," Twilight Sparkle teased.

"Yeah, your point?" TJ replied.

"I really am sorry about that," Sunburst said. "I just..." He looked to Muse with admiration and fascination. "How often can you say you met another alicorn?"

"Not often, I suppose," Muse said. "Especially ones who aren't princesses."

"You're not a princess?" Sunburst asked in surprise.

"Not yet," Twilight Sparkle answered. "But later down the line... you never know. Anything is possible."

Muse gasped, a smile of amazement forming on her face.

"You mean it?!" Muse asked.

"Anything is possible," Twilight repeated.

"I would like to ask you some questions later if that's okay," Sunburst said.

"Sure," Muse replied. "But try to leave out some of the more personal ones next time, cool?"

"Uh, sure," Sunburst said. "My bad."

"It's all good," Muse said. "I get stuff like that all the time. They see my wings and horns and go off the deep end... Yet, I'm still not entirely used to it."

"I imagine it'd be a hard thing to live with," Sunburst said.

"Hopefully I'll still be able to someday," Muse said.

"I know I'm rooting for you," Sunburst said.

"Thanks, Sunburst," Muse replied. "You know, you really are a nice guy... Once you get past the geeks outs."

Sunburst smiled sheepishly as his cheeks turned red. He was surprised by Starlight Glimmer coming up behind and wrapping her hooves around him.

"That's my Sunny for ya!" Starlight Glimmer said. "A geek to the end. But he's very good at it. It's also pretty cute, too."

"Starlight," Sunburst moaned as his cheeks got redder.

"Aww," Muse and TJ said together.

"She really does like him like that," Muse said.

"I thought we was just teasing her on the train," TJ said. "But no, it's true!"

Starlight and Sunburst's eyes widened, causing TJ and Muse to gasp.

"And he totally feels the same about her!" TJ said.

"Ooh, I ship it!" Muse squealed.

"Same-y, same!" TJ said.

"Hey, you two!" Starlight Glimmer said. "How about you just hop a ride on the shut up express. Or would you like me to help you get on?"

A low, threatening tone came in the unicorn mare's voice upon saying her last sentence, her eyes lowering into a glare. Both TJ and Muse felt awkward to the point where they looked like cornered prey.

"Let's try this again," TJ said. "So... you work here at the palace, Sunburst?"

"Sometimes," the golden unicorn replied. "It's more like a less than part time position. But it still pays well, which I'm always thankful to the princess and prince for."

"It's the least we could do," Cadance said.

"Sunburst here really helped us in a big way," Shining Armor said.

"I remember hearing about it," TJ said. "The crystal heart shattering. A storm was coming in and no one knew how to fix the heart so it could put up the barrier that protected the city again. Then Glimmy here brings you in and you know what to do, thus the day is saved."

"That's sort of an oversimplification, but basically, yeah," Sunburst said.

"We were so thankful, we just had to keep him on as our magic consultant," Cadance said.

"Like I was saying, a small job all things considered," Sunburst said. "But they still pay me better than any other job I've ever had. For that, I'll always be grateful."

"A hero like you deserves nothing less," Shining Armor said.

"And I'd like to do something just as nice for you, Muse," Cadance said.

"Huh?" Muse let out questioningly.

"It's true," Cadance said. "I've been looking forward to it even before Twilight said you wanted to come here."

"You were?" Muse asked in surprise.

"Yes," Princess Cadance said. "When I heard there was another alicorn in Equestria, I was very excited to meet her. Even more so when I realized she had ties to both Twilight and something as huge as the situation on Pony Tale Island."

"Oh, yeah, that," Muse said.

"And it didn't hurt that Twilight was talking you up in her letters, too," Shining Armor said.

"Both you and your brother" Cadance added on. "You both have been through so much. You've done a lot of good for the world and are some of Equestria's newest citizens. As far as we were concerned, you both deserve to be treated like royalty yourselves."

"Wow," Muse said. "Thank you."

"Yeah, that's so nice of you," TJ said.

"It's nothing, really," Shining Armor said. "We're happy to do it."

"Like I was saying," Princess Cadance interjected. "I was even more excited to hear you actually wanted to get a magic lesson from me. I didn't understand why, but I sure wasn't going to turn away a chance like that. So of course I agreed to it as fast as I could."

"Why couldn't you understand it?" Muse asked.

"Well," Cadance said, "it's only because you have such a great teacher in Twilight already. Surely she could teach you just as much about magic as I could, if not more. Heck, I'll go so far as to say that maybe even Starlight Glimmer is better suited for the task than I am. From what Twilight's told me and what I've seen on my own, she seems to have quite the extensive knowledge on magic and how to use it effectively as well. Again, far more qualified than I think I'd be.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered and will do everything I think I can to help you. I'm just surprised you'd come to me when you have better options more readily available to you is all."

Muse looked to both Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer, both of whom looked as supportive as ever. She then turned to TJ and then Shining Armor, who looked just as supportive.

"Well, yes, it's true," Muse said, "Twilight has been my usual teacher for a long time now. She's done a great job, too and so has Glim-Glam whenever Twilight asks her to help out."

"Thanks, Muser," Starlight Glimmer replied in appreciation.

"My pleasure, Glimmy," Muse replied. "But yeah, the thing is, it hasn't been just them. I even ocassionally get magic lessons from Rarity. Then there were some of Twilight's unicorn friends from Canterlot, like Minuette or Moon Dancer. There was even talk of one of the Canterlot princesses possibly coming down to show me a thing or two at some point."

"Oh, really?!" Cadance asked with genuine interest.

"Yes," Muse replied. "That really got me excited. So with all that happening for me, with more ponies, very important ponies seeming to teach me, it got me excited for the possibility of other ponies, too. I knew for a long time that Twilight Sparkle had several other very important ponies in her social circle, both immediate and beyond. A lot of those other ponies seemed to have a big reputation involving magic in one way or another.

"It didn't take me long to decide that one of the ponies I wanted to learn from was you, Princess Cadance."

"Wow... I really am flattered," Cadance said.

"Well, from what I hear," Muse went on, "you seem to be especially good with magic revolving around love. Whether it's using it for spells or just spreading it to make the magic of other ponies stronger, you seem to have a real knack for it. Love is also a key component in friendship, which is the main magic that seems to keep Equestria going. It's not that Twilight and the others aren't good teachers, I just want to make sure I learn everything I possibly can from as many sources as possible.

"Who better to include in that circle than a pony who had such an influence on both Equestria and my usual magic teacher? And in two really important parts of her life, too."

"Plus getting a trip to the Crystal Empire out of it doesn't hurt," TJ said.

Muse glared at her brother, who just smiled back.

"He is kind of right," Muse said. "I did want to come to the empire, too. But I would've been just as happy if you somehow ended up coming to Ponyville or whatever happened. Still, it's nice to get to see a place that holds such importance to Equestria. So yeah, I thought it would be fun to visit, both to see the empire and to get to know you better...

"I mean, Twilight's big brother and her former foal sitter turned sister-in-law. What could be better? I really do think it'll be fun getting to know both of you better."

There was a moment of silence where it seemed like everyone, Cadance and Shining Armor especially had to take in all Muse had said.

"Well, that was certainly quite the tale to hear," Cadance said. "I must say, too, after hearing it, I can safely say I know it'll be fun getting to know you, too, Muse."

"You as well, TJ," Shining Armor said.

"Right back at ya," TJ said. "Seriously, this visit's already going better than I _so much better_ than I thought it would."

"Well, it's only going to get better from here," Shining Armor said. "We're going to see to it."

"Of course, I will leaned all my knowledge I can to your teachings, Muse," Cadance said. "Whatever you want to work on with me, anytime we can make it happen, you can bet we will."

"Woo-hoo!" Muse exclaimed happily, soliciting laughs from the others.

"Since you're looking for as many teachers as you can get, Muse," Shining Armor said, "I'd also be happy to help you if you were interested."

"Absolutely!" Muse said. "Getting lessons from the big brother of my main teacher and one of my best friends can only be awesome."

"I'd like to help as well," Sunburst inserted. "I may not be the best magic handler, but my knowledge of it is pretty extensive."

"I'll never turn away offered help from such cool ponies," Muse said. "Oh, also another advantage to me visiting the Crystal Empire-" Muse zipped over to Flurry Heart's stroller, pressing noses with her. "Getting to meet this cute, wittle, cutesy wutesy girl!"

Everypony laughed as Muse made silly faces and silly sounds with the baby alicorn. But pretty soon, Twilight Sparkle and Cadance had gathered around to play with Baby Flurry Heart as well.

"I guess what you said was right, Shining," TJ said. "The visit's only gonna get better from here."

"You know it," Shining Armor said as he and TJ bumped hooves.

"Well," Cadance said, "I'm sure you all must be tired after that long travel here."

"Well, now that you mention it," Starlight Glimmer said as she stretched out her front legs, a yawn following after.

"Yeah, I could use a little power nap myself," TJ said. "I'm beat... Guess traveling while a nervous wreck will do that to ya."

"Not to mention carrying around everyone's luggage to try and act like a big tough guy," Muse said teasingly.

"Quiet, fool," TJ hissed.

"Isn't that Twilight's pet name for you?" Muse asked.

"Why, I oughta-" TJ started to say.

He was intercepted by Twilight Sparkle, who came up and wrapped her hooves around him. She also flashed him the smile and pretty eyes she knew he was crazy about.

"How about I just show you all to your rooms?" Twilight Sparkle asked in as cute of a voice as she could.

"Yeah," TJ said dreamily. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Great," Twilight Sparkle said. "Let's go."

"I think I know where mine is," Starlight Glimmer said. "Same as always, I assume?"

"Of course," Shining Armor and Cadance said at the same time.

"I'll take you, Starlight," Sunburst volunteered.

"You could be more discreet about it," Spike said teasingly.

" _SPIKE!_ " Twilight and Starlight exclaimed at the same time.

Everypony then shared a laugh, though there were still stunned expressions on several faces.

"I totally forgot you were even there," TJ said.

"So did everyone else it seemed like," Spike said. "Figured that was the right time to make my move."

"Good picking your spots, man," Muse said as she and Spike bumped hoof and fist.

"Would you expect any less from me?" Spike asked.

"Much respect," TJ said.

"All right, you all get settled in now," Cadance said.

"Then we'll all meet up together later and hangout," Shining Armor said.

Everyone started to say goodbye as Twilight, Spike, Starlight, TJ, Sunburst, and Muse started to walk away. But then TJ stopped, having caught sight once more of Flurry Heart, smiling happily in her baby stroller. He couldn't resist the adorable little face of the baby filly. TJ ended up trotting over, smiling down at Flurry for a moment before covering a hoof over his eyes.

"Boo," TJ let out as he pulled his hoof from his eyes.

Flurry Heart reacted with a laugh of enjoyment as she wiggled around. This enticed TJ to repeat the process three more times, each one getting the same enthusiastic approval from the baby. Finally TJ fixed Flurry Heart's blankets before departing with the others.

"That was wonderful," Twilight Sparkle whispered to TJ as she leaned in close to him. "Thanks for being so great so far, TJ."

"Hey, thank everypony else for being so great to talk to," TJ said. "This really does feel like it's gonna be the best visit ever."

* * *

"Okay, you're all set up in here, Muse?" TJ asked.

"You really got everything ya need?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Mm-hmm," Muse said as she nodded her head. "I'm all good to go, thanks, everyone."

"Your sure there's nothing else we can help with?" Spike asked.

"Nah, it's fine, thanks," Muse said.

"Okay," Twilight Sparkle said. "Well, we've already shown you where all the other rooms are. So, if there's a problem-"

"Just, you know, come get one of us," TJ said.

"Danger or trouble, we'll be there on the double," Spike said.

"Thanks, guys," Muse said after a little giggle. "Although I don't really think there's any threat of something bad like that happening."

"You'd be surprised," Spike said.

"Well, come get us anyways," TJ said. "If it's a big thing or a small thing, if you need help, don't hesitate."

"Thanks, guys," Muse said. "Bye for now."

The others all said their goodbyes as they walked out the door of Muse's guest room and back into one of the palace's many extravagant halls.

"Well, I guess I better get to my room, then," TJ said.

"Actually, I was thinking," Twilight interjected, "would you go with me and Spike to our room for a moment?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," TJ said.

"Do I need to not go?" Spike asked cautiously.

"No, Spike, you can still come, too," Twilight said. "It's nothing like that."

"Well... okay," Spike said as they all started heading for the room.

"Yeah, Spike," TJ said. "Like we've said before, neither of us are ready for anything like that."

"Your mouths say no, but your eyes sing very different songs," Spike said bluntly.

"Uh," Twilight and TJ let out, both of them feeling very awkward.

A smug smile crossed the dragon's face as he let out a chuckle.

"You guys are too easy," Spike said as he walked ahead.

" _That's_... not... your... business?" TJ let out, becoming less certain as he went along.

"Let it go for now, tough guy," Twilight Sparkle said as she gently put a hoof on TJ's chest.

"Yes, ma'am," TJ said before stealing a kiss.

It didn't take them long to reach the room.

"Spectacular quarters, me mateys," TJ said while trying to sound like a pirate.

"You already saw it earlier," Spike said.

"Yeah, but we were still on the move," TJ explained. "Now I get to see how nice this room actually looks. Then again, just about every room in this place is nice. I don't think I've seen one that looks _bleh_ yet."

"The ponies in them are pretty nice, too, eh?" Twilight Sparkle said, the snark in her tone being hard to miss. She kept on smiling at TJ despite his deadpan stare. "Why, if somepony were to tell you they were crawling in their skin about meeting them, you'd think he was being silly."

"All right, so I was wrong!" TJ said. "Your brother is a great pony, just like every other pony I've met that's associated with you. You're surrounded by great ponies whether they're your blood or just really good friends. Are you happy now?... Also, for the record, I _was not scared to meet Shining Armor!_...

"I was only nervous."

"You were freaking out almost the whole train ride," Twilight Sparkle spat back. "If Starlight, Spike, and myself didn't talk you and Muse down, you both probably would've been hauled off in white coats for acting like paranoid psychos."

"Why are you only giving me such a hard time?" TJ asked. "Muse was freaking out to, just like you said."

"Because her I get in this situation," Twilight Sparkle said.

"You serious?" TJ asked in disbelief.

"I was a new student myself once," Twilight Sparkle said. "A student to another very important pony. It's not easy going to meet teachers like that for the first time. You were just shaking in your fur because you thought Shining Armor was going to beat you within an inch of your life just because you're my boyfriend. You only thought that because you used to scare your sister's boyfriends and thought every brother was meat-headed like that."

"Well, I was wrong... again," TJ said. "Even studs can't be right all the time. They can make mistakes, too."

"Yeah, I guess," Twilight Sparkle said. Then a teasing smile crossed her face. "Luckily, it was just you this time and not a big, strong, handsome stud with the perfect mane and the hottest body."

"Why you little trouble making minx!" TJ exclaimed before he charged forth.

"No!" Twilight Sparkle protested as TJ lifted her off the floor.

He then tossed her on the bed, though he tried to be careful about it since they were only messing around. Spike moved quick to grab the bags and suitcases that were on the big fluffy mattress before Twilight landed on it. TJ soon followed as he and Twilight started to playfully wrestle on the bed, leaving Spike to watch and feel as awkward as could be.

"Uh... I'm really starting to think I should leave," Spike said.

"No, Spike!" Twilight pleaded. "I need help! I need backup! I don't think I can take him alone! Don't leave me when I'm in need!"

"Help me take her down, Spike!" TJ said. "I'll hold her and you introduce her to the pillow fight of her life!"

The young dragon watched for a moment as his friends fooled around before a smile crossed his face. He then quickly grabbed two pillows and smacked both TJ and Twilight with them. The two looked on for a moment seeming to be stunned by what happened.

" _FREE-FOR-ALL!_ " Spike, Twilight, and TJ yelled together.

With that, the three started wrestling around on the bed, occasionally smacking each other with pillows. They all laughed the entire time they were messing around. All of them felt like they were having the time of their lives just playing like they were. It seemed like it would go on for a lifetime... until TJ lost his position and rolled off the bed.

"Oh, my gosh!" Spike exclaimed.

"TJ, honey, are you okay?!" Twilight Sparkle asked concernedly.

"I'm fine!" TJ said as he sprung to a sitting position. "I just fell on my face!"

"Oh, good, then nothing important was at risk," Spike said jokingly.

TJ responded by tossing a fallen pillow into the dragon's face, making him laugh.

"That's not true at all, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said. "That face is precious cargo. I'd hate to see it get permanently damaged."

"But you said earlier I wasn't a stud," TJ said.

"I was lying," Twilight Sparkle said. She then reached down and rubbed a hoof down the side of TJ's face and under his chin. "You're not just a stud, you're _the_ stud... mine. I don't want anything bad happening to you."

The two locked lips as TJ crawled his way back up to the bed. At the same time, Spike crawled off and headed for the door, now feeling even more awkward than before.

"I'm," Spike said, "gonna go see if Muse needs any help with... something... Anything."

"Can you hurry?" TJ asked.

"Gross," Spike whined, making Twilight and TJ laugh.

"Hey, Spike!" TJ said. The dragon stopped and looked. "Thanks for being such a bro."

"It's all good, TJ," Spike said. "Stay awesome."

"You, too," TJ said.

"See you later, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said.

"You too, Twilight," Spike said before he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"He's a great little guy," TJ said. "Then again, everyone in your family seems to be cool... You were right from the get-go. I had nothing to worry about. Shining Armor and Cadance are awesome and little Flurry Heart... just, wow.

"This... really does seem like something out of a fantasy, it's going so good. I'm sorry I ever had my doubts, Sparkles. You're family's the best."

"I'm glad you think so," Twilight Sparkle said. "That ought to make it easier when you eventually meet my parents."

TJ's eyes widened, his face looking like he had just been hit in the head with a rock.

"Parents?" he asked in concern. "As in... a dad?"

"Yes," Twilight Sparkle answered. "That's not a problem, is it?"

TJ hesitated for a moment. However, a wave of calm washed over him as he looked into Twilight's relaxing eyes.

"No," TJ said as a smile crossed his face. "Not at all... I love your family... and I especially love you."

"I love you, too," Twilight Sparkle said. "You really are trying to just sweet talk me out of my reading glasses, aren't ya, sugar britches?"

TJ could only laugh before Twilight and him got up to start unpacking.

"You know," TJ said, "with how great this has gone so far, it does make me wonder just mow much more can happen going forward."

All Twilight could think to do was ask as non-nonchalantly as possible, "What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Finally! Geeze, this story was such a pain to write. I couldn't figure out exactly how to write it at first, but I still felt it had to be done. I feel it addressed certain things that needed to be in this alternate take on the series' continuity I made with my own original characters mixed into the show's regular cast (and the monsters from the Godzilla series mixed in as well). Overall, I'm personally satisfied enough with it... as a part 1. The next short story will be part 2 and conclude this visit to the Crystal Empire. See it all play out in the next short story. Hope you all liked this one all right at least.**


	5. A Lesson Gone Wrong

**I don't own either 'Godzilla' nor 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'. 'Godzilla' is a trademark of** **Toho Co. Ltd. and 'My Little Pony' in all its incarnations is owned by Hasbro.**

* * *

 **"A Lesson Gone Wrong"**

 _Muse couldn't have been more excited for her first magic lesson from Princess Cadance, despite also being a tiny bit nervous as well. Luckily for her, she has one of the best support groups there could be in her friends and family. However, any hopes of things going smoothly are soon dashed away. An accident caused when practicing a spell puts one of Equestria's most valued citizens... out of sight._

* * *

 _Takes place during Season 7, Episode 12, "Discordant Harmony"_

* * *

 _Continued from_ **"Family Ties Together"**

* * *

Twilight Sparkle slowly opened her eyes to awaken from her slumber and start the day anew. The violet coated alicorn's eyes fluttered a few times before she sat up, stretched out her hooves, and let out a big yawn. She almost felt like she'd slept for a whoole year, she was so relaxed and refreshed. After rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Twilight Sparkle situated herself better, taking a few seconds to wake up more before getting out of bed.

"Good morning, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said as she went to the window.

"Morning, Twi," Spike barely managed to grumble from his little side bed. It was clear he was much more asleep than he was awake. "Please, don't open those curtains."

Twilight Sparkle had a mischievous little smile on her face as she used her horns magic to make the curtains of the guest room fly open as fast as possible. Spike hissed angrily as he pulled a blanket over his head to try and keep the sun out of his eyes.

"Oh, what a lovely day!" Twilight Sparkle proclaimed as she looked out upon the Crystal Empire. "The sun is high and shining and it's making every crystal thing gleam so nicely! Come and see the bright, shining morning with me, Spike!"

Spike mumbled and grumbled both angrily and sleepily as he tossed the blankets off of him and stood up in his bed. He glared at Twilight Sparkle, who merely laughed at her assistant's overreaction.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do ya?" Spike asked in a threatening tone. A wicked smile then crossed his face. "Well, jokes on _you_ , Twily girl! Or at least it will be once you see... _this!_ "

Spike then pulled out what looked to be an alarm clock, which Twilight was quick to examine. After a moment, Twilight Sparkle exclaimed loudly, kicking her front hooves up in the air. This caused Spike to jump in alarm and then fall off his bed onto his back.

"Eleven o' two in the morning?!" Twilight Sparkle let out, sounding like she'd just discovered the world was coming to an end.

"This isn't going how I thought it would," Spike said. "Or... is it?... I think I just confused myself."

"How could I sleep in so late?!" Twilight Sparkle said loudly as she flailed around the room. "How could _you_ let me sleep in so late, Spike?!"

"Well, it was pretty easy," Spike said. "Well- sort of. You didn't wake up when the alarm went off at seven thirty, which I have to say for the thousandth time is freaking _insane!_ But you still set it to that time and it did go off like it was suppose to. You didn't wake up, though, and after letting it ring for three minutes, I couldn't take it anymore.

"It was actually a pleasure to turn that thing off and get a few more hours of sleep. That's right, I'm glad I did it! You hear me? Glad, glad, glad, glad, glad! It's crazy enough that you always insist on getting up so early!"

"You know why I do, Spike!" Twilight Sparkle argued as she looked in the mirror and brushed her hair.

"Yeah, yeah, you like to get the most out of a day," Spike said, not hiding the snark in his voice. "That's fine and all, but it doesn't hurt to take a break from being psycho about it all the time! And I do mean psycho, Twilight."

"Oh, so it's crazy to keep to schedules you think work?!" Twilight Sparkle argued as she turned to look at Spike with an agitated expression.

"It is when you make me get up at seven thirty with you _every single day!_ " Spike spat back. Before the situation could escalate any further, the young dragon took a deep breath and calmed himself, speaking softer going forward. "Besides, Twilight, we all stayed up until _real_ late last night; some time past eleven thirty I think... We all really needed a lot of sleep after the long, really exhausting, but still pretty fun day we had yesterday."

Twilight Sparkle also calmed down, a smile even crossing her face as she thought of the day her and everyone else had. It was the first day of their most recent visit in the Crystal Empire and, from what Twilight remembered, it couldn't have gone better.

"We did have a great day, didn't we?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Yes, we did," Spike said. "Still, like I said, it was a long one and we all needed to get more sleep. Even you, despite the fact you like to get up so psychotically early. In fact, you probably needed a longer night's sleep more than anypony else."

"Okay, I get it," Twilight Sparkle said with an irritated tone and a frown to match. She quickly softened up again, however, not wanting to start off the day on the wrong hoof. "I'll try to be more relaxed about wake up times on this trip. I mean, that is one of the things this trip's about, right, relaxing?"

"Uh, yeah," Spike said. "That and introducing your boyfriend to your brother."

Twilight stopped in place and stared at a smirking Spike, though she had a smile on her face, too.

"Don't forget Muse's magic lesson from Cadance," Twilight Sparkle said. Suddenly her eyes widened in alarm. " _Muse's magic lesson with Cadance! What if they've already done it and I wasn't there to see it?!_ "

Twilight Sparkle started pacing in place almost like a pony in desperate need of a bathroom. She then screamed out as she started running around the room again, trying to gather inks and quills and whatever else she thought she might need.

" _Okay, I think that's all I'll need!_ " Twilight Sparkle said. "If they did the lesson- I'll just make them do it again! Repeat every little detail, yes!"

"Uh... Twilight," Spike said. "You're- kind of acting the tiniest little bit crazy again."

"Crazy?!" Twilight Sparkle asked, looking at Spike with a deranged, psychologically disturbed-looking face. "Who's crazy?! I'm not crazy!"

"Uh- yeah, you are," Spike said. "I mean, what does it matter if you're there or not? It's their magic lesson together, isn't it?"

"Yes!" Twilight Sparkle said, seeming to have calm down just a little. "But Muse is still my student overall and she's getting a lesson from Cadance, my former foal sitter, my sister-in-law, a princess of Equestria, _and_ , most importantly, my friend. One of my best friends actually, who's teaching another one of my friends. And they're doing it here in the crystal palace, the capital building of the Crystal Empire and where I am and have a chance to see them do it!"

"Well, when you say it like that... it almost starts to make sense," Spike said.

"Thank you!" Twilight Sparkle said. "Finally, I won one."

"Sometimes, I really worry about you," Spike said jokingly. "All right, I'll help you find them."

"Thanks, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said. "Now, let's move out! Yesterday was great and today's going to be great, too! Tomorrow for sure. I already have it all planned out."

"Of course you do," Spike said as he and Twilight left the room and headed through the halls.

"Yep, noting bad's going to happen today," Twilight Sparkle said as they kept on moving.

* * *

"Ah-ha!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed upon entering one of the crystal palace's many empty rotundas. She and Spike headed over to Starlight Glimmer, Sunburst, and Muse, all of whom looked somewhat taken aback and even a little concerned. "There you are! Finally, I've been looking all over for you! You thought you could get away from me, didn't you?

"Yes, _just sneak off and have the magic lesson without me!_ "

Muse, Sunburst, and Starlight looked to one another questioningly before turning to Spike. All he could do was offer a shrug of his shoulders and an apologetic smile. After a moment, Starlight Glimmer and Muse smiled, though Sunburst still looked concerned.

"Twilight, did you take your medicine this morning?" Muse asked jokingly as Starlight raised a hoof to her mouth to keep from laughing.

Twilight Sparkle eyes looked from one direction to the other, a shifty expression on her face.

"Maybe," Twilight Sparkle said equally as shady.

There was a moment of silence where it seemed like tensions might be rising. However, before it could get too awkward, Twilight, Starlight Glimmer, and Muse broke the silence with a shared fit of laughter. At first, Spike and Sunburst were taken aback, but eventually the former ended up joining in, laughing along with his friends. Sunburst still looked on questioningly, to which Spike could only shrug. Eventually, Sunburst was unable to hold back and joined in the seemingly almost contagious laughter.

"Oh, that was good," Muse said.

"Good thing you were just messing around, Twilight," Starlight Glimmer said.

"Yeah," Muse said. "Somepony might've thought you were an actual lunatic escaped from the loony bin."

"Uh- joking, right," Twilight Sparkle said. "That's _totally_ what I was doing."

This time, Starlight Glimmer and Muse shared the laugh with just Spike. It didn't bother Twilight Sparkle, for her attention was instantly taken by the sight of her niece, Flurry Heart laying in her baby carriage nearby.

"Hi, my wittle babykins!" Twilight Sparkle cooed as she nuzzled Flurry Heart. The baby alicorn giggled and cheered approvingly as her aunt began to tickle her a little. "Cutesy, cutesy, that is you-tsey! Ohh, I just can't get enough of this adorable little baby here!"

"We weren't gonna do the lesson without you, Twilight," Muse said. "Cadance, myself, and everyone agreed you'd probably want to be here for it. Although a lot of us were surprised you didn't come looking for us sooner."

"We all gathered at about nine, thirty," Sunburst explained. "Everyone said you'd be here at least a minute and a half after we got together."

"I thought you'd be here even before that," Starlight Glimmer said. "I was expecting both you and Spike to be the first ones up that gathered everypony else. I mean, you're usually up at seven o' clock sharp, Twilight."

"Gotta admit," Sunburst said, "I didn't believe her when she said it. That'd be a crazy time for most ponies to wake up, even me."

"No, it's true," Spike said. "Usually Twilight's like that... The only reason she didn't get up early this go around is because the alarm clock didn't wake her up for some reason. Then again, she does have six of them back at home to _make sure_ she wakes up."

"Oh, I know," Starlight Glimmer said. An annoyed frown crossed her face as memories slithered their way into her mind. "Trust me, I know... Ooh, I've even had nightmares about those darn clocks."

"Don't worry, Starlight Glimmer," Spike said. "Those nightmares will go away... eventually."

"How long did it take for you not to be terrorized by the clocks, Spike?" Starlight Glimmer asked.

"Oh, you don't really want me to answer that," Spike said. "The truth will only make you cry."

Starlight Glimmer, Sunburst, and Muse all stared at the young dragon with somewhat disturbed looks on their faces. Right around that point is when Twilight Sparkle looked up from Flurry Heart's baby carriage and looked around.

"Where's Cadance?" the alicorn princess asked.

"Oh, she was called away for something," Muse explained. "Some minor royal business as she called it. Said it wouldn't take more than a few minutes to get squared away."

"Knowing Cadance, it'll take even less time than that," Twilight Sparkle said. "She has a talent for making certain things go by even faster than they would otherwise."

"I guess that means this lesson should go by lickity-split," Muse said.

Twilight Sparkle looked to her fellow alicorn with a questioning look.

"Are you wanting it to go by fast?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Well..." Muse managed to say through chattering teeth as she looked around to the others. "You see... Ooh, I can't help it. I'm so nervous."

"Don't you mean nerve-cited?!" Starlight Glimmer asked as she leaned uncomfortably close to the young alicorn.

At the same time, she wore what was perhaps _too_ friendly of a grin on her face. Muse looked at her friend with a nervous smile, which was practically shouting for Starlight to back up some. Starlight Glimmer's grin got much smaller as she felt the awkwardness of the situation building up. The unicorn mare then slowly stepped a little further back to give Muse her personal space.

Uh- sorry," Starlight Glimmer said between some soft chuckles while rubbing the back of her neck. "I... guess I'm not that good of a substitute for Pinkie Pie."

"Oh, you're fine, Starlight Glimmer," Spike said. "Muse knows you're just trying to help."

"Yeah, I do," Muse said. "I appreciate it, Glimmy. Having you here really is helping... Although, I kind of wish some of our other friends could've come and been part of my moral support. Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, or somepony like that would've also been nice, ya know?

"I just wish they weren't all so busy with other things going on. Heck, I'd even take Cranky Doodle at this point."

"No, you wouldn't," Twilight, Starlight, and Spike all said at the same time.

Everyone then broke out in a big fit of laughter. The moment of levity seemed to be paying off, for as quick as Muse's nervous demeanor had appeared, it seemed to be snuffed out. The multi-colored alicorn felt and looked to be much better.

"Okay, I think I take it back," Muse said. "It'd still be great to have everyone else here. But no one should ask for more when ponies as awesome as you all are here with me."

Muse shared hugs with everyone, even Sunburst, while saving the last one for Starlight Glimmer.

"Just remember, Muse," Twilight said, "Cadance is a great pony. She's someone you can always count on to have your back."

"You're not just biased because she was your foal sitter, are you?" Muse asked teasingly.

"No!" Twilight Sparkle said, sounding defensive. "I'm biased because she's my sister-in-law thank you very much."

The others all shared another round of laughter together.

"So, Twi, I gotta ask something," Muse said. "Why six alarm clocks?"

"Eh..." Twilight Sparkle let out, looking somewhat uneasy despite smiling.

"Hey, all!" TJ's voice called out.

The others looked to see the Earth pony stallion walking up to them alongside Shining Armor and Cadance.

"Look who I came across in the halls on my way over," Cadance said as she pointed to her husband and TJ.

"Jacky!" Twilight squealed excitedly as she ran over.

"Hey, babe!" TJ said, sounding just as excited.

The two then embraced and kissed while everyone else exchanged pleasantries.

"How are you?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Feeling dandy as candy, thank you," TJ said, soliciting a small giggle from Twilight. "How you doing? I was surprised to wake up and find you weren't up and about before everyone else like you usually are back home."

"Don't ask," Twilight Sparkle said.

"But- I did- just..." TJ stammered.

"We were all surprised by it, actually," Cadance said as she came over with Shining by her side.

"Hiya, Twily," Shining Armor greeted.

"And hello to you both, too," Twilight Sparkle greeted warmly.

"Don't do it," TJ said.

"Huh?" Twilight, Cadance, and Shining Armor said together in confusion.

"He means don't shake it with Cadance again," Starlight Glimmer said teasingly.

"When are you gonna learn to butt out?" TJ grumbled.

"When are you gonna get rid of that growth on your face?" Starlight Glimmer asked.

"That _is his face_ ," Muse said.

The two laughed while the others looked on in surprise.

"A little mean, don't you think?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Not when ya take as much crud as I've had to from him," Muse said.

"She's got a point," TJ admitted.

"Well, then..." Twilight Sparkle said. "Uh, how about you, Shining Armor? Have you at least treated my guy good and have not been doing the big brother terrorizing the boyfriend stuff _?_ "

"None to subtle there, Twily," Shining Armor said.

He then shared a laugh with Starlight and Muse.

"I wasn't trying to be," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Nonetheless, yes," Shining Armor said. "I've been getting along with TJ here very well. He's been great to hangout with."

"Likewise," TJ said. "After you failed to get up and with me waiting for about an hour for you to come see me, Shining came and offered to show me more around the palace."

"And what did you think?" Twilight asked.

"It was a total blast," TJ said. "Shining showed me the lounge, the new gym he just had built in, and, my favorite place, _the kitchen!_ He even showed me his collection of vintage _Crusher Cole_ comic books."

"Oh, are you into Crusher Cole?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I am now," TJ said. "I didn't know about him before. I am, however, deeply into comic books in general. Now _Crusher Cole_ 's one of my top favorites. Definitely in the top five."

"At what number?" Muse asked.

"Five," TJ answered. "It's just been a great time. Thanks for being such a bro, Shining Armor."

"What else are friends for?" Shining Armor asked as he and TJ exchanged a hoof bump.

"I can't believe I was ever nervous about coming here," TJ said. "But it's true, I admit it. I was as nervous as a breezie going into a boxing match with Godzilla." Everypony shared a round of laughter. "Sounds pretty stupid now, doesn't it?"

"No, I get it," Shining Armor said. "Really, I do. I know there's a lot of brothers and fathers who instantly view boyfriends as public enemy number one. Even before they meet them."

"And sisters and mothers are sometimes like that with girlfriends, too," Cadance said. "Seen it before, not pretty."

"And just relatives in general are like that whether it's a boyfriend or a girlfriend," Shining Armor said. "But I want you to trust me when I tell you this, TJ. We will never, ever be like that with you. Not without any good reasons and so far, you've only been a great guy."

"Wow, thank you," TJ said.

"Besides," Shining Armor went on, "after Twilight told us about you getting _the talk_ from Godzilla, it was agreed by everyone you definitely earned a break."

"You told them about that?" TJ asked as he looked to Twilight.

"Of course," Twilight Sparkle said. "It was you getting the father/big brother talk from a kaiju. That's a story too hilarious not to tell."

Everyone else started laughing while TJ just looked on with an annoyed frown. Twilight Sparkle saw how aggravated her boyfriend was and put a friendly hoof on the side of his face.

"But I also told everyone so they'd know you've had enough of a stern talking to," Twilight Sparkle assured her boyfriend.

"I'd say so," Sunburst chimed in. "I mean, I've never seen Godzilla in person, but I have heard all the stories and even seen pictures. I'll bet having him target you like that's got to make you feel like the most vulnerable creature on the planet."

"Oh, trust me, it does," TJ said. "I mean, he's cool for sure. But even for a guy so cool, he's still the scariest thing walking the Earth."

The others all spoke in agreement.

"We've seen Godzilla at work," Cadance said. "So we get exactly what you mean."

"That's right," TJ said, "you guys were at the battle of San Flankciscolt, weren't you?"

"Sure enough," Shining Armor said. "That's how we know about the strong... _influence_ Godzilla can have on a situation. No matter what it is, what the subject, anything. Get Godzilla involved, more than likely he's going to be the deciding factor."

"Yeah," TJ said. "But that's what makes him so awesome, too."

"A lot of things do," Twilight Sparkle said. "Besides being both scary and awesome at the same time, he's so scientifically fascinating, too. There's so much potential to discover, so many unknown secrets he holds that can be unlocked by studying him."

"Twilight's even taken up studying Godzilla herself," TJ said. "With his permission, of course."

"He's a goldmine of knowledge," Twilight said. "Both scientific and mythic. Possibly even philosophical knowledge can be gained from studying Godzilla."

"You think so?" Starlight Glimmer asked.

"I'll tell you what I do know," Twilight Sparkle said. "If there's anything that can be learned about Godzilla in any fields, I want to be the one who discovers it."

"Can't say I blame ya," TJ said. "I mean, I've seen kaiju before... but Godzilla... Well, you know. And I mean no offense at all to Anguirus, Muse."

"No, I understand, TJ," Muse said. "I've been talking to him recently and even he feels the same about Godzilla as we all do. But he's also just as happy to have Godzilla, not only as an ally, but a true friend, same as us."

"Amen," TJ and Twilight said together.

"Yes," Cadance interjected, "I've heard all about this other kaiju you two had with you on your former island home. I think it's great to know he's become so close to you the way Godzilla did with all of us."

"Oh, he's also become close friends with us, too," Starlight Glimmer said.

"It's true," Twilight Sparkle said. "Like Godzilla before him, Anguirus seemed just as eager to make as many friends as he could."

"Neither of them show any signs of stopping either," Spike said. "I'm sure they're happy with the friends they have now. But you can never have enough friends, am I right?"

"It's crazy to think about, isn't it?" TJ asked. "I mean, two creatures that could rule us like gods just want to be our friends... It's wild!... But thank Celestia they're kaiju like that that are so cool."

"I'd very much like to meet this Anguirus at some point," Cadance said.

"Me, too," Shining Armor said.

"I'd like to meet Godzilla and Anguirus both!" Sunburst exclaimed, sounding extra enthused. Everyone turned to the unicorn stallion with smiles on their face, making him feel a bit awkward. "You know... never enough friends."

"Also having a chance to research such a unique species yourself doesn't hurt either," Starlight Glimmer said with a playful bluntness. "Does it, Sunburst?"

"Well..." Sunburst stammered, "if Twilight gets first crack at researching Godzilla, I call Anguirus." Everypony laughed, although it didn't fluster Sunburst or make him feel defensive at all. "And, again, like I said-"

"We know, we know," Spike assured the golden furred unicorn.

"Friendship is magic," everyone said together before sharing a quick group chuckle.

"I'd be happy," Twilight said, "to introduce anypony and everypony to Godzilla and Anguirus. But for now..."

"Yes, you're right, Twilight," Cadance said as she stepped forward. "I think it's best we not delay this magic lesson any further." The pink furred alicorn then stepped over to the pony she'd be instructing. "Well, Muse... are you ready?"

The younger alicorn seemed a bit hesitant, almost like she might've been having second thoughts. Deep down Muse still wanted the lesson, but was still uncertain and even a little afraid of what the outcome would be. Luckily for her, the doubt began to fade away when she looked to all the supportive ponies standing around her. Smiles and nods of encouragement persisted from everypony, especially Starlight Glimmer, TJ, and Twilight Sparkle. Seeing the confidence in her especially supportive friends and family inspired her to the point where she even put a bold smile on her face.

"Let's do it," Muse said with the confidence of a veteran.

"That's the spirit, Muser!" Starlight Glimmer boasted.

"You got this, sis!" TJ cheered. "You got this by the flank!"

"You're darn right, I do," Muse said without a shred of fear or doubt in her voice. "I'll learn this lesson no problem, like a boss."

"I'm glad to hear you're so eager to proceed with this, Muse," Cadance said. "You seem to be all the more confident, too. Just remember, it's okay if you don't get it right away. Everypony's always a beginner at first, but I have no doubt you can pull this off."

"Thanks, Cadance," Muse said before looking away. "But just in case... I wanna kiss the baby's head for good luck."

Several ponies laughed as Muse teleported over to Flurry Heart's baby carriage and started kissing her on the forehead. Flurry Heart giggled approvingly while the others smiled.

"You know, that's not a bad idea," Cadance said. She then teleported over to the baby carriage's other side. "I want to kiss my baby, too. Come here, sweetheart."

Cadance then used her magic to lift Flurry Heart out of her carriage and into her waiting hooves. The proud mother gently cradled her baby as she smiled down at her. The alicorn foal smiled right back up at her mom, giggling and cooing as peacefully as could be.

"Oh, my sweet ray of sunshine," Cadance said as her husband walked up to her side. Shining Armor and Cadance both looked to each other before looking back down lovingly at their daughter. "I didn't know our lives could get any better... Then you came, my little sweet pea. Now, everything seems so perfect since you were born, Flurry Heart.

"I never ever want to lose that feeling. You'll always be my precious girl. I love you, Flurry."

Cadance then kissed her daughter on the head before gently putting her back in her carriage. After nicely tucking her in her blankets and pillows, Cadance and Shining Armor shared a quick kiss.

"All right," Cadance said. "Let's get started."

"Oh, yeah, baby!" TJ said enthusiastically. "Let's get it on!"

"You gonna stick around and watch, TJ?" Muse asked.

"Are you kidding?" TJ responded. "Wild timberwolves couldn't keep me away from this. I know you'll do great, sis. Show 'em what you're made of."

"Thanks, TJ," Muse said as she hugged her brother.

"Always here for ya, Muse," TJ said.

The young alicorn smiled to her brother before turning to her instructor for the day.

"Okay, Cadance, I'm ready," Muse said.

"Excellent," Cadance said.

TJ took a spot next to Twilight as everyone else lined up together on the side to watch. The stallion's smile turned to a look of surprise when he saw the unbelievable length of the blank scroll Twilight was levitating in front of her face, along with a quill. He then looked to Starlight Glimmer, who pointed out several saddle bags full of quills, scrolls, and notebooks Twilight had brought with her that were laying up against the far wall. TJ's eyes widened all the more as he looked to Starlight, who then pointed out another set of bags filled with the same stuff. TJ looked to Starlight in confusion, making her step back to reveal Sunburst standing next to her with a quill and a blank scroll as long as Twilight's.

TJ and Starlight Glimmer then looked to each other with overtly amused smiles before shaking their heads in disbelief. They were even more amused when the two ponies began writing as soon as Cadance activated her horn's magic. The first thing she teleported were stands holding large crystal cubes of varying thickness and regular cubes of glass.

"Okay, Muse," Cadance said. "Today we're going to work on two very specific things. I want us to focus on aiming your spells and their thickness."

"Huh?" several of the others let out.

"I already know you're pretty good with most magics," Cadance said. "Twilight's told me of your extensive lessons and I got a taste of what your capable of yesterday. Most impressive by the way."

Muse smiled as her cheeks lightly blushed.

"Thank you," the young alicorn said.

Cadance then turned to two cubes of glass set up on either side of a crystal cube.

"As you know," Cadance said, "a basic blast of attack magic can easily break through the most basic of glasses."

Cadance demonstrated by shooting two regular beams of attack magic at the glass cubes. They instantly exploded into several pieces, though they were contained by a barrier Cadance created around them.

"Right," Muse said.

At the same time, Twilight and Sunburst kept writing down notes.

"But against a tougher substance..." Cadance let her words trail off as she lowered her barrier and shot at the crystal cube. Upon hitting the crystal, the tiny beam the princess shot seemed to just disappear into thin air with little to no sign of harm on the cube. "Basic attack magic isn't necessarily an effective tool to use."

"Right," Muse said again.

"That's why you need to go bigger," Cadance said. She then started to build up energy in front of her horn. "It takes a little bit longer, but it's a necessary process, especially depending on the task and what you're aiming to accomplish. See how the energy build up is getting bigger? By feeding more energy into it, a visible spell can expand and thicken."

"Oh, that's what you mean by the thickness of spells," Muse said understandingly.

"And then," Cadance went on, "when you think you've built up enough energy... fire away!"

Cadance then released the orb of magic energy had created and sent it flying at the crystal cube. The object exploded instantly into several pieces and shards, some of which had caught on fire. Again, Cadance brought up a barrier with her magic to contain the explosion.

"You get it?" Cadance asked as she turned to Muse.

"Yeah," the multi-colored alicorn said. "But... you're not just gonna have me blow stuff up all day, are you?"

"Oh, no," Cadance said with a slight chuckle. "That stuff comes much later. I was only giving a demonstration. No, first I want you to focus on... a visible teleportation spell."

"Huh?" almost everyone else let out.

"What's the point of that?!" Spike blurted out.

"Ssh," Twilight Sparkle shushed sternly. "Spike, don't."

The purple dragon was still skeptical, but silenced himself nonetheless.

"I have to admit, I'm curious as well," Muse said. "Why would you want to do a visible teleportation spell when an instant, regular spell is more effective?"

"Under normal circumstances, that's true," Cadance said. "But in certain situations, literally anything can and will happen. Say you want to teleport something or someone away, but they're out of your range to do a regular teleportation spell. What else can you do?"

"I don't know," Muse admitted. "What can I do?"

"This," Cadance said as she turned away.

She then arranged several crystal cubes on stands around a glass cube in a seemingly erratic pattern. Muse watched in slight confusion as Cadance started building up energy in her horn. A second later, she fired the orb at what looked like an odd angle. The orb of magic she fired wasn't quite as big and powerful-looking as the one she'd fired before. That seemed to make a bigger difference than expected, for the orb actually bounced off the crystal cube she'd fired at.

Everyone then watched in amazement as the orb bounced off all the other crystal cubes until finally hitting the cube of glass. Instantly it disappeared, not in a fiery explosion, but a burst of light.

"Whoa!" Muse, TJ, Spike, and Sunburst all let out together.

"This is also where the aiming part comes in," Cadance said. "If someone is out of your range for a regular teleportation spell, this particular version with the right aiming and right aura thickness can be a handy tool."

"Wow," Muse said in awe. "And you want me to be able to do this? Literally what you just did?"

"Absolutely," Cadance said. "I mean, you already learned the most basic of magics. I was honestly afraid there wouldn't be anything left I could teach you... Luckily, Twilight gave me the go ahead to move on to some more advanced stuff."

"But, do you really think I should try something like that right off the bat?" Muse asked.

"I don't see why not," Cadance said. "All you have to do is hit the first crystal in exactly the right spot and then the spell and the other crystal's should do the rest. Plus, doing this will most likely make it easier to navigate simpler spell bounces you might try to do in the future."

"I guess that makes sense," Muse said.

"Muse, trust me," Cadance said. "I have absolute faith that you're capable of doing this with no problems at all. You're Twilight's student and, from what I hear, a really good one."

Muse let out a little chuckle as she looked down at the floor. She then turned to the others watching nearby. As before, they all looked supportive as could be, with Twilight and Starlight both nodding.

"She's a _great_ student!" Twilight Sparkle reiterated. "You're a good listener and a better learner, Muse, and a great pony in general. You got this."

Muse smiled in silent appreciation for a moment before turning to Cadance.

"I wanna try it," Muse said.

"All right, Muse!" Cadance exclaimed.

"She's been hanging around Rainbow Dash a lot lately, hasn't she?" TJ whispered to Spike.

"That easy to tell?" the dragon whispered back

"Where else could she have gotten a confident smile like that?" TJ asked. " 'Cause she sure didn't get it from me."

Muse took a deep breath as she stepped up to the setup of crystal cubes Cadance had put together. Cadance then used her magic to place a new glass cube in the center.

"All right, Muse," Cadance said, "can you match the pattern and trajectory I fired at?"

"Maybe if you show me again?" Muse suggested.

Cadance's horn then started to glow, only instead of firing a blast from her horn, it was merely a line of light. The magical projection flew at, then bounced off the first cube Cadance had shot originally. It then bounced off all the others before stopping at the glass cube in the center.

"This is exactly the path my demonstration took," Cadance said. "The hope here is that you can make your spell take the exact same trajectory. Remember, perfect aiming is only part of this exercise, too. You also need to figure in how big of a blast to make. It shouldn't be so big and strong enough that it can effect any of the crystals, but not so small it just dissipates when it hits one either.

"You need to find a perfect balance."

"And what would that perfect balance be?" Muse asked while examining Cadance's trajected path up close.

"I'll leave that up to you," Cadance said, making Muse turn to her in surprise. "You saw me do it earlier, so you should have a fresh idea of what the right amount of power is."

"Fair enough," Muse said.

"You can do this, Muse," Cadance said. "Just also remember to focus on making something disappear, but don't let the energy for the spell just fly free. Concentrate on holding it close to you and making it visible. Remember, the effort you put into a spell and controlling it usually dictates how effective it is."

"Right," Muse said. She then looked to her task ahead as Cadance's line of trajectory disappeared. "Okay... here we go."

With that, Muse closed her eyes as her horn started to glow.

"Keep your eyes open for this one, Muse!" Twilight Sparkle called from the side. She then looked to see Cadance smiling at her. "Eh... sorry, your lesson."

"It's okay, Twilight," Cadance said. "She _is your_ student... Plus, I was going to say that, too."

It was then that a field of magical energy started to appear in front of Muse's horn. It wavered around a little, especially when Muse fed more power into it and made it grow. However, she didn't let anything deter her in that moment. She put all her focus, concentration, and even a big physical effort into containing the spell while also making it expand.

"Wow, she's good," Cadance said.

"What'd you expect?" TJ asked. "My Sparkles does good work. Also, my sister's just awesome like that."

"No bias at all in there, Jacky?" Starlight asked teasingly.

"Oh, no, totally not," TJ said in a joking tone. "Come on, sis, you got this! You can do it!"

"Yeah!" Twilight Sparkle cheered. "Go, Muse!"

"This is nothing!" Starlight Glimmer cheered. "You got what it takes to make a mountain disappear, girl! I know you do! Keep it up!"

"Uh, guys," Spike said. "I'm all for supporting Muse, but don't you think she needs it to be just a little quieter to concentrate?"

"Oh, my gosh, she has it contained!" Sunburst said as he pointed.

Everyone looked to see that Muse had made the magic she'd been gathering form into a perfect orb. It also looked to be almost the exact same size as the one Cadance made originally.

" _Yeah, woo-hoo!_ " Spike cheered. " _Go, Muse! You the pony!_ "

" _Princess Cadance!_ " an extra loud voice shouted from the entry way of the room. " _Polar ursas have been spotted not too far out from the borders of the Crystal Empire!_ "

The sudden shouting startled just about everyone, making them jump as they turned to see a pegasus mare flying in. Unfortunately, one of those startled ponies was also Muse... who had been startled into releasing her orb of teleportation magic.

"Look out!" Muse cried in alarm.

Everyone looked on, their eyes wide with terror as a ball of uncontrolled teleportation magic flew in their direction. Twilight and Starlight instantly jumped in, shooting beams of magic to try and contain the orb. However, the magical projectile flew too fast and easily missed their beams... and sailed right for Flurry Heart's baby carriage.

" _NO!_ " everyone screamed in horror as they ran, flew, or shot magic beams to reach the baby first.

All their efforts proved to be in vain, for the orb soon struck the carriage of the baby, who still looked to be smiling and laughing despite what was going on. In fact, she almost seemed mesmerized by the sight of the glowing object, finding the lights it made to be appealing. Her laughing was the last thing heard, her smile being joyous before it was swallowed up by an ever growing bright light. Despite not being the biggest light any in the room had seen, the intensity of its aura burned the eyes of those who looked at it. Just when it seemed like it was going to blind everyone, however, there was a sound almost like a large bubble being popped.

When that happened, the light instantly faded away to reveal that Flurry Heart and her carriage were now gone. It was though they had disappeared into thin air without a trace left behind. Seeing this and knowing the implications made the coldest of chills run through every living body in that room. All was quiet for a second or two as everyone stared with shocked and horrified looks on their faces, their eyes wide as could be. The quiet was quickly swept away and all attention taken by the loud and deeply emotional screams of a frantic Cadance.

Everyone saw the distraught and highly frightened look on her face as she continued to scream. The usually calm and loving alicorn princess looked almost like an insane pony headed for an asylum.

" _My baby!_ " Cadance screeched out as she ran over to where Flurry's carriage once stood. " _I lost my baby!_ "

" _Oh, my gosh!_ " Shining Armor screamed as he joined his wife. " _Where's my baby girl! Where did she go?!_ "

" _Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no, oh, no!_ " Twilight Sparkle repeated over and over again like someone possessed.

Just about everyone else stammered and stuttered as they looked around frantically like they'd somehow see Flurry Heart despite what happened. None of them could figure out what else to do, their minds were in such high panic. The only one who didn't move was Muse, who stared with a hoof over her mouth as tears streamed from her horrified eyes.

"It's... It's my fault," Muse said as she openly wept.

" _Where's Flurry Heart?!_ " Cadance sobbed. " _Where's my baby girl gone?!_ "

" _Flurry!_ " Shining Armor shouted at the top of his lungs.

" _Flurry Heart!_ " Cadance shouted as she sobbed. " _Where are you?!_ "

" _Oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh!_ " Twilight Sparkle exclaimed frantically as she looked around. It was all she could to to keep from running in circles or flying around like an a mad pony. " _How could this have happened?! How could something like this happen to a pony so young and innocent?!_ "

"It's all my fault!" Muse cried out as she sobbed.

"Everypony, calm down!" Spike interjected.

"Spike's right!" Starlight Glimmer said. "Now is _not_ the time to panic."

"Our daughter's gone!" Shining Armor shouted.

"Which is why we shouldn't be losing our marbles and instead be working on getting her back!" Starlight Glimmer insisted.

"Starlight's dead right," Sunburst said. "After all, it was only a teleportation spell... not a disintegration spell."

" _SUNBURST!_ " Shining and Cadance exclaimed together.

"I'm just saying!" Sunburst let out defensively.

"Muse, this is serious," Twilight said as she flew up to her fellow student. "Since you cast the spell, could you think of anywhere in particular you could've sent Flurry Heart?"

"I- I- I-" Muse stammered and stuttered.

" _Where did you send our Flurry Heart?!_ " Shining Armor exclaimed as him and Cadance ran up.

" _Where did you send my baby, Muse?!_ " Cadance asked frantically. " _Tell me, please!_ "

" _I don't know!_ " Muse let out. "I didn't focus on a destination. All I concentrated on was making something disappear! Flurry Heart could be anywhere now! Cadance, Shining Armor, I'm sorry!

"I am so, so, so, so sorry!... I... I never thought anything like this... Oh, Celestia, please forgive me!"

Muse dropped to her knees as she buried her face in her front hooves, sobbing all the while. Everyone looked around in quiet, looking almost like they were stumped about what to do next. Starlight Glimmer and TJ both finally stepped forward and dropped to Muse's sides and hugged her supportively.

"It's gonna be okay, Muse," Starlight Glimmer said. She then looked to Cadance and Shining Armor. "That goes double for you two. We're gonna make this right. We _will_ find Flurry Heart and bring her back home."

"How?!" Cadance asked. "She was teleported to somewhere we don't know. We can't teleport her back if we don't know where she is."

"I know," Starlight Glimmer conceded. "But what we _do_ have is a limited distance we have to look in. We know she wasn't sent to any specific location, so it's much more than likely she was teleported somewhere nearby."

"That's right!" Twilight Sparkle said. "She could even be somewhere in the Crystal Empire. Possibly even right outside the palace!"

"Yeah, but..." TJ started to say.

He stopped himself as a look of concern crossed his face.

"What?!" Shining Armor demanded.

"That could also mean... she could be out in the frozen north," TJ finally said.

This revelation gave everyone pause as they looked on in horror.

"My baby's out there?" Cadance asked, the terror in her voice being easy to hear. "Out in the freezing cold?"

"While polar ursas are nearby?" Shining Armor added, sounding equally as terrified.

"Then we need to get started on the search immediately!" Twilight Sparkle said with much authority in her voice. She then turned to the pegasus that had flown in to tell Cadance about the polar ursas. "Spread the word! Get every pony you can in on the search! We need as many eyes, many bodies, as many ponies searching as possible!"

"Yes, Your Highness!" the pegasus said with a salute before departing.

"That goes for all us, too!" Twilight Sparkle said. "Let's get going now!"

" _Right!_ " almost everyone said in agreement.

"I'll organize my own search party!" Shining Armor said as he ran off.

"I'll check every room in this palace from top to bottom!" Spike said as he went his own way.

"We'll start in the palace and work our way out into town!" Starlight Glimmer said.

"We'll pick up as many ponies as we can along the way to help," Sunburst said before he and Starlight left.

"I'll stay with you, Cadance," Twilight Sparkle said as she held her sister-in-law's hoof. "We're going to get through this together."

"I'll be by your side the whole time, Twilight," TJ said. "Just like I always am."

"Thank you, TJ," Twilight Sparkle said. "Let's move!"

Cadance, Twilight, and TJ turned and started to run for the exit. The Earth pony stallion stopped when he realized his sister hadn't budged from her spot. He looked to see that, while she was standing once more, she hadn't stopped weeping. Instantly, the big brother instincts of Thunder Jack took over and he trotted over to Muse's side. Muse was surprised to feel a hoof under her chin pushing her head up to see her brother standing there.

"Keep your chin up, Musey," TJ said. "It's gonna be okay. We're gonna find Flurry Heart and bring her home."

"You... think so?" Muse asked.

"Yes," TJ said. "But only if we work together in bringing her back."

Muse was quiet for a moment as she thought.

"I want to help," Muse said.

"Then come on then," TJ said.

"But, TJ..." Muse struggled to speak. "I... I just... I-"

"It's okay, Muse," TJ said. "I understand. Take all the time you need... But it would probably go a long way if you'd help us all in the search."

Muse was unable to speak and could only watch as her brother turned away and ran to catch up with Twilight Sparkle and Cadance. _What have I done?_ Muse thought to herself as she started to walk away. _What in Celestia's good name have I done?_

* * *

 **TO BE CONCLUDED...**

* * *

 **Darn it! This is taking longer to write than I thought. I can't help it, though. I really do absolutely so love writing for these characters. However, the third and final short in this arc will for sure be the last one. No matter how long it take to write, I'll see to it this little storyline ends as a trilogy. So be on the lookout for the conclusion to this tale in the Crystal Empire.**


	6. Have You Seen This Baby? Part 1

**I don't own either 'Godzilla' nor 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'. 'Godzilla' is a trademark of** **Toho Co. Ltd. and 'My Little Pony' in all its incarnations is owned by Hasbro.**

* * *

 **"Have You Seen This Baby?"**

 _The Crystal Empire was left in chaos on what was suppose to be one of the best days of Muse's life. She was suppose to get a simple magic lesson from a very reliable teacher. Instead, she found herself feeling guilty as could be over the loss of a sweet, innocent baby girl. But it might be worse than anyone could imagine, or that baby just might've ended up in the clutches of two of the most dangerous villains to step out from the shadows of the past._

* * *

 _Takes place during Season 7, Episode 12, "Discordant Harmony"_

* * *

 _Concluded from_ **"Family Ties Together"** _& _**"A Lesson Gone Wrong"**

* * *

The Crystal Empire was in a near complete panic!

Just about every pony, crystal pony, and other species, local and visiting were on the hunt and scouring the city. Hopes were high that they could find who they were so desperately looking for, that being perhaps one of the Crystal Empire's most important citizens. No less than five hours ago, the baby princess, Flurry Heart, daughter to Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor had been gone missing in a tragic training accident. The misfiring of a teleportation spell had sent the baby alicorn to no one even knew where; not even the pony who had cast the spell. Immediate action was taken as search parties were formed with everyone looking tirelessly to find Baby Flurry Heart and bring her home.

Everyone, that is except for Muse, the multi-colored alicorn who had originally cast the spell in the first place. Throughout almost the whole search, she'd been sulking on one of the crystal palace's balconies. She had her head laying atop her front hooves, which rested on the balcony guard. She'd been moping there, unable to stop herself from crying so profusely and feeling absolutely guilty over what had happened. What was suppose to just be a magic lesson from Princess Cadance had led to her making the princess's daughter disappear into thin air.

Except for when her brother, Thunder Jack and her friend, Starlight Glimmer had come to her side after it happened, nopony had tried to consult Muse. She didn't really blame them, though, nor did she expect them to come coddle her. The young alicorn much more so preferred everypony put all their efforts into finding Flurry Heart, assuming they could before something bad could happen to her. A large part of Muse wanted to be out there helping them, but she couldn't bring herself to join the search. Any spirit or determination Muse might've had was being crushed by the depression and self loathing overtaking her.

"What have I done?" Muse asked herself.

They were the first words she'd spoken in an hour and a half. Although they'd also been the same ones she'd repeated over and over to herself before she went silent. Muse looked out at the Crystal Empire, hearing all the commotion and seeing a lot of it from the balcony she stood upon.

"An empire in chaos and a poor, innocent baby pony lost," Muse said to herself. "It's all my fault. Great job, Muse, I'll bet you're gonna be an alicorn ponies won't forget about now... Just not the way I was hoping for, not even close. I wish I were dead."

"Please, don't wish that." A startled Muse turned to see Cadance, the crystal princess, ruler of the empire herself walking out onto the balcony. "So many ponies' hearts would be broken if you were dead... including mine."

"Cadance," Muse said as she wiped away some of her tears.

"Hello, Muse," Cadance said as she came closer. "Mind if I join you for a second?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Muse said in a meek-sounding voice as she nodded.

"Thank you," Cadance said with a polite smile as she came up to Muse's side.

"But..." Muse started to say, "I would've thought you'd be out there with everyone looking for Flurry Heart."

A sad frown crossed Cadance's face as she looked out at the sight before them on the balcony.

"I was," Cadance said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "Every single second of every single moment, I was there at the head of the search."

"So... why'd you stop?" Muse asked. "Why aren't you still looking for Flurry?"

"Oh, I intend to," Cadance said. "I won't stop searching for my little Flurry Heart until she's back home. But first, I need to get something very important to help with the search."

"What's that?" Muse asked.

"You," Cadance said as she turned to look at Muse.

The younger alicorn's eyes widened as she looked on in disbelief.

"Wha...?" Muse let out. "But, I- You- Uh-"

"Yes, Muse," Cadance said, "I want you to be out there helping us look for Flurry Heart. I also want to know why you haven't come out to help on your own already."

Muse found herself unable to speak or even move, her mind seeming to go near completely blank from her surprise.

"Well..." Muse finally said, after getting a hold of herself. "I wanted to, but..."

"But what?" Cadance asked.

"I... just can't make myself do it," Muse finally said. "I want to help find Flurry Heart. I mean, _I'm_ the reason she disappeared... which is exactly the problem. I can't get myself to do anything, even use my magic to make tea or something to help settle me. Ever since what happened today... I've felt this blackness inside me, swelling up and coursing through every part of my body.

"It's what's been keeping me here on this balcony. It makes even lifting a hoof feel like a chore... but I can't make it go away. It stays... and I let it, because it's a reminder of how badly I screwed up today... Make no mistake, Cadance, I know just _how badly_ I screwed up today. I took your baby away from you and I feel absolutely awful for it.

"No matter how many times I say I'm sorry, it'll never be enough. But please know it's the truth. I am so deeply sorry about what happened."

"Then do something about it," Cadance said.

"Huh?" Muse asked.

"Yeah, Muse, you heard me right," Cadance said. "You feel bad for a mistake you made, I understand that. So, because you feel so bad, you should be doing everything you can to try and make it better, to try and make it right."

"Yeah, I guess," Muse agreed.

"I feel the best way you can do that is to stop moping around and help us all look for Flurry Heart," Cadance said. "Also, it would just be nice to know we have a pony like you helping us."

"Are you serious?" Muse asked in surprise.

"As can be," Cadance answered. "Muse, what happened was a mistake, an accident, but admittedly it's a big one. I will say, though, that I don't feel it was completely your fault like you probably do. Maybe I shouldn't have had Flurry there while practicing such a potentially dangerous spell or done more to protect her. Plus you were caught off guard, you were surprised just like we all were.

"It was a freak accident that came right out of nowhere, Muse. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Yes, I was upset because I lost my daughter... and I'll admit I did blame you at first. But it was only because of how upset I actually was. Now that I've gotten a hold of myself, I know now you're not to blame...

"At least, not as much as I thought you were when it happened."

Muse looked to Cadance, although the ruler of the Crystal Empire couldn't get a fix on what she was thinking or feeling. Her face was tear stained and her eyes were still red from crying so much. Plus she still looked emotionally distraught in the features as she had the whole time they'd been talking. Cadance couldn't tell if she made it better, worse, or had no impact at all.

"Thank you for being honest with me, Cadance," Muse finally said. "Both for admitting you blamed me and still acknowledging the part I played. Most ponies would try to coddle you and tell you it wasn't your fault at all. But it was still me who cast the teleportation spell that made Flurry disappear."

"Be that as it may," Cadance said, "you still mustn't put the full blame on yourself like you are. You may have played a part, but the blame doesn't fall squarely on your shoulders. Besides that, it doesn't change the fact that you're still a great pony overall."

"You really think so?" Muse asked.

"Absolutely," Cadance said. "I saw it during the lesson and I saw it before the lesson. Twilight sees it, Shining Armor sees it, Spike, Starlight Glimmer, all of us do. That's why everyone always looks so happy to see you, Muse, haven't you ever noticed?"

Muse let a small smile cross her face, which made Cadance smile as well.

"Thanks, Cadance," Muse finally said.

"You're more than welcome," Cadance replied. The two then shared a quick hug. "By the way, I also wanted to let you know I think you totally would've pulled the spell off right if that guard hadn't of ran in and started screaming."

"No time to worry about that now," Muse said. "We've gotta go find your daughter and bring her home safe."

"That's the spirit," Cadance said. "Thank you, Muse."

"No, Cadance, thank you," Muse said. The two alicorns smiled before they ran off to join the search for the baby princess. "I just wish we knew where to look."

"Believe me, so do I," Cadance said. "The empire has basically been turned inside out so far and no results have turned up."

"Darn it," Muse said. "Why did I have to just blindly shoot a teleportation spell without figuring out where it'd go? I know Flurry Heart's out there somewhere. But just where is that somewhere? Where could Flurry Heart be?"

"Don't worry, Muse, we'll find her," Cadance said reassuringly.

"Part of me thinks I should be saying that to you," Muse said. "But I hope you're right either way."

The two alicorns continued to move as a brisk pace throughout the castle in a rush to join in the search. _I hope I'm right, too,_ Cadance thought to herself with worry. _Where could you be, Flurry Heart? Where are you?_

* * *

 **THE NORTHERN MOUNTAINS, 5 HOURS EARLIER:**

Looking like the very definition of a winter wasteland, the entirety of the Frozen North was a seemingly endless plain of near complete whiteness. The biggest standout spots in this large mass of snow and ice covered land were the Crystal Empire and the Northern Mountains. However, unlike the shielded city of crystal ponies, the mountains themselves were plagued by the seemingly perpetual blizzards that fell across the whole upper north. It stretched out even past the Equestrian border, which the Northern Mountains sat smack dab in the middle of.

Even within the many different caves of the giant peaks, it was freezing cold. It almost felt as bad inside the caves as it did outside. Or at least that's what it felt like to the two sole ponies exploring inside.

"Dark Lightning, would you just hurry up and find the things already?!" a gray furred unicorn mare impatiently pouted. "I'm freezing my bucking flank and tail off!"

The black furred unicorn stallion she was speaking to turned to his sister, given her the most annoyed of glares.

"Give me a break, Khaos Fury!" Dark Lightning exclaimed. "It's not my fault this is taking so long. There's a hundred gems in these freaking caves. How am I suppose to navigate through all these jewels to find one specific one?"

"It's the ruby mushroom, Dark Lightning!" Khaos Fury spat back. "It's called that because it's a ruby that's shaped like a mushroom. Zecora was as specific as she could possibly be about that. You know... in her own, zebra-y, rhyming, mumbo-jumbo kind of way... Oh, and she said she wanted three of them."

Dark Lightning groaned in severe aggravation. Both he and Khaos Fury were dressed to the fullest in winter garb, from hooded parkas to scarfs, hats, and even goggles among other items of clothing. Yet they were both still freezing beyond compare and had been since they headed out for the mountains earlier that morning. They had arrived at the Crystal Empire by train the day before and then rested in town before going on this quest neither of them really wanted to go on. While the cold may have become slightly more tolerable since they'd begun, it wasn't enough for either unicorn.

Khaos Fury was, by far, the most annoyed, although she had become quieter about it. Dark Lightning, however, seemed to become the more vocally frustrated of the two as time went on.

"Why the heck couldn't Zecora have come out here herself?" Dark Lightning grumbled. "She knows what she wants better than anypony else. I mean, it's _her_ that wants the gems! Why did she have to send _us_ here to get it? Heck, why did we even agree to go?!"

"Oh, will you just shut up and keep looking?" Khaos Furry demanded. "The sooner you find it, the sooner we can get out of here and be home. Also, you already know darn well why we're doing it. Zecora took us in when we needed a place to go and so we do the stuff for her we do to keep her off our flanks."

"But why?" Dark Lightning asked as he looked. "I mean, we've been there for who knows how long? I thought we were just resting there until we make our next move, our next big plan."

"Yeah, exactly," Khaos Fury said.

"So then why haven't we made the next move or plan?!" Dark Lightning asked in irritation. "Why haven't we moved on out of that wrinky-dink little hut and figured out what to do next? You're the one in charge between us, Khaos Fury... apparently. So, if you're the brains and brawn behind us, why haven't you pulled the trigger? We're two very powerful and very smart unicorns.

"So, why are we barely scraping the bottom of the barrel with a bottom feeding zebra when we should be sky rocketing to the top?!"

"Don't talk about Zecora like that!" Khaos Fury shouted. This caused confusion to mix into the anger and irritation on Dark Lightning's face, making a slightly alarmed expression form on Khaos'. "She- She helped us out when we needed it... The least we could do is show her some small semblance of gratitude... and respect. I don't know, Dark, really I don't.

"I don't know why I haven't had us make our next move... It's just... something's been holding me back. I mean, I totally want to start planning what's next, especially if it means targeting... _that princess creep!_ " A scowl of deep hatred crossed Khaos Fury's face as she thought about the alicorn she despised so much. "Nothing would please me more than to find Twilight Sparkle and finish what we started.

"I just... I have no idea what's been keeping me from working on what our next move should be."

"Well, you better do it fast," Dark Lightning said. "Or else... _I_ might just have to start doing the planning more often."

"Excuse the buck out of you?" Khaos Fury said, a confrontational tone in her voice. She then walked up closer to her brother, who looked a bit concerned, but not so much that he was willing to back down. "You think you can run our operation? You think you can do even _half_ the things I've done leading us? Because I'll tell you what, Mr. Hardcore, Mr. Tough-Flank, if you think you got what it takes more than I do, feel free to try.

"But know you're gonna have to beat me within an inch of my life first and if you even try, I'll eagerly do it to you first. So... you feeling lucky, oh great and mighty tough guy?"

The two unicorns stared each other down like gladiators of old who fought to the death in the coliseum. The feeling in the air was intense and both ponies felt their blood boiling despite how cold it was. However, no fight broke out between the two siblings. In fact, the aggressively confrontational looks on Khaos Fury and Dark Lightning's faces faded away, replaced by looks of regret. They looked to each other a little bit longer, neither of them uttering a word even though it was clear they felt bad about what just went down. After a moment, Dark Lightning turned away and continued looking through the many gems that glistened all over the cave they stood in.

Khaos Fury looked in a different area, her horn emitting a light from its tip to help her see better. Her eyes scanned the floor and walls for a few seconds before they landed on a particular set of gems that made her eyes widen.

"Hey, Dark Lightning, I found them!" Khaos Fury proclaimed.

"Huh?" Dark Lightning let out in surprise.

"Yeah, I found the ruby mushrooms!" Khaos reiterated. "Look!"

Dark Lightning rushed over to see what his sister had discovered. When he reached Khaos Fury's side, the light from the tip of Dark Lightning's horn illuminated the area all the more. This gave him a clearer view that his sister had, indeed, found a patch of rubies shaped like mushrooms.

"Wow," Dark let out.

"I know," Khaos Fury said. "And it was _me_ who found them!"

A frown of annoyance crossed Dark Lightning's face. This only made Khaos Fury smile all the more smugly.

"I don't understand it," Dark Lightning said as he looked at the ruby mushrooms. "I could've sworn I looked over here already."

"You did," Khaos Fury said. "Twice in fact."

"But then why-?" Dark Lightning started to say.

"Because I'm better than you at everything in every conceivable way," Khaos Fury said bluntly. Dark Lightning glared at his sister who kept on smiling in her brother's face. "Still think _you_ want to be the one in charge?"

"Let's just get the jewels and get out of here, okay?" Dark Lightning insisted. "I want to get back home so I can lay down for a week and a half."

"I thought you wanted to move on, though," Khaos said in a mocking voice.

"Khaos Fury, I swear to the Elders!" Dark Lightning growled through gritted teeth.

Khaos Fury only laughed as she used her magic to pull three ruby mushrooms out of the ground. Dark Lightning then took them in his own levitation magic and placed them neatly in his pack.

"Why did Zecora say she wanted these again?" Dark Lightning asked.

"Does she ever say _why_ she needs something?" Khaos Fury responded.

"Usually not until she has it," Dark Lightning responded.

"Then why do you ask questions you already know the answers to?" Khaos Fury asked.

"Khaos... shut up," Dark Lightning said bluntly.

Khaos Fury's laughter was interrupted by a sudden flash of light from within the cave. Both unicorns were instantly on high alert as they took battle stances with their horns fully aglow. They looked around them with intense expressions on their faces, ready for whatever might come at them. They saw a cloud of purple smoke emanating from somewhere deeper inside the cave. The twins looked to each other and, without ever saying a word, already knew what the other was thinking and silently agreed.

Slowly they made their way into the cloud of strange smoke in an attempt to take the fight to whatever might be waiting for them. But as they kept walking, they heard something they weren't expecting at all. It was... crying; like the cries of a baby, something that confused the two fully grown unicorn ponies a great deal. Still they kept walking on until they saw something they didn't think they'd ever see in a cave like the one they were in despite the cries alerting them to the contrary.

"Is that... a baby carriage?" Khaos Fury asked.

"Can't tell, there's too much smoke," Dark Lightning said. "But... yeah... it kind of looks like it!"

"Come on," Khaos Fury said, waving for her brother to follow as she got in closer.

The two circled the strange sight a few times before looking to each other once more. Then they walked up to the carriage and peaked to see what awaited them inside. Sure enough, laying within the confines of the baby carriage, all wrapped up in blankets with pillows galore, was a little pony foal.

" _IT'S A BABY!_ " Khaos Fury and Dark Lightning shouted together.

The crying baby instantly ceased its sobbing and looked up in surprise at the unicorn twins. Instantly the child's face lit up as it reached its front hooves up to them, giggling and cooing happily. The unicorn twins just looked to each other in surprise and disbelief.

"What's a baby doing all the way out here on its own?" Dark Lightning asked.

"How the heck did it even get out here in the first place?" Khaos Fury asked.

The two examined the baby a little bit before their eyes fell to the carriage housing it.

"Hmm... this looks like quite the expensive carriage," Dark Lightning said. "It's super high quality and even decorated like it's suppose to hold the next big prophet or something."

"And judging by the smoke..." Khaos Fury said, "it looks like natural burn off from a spell or some sort. Most likely it was a teleportation spell."

"But why teleport a baby into a cave like this?" Dark Lightning asked. "Could it have been an accident do you think?"

The two looked down at the baby once more, who's face looked bright as could be with happiness seemingly at just getting to see Khaos and Dark. For a moment, they both seemed to be caught in the gaze of the young foal. It was almost hypnotic to the two unicorns twins. Somehow even two ponies, who in the past had been the evilest of villains, were finding themselves getting lost in the eyes of an infant. But Khaos Fury quickly shook her head to try and make herself snap out of that strange daze.

"You know what, who even cares?!" Khaos Fury said, a scowl crossing her face. "It ain't even our problem or our concern. We got what we needed here, so let's get heading out. Come on, Dark Lightning."

The stallion looked to his sister in surprise as she started to walk away.

"You just want us to leave this baby here?" Dark Lightning asked in disbelief.

"Like I said, it's not our problem," Khaos Fury replied as she kept walking. "It's just some kid we don't know. So what? Kids go missing all the time."

"But she might freeze to death out here," Dark Lightning said.

"So?" Khaos Fury asked. "Wait!" She then suddenly stopped, a stunned look on her face. She then turned to her brother, looking at him in surprise. "Did you say 'she'?"

Dark Lightning looked away as a sheepish look crossed his face.

"Th- The baby looks like a she to me," Dark Lightning sputtered out.

"Oh, my gosh, are you serious right now, Dark?!" Khaos Fury let out in frustration. "You're letting yourself get attached, aren't you?!"

"No, I'm not!" Dark Lightning said. He then looked down to the baby, who was still smiling up at him. "I just..."

The black furred stallion's words trailed off as he gazed at the pink coated foal laying peacefully in her baby carriage. Khaos Fury groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"My flank you're not getting attached," Khaos Fury let out in aggravation. She then walked up to her brother, looking him dead in the eyes. "Look, I don't care what you may be letting yourself feel for this kid. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. We're going right now!"

"She could die!" Dark Lightning said.

"One less mouth the world needs to feed!" Khaos Fury said as she started walking away again. She also activated her horn's magic, using it to pull Dark Lightning along as he looked to the lone child with deep concern. "I can't even believe you right now, Dark Lightning. I mean, did you forget we helped make a monster that was suppose to destroy the whole world? Now you're losing your head over one little, insignificant brat when you were giving me a hard time earlier about going soft?

"You know what, why don't you start practicing spitting out teeth? 'Cause I'm about ready to kick-"

Khaos Fury's angry rant was interrupted when the loud cries of the baby pony began to echo throughout the cave. Instantly the mare stopped, releasing her brother from her magic's hold in the process. The two unicorn ponies looked to each other for a moment before Dark Lightning hurried back over to the baby carriage. Khaos Fury found herself inexplicably drawn to follow her brother back over to the child's side as well. The two looked down to see tears were flowing like a river from the crying baby's eyes.

"Why is it making that awful noise?!" Khaos Fury asked.

"Probably because we were gonna abandon her!" Dark Lightning replied with spite in his voice.

"Okay, fair enough," Khaos Fury said after rolling her eyes. "So how do we get it to stop?"

Dark Lightning thought for a moment before he came up with an idea. He used his magic to break off a gem from the others laying all across the cave. He held it up to the baby's face, a big smile plastered on his own much to Khaos' disgust. To both ponies' surprise, the baby stopped crying instantly and gazed in awe and wonder at the gem. Seeing that his plan was working, Dark Lightning turned up the wow factor by lighting up his horn and moving the gem in front of it.

This sent a bright, sparkling glow all over the cave, making it shine even brighter than before. The baby giggled and laughed as she clapped her front hooves. Khaos Fury was even amazed by the sight her brother had created, bringing a hoof to her mouth as she looked on. However, she caught herself a little and started to lower her hoof back down, although she kept looking on at the lights. Because she wasn't paying attention, her hoof slowly lowered towards the baby's carriage, which left it wide open for the child to grab.

That's just what happened; the baby reached up and wrapped her front hooves around Khaos Fury's own. This surprised the gray furred mare, although she was able to keep from jerking her hoof away and instead looked to see what was happening. Khaos was even more surprised actually seeing the baby hugging her hoof closer and rubbing her cheek against it. Dark Lightning ended his light show and looked on intently at what was happening. He reveled in the stunned look on his sister's face, smiling big when she looked to him questioningly about what to do.

"Kind of grows on ya, don't she?" Dark Lightning asked smugly.

"I... uh..." Khaos Fury stopped as she looked back to the baby.

In that moment,a strange feeling came over Khaos Fury as she looked into the infant's eyes. She couldn't explain or even start to understand it, but something about this feeling felt kind of... good. In a way, it was almost like the weight of her past life had been lifted off her shoulders somehow. This feeling persisted until the baby's wings suddenly popped up out her blankets and spread out wide. Khaos Fury's eyes opened even more in shock upon seeing that the smiling baby she was gazing at had both a horn and a set of wings.

"Holy smokes, she's an alicorn!" Khaos Fury let out as she pulled her hoof away.

"What?!" Dark Lightning asked.

He looked down and was equally amazed by what he saw. The young foal found herself laughing at the stunned looks on Khaos and Dark's faces. This led to a more angry expression taking over Khaos Fury's features.

"Don't mock me, you little freak!" Khaos Fury growled.

"Khaos, be cool," Dark Lightning said. "Chill!"

"That's not funny, Dark Lightning!" Khaos Fury said.

"It wasn't suppose to be," Dark Lightning said, remembering they were in the mountains of the Frozen North. "I genuinely think you need to calm down."

"Why should I?!" Khaos Fury said as she looked to the baby with new disgust. "It's an alicorn, Dark! You know, the same kind of pony who runs this country and didn't do a thing to help us when we needed her to?!"

"So you're going to do the same to this kid because of what happened to us when we were kids?!" Dark Lightning shot back. "You're gonna let this kid, who just happens to be an alicorn, be abandoned to fate just like we were because of the negligence of an ignorant leader? A leader who just happens to be an alicorn herself?"

"That's not fair," Khaos Fury said. "Why do you even care so much about this anyways? Why do you care about this kid?"

"Because she's a kid!" Dark Lightning argued. "She a helpless, defenseless infant who's only just begun to live, begun to form into who she'll be. Now, she may grow up to be just as bad a leader as Princess Celestia or a nuisance like Twilight Sparkle, we don't know. But do we punish this child now for the sins she commits in the future? Sins she might not even commit?"

"You know she will," Khaos Fury said.

"Either way, my question still stands," Dark Lightning continued to argue. "Are you gonna punish a baby for the past sins of others and whatever sins she may or may not commit in the future?"

Khaos Fury glowered at her brother, but it was clear she was mulling over what he was saying. She continued to think about it as she looked down to the baby pony who absolutely refused to lose her smile. She kept on looking up at Khaos and Dark as if they were her own parents. This sight made Khaos Fury's whole body tremble with emotion before she finally turned to Dark Lightning.

"So, what do you want us to do with her, Dark?" Khaos Fury asked.

A small smile crossed the stallion's face.

"Let's just take her back to the Crystal Empire," Dark Lightning said. "I mean, we're going that way anyhow. We gotta get back to the inn, get our stuff, then catch the train to Ponyville. Why not just drop her off at the front desk of the inn? We'll leave her with the front desk clerk, they'll call the local authorities, then we'll disappear on our way to the train station."

"Hmm," Khaos Fury hummed as she thought about it. She looked to the baby one more time before a frown of defeat crossed her face. "Fine, we'll do it... But I ain't changing any diapers along the way. You want to take care of this baby, that's exactly what you're gonna do. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Dark Lightning said.

The annoyance in Khaos' frown intensified.

"Oh, ha, ha," Khaos Fury let out. "Because we're going to the Crystal Empire after exploring a cave of crystals and other gems."

"It was another accident, I swear!" Dark Lightning said. "Guess I just have a knack for puns. It's not my fault. It just comes naturally."

"Do it again and slapping you in the face will come naturally to me," Khaos Fury fired back.

"Uh... yes, ma'am?" Dark Lightning let out with uncertainty.

"Good boy," Khaos Fury said. "You'll get an extra treat in the dog bowl when we get home... Now, how- how are we gonna do this?" Khaos Fury examined the baby carriage a little bit. "How are we gonna go about transporting this kid to the empire?"

Dark Lightning looked to Khaos Fury with disbelief, shaking his head before using his telekinesis to lift the baby out of the carriage. He also picked up the blankets and pillows and used his magic to turn one blanket into extra thick winter baby clothes. Then he carefully put the baby in said clothes before wrapping the rest of the pillows and blankets up in his pack. He held the baby close to him with his levitation magic as he started to head for the exit. Khaos Fury looked stunned for a moment, making her brother look at her in confusion.

"What?" Dark Lightning asked. "Did you _want_ to try and push that carriage through all we're gonna have to endure to get back to the Crystal Empire? I sure as heck don't."

"Fair enough," Khaos Fury said as she followed after her brother. Walking side-by-side with Dark, the unicorn mare looked to see him smiling and giggling with the baby, both of them seeming like they were floating on cloud nine. "Oh, brother. I have a feeling this is gonna be a _long_ trip back."

* * *

 **25 MINUTES LATER**

As it turned out, the cold temperatures that might've felt bad within the caves of the Northern Mountains were actually far worse outside of them. Outside, one had to feel the stinging cold of the furious winds blowing snow all around in what seemed like a swirling vortex. Even worse still was ponies actually having to go through this all when doing something crazy like trying to scale the Northern Mountains. It was a dangerous environment no matter where you were in the eternally winter covered landscape of the Frozen North. All the harsh winds, swirling snow, and freezing temperatures and one's vision being clouded by stinging cold and the white of winter saw to that.

However, a strong argument could be made that going through all this while climbing a mountain was the absolute worst thing to deal with. You certainly wouldn't get any debates from Khaos Fury and Dark Lightning, nor probably even their young ward they had with them. Having gone through the depths of some of the caves located all over the mountains, the unicorn twins were now on their way back to civilization. In addition to just wanting to get themselves out of the freezing cold, they'd also taken on the task of getting the baby alicorn with them to safety as well. Although agreeing to take the baby back to civilization was a decision Khaos Fury was particularly growing more and more to regret as time went by.

She grew increasingly furious about all the dangers and obstacles that came with trying to navigate down the side of the mountain with her brother. It was made even worse because of how much slower and more cautious they had to be due to taking on the task of transporting a child through it all. Besides that, just having the baby along seemed to irritate Khaos Fury, made even worse by how happy Dark Lightning seemed to be having her along. She remained mostly silent, though, and just stuck to trying to get down the side of the mountain. Even with her heavy parka, scarf, goggles, and other pieces of winter clothing, scaling down the mountain was the furthest thing from a walk in the park.

 _Probably would've been better off staying in the darn cave,_ Khaos Fury thought to herself. But she immediately pushed those thoughts out of her head as she tried to think of something more helpful. Her and Dark Lightning had left the cave they were in far behind, but there was still a couple hundred feet left for them to go. Knowing the hard time they were in for in addition to the aggravation already suffered by this quest was making Khaos Fury all the more furious. She felt such a fire building up within her that she almost felt that letting it loose would burn the entirety of the Frozen North.

Rather than let that anger get to her, Khaos Fury took several deep breaths as she tried to calm herself. After a few seconds, she decided she was calm enough and tried to evaluate the situation and think of what the next best step to take would be. Her train of thought was interrupted, however, by her brother accidentally bumping into her from behind. Both ponies let out cries of surprise as they slipped off their hooves and fell to the icy, snow covered ground. Despite what had happened and her shivering from the cold, Khaos Fury had enough awareness to see the baby her brother had been carrying start to fall.

She even had the quick thinking and wherewithal to catch said foal with her magic. Khaos Fury quickly stood up, accidentally stepping on her brother while doing it, as she pulled the baby closer to her.

"Ow!" Dark Lightning let out.

Khaos Fury ignored her brother as she held the baby alicorn up with her levitation magic to look for any possible harm done. However, the baby not only seemed uninjured, but was actually laughing joyously, making Khaos Fury sigh with relief. She then used her levitation magic to pull Dark Lightning up out of the snow, holding him so he was face-to-face with her.

"Watch where you're going from now on, you moron!" Khaos Fury shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Dark Lightning said. "It's just hard to see out here! Hey, why are you whining anyways? You're not the one that just got stepped on!"

"Don't you try to give me any lip right now, Dark Lightning!" Khaos Fury said. "You not only knocked me down while we're hanging off the side of a mountain, but you nearly dropped the baby, too! You don't ever let something like that happen to her again, you hear me?! Nothing!"

"Okay, okay, I get ya!" Dark Lightning said. "I'm sorry... Wait, since when have you cared about the baby? Weren't you the one who voted to leave her in the cave before?"

"Well..." Khaos Fury let out. "You're the one who wanted to take her along and save her, right?! So, if we're gonna do this, we both have to commit to it. That especially means _you_ since it was your bone headed idea. Now, shut up and take this thing back already, would ya?!"

She then very lightly shoved the baby up to Dark Lightning's chest before allowing his telekinesis to take over holding the baby.

"Sorry, Ms. Temper-Tantrum," Dark Lightning groaned.

"Humph," Khaos Fury let out before trying to back buck some snow into her brother's face.

Unfortunately, not only did she miss, but this caused her to slip and fall, causing both the baby alicorn and Dark Lightning to laugh. She looked back and growled in frustration, giving a look that almost seemed like it could kill the pony who saw it.

"Shut up!" Khaos Fury shouted. Instantly, Dark Lightning was silent, but the baby kept on laughing, making Khaos walk up to her. "That goes for you, too, you little nuisance!"

The baby kept on laughing, making a bewildered look cross Khaos Fury's face as her cheeks turned red.

"Well, Khaos Fury," Dark Lightning said smugly, "looks like all your huffing and puffing can't blow her brick house down."

"Give me one good reason, Dark," Khaos said in a threatening tone as she pointed a hoof at him.

She turned away while Dark Lightning kept on smiling. He then turned to the baby and started wiggling his hoof in front of her face playfully.

"That's right," Dark Lightning said. "Show that big bad wolf sister of mine you're tough."

Khaos Fury rolled her eyes as she walked a few steps ahead.

"Freaking baby laughing with my brother like two hyenas on laughing gas," Khaos groaned.

She then turned her attention to the environment around her. _Hmm... let's_ see, Khaos Fury thought to herself. _Now, the weather looks to have gotten even worse than before we'd entered the cave. Because of that, it looks like we can't take the same route we did to get up here back down again. Heck, I can't even remember the route we took to get up here because everything looks so different than before._

 _What to do? What to_ do?... Khaos Fury's train of thought was interrupted when the sounds of Dark Lightning playing around and giggling with the baby alicorn filled her ears. The gray coated mare growled as she looked back to see Dark Lightning smiling brighter than ever, the baby wearing a matching grin. This aggravated Khaos Fury, who soon decided to just randomly cast a teleportation spell.

All three ponies disappeared in a flash of light and a puff of smoke. As random as the spell was, though, it was not entirely aimless. It was specifically meant to take the three ponies further down the mountain's side, which it did. The three appeared on one of the lower hanging cliffs of the giant mass of snow covered rock. However, despite being closer to the bottom of the mountain, the trio of ponies still had a long way to go. Khaos Fury deduced this rather quickly when she looked over the side of the ledge she and the others stood upon.

 _Dang,_ Khaos Fury thought to herself. _Not as far down as I hoped we'd go._

At the same time, Dark Lightning, after getting control of his heavy breathing and rapid heart rate, checked over the baby to make sure she was okay. But the baby still seemed to be her typically happy self, looking completely content and unharmed, which Dark was thankful for. However, his emotions quickly swirled into anger as he looked to his sister.

"Are you crazy?!" Dark Lightning asked as he stomped over to Khaos. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?! That's the third time you've aimlessly teleported us without having a single clue of where we'd end up going!"

"Oh, bite me, Dark Lightning!" Khaos Fury spat back. "I know exactly where we're going! Further down the mountain so our trip back the empire will go faster! You're welcome!"

"But you don't know where we'd end up!" Dark Lightning said. "I know you're having just as hard a time seeing in this weather as I am. Teleporting us so aimlessly could get us all killed!"

"Quit lecturing me, Dark!" Khaos Fury shouted. "You are not my freaking mother!"

"Then quit acting like you need one!" Dark Lightning said.

"How about you quit your shouting?!" Khaos Fury said. "Seriously, you keep that up and you could cause an avalanche or something like that. Then we'd totally be screwed."

"Likewise to you," Dark Lightning said.

Khaos Fury was quiet for a moment, letting the sting of what Dark Lightning said fester. It was true she'd be yelling and screaming a lot, too and she knew it. A part of her didn't want to admit it, but the look on her face spoke paragraphs to her brother.

"Look, Khaos," Dark Lightning said. "Let's just try to get through this as well as we possibly can, okay? Let's try to get along... and please think about how this trip will end up affecting the baby going forward? Please?"

Dark Lightning brought the tiny baby alicorn up in front with his magic for Khaos Fury to see. She looked to see the little foal seemed to be concerned, not for herself, but somehow seemed worried for Khaos and Dark Lightning both. It seemed like the kind of concern one could only form after knowing someone for years and being close to them like they were family or some other equivalent.

"Okay, bro," Khaos Fury said in the calmest voice she'd used in a long time. "I'll try to keep a cooler head going forward."

"Me too," Dark Lightning said. He then gasped as he pointed. "Ah-ha! Now you did it!"

Khaos Fury gasped as she held her front hooves up to her mouth.

"Oh, my gosh, you're right," Khaos Fury said in a chuckling voice. "I did, didn't I?"

"You sure did," Dark Lightning said. "Maybe you're the one who should get _pun-_ nished for it now."

The two shared a little laugh.

"Maybe I should go to the _pun_ -itentiary?" Khaos Fury zinged back.

The two shared another laugh, this one joined in on by the baby. The two looked to the infant pony for a moment as she beamed and laughed happily.

"She can't understand these jokes yet, can she?" Khaos Fury asked.

"No," Dark Lightning said. "No, she can't... But if I had to guess, she's probably just happy to see that we're getting along."

"I guess so," Khaos Fury said. "That has to be it." She then looked around at their current situation. "Now... what should we do next about getting off this rock?"

Dark Lightning started to look around as well as he tried to think. Before he could look for long or come up with an answer of what to do, a howling call rang out through the air. Instantly Khaos and Dark froze, both of them looking on with stunned expressions. They'd heard similar howls from their days back on Pony Tale Island and had even heard them from a greater distance earlier when climbing up the mountain. But now these howls sounded much closer than before; dangerously close even.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Dark whispered.

"No, duh," Khaos Fury whispered back.

Suddenly, another howl rang out, which made both unicorn twins jump in alarm as they looked around. This lone howl was quickly joined by several others, all of which sounded even closer than the first one had. Khaos Fury and Dark Lightning looked around very cautiously, very slowly like anything could jump from anywhere and attack. Their eyes then fell upon the baby alicorn Dark Lightning held within the grasp of his horn's magic. The foal's whimpering was what drew their attention, giving them a perfect view of the fear and horror on the baby's face.

Dark Lightning pulled the baby closer to him, even wrapping a front hoof around her as he tried to calm and reassure the infant. Khaos Fury looked at the sight first with annoyance because she felt her brother had let his guard down. But those contemptuous feelings quickly subsided until they were replaced by feelings Khaos couldn't understand. For some reason, it was almost as if she was glad Dark was putting so much emphasis on comforting and protecting the baby. Despite not exactly realizing and fully understanding that was what she was feeling, Khaos allowed herself to take some odd comfort in them.

However, everything else was quickly swept away by a skittish, alarmed, and even slightly fearful feeling brought on by several animalistic growls. Khaos Fury and Dark Lightning looked around them for a moment before their eyes fell to each other. It was clear that they both looked to be especially freaked out given the current state of their situation. The canine-like growls grew all the louder and more frequent, causing the two ponies to slowly look up above them where it sounded like the growls were coming from. Khaos Fury and Dark Lightning then gasped when the saw the terrifying sights looming above them.

"Oh, crud," Khaos whispered.

It was hard to make out at first, but as Khaos and Dark's eyes adjusted, they saw clearer and clearer the silhouettes of the creatures. There seemed to be about eight of them, some standing on a ledge above while others stood upon separate rock formations. It got all the worse when Khaos and Dark heard the growls, barks, and whines of more creatures coming. They looked to see three more beasts coming up over a rise in the ledge the ponies were standing on, sending their hearts racing. _Dire wolves_ , Khaos Fury thought to herself as she continued to look on in horror.

This was the same conclusion Dark Lightning had come to as well. Although neither of them had ever seen any actual specimens of the species before, they had both read up on them in the past. During their research both had seen artist depictions and actual pictures taken of this species of C _anis_. In the minds of both ponies, however, neither the art, nor the pictures came anywhere close to doing the species justice like seeing them in the flesh did. Ordinarily, the two ponies had nearly unbreakable wills, but experiencing so many members of this wolf species for the first time was too much to overcome.

They were not as big or even as eye catching in comparison to the timberwolves Khaos and Dark were practically raised around back on Pony Tale Island. Still, these dire wolves seemed to have their own special finesse that made them feel like a force to be reckoned with. Although they weren't as big as timberwolves, all the dire wolves in that pack were still bigger than the average pony usually gets. Combine that with their overall shape and appearance of the typical wolf, save for larger teeth and paws, and it was no wonder they typically struck immense fear in ponies. Not to mention the near glowing yellow eyes they had which felt like they were peering into Khaos Fury and Dark Lightning's very souls.

That alone was intimidating enough even without the snarling faces some of the dire wolves wore. Some wolves were content with the low growls they were emitting while others seemed more than happy to let out vicious barks. They almost sounded like the type of barking released by the hounds of hell, they were so terrifying. Most of the wolves had gray or dark brown coats of fur, but one particularly large wolf, the largest of the bunch, was all white. She stood in the middle of the wolves surrounding Khaos, Dark, and the baby from above, looking on intensely while neither snarling or even growling.

 _She's probably their alpha,_ Dark Lightning thought to himself. It was the first coherent or rational thought either he or his sister were able to make in what felt like forever since the dire wolves appeared. He and Khaos Fury both looked to the wolves on their ledge with them as their approach slowed, though not near enough for the two ponies' liking.

"K- K- Khaos," Dark Lightning managed to stammer out through chattering teeth.

"Y- Yeah?" Khaos Fury replied in the same manner.

"Wh- Wh- Wh- What are we gonna do now?" Dark Lightning asked.

"What are you asking me for?" Khaos Fury asked.

A particularly loud bark from one of the wolves above caught the attention of both ponies, although they still kept a cautious eye on the wolves on their ledge. But then Dark Lightning's attention was taken by the crying of the baby alicorn he had been holding so close to him. He looked down upon the helpless little infant and saw the fear in her weeping eyes. Seeing such a sorrowing sight awakened something inside of Dark Lightning that he had not felt in a long time. Burning inside Dark Lightning, one could tell by the look in his eyes that a fire was reignited within him that had been dormant for a long time.

It was the fire of a warrior, a fighter, a furious ball of rage ready to be unleashed in the thralls of combat. Of the two unicorns, usually Khaos Fury was the biggest aggressor, yet it was clear Dark Lightning was becoming a force not to be taken lightly.

"We... _fight!_ " Dark Lightning proclaimed, his first word being a whisper while shouting his second.

This caught the dire wolves by surprise, even making the ones on the same ledge stop as they all turned their heads to the side. However, Khaos Fury was looking as her brother like he had gone completely crazy, like he had just snapped.

"Fight these dire wolves?!" Khaos Fury let out. "Are you nuts?! We can't-"

"Just imagine all of them as Twilight Sparkle," Dark Lightning insisted.

Just hearing the name invoked the gray mare's temper. She glowered menacingly as she looked around to all the wolves that had them cornered. It didn't take much for her to see a whole group of violet furred alicorns in place of a pack of vicious pony-eating canines. Khaos Fury had spent sleepless nights and restless nightmares imagining how great she would feel finally getting even with the princess. The two ponies had clashed many times, building up a rivalry that was the stuff of legend, which increased Khaos' hatred for Twilight Sparkle over time. Imagining more than one of her standing before her eyes was more than enough to reignite her near psychotic rage and will to fight.

"Okay," Khaos Fury said, nearly growling it. "Let's give these mutts their shots and put them to sleep... _Come on, Fido! Let's get dirty!_ "

The white dire wolf howled out the command for her pack to commence their attack. All at once, every wolf, save for the alpha and two others pounced forth, teeth and claws outstretched with full intentions to tear and shred flesh apart. Khaos Fury and Dark Lightning were way ahead of them, though, both using their teleportation magic at the same time. Dark Lightning made himself and the baby disappear while Khaos Fury focused on herself. Every single dire wolf that had launched itself at the trio of ponies only found the bodies of their fellow wolves to collide with.

The wolves yelped as they crashed into one another and fell to the ground in a tangled up pile. While the pack had a tough time untangling themselves and getting back up, Khaos Fury and Dark Lightning appeared on opposite sides of the dog pile. Dark Lightning still had the baby held close to him, checking to make sure she was safe before smiling to his sister. The unicorn mare smiled and nodded approvingly before all three ponies' attentions were taken by growls and barks from above. They looked to see the two wolves that had stayed behind with the alpha were making their way down to the ledge the ponies were on.

They both landed behind Khaos and Dark, forcing them to turn their backs to the pile of wolves trying to sort themselves out. Khaos Fury instantly went on the offensive, firing several burning hot blasts of her attack magic. The wolf dodged the first two, jumping over one, then running past the other, but wasn't able to avoid the next three shots. It yelped out as the smell of burnt fur and skin filled the wolf's nose and pain coursed through its body. Khaos Fury then used her levitation magic to slam the dire wolf against the side of the mountain before tossing it over the ledge, a long cry echoing after it.

"I never did want a pet," Khaos Fury said.

She then looked and saw four wolves running at her, making her put up a force field that the ferocious hounds bounced off of. At the same time, Dark Lightning had used his magic to help boost a jump that sent him sailing over the dire wolf that tried to corner him. He carried the baby alicorn along with him in the clutches of his levitation magic, checking on her as soon as they landed. Once he saw she was all right, Dark Lightning looked to see a whole lot of wolves coming his way. The black coated stallion responded with a shotgun burst of his attack magic, which took all the wolves off their feet as they yelped in pain.

Meanwhile, Khaos Fury teleported out of harm's way before the wolves targeting her could break her force field. When she reappeared, the mare was standing behind her brother, giving her a good view of how he'd dispatched the wolves attacking him and the baby. She smiled approvingly, but it was quickly replaced by horror when she saw the white wolf coming down for the kill. Khaos Fury quickly teleported her brother behind her and out of harm's way. However, the white wolf landed safely on its feet... and Khaos had forgotten to teleport the baby alicorn, who had fallen into the snow.

" _NO!_ " Khaos Fury and Dark Lightning both shouted out in horror.

The dire wolves were all starting to gather around the baby, enticing Khaos Fury to make a magically aided jump. She landed smack dab in the middle of the fray, scooping up the baby in her right front hoof before slashing her glowing horn at the closest wolves. All of them snapped their jaws as viciously as could be while Khaos Fury swung her horn. Dark Lightning shot several machine gun-like shots of his attack magic from the outside of the scuffle, making many a wolf yelp, cry, and whimper. Khaos Fury was also bringing the pain to several wolves, the burning aura around her horn having extended out and collided with them.

Sparks flew every time the glowing force of power slashed across the body of a dire wolf. Khaos Fury seemed like she was untouchable and completely on top of the situation, as did Dark Lightning. It seemed like the ponies were going to pull it off, that they would surely topple the wolf pack and triumph. However, the alpha of the dire wolves refused to be denied, rushing forth and biting angrily at Khaos' left front leg. Parka fabric ripped away and flesh was cut, leaving bite marks that made Khaos Fury cried out in pain.

" _Khaos, no!_ " Dark Lightning hollered.

The white furred wolf then rushed forth, pouncing and slamming the full force of its body weight against Khaos Fury. The unicorn pony was sent crashing against the hard, unforgiving rock of the mountain wall before falling to the ground. Through it all, though, she never let go of the baby alicorn, who cried out because of how bad the fight had gone. Khaos Fury groaned as she tried to get her senses back, but all she could see was a big white blur with only splashes of red mixed in. She also heard a high pitched squeal like a radio signal out of focus, which persisted even after her vision started to clear up.

Part of her wished it hadn't, for the first thing Khaos saw was the white wolf leading several of her pack up to the fallen pony. They were closing in on her with vicious intentions clearly on their minds.

"No!" Dark Lightning screamed. He tried to run forth and aid his sister, but he was intercepted by three of the dire wolves. "Out of my way, you flee bags!"

Dark Lightning released several electric bolts from his horn, all of which shocked and stunned the three wolves coming at him. At the same time, Khaos Fury tried to crawl back from the dire wolves approaching her, but only felt the side of the rock wall she'd hit pressing against her. The white wolf barred her teeth as she started to growl and bark as if to let Khaos know she was about to die. The gray pony looked to the baby in her clutches when she heard her sniffling like she was building up to a big cry. She had no idea just how big it would be, though, for when the baby did let loose, it was almost like the engine of a speeding jet creating a sonic boom.

The wave of sound barrier-breaking cries sent all the dire wolves and even Dark Lightning careening over the side. Khaos Fury had instantly covered her ears when the baby let loose its cries, but her attention turned to her brother when he started to fall.

" _No!_ " Khaos Fury cried. " _Dark Lightning!_ "

But then, before Dark Lightning could fully go over the edge, he disappeared in what seemed like the wink of an eye. Khaos Fury looked around desperately before her brother then reappeared, standing right before her with a look of shock on his face.

"But... how?" Khaos Fury asked as the baby's cried subsided until they ceased altogether.

The two then looked down to see the alicorn's horn glowing brightly as she smiled up at the twins. The two unicorns then looked to each other in disbelief before Dark Lightning snapped out of it.

"Are you okay?" the stallion asked as he reached out to his sister.

He slowly and ever so gingerly helped her up.

"Yeah... I guess," Khaos Fury said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh, my gosh, look at your foreleg!" Dark Lightning said in horror.

Khaos Fury then looked to her raised left leg and saw how nasty the gashes the white wolf had left behind were.

"It... looks worse than it actually is," Khaos Fury said.

"Bull!" Dark Lightning spat out. "You're hurt bad and you need help!"

Before the point could be argued either way, what sounded like crackling thunder ripped through the air. The two unicorns looked on in confusion, which quickly turned into horror when they heard the next sound.

"Is that... rushing snow?" Khaos Fury asked. "Falling from above us?"

"Yup," Dark Lightning replied. "Sounds like a lot of it, too."

Khaos Fury then looked down to the worried baby.

"She did scream pretty loud, didn't she?" Khaos Fury said.

"Yup," Dark Lightning replied. "And now we're gonna die."

The two unicorns were silent for a moment before they both released screams of terror and fear. They looked up to see the enormous waves of snow coming down from higher up on the giant mountain they stood upon. The two unicorns then looked back to each other as they kept on screaming. The baby alicorn then joined in, although she had a big smile on her face as her horn started to glow.

"This is it, Khaos!" Dark Lightning cried. "I'm sorry."

"Me, too, Dark Lightning," Khaos Fury said. "I love you, bro."

"I love you, too," Dark Lightning said. "Thanks for being my- _sister!_ "

The two hugging unicorns stood and waited for a snowy death to fall upon them, their eyes shut tight. After a few seconds, however, they finally realized a few things. For one, the sounds of the avalanche sounded much farther away. It didn't feel like they were standing hundreds of feet above the rest of creation on a mountain either. That, combined with the fact that they weren't buried under tons of falling snow yet, made the two unicorns open their eyes.

"Huh?" the two let out as they released their embrace.

They looked around with absolute shock on their faces, for they were no longer on the side of a mountain. Somehow the two unicorns were transported off the mountain ridge and back down to Earth on flat, solid ground. Or at least, much flatter and far more secure ground than what they had to face on the mountainside. A look behind confirmed to Khaos and Dark that they were now several miles away from the mountain. But even from how far away they were, they could still see the snow falling off it and down its side.

Yet it didn't look like as big of a deal from where they stood on the flatter land, despite it still looking like quite a sight all things considered. Khaos Fury and Dark Lightning continued to look around, for they still couldn't believe their luck.

"But... how?" Khaos Fury asked.

"I guess... we must've been teleported," Dark Lightning said.

"Yeah, but by who?" Khaos Fury asked. "Hey!" She touched the back of her head and then looked to her left front leg in amazement. "My concussion and wounds... They're both gone!... My parka's even fixed!"

"No way!" Dark Lightning let out as he walked over. But he saw that, indeed, Khaos Fury's front leg was all but completely healed with her parka fully in tact. "Far out."

It almost looked like nothing had ever happened.

"Was this all you, Dark Lightning?" Khaos Fury asked.

"Heck no, it wasn't me," Dark Lightning said. "I thought it was all you. You're better at magic than me, remember?"

"Yeah, but I'm not..." Khaos Fury stopped as a look of stunned astonishment crossed her face. "An alicorn."

Dark Lightning's face soon matched his sister's. After a moment, the two looked around as they realized they had lost sight of the baby alicorn they'd been transporting. However, they soon picked up on her giggling and cooing, which sounded like it was coming from above them. Khaos Fury and Dark Lightning looked to see the alicorn infant flying around in a circle, looking happy as could be. This shocked the two unicorns all the more who kept staring on in awe even after the baby alicorn stopped and noticed them.

The baby smiled before flying down and practically forcing her way into Khaos Fury's grasp, easing herself into a cradling position within Khaos' front hooves. The twin ponies looked to each other for only a moment before staring back down at the baby.

"Did... _you_ do all this?" Khaos Fury asked.

The baby only responded with the gurgles and babbles a foal her age usually made. That is, until her horn flashed a few times, making Dark Lightning and Khaos Fury gasp.

"It must've been her," Dark Lightning said. "There's just no other explanation. I mean, there could be, but not any of them would make nearly as much sense. Only an alicorn could've had the power to teleport us like that while having reserves enough to heal your injuries, Khaos."

"I... guess so," Khaos Fury said.

She watched the baby alicorn settle in as she started to fall asleep.

"So... what do we do now?" Dark Lightning asked.

Khaos Fury's awe struck look turned to a frown as she shook her head and then turned her sights to her brother.

"What do you think, Dark?" Khaos Fury asked in a condescending tone. "We start walking to the Crystal Empire until we get there. Or we get this little bundle of power to teleport us the rest of the way when she wakes up. "Til then, we're walkin'! Now move!"

"Okay, okay, geeze," Dark Lightning said as Khaos Fury walked past him. He then started to walk after her. "You don't have to be so mean about it."

"Oh, cry me a frozen river," Khaos Fury said.

"Um..." Dark Lightning started. "Do you think we should... you know, say thank you to the kid?"

Khaos Fury stopped and turned to her brother, looking on in disbelief.

"You did not seriously just ask me that," Khaos Fury said.

"Well... she _did_ save our lives," Dark Lightning said.

Khaos Fury started to sputter and stammer, being unable to form any coherent words she seemed so taken aback by what her brother said.

"You know what?" Khaos Fury finally said. "Fine... You want to say 'thank you'? You go right ahead and say it to a sleeping baby. Here ya go!"

Khaos Fury held the baby out in her front hooves, sticking her right in Dark Lightning's face as she continued to sleep.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Dark Lightning let out. "Careful with her... It's fine for now. I'd rather not disturb her while she's sleeping."

"Glad you feel that way," Khaos Fury said, putting the baby in her brother's embrace. "You get to carry her the rest of the way."

The baby let out a little moan and a whimper as she wiggled around for only a moment. Still, Dark Lightning looked concerned.

"Uh... Khaos, I think the baby wants you," Dark said as his sister walked away.

"Don't care," the gray mare said bluntly.

But then she stopped for only a moment, looking back not at her brother, but the baby he now held. She was relieved to see the baby had settled into Dark Lightning's care and seemed rather comfortable with it. Still, a part of her wondered if tghat's how she really felt or if it was just what she was telling herself. However, Khaos stowed away those thoughts and tried to focus on the bigger picture.

"All right, come on," Khaos Fury said. "I want to get this done before I'm old enough to start collecting my freaking social security."

"Thanks, kid," Dark Lightning whispered to the baby.

With that, the unicorn twins were on the move once more, Dark Lightning having to pick up the pace a little to catch up with his sister. Once they were side-by-side, despite the differences they'd been having and all they'd been through, Khaos Fury and Dark Lightning flashed each other small smiles. Then they turned their attention forward as they continued onward with the baby in tow... not knowing just how important her true identity actually was.

* * *

 **AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER:**

Khaos Fury was fighting with all her might not to stuff her hat, her scarf, and even piles of snow into her ears. She was having a hard time with the baby's crying, for it seemed to be getting even louder and all the more ear grating to the unicorn mare. Dark Lightning had been doing the best he could to calm the baby whose true identity was still a mystery to him. However, after trying for fifteen minutes straight, all he could do was keep walking with an exhausted and somewhat annoyed frown on his face. Still, it was far more patience than his sister was showing, who wore a near demonic scowl on her face.

While the weather had let up a lot, it seemed to Khaos like one annoyance had been traded for another.

" _Darn it, Dark, can't you shut that thing up?!_ " Khaos Fury finally said, being unable to contain herself any longer. She then looked back to her tired brother, who had fallen a few steps behind. " _I've tortured ponies to death who didn't complain this much!_ _I mean, we had her asleep after we got off the mountain. But she's been continuing on for the last thirty minutes!_

"What _the heck's going on with that thing!_ "

"I don't know, Khaos Fury!" Dark Lightning snapped back. "I checked her over several times and she isn't injured in the slightest."

"Then what's up with her?!" Khaos Fury said, stopping as she turned to her brother in an almost threatening manner. Suddenly a concerned look crossed her face. "You... don't think... you know... her... diaper-"

"Oh, heck no!" Dark Lightning said. "Trust me, that's the first thing I checked."

"Oh, good," Khaos Fury said in relief. However, an extra loud cry from the baby made her previous demeanor return. "Then why won't she stop her wailing?!"

"She's a baby, Khaos Fury!" Dark Lightning argued. "Babies cry! You should know, you haven't stopped whining since we picked her up."

"Don't go there with me, Dark Lightning!" Khaos Fury said threateningly. "You wanted her, so it's your job to fix her! Now, shut her up before I lose what little strands of sanity I have left!"

"I'm surprised you had any to begin with," Dark Lightning grumbled after a scoff.

"What did you just say?!" Khaos Fury growled.

"I said, maybe it would help if you were nicer to the kid," Dark Lightning said. He then held the baby closer to Khaos' face with his magic. "I mean, except for in life threatening situations, you have been pretty mean to her this whole time. Babies aren't just some clueless fools, you know. They can sense hostility in the air from those around them, among other things."

Khaos Fury looked to the baby with uncertainty. The young pony had stopped crying, but was still looking at the gray coated unicorn with sad eyes red with tears.

"So... you want me to be nice to her?" Khaos Fury asked.

"Do you want her to be calmer?" Dark Lightning asked.

"I really hate you sometimes," Khaos Fury said.

"Nopony's fault but yours," Dark Lightning replied.

"Shut up," Khaos Fury said.

She ten turned her sights back to the baby, taking a deep breath. She tried to form a friendly expression on her face despite feeling hostile. But the clash of what she wanted and what she was feeling twisted her face into an almost horrifyingly unnatural expression. This made the baby whimper as her eyes started to tremble. Khaos Fury mouthed the word "no" a few times before taking another deep breath.

Then she opened her mouth to try and say something, but no words came out, seeming to get stuck in her throat. This caused her to make a face that the baby actually found to be... humorous. Somehow the face Khaos Fury had been forced to make actually put a smile on the baby alicorn's face as she started to giggle. This caused Khaos Fury to look on in confusion before turning to see her brother was stifling back chuckles of his own.

"What's so funny?" Khaos Fury said.

"The faces you were making," Dark Lightning said. "Babies love funny faces."

"Then why hasn't she laughed at yours yet?" Khaos Fury said.

"Hey!" Dark Lightning let out.

This caused a small smile to form on Khaos Fury's own face as she looked to the baby. She was now looking up with her big, wide, adorable baby eyes. It made Khaos Fury jump a little, for it caused in her a reaction, a feeling she was not used to. This caused the baby to jump too before she started laughing. Khaos Fury almost felt compelled to join the baby's fit of laughter, but was stopped by a strange sound.

She looked to see Dark Lightning's face confirm he heard it too. It sounded like a deep guttural growl of some sort that Dark and Khaos couldn't figure out. That was, until their ears tracked down where it was coming from, that being the foal's stomach.

"Oh, she's hungry," Dark Lightning said. The black furred stallion then chuckled as he put a hoof to his head. "Duh."

Khaos Fury reacted quickly, reaching her hoof into her pack. She pulled out a soft-chew granola bar filled with blueberry jelly and unwrapped it with her magic before offering it to the baby.

"Here ya go, kid," Khaos Fury said.

The child's face lit up all the brighter as she looked from the chewy treat to Khaos Fury with a grateful smile. Then she grabbed the granola bar and happily bit into it. The foal chewed a few times before releasing a hum of happiness and satisfaction, smiling to Khaos Fury once more.

"You're welcome," Khaos Fury said.

As the baby alicorn made short work of the granola bar, Khaos Fury found her brother looking at her with a stunned expression.

"Wow," Dark Lightning said.

"What?" Khaos Fury demanded.

"Nothing, it's just..." Dark Lightning started to say.

A few seconds went by as he tried to think of how to word the rest of his sentence.

"Just what?!" Khaos Fury demanded impatiently.

"That was just very nice of you," Dark Lightning said.

The unicorn mare was stunned for a moment.

"Yeah... I guess it was," Khaos Fury said. "So?"

"Well... I'm just not used to it from you is all," Dark Lightning said. "The only pony I've ever seen you be nice to is me... and Zecora to a point."

Khaos Fury looked like she was about to let loose verbally on Dark Lightning before coming to a stop. She looked to the happy alicorn who patted her tummy before letting out a small burp. Dark Lightning was unable to keep from laughing at this, although Khaos Fury showed a greater restraint.

"You have a point," Khaos Fury finally conceded to her brother. "But... you told me you thought I should thank her... So that's what I did."

"But... wasn't that your last granola bar?" Dark Lightning asked.

"It's just a granola bar," Khaos Fury said. "Besides, the kid was hungry and if feeding her means a more quiet trip from here on out, so be it."

"Fair enough," Dark Lightning said. "But I'm starting to think there's more to it than that."

"What are you getting at?" Khaos Fury asked.

"I've been watching you," Dark Lightning said. "I've seen how you sometimes linger on the baby, the looks you give her when stealing glances. You looked the saddest you have in a long time when you gave the baby to me for crying out loud. You can act how you want, but I'm starting to think you really care about her."

"Oh, get real, Dark!" Khaos Fury said. "Have you forgotten who I am?! I'm the pony who's made it my life's goal to destroy all alicorns, wipe them off from the face of the earth! The only reason I haven't done anything to this one is because _you_ of all ponies seem to be so gaga over her! You, Dark Lightning, despite having all the reason in the world to hate alicorns, too."

"I can't help it," Dark Lightning said. "She's just a delight."

"A delight?!" Khaos Fury let out in anger.

Suddenly, the baby broke free of Dark Lightning's levitation spell and flew over to Khaos Fury. Both unicorns were stunned when the cooing pony foal stretched out her front hooves to embrace Khaos Fury, hugging her chest. The mare was quick to bring her hoof under the baby to cradle her, looking on in disbelief all the while. The baby then looked up to Khaos Fury with her big, adorable eyes while spouting baby babble. Khaos Fury looked away to see her brother staring with a smug smile on his face.

The expression filled with awe and emotion on Khaos Fury's face was quickly replaced with a gritted scowl. Her body then shook as she let out a growl of frustration, casting a teleportation spell in the process. When Khaos, Dark, and the baby reappeared, they were much further ahead of where they had been standing previously. Dark Lightning looked around in shock before turning to his sister, looking on in agitation.

"Khaos, stop that!" Dark Lightning said. "We may be off the mountain now, but it's still dangerous to teleport randomly in an area like this."

"Oh, would you quit lecturing me?!" Khaos Fury groaned. "We already know this area well enough! This is the way we had to come to get those stupid ruby mushrooms. You still got those by the way?"

"Yeah, they're in my pack," Dark Lightning said, looking to the load he carried on his back. "But still, Khaos Fury, I don't think it's safe to just teleport willy nilly like that."

"Whatever," Khaos Fury said. "The sooner we get this _grand epic journey_ over with, the sooner I can get rid of stinky drool face... And the baby, too."

"Hey!" Dark Lightning let out.

"Then finally... I can rest for a while," Khaos Fury let out, sounding generally tired.

"We could stop for a-" Dark Lightning started to say.

"Let's move," Khaos Fury said as she carried the baby along.

Dark Lightning hesitated for only a moment before following his sister along. For a moment, there was quiet, save for the happy baby sounds the baby made. Khaos Fury looked down to the baby she was holding so close to her, not being sure how to feel.

"You know something, Khaos Fury," Dark Lightning finally said, "I've been thinking."

"I hope you didn't hurt yourself too bad this time around," Khaos Fury said. Dark Lightning glared up at his sister, who looked back and laughed. "No, but seriously, what's been on your mind, baby brother?"

"Baby, brother?" Dark Lightning asked in confusion. "I'm two minutes older than you!" Khaos Fury just smiled, making the black coated stallion roll his eyes. "Anyways, I was wondering about... well, where this kid might've come from. You know, like where she was born, where she might live, and who her parents might be?"

"Oh, my gosh," Khaos Fury said with a scoff as she rolled her eyes.

"What?" Dark Lightning asked defensively. "You mean you're not the least bit curious? I mean... she's a baby alicorn for crying out loud! Don't you want to know how she might've gotten that way? Or maybe even if she was born that way?!

"I mean, something had to happen. Alicorns just don't appear out of thin air... I think."

"Well, you know what _I_ think?" Khaos Fury asked. "I think that _you're_ thinking too hard about all this."

She felt the compulsion to make a comment about Dark Lightning's thinking ability as a whole, but Khaos stopped herself.

"So, you're really not thinking about it yourself at all?" Dark Lightning asked.

"Of course I am, Dark Lightning," Khaos Fury said. "Did you see that carriage? It looked like it could've belonged to a baby from a royal bloodline."

Dark Lightning was silent as he thought about it.

"That _was_ a _really nice_ carriage," Dark Lightning said.

"But blabbing about it isn't gonna do us any good right now out here in this winter wasteland!" Khaos Fury asserted. "We can talk about it more when we're in a environment more friendly to stopping for a conversation."

"Well, I mean," Dark Lightning said, "the wind has really died down in the last hour and it isn't snowing nearly as hard as before."

"Which is why I want to spend the time talking about something much more of interest to me," Khaos Fury said.

"What do you mean?" Dark Lightning asked.

"See, what I'm thinking most about right now is a possible change in plan," Khaos Fury said. "Thinking about that carriage got me to wondering... what if we didn't just drop off the kid? What if once we got to the Crystal Empire... we demand a ransom for her?"

Dark Lightning was stopped dead in his tracks by his sister's words.

"Are you serious?!" Dark Lightning asked.

"Think about it," Khaos Fury said as she stopped, having noticed her brother did the same. "She's an alicorn, a flipping alicorn! She'd probably fetch a hefty some of money no matter where we ransomed her at. Although it would be extra sweet if she actually did come from the Crystal Empire. Then, we'd probably get more from her parents than we would some random ponies."

"You're nuts!" Dark Lightning exclaimed. "We can't put ourselves out there in a position like that, Khaos. Drawing any sort of spotlight on us like that is a sure fire way to spell bad news for us! Have you forgotten that we're known villains who are on the crud list of several well known and respected citizens of the country?! If they could make any sort of connection that would attach us to this and allow them track us down, our heads would be chopped off for sure!"

"Oh, Dark, don't be so dramatic," Khaos Fury said.

"I'm not being dramatic!" Dark Lightning insisted. "I'm telling you like it is! We cannot afford to put ourselves in any sort of position that could draw attention!"

"You should've thought of that before you got me to help you take this kid in," Khaos Fury said.

"Khaos, it's a simple drop off!" Dark Lightning said. "Just take her somewhere, leave her on the doorstep, then get the heck out of there! Much better than going out in the open and yelling, 'Oh, we got this kid! Come give us money!' Such a great idea, _not!_ "

"That's a bit of an over simplification of the process, but okay," Khaos Fury said. "Hey, why are you so worried about losing your head anyways? We were gonna destroy the world, us included, remember?"

"Yes, but we can't do that if we're the only ones who die," Dark Lightning said.

Khaos Fury stared at her brother for a moment.

"So... no ransoming the baby?" Khaos Fury asked.

" _No ransoming the baby!_ " Dark Lightning shouted.

"Okay, okay," Khaos Fury said as the two started walking again. "Say it, don't spray it."

"I mean, we still don't know who's baby she is!," Dark Lightning said. "Maybe she really is a royal princess of some kind. I mean, she could be Twilight Sparkle's kid for all we know."

Suddenly Khaos Fury stopped, making Dark Lightning gasp as he looked on with both regret and concern for the baby's well being. It suddenly felt that much colder as Khaos turned to her brother, her face very subtly conveying the change in her mood.

"Never mind, that's probably not it," Dark Lightning said in a somewhat meek voice. He then let out a series of nervous laughs. "I mean, of course she's not Twilight's kid. She can't be Twilight's kid. That's crazy, that's impossible!

"I mean... where would she even find a man being that she's a rich... powerful... actually pretty attractive... royal princess?"

Dark Lightning fell silent as Khaos Fury set her sights down upon the baby. She, in turn, looked up at the pony who held her with big bright eyes and a smile. Her face changed to confusion for only a moment, having seen Khaos Fury's expression. But it quickly changed back as she giggled and babbled, wrapping her hooves around Khaos' own. Khaos Fury then turned to her brother, the deranged look in her eyes seeming to intensify.

Dark Lightning then teleported the baby out of Khaos Fury's hold and into his own.

"Here," Dark Lightning said in between his continued nervous laughter. "Let me just... take her for a while... Give you a break, ya know?"

He couldn't find any more words to say, for all thoughts aside from the baby's well being were pushed aside. That was because Khaos Fury had started to slowly and very methodically step towards Dark Lightning, making him step back. The unbridled and near psychotic rage in his sister's eyes, on her, it was starting to even scare Dark himself. It wasn't helped when his sister's horn started to glow.

 _Uh-oh,_ Dark Lightning thought to himself

"Give... me... the kid... Dark," Khaos Fury demanded in a hissing whisper of a voice.

"Now, Khaos-"

" _I said give me that kid!_ " Khaos Fury said, her rage exploding in a flash of light from her horn.

This was also accompanied with what sounded like the crackling of lightning. The combinations of events caused the alicorn foal to go into a huge crying fit. It upset Dark Lightning a great deal to see the baby he was holding so close to him start shedding tears of fear. He turned his body away from Khaos Fury, but kept his now angry eyes on his sister.

"Back off, Khaos!" Dark Lightning shouted back. "Look what you did to the baby!"

"I don't care!" Khaos Fury said, her horn still glowing. Occasionally its aura would flash and flare up again with the same crackling sound accompanying it. "I've been waiting a long time to exact my revenge on Twilight Sparkle! Now, I have that chance and I won't let it pass me by!"

"But we don't know for sure this kid's of any relation to Twilight in any way," Dark Lightning countered. "We don't know if she's even remotely connected to Twilight Sparkle at all."

"Oh, please," Khaos Fury said. "We've lived in Equestria long enough to know the few alicorns living here are tightly knit together. It's like they're a cult or something. Now it looks like one of them has dropped a baby ever-so-carelessly into our laps and I will _not_ pass up the opportunity to take advantage of it! Now, I'm warning you again to back off and let me do what I gotta do."

"No, Khaos Fury," Dark Lightning said. "I'm not gonna let you hurt this kid."

"Why do you care so much about her?!" Khaos Fury said. "Why are you trying so hard to protect her?!"

"Because I like her!" Dark Lightning exclaimed. This stopped Khaos Fury in her tracks as she looked to her twin brother in surprise. "That's right, you heard me say it. I'll say it again, too. I'll say it loud and proud that I actually like another pony for the first time in I don't know how long.

"I certainly like her better than you right now."

"Why, you-" Khaos started to say.

"Besides that, she's just a kid," Dark Lightning said. "She never did anything to anyone. Scratch that, she actually went out her way to _save_ two ponies! Who were they again?... Oh, right, they were you and I, weren't they?!

"She teleported us with her when she could've just as easily left us behind to die in that avalanche. She's already shown more integrity than most ponies I've known... including me. She's just a kid barely beginning in this world and she already has a heart of gold. I see it... why can't you?" Khaos Fury didn't answer her brother, choosing instead to look away partially in frustration and partially in disgust.

"I wanna help this kid, Khaos Fury... and if I have to go through you to do it, then... so be it. But just warning you now, you better be ready for the fight of your life. You know I'm telling you the truth, because I'm your brother. I know what you can do... but you know what I can do, too. So I'm just saying, be ready for a fight if you're thinking about doing anything to this kid."

Dark Lightning's horn began to glow as Khaos Fury looked on in aggravation, adding a scoff for emphasis.

"Dark Lightning... you are... so... _irritating_ sometimes," Khaos Fury said with a groan.

"What's it gonna be, Khaos Fury?" Dark Lightning asked, his horn still glowing.

"I _will_ have my revenge," Khaos Fury said.

"Not this way," Dark Lightning insisted.

Khaos scoffed again as she looked away, though her eyes quickly turned back to Dark Lightning. More specifically, she was looking to the frightened baby, which made her turn her whole body back to face Dark once again.

"The kid really means that much to you?" Khaos Fury asked.

"Yes," Dark Lightning answered without hesitation. He then looked to the baby he was holding with nurturing, almost parental eyes. "Yes, she does."

"Okay, then, let's get moving," Khaos said.

She then started to walk away, leaving Dark almost flabbergasted.

"Really, that's it?!" Dark Lightning asked.

"Are you disappointed?" Khaos Fury replied.

"Well, no, it's just..." Dark Lightning was momentarily at a loss for words. "Why?"

"She means something to you and you mean something to me," Khaos Fury said. "Simple as that. Now, can we please drop it and move on?"

Dark Lightning watched his gray furred sister walk away for a moment longer before looking away. Though he scoffed, a smile formed on his face as he looked down to the baby.

"Don't worry, baby girl," Dark Lightning said. "Uncle Lightning's got your back."

With that, Dark trotted after his sister... carrying Flurry Heart in tow.

* * *

 **STORY TO CONTINUE IN "PART 2"**

* * *

 **Yeah, yeah, I know I said this was gonna be the end of it. But I honestly hadn't counted on how long this storyline would stretch. Makes me feel like I may have to rethink certain short stories going forward in the future. Anyways, yeah, here it is. Hope you all like it. I know I've actually been loving getting to write these past few short stories, especially this one. Despite how this author's note may have started out, I've actually really enjoyed writing this. It's been a lot of fun and I hope it's just as much fun for you all reading it. Have a good day, folks.**


	7. Have You Seen This Baby? Part 2

**I do not own either 'Godzilla' nor 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'. 'Godzilla' is a trademark of** **Toho Co. Ltd. and 'My Little Pony' in all its incarnations is owned by Hasbro.**

* * *

 **"Have You Seen This Baby? Part 2"**

 _The Crystal Empire was left in chaos on what was suppose to be one of the best days of Muse's life. She was suppose to get a simple magic lesson from a very reliable teacher. Instead, she found herself feeling guilty as could be over the loss of a sweet, innocent baby girl. But it might be worse than anyone could imagine. That baby just might've ended up in the clutches of two of the most dangerous villains to step out from the shadows of the past._

* * *

 _Takes place during Season 7, Episode 12, "Discordant Harmony"_

* * *

 _Concluded from_ **"Family Ties Together"** _& _**"A Lesson Gone Wrong"**

* * *

 **2 HOURS LATER**

Khaos Fury scoffed and rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time. She couldn't help herself, though, for she was unable to get over how her brother was acting. While she'd remained mostly silent for the last long while, Dark Lightning had been laughing and messing around with the baby alicorn they were escorting. Khaos had been unable to keep from looking back a few times and it disgusted her greatly to actually see how cheerful her brother was being with the baby. Even worse was how happy the baby seemed to be playing with Dark Lightning as he lightly swung her around with his magic.

The big smiles the two ponies had on their faces made Khaos Fury feel like throwing up. Instead, she looked away and scoffed again as Dark Lightning pulled the foal in and wiggled his nose against hers.

"Oh, gag me," Khaos Fury grumbled.

However, she was a little too loud, for her words caught Dark Lightning's ear and they caused him to glower at his sister. He was fully aware of her contempt and spite the whole time, but he had been able to ignore it and enjoy his time with the baby. But now it had gotten to the point where a part of him was wanting to say something to his sister in hopes it would make her stop. Dark Lightning ended up getting a hold of himself, though, before he could get confrontational with Khaos at all. Rather than go that route, Dark tried to think of a way to make his sister more accepting of their current situation.

He thought about it for a good long moment before an idea came to mind like a light bulb going off.

"Hey, sis, I just thought of something," Dark Lightning said.

"Like how's the fastest way to kill me so I don't have to put up with this anymore?" Khaos Fury asked with blatant contempt.

This put a frown on Dark Lightning's face, but he quickly got rid of it, trying to keep a positive attitude.

"No," Dark Lightning answered. "I was more so thinking... well... what if we came up with a name for the kid?"

Khaos Fury stopped as she looked back to her brother with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"You said what?" Khaos Fury asked as she walked back to her brother, looking at him in shock.

"Yeah, think about it," Dark Lightning said. "We've gone this whole trip just calling her the baby or the kid. We can't keep on doing that to her, it's not right."

"Why the heck not?" Khaos Fury asked. "It's been working just fine for me so far."

"Okay, let me reiterate," Dark Lightning said, a deadpanned look on his face. "I don't want to keep calling her the baby or the kid and I don't want you to either! I want her to have an actual name and since we don't know her actual name, I figured we should think of one for her in the meantime. At least until we get her home or somehow figure out who she really is at some point."

"Well, if that'll put the winds in your sails, brother, you go right ahead," Khaos Fury said. "Me? Nope, count me out. I want no part of this and I couldn't care less even if I tried."

"Oh, come on, Khaos," Dark Lightning said as his sister started to walk away. "Just help me figure out a name for her. Please? You know you wanna."

Dark Lightning extended the baby alicorn now in his hooves out in front of him. Khaos Fury looked back with disgust as she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, how about Dead Meat?" Khaos Fury asked sarcastically. "Oh, wait, that's what I'm going to call you if you don't climb off my back about this, Dark."

Dark Lightning looked at his gray furred sister with utter disbelief and even resentment.

"You know, when are you gonna pull that stick out of your flank?!" Dark Lightning asked as he walked along, carefully carrying the baby with him. "When are you gonna quit being such a stuck up, ticked off, bitter at the world, pain in the-?"

"Oh, shut up!" Khaos Fury let out. "Geeze, all right, I'll help you think of a name for the kid. Just shut it and give me a moment."

Dark Lightning smiled to the foal he held as she let out a sweet little baby laugh.

"We're gonna find you a name, sweetie," Dark Lightning said enthusiastically to the alicorn foal.

 _Tartarus help me_ , Khaos Fury thought to herself. Then she tried thinking up a name for the child she and her brother were transporting to the Crystal Empire.

"Hmm," Khaos Fury hummed as she continued to think. "How about... 'Frost Crystal'?"

"Ehh," Dark Lightning let out as he thought about it. "She doesn't really look like a 'Frost' to me. Ooh, how about... 'Ice Bolt'?"

"That's a boy's name," Khaos Fury responded. "Maybe... 'Snow Spectra'?"

"Spectra?" Dark Lightning said questioningly.

"Yeah, like a ghost," Khaos responded.

"Hmm... I don't know," Dark Lightning said. He then looked down to the baby who babbled and cooed as she looked up at him. "She's too lively to be a ghost."

"I don't hear you coming up with anything better?" Khaos Fury grumbled in irritation.

"Hmm," Dark hummed as he thought hard. "Maybe..." The stallion gasped as an idea came to his head. "I got it! 'Azurite!' "

" 'Azurite'?" Khaos Fury asked.

"Yeah," Dark Lightning responded. "On account of her blue eyes... and we're going to the Crystal Empire... and there's a blue crystal actually called azurite. I wanted to think of Sapphire at first, but it sounds too much like that lame pop star."

Khaos Fury thought on it before responding.

"Hmm," the unicorn mare hummed. "It does sound kinda cool... and definitely something that tramp Twilight would _not_ like! So, Azurite it is."

A smile then crossed Dark Lightning's face.

"Yeah, all right," the black stallion replied enthusiastically. "I like the sound of that." He then turned his smiling face to the newly named Azurite as he held her high. "You hear that, kid? You're our little Azurite!"

The alicorn foal exclaimed in joy, letting out several happy laughs, which Dark Lightning returned in kind. Meanwhile, Khaos Fury looked on with a very noticeable lack of enthusiasm, coming nowhere close to the demeanor of either of her traveling companions.

"Whoop-de-freaking-doo," Khaos Fury grumbled. "Maybe if I'm lucky, a large meteor of azurite will randomly fall on my head and spare me from the rest of this lovey, feely gunk."

Dark Lightning looked to his sister with strong frustration in his eyes. It had now gotten to the point where he felt he couldn't just stand idly by, he was so annoyed with Khaos Fury.

"You know something," Dark Lightning said, "the only thing colder out here then all this snow and ice is that shoulder of yours _and_ your mouth. Maybe you should do something useful like stuffing it with snow so I don't have to keep listening to your whining."

"Why don't you use your mouth and bite me?" Khaos Fury shot back.

"Don't tempt me," Dark Lightning warned. "The way you've been acting I just might try to do it."

"Not my fault you're playing around with the enemy," Khaos Fury said.

"I thought we already discussed this," Dark Lightning shot back.

"We did... but I really don't care," Khaos Fury responded. "You made it clear you want to get the kid somewhere safe, so we will. But don't think for one moment I'm okay with the idea of leading an alicorn, who might be related to Twilight Sparkle of all ponies, to safer pastures. I'd still rather use her as a tool to help exact my vengeance."

"You're really sick, Khaos, you know that?" Dark Lightning asked. "You almost sound as cold and heartless as-"

The black furred stallion was cutoff by the loud call of what sounded like a large predator suddenly ringing out through the air. It stopped Khaos Fury and Dark Lightning both dead in their tracks as they looked on with deep concern and high alarm. They slowly turned to each other and saw they were both just as unsettled by the call.

"Did you hear that?" Dark Lightning asked in a quiet voice.

"Ponies in Manehattan could hear that," Khaos Fury replied.

"But what could it be?" Dark Lightning asked.

Before Khaos could respond in anyway, the animalistic call rang out again, making both unicorns jump in alarm. They looked around with concern while Azurite whimpered and pressed herself up to Dark Lightning's chest. Khaos Fury looked to see her brother hugging the light pink foal, doing his best to comfort her.

"It's okay, sweetie," Dark Lightning said. "I got you, Azurite. It'll be fine."

Suddenly two roars rang out through the air, making the unicorn twins feel all the more skittish.

"Well... whatever that was," Khaos Fury said, "there's more than one... Also sounds kind of far, though." Another roar rang out, which made the gray mare feel all the more cautious. "But it also sounds like whatever they are might be coming this way. Oh, fizzle-fazzle."

"Not in front of the kid," Dark Lightning hissed.

"Oh, my bad," Khaos Fury said. "Sorry... Now... what are we gonna do?"

She seemed to be asking herself more so than anyone else.

"Well... there are some high hills around here," Dark Lightning said as he looked around at said hills. "One of us could probably scale a hill to see if we can spot whatever it is that's out there. I mean, it kind of sounds big enough that it could be spotted from a high enough hill, don't you think?"

"Sure," Khaos Fury said. "But it also leaves whoever goes up there open to getting spotted by them. Only a fool would willingly leave their self so vulnerable like that."

"But we'd also be able to tell possibly how far away they were," Dark Lightning said. "We could see what direction they're in, how to avoid them, all that. I say it's worth the risk."

"You mean, you'd actually consider taking the chance of exposing yourself to potentially deadly predators?" Khaos Fury asked.

"I would, except..." Dark Lightning looked down to the baby he held in his hoof. "I don't want to risk Azurite like I'd be risking myself."

A large part of Khaos Fury wanted to be annoyed with her brother... but she wasn't. No, rather, her facial features actually softened into an almost sympathetic expression. She remembered at that moment the promise she'd made her brother concerning the baby alicorn as she looked at the fearful foal herself. A quick glance at Dark Lightning's concerned face made up Khaos Fury's mind.

"This all means that much to you?" Khaos asked.

"Well... yeah, I guess," Dark Lightning said.

"You're confident in your ability to do what you say you want to do here?" Khaos Fury asked. "Going up on those hills to scout the area? Despite those things out there? When we still don't even know what they are?"

"Y- Yeah," Dark Lightning said in slight hesitation.

"And she still means something to you, too?" Khaos asked as she pointed to Azurite.

"Absolutely," Dark replied. "You know she does."

Khaos Fury responded with a deep sigh before speaking on.

"Then I'll watch the kid," Khaos Fury said.

"Wait, what?" Dark Lightning asked, being caught off guard.

"You go scout the area from one of those hills," Khaos Fury said as she looked up to the hills scattered all around. "I'll look after the bab- Azurite and make sure she's safe while you do that."

"Do you think I'm stupid or something?" Dark Lightning asked. "I'm not gonna leave Azurite alone with you after you made it clear you have negative intentions towards her. I wasn't born yesterday."

"Dark Lightning-"

"No, Khaos Fury," the unicorn stallion interrupted. "I mean, do you really expect me to leave her here with you?"

"Yes, I do," Khaos Fury replied. "Dark, I'm not gonna do anything to her, I swear."

"Why should I believe you?" Dark Lightning asked.

"Because, I'm your sister," Khaos Fury said. "And you're my brother... which means _you_ mean something to me. I care about you and would do anything for you. I love you, Dark Lightning." Khaos then looked to Azurite.

"And clearly the kid means something to you. That's why I promised I'd help you keep her safe. My word to you is my bond, Dark Lightning, regardless of my own personal feelings on any matter. I would give my right hoof for you and you know that. Or would you like my hoof as a reminder?"

The emotional mare lifted her right hoof out of the snow as her horn started to glow. Dark Lightning's eyes widened in panic.

"No, Khaos, stop!" Dark Lightning exclaimed.

The gray furred pony did as her brother instructed, but still looked at him with intense eyes.

"So, what's it gonna be, brother?" Khaos Fury asked.

Dark Lightning had a thoughtful look on his face as he turned away. When he looked back to Khaos, he was clearly still hesitant, still conflicted, feeling like he was caught between a rock and a hard place. But one look at the gurgling baby in his hoof and the black stallion's mind was made up. He used his magic to turn Azurite over to Khaos Fury, who was sure to receive the baby as gently as possible. The pony foal looked up at Khaos Fury with her eyes so full of life and even love despite what happened before as she cooed gently.

"Thank you for trusting me, Dark Lightning," Khaos Fury said.

"Don't make me regret it," Dark Lightning responded.

"You won't," Khaos Fury said. "I promise."

Dark Lightning didn't respond and instead looked around at the hills, trying to pick which one to make his perch on. Another call from the yet unknown beasts in the distance rang out, this one sounding even closer than those before it. A collective tremble seemed to go through the three ponies, but it didn't deter Dark Lightning. He looked back to his sister and Azurite only for a moment before turning away once more.

"Ah, that's the one," Dark Lightning said as he pointed to a hill.

"Don't teleport up there," Khaos Fury said. "Don't want to do something that could attract attention to yourself."

"The pot telling the kettle not to teleport?" Dark Lightning asked with a small smile on his face. "I suppose next you'll be telling me I'm black."

"Dark Lightning... you are black," Khaos Fury said.

"Oh, yeah," Dark Lightning said with a chuckle. He got serious again real quick as he looked to the hill. "Okay... here it goes."

"Be careful," Khaos Fury said.

"Hey, it's me," Dark replied.

With that, the unicorn pony was off just as another roar rang through the air. Khaos Fury watched him go until she could no longer see her brother. That just left Khaos Fury alone with the baby, something she quickly started to comprehend in far greater detail. Now, for some reason, Azurite felt somewhat heavier and seemed all the louder with her coos, babbles, and gurgles. It was becoming abundantly clear to Khaos Fury that she was not just a foal sitter for a newborn, but now a _lone_ foal sitter in the middle of a frozen tundra.

 _Oh, great,_ Khaos Fury thought to herself as she lifted Azurite up to look her in the face and eyes. _Isn't this just ducky?_ _Is this the universe or cosmic forces' way of getting back at me for being so wickedly bitter for most of my life? Because right now, that's exactly what it feels like._

Khaos Fury sighed in exasperation, rolling her eyes while Azurite just kept on smiling.

"Well... I guess I gotta make the best of this," Khaos Fury grumbled. "I _guess_... But why me? Why does it have to be me? Of all the ponies to get cursed with having to look out for a baby that's not theirs, of all ponies saddled with foal sitting kids they don't want to, why did it have to be me?"

Azurite's happy smile slowly faded away, as did her baby noises as she looked to Khaos with a concerned expression.

"Don't look at me that way," Khaos Fury demanded. "I didn't ask to get saddled with a kid. I didn't even want to come out to this frozen dump of a wasteland. I just did it because... well, heck if I know! Dang it all anyways!

"I just... What with Zecora and..." Khaos Fury let out a cry of irritation. "Zecora sent me and my brother out here to get some freaking fungus-shaped jewels and we were stupid enough to go get them... Why the heck we didn't just say no and leave is beyond me.

"In fact, why didn't we leave a long time ago?..."

Khaos Fury stopped to think a moment before she looked to Azurite once more. She saw that the baby foal appeared to be upset about the current situation as well. Seeing the distressed look on her face and her trembling eyes, it somehow softened Khaos Fury's aggravated attitude. She was still annoyed, even angry, but she found herself calming down just looking at Azurite at that moment. Even a more sympathetic look crossed her face as she continued to look the baby alicorn over.

"Well... I guess I shouldn't be too hard on you," Khaos Fury said. "I mean, it's not like you asked to be out here and go through all this either. I guess the ponies who are suppose to be in charge of you are just _really_ bad at it... Seriously, whoever allowed you to be put in a position where you got teleported in the middle of a place like this Frozen North needs to be kicked in the flank real hard. I mean, they shouldn't be taking care of a kid if they can't do it right... or have any intentions to."

Khaos Fury was then silent while she looked at Azurite who now had a questioning look on her face and even let out a small baby babble. "Eh, I'm sure whoever your parents or legal guardians are weren't neglectful to you intentionally... like mine were. No, they probably just suck at being in charge of kids... That's a big part of why I kind of hope Twilight Sparkle actually is your mother. Holding this over her head before I strike her down would be _so_ golden."

Khaos Fury let a small, somewhat wicked smile cross her face. "By the way, if Twilight is your mom, when I eventually kill her, just know it's not anything personal... Well, it is, but not personal towards you. Nor is the way I've been treating you on this trip. I just- can't stand alicorns... or most ponies in general for that matter.

"But alicorns especially... and especially Twilight Sparkle." Khaos Fury then held Azurite up with her magic as she put a hoof under the child's chin. "So imagine me trying to get along with a kid. Not just a kid, but a baby... who also happens to be an alicorn... whose mother could be Twilight Sparkle." Azurite responded with a few little baby noises as she looked at Khaos with curious eyes.

"Ahh, you're okay, kid... Or, uh, Azurite... It takes a lot for me to say that about anypony. I mean, I still personally don't get why my brother's gone gaga over you like he has, but..."

For a moment, Khaos Fury felt a little awkward, not being sure what to say next or if she should speak at all. Yet Azurite's expression almost looked like that of someone waiting for a conversation to continue. She even seem to let out a little baby gurgle as if to indicate Khaos had taken too long to resume speaking.

"Eh- uh- I-" Khaos Fury let out in a slightly befuddled manner "Again, I'm sure whoever was suppose to be watching you wasn't neglectful on purpose. I mean, you're a small, innocent, loving, adorable little kid... Who could want to neglect you?" Suddenly Khaos Fury's eyes widened in alarm and the face she made solicited a smile and tiny giggle from Azurite.

"Did I just admit you were adorable?... I did, didn't I?... Oh, sweet horse apples!"

Khaos Fury then kicked at the snow, not knowing that hidden within the confines of the white stuff was a small rock. It flew up high into the air before coming back down and landing right on top of Khaos' head.

" _Youch!_ " Khaos Fury cried in pain. A hoof instantly shot up to her throbbing head. "Ooh, ow! That smarts!"

Azurite busted out into laughter like never before. She was going on like she had just seen the most hilarious thing in the world. Unfortunately, Khaos Fury wasn't enjoying the attention she was getting from her audience.

"Oh, you think that's funny do ya?" Khaos Fury asked as she pulled the baby closer until they were nearly eye-to-eye. "Well, how would you like it if I threw that rock on your head, huh? Or maybe you'd like a nice little snow shower dropped right on top of ya? Yeah, that's it."

Before Khaos Fury could rant and rave any further, Azurite leaned in and touched her front hooves to the unicorn mare's face. This caused Khaos to cease all sorts of activity, her face looking like that of a cornered rabbit not knowing where to go or what to do. Azurite lightly cooed and gurgled before touching her nose to Khaos' own. The unicorn mare was figuratively frozen for a few moments more before finally pulling the alicorn foal away to get a better look at her.

"Uh..." Khaos Fury let out. "Okay then... I guess I'll let you off the hook... Heck, I'll even do ya one better."

Khaos Fury picked up the rock that hit her with her telekinesis and brought it to her face. Then she shot it with a small beam of magic, which turned it into a genuine baby pacifier.

"Here ya go, kid," Khaos Fury said as she extended it to Azurite. The foal let out a yip and holler of joy before taking the pacifier. "You're welcome, Azurite. It's the least you deserve, what with the almost being eaten by dire wolves and saving us from an avalanche before. Oh, and I guess... thank you for that, too and fixing me up a good once over.

"I mean, you could've saved yourself and left me and my brother in the dust. Maybe you could've even gotten yourself home on your own with how powerful you seem to be, but you didn't. You saved me and Dark Lightning both. So, yeah, thanks a lot and... I'm really, really am sorry for the way I've been acting. It's just that...

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, am I really gonna try to explain myself to you?... I don't have to explain myself to nopony! Besides, you're just a baby, you can't understand any of what I'm trying to get across here. Don't know why I've even been bothering to talk to you."

Yet upon Khaos Fury saying all that, Azurite let out several baby noises and seemed to make her eyes go bigger. It gave off this sense like she was intentionally trying to make herself look more cutesy, which surprised Khaos Fury to the point where she let out a small gasp.

"You can understand me, can't you?" Khaos Fury asked. "I mean, you must be able to comprehend things to some extent. Otherwise, how would you know to teleport me and Dark Lightning with you? Or know to heal my injuries either?... Is there really more to you than I've been giving you credit for?"

Azurite only answered with a few baby babbles before she let out a small hiccup that made her jump a bit. This forced a small smile and even a light chuckle out of Khaos Fury despite trying to fight back against it. Even when she tried to mask what happened, act like it never occurred, the unicorn mare was unable to escape the truth. This little alicorn foal had gotten a reaction out of her, more so than she'd probably even realized. She also seemed to be pretty okay that she'd been left alone with the baby now as well.

Yet, despite being a bit more content with her situation, it was still about to change once more. Khaos Fury heard steps approaching and judging by Azurite's sudden reaction, she had heard it, too. They both looked in the direction it was coming from before turning back to one another for just a moment. When they looked again, both baby alicorn and adult unicorn alike were happy to see it was just Dark Lightning returning from his examination of the area on high.

"Dark Lightning," Khaos Fury called out happily.

"Khaos Fury," Dark Lightning responded with just as much enthusiasm.

"Are you okay?" Khaos Fury asked. "Were you hurt at all while climbing?"

"No, I'm fine," Dark Lightning said before hugging his sister. "I'm glad to see you're both all right, too." The stallion then took and lightly hugged Azurite before examining her a little. "Looks like you didn't do anything to the baby after all. Just like you said you wouldn't."

"Well, yeah," Khaos Fury said with a slight annoyance in her voice. "So, what did you see up there? Have any idea what was making those noises before?"

Dark Lightning's expression turned into one of near pure horror. Cradling Azurite in his hoof, he turned and then chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, about that," Dark Lightning said. "Okay, so... I did see something while I was up there on the hill... It's the most likely candidate for what made those sounds before. Or I should say, _they_ are the most likely candidates."

"Oh, for crying out loud, Dark Lightning!" Khaos Fury let out. "Quit being so vague and tell me what ya saw already!"

"Well... okay... but you're not going to like it," Dark Lightning warned.

"Haven't liked anything on this trip so far," Khaos Fury said. "Why should I start now?" But then she looked to Azurite for a moment. _Well, some parts are okay, I guess._

"So, yeah," Dark Lightning said. "There are two _really_ large animals out there."

"Yeah, okay," Khaos Fury said. "And they are?"

"They're not as big as their cousins in the south, but still pretty huge," Dark Lightning said. "Pretty mean-looking in their own right. Vicious even I'd say. Really bad _hombres_ you don't wanna mess with."

"Just bucking tell me what they are?!" Khaos Fury exclaimed. This got her an alarmed shushing from her brother. "Don't you shush me! Quit being a pain in the flank and talk straight with me! What's out there?!"

"Okay, okay," Dark Lightning whispered. "They're... They're... polar ursas."

Khaos Fury's face went blank for a moment while Dark Lightning looked away with a knowing expression. Khaos Fury blinked a few times as she stood in silence. Finally she let out a few chuckles that turned into full-on laughter. This caused Dark Lightning to start shushing again.

"Khaos, please," Dark begged his sister.

"Oh, this is great," Khaos Fury said, sounding and looking like she'd just come off her hinges. "You said they were polar ursas?"

"Y... Yeah," Dark Lightning replied hesitantly.

"Oh, that's priceless," Khaos Fury said. "That's rich. So, you're telling there are giant, deadly, predatory, flesh-eating bears the size of small mountains out there walking across the snow?"

"Y- Y- Yeah," Dark Lightning said. "Two of them to be precised. What's worse is they're walking a path that... _could_ intercept our own."

Khaos Fury stood in silence with a big, almost deranged smile on her face for a few moments before she started to move in a strange sort of way. It was sort of like she was twitching while trying to shrug and roll her eyes despite still smiling. She also let out a few incoherent babbles as she looked down and shook her head.

"Well, that's great," Khaos Fury said. "That's just- that's great... Seriously, no, no, that sounds like an absolute blast, I'll tell ya."

Dark Lightning stared on at his nearly hysterical sister, although he was clearly unnerved by her demeanor. He didn't blame his sister, but she was acting in a way that could draw seriously unwanted attention to them. That was especially considering what Dark Lightning told Khaos Fury was heading in their direction. Dark Lightning's body twitched in an all too jumpy way as he looked around worriedly. Then he tried shushing his sister once more.

"Khaos Fury, please," Dark Lightning begged.

"Oh, this is just great," Khaos Fury said, following up with another laugh. "Tell me something, Dark Lightning, did you happen to find anything else out there? Oh, I don't know, like maybe did you find any yetis or abominable snow-ponies at all? Maybe an ice dragon or an army of the undead?"

"No," Dark Lightning said. "We're too far south to find any yetis." Khaos Fury stared at her brother with a deadpanned look on her face. "Hey, you asked, so I answered."

"Clearly I wasn't actually looking for an answer!" Khaos Fury proclaimed. "Do you even believe our cruddy luck? All we wanted to do is come up here and find some gems for somepony and what happens? We have to foal sit a kid while traveling across what's turned out to be a pretty dangerous tundra with more still to come. Did I miss something?!"

"Khaos Fury!" Dark Lightning said. "I feel you, really I do. But standing here and whining about it isn't gonna fix anything."

"Maybe, but it sure was good to get it off my chest," Khaos Fury said.

"Good, then maybe you'll listen to me now," Dark Lightning said. "I think the best thing to do is to stay here and wait for the ursas to pass by."

"You serious?" Khaos Fury asked.

"Absolutely," Dark Lightning said. "It's a much safer bet than trying to go out there and hope to miss them. It's safer than trying to go around them, too, especially after what else I saw out there."

"What else did you see?" Khaos Fury asked.

Dark Lightning had a solemn look on his face as he turned first to Azurite and then to his sister.

"Khaos... the stormy weather's picking up again," Dark Lightning said bluntly.

"What?" Khaos Fury asked in alarm.

Dark Lightning nodded his head.

"I saw it while I was on the hill," Dark Lightning said. "Another storm front's blowing in. Looks even worse than the last one, too. That's another reason why I think we need to hunker down here for a bit. We'll get up high on the hill where I saw the polar ursas from, build an igloo, and wait out both the storm and the ursas themselves. I figured once they pass, we'll head out again."

"Even if the storm hasn't passed?" Khaos Fury asked.

"That I'm not to sure of," Dark Lightning explained. "Anyways, once the polar ursas have passed, I figured we'd teleport ourselves down to the spot where they'd have to walk by."

"Won't it be dangerous in the storm?" Khaos Fury asked.

"I figured that'd depend on how bad the weather actually gets," Dark Lightning said. "If we're still able to see the more distinct characteristics of the landscape, I'd say let's take a chance and go for it. If it's a complete whiteout though, we may end up having to go on hoof or possibly consider waiting out the storm. But that's only what I think and now I want to hear what you think, sis. This is just from my perspective, but now I want to hear what you have to say because ultimately, it's your choice... as group leader of course."

The two siblings shared a quick chuckle before Khaos Fury went into thinking mode. She let out a growling sigh of aggravation and anger as she weighed the options in her head. She then looked to the baby alicorn her brother was holding, the one they'd agreed to call Azurite.

"Guess we really are up a frozen creek without many options, aren't we?" Khaos Fury asked.

"Afraid so," Dark Lightning said. "There's also the possible threats out here we don't know of, too. There could be several more hidden here, ahead of us, behind us, anywhere. Sorry to put that on you, but it's true. We don't know how many other things are out here."

Khaos Fury exhaled a deep breath before looking to her brother and Azurite.

"Then let's get going," Khaos Fury said before she started walking. "This the direction where your hill was?"

"Really?" Dark Lightning asked. "Just like that? No further argument or anything?"

"You want Azurite and our flanks safe or not?" Khaos Fury asked impatiently as she looked to her brother.

"Oh, of course, sure," Dark Lightning said as he trotted quickly to catch up to his sister. "No problem, sis. No problem at all."

So the two unicorns moved on with Azurite in tow. Khaos Fury stole a quick at the baby alicorn as Dark Lightning continued to hold her close to him. Then she turned her full attention to reaching the hill ahead. _  
_

* * *

 **37 MINUTES LATER:**

Dark Lightning sighed in exhaustion as he looked at the storm around him. As he had predicted, the high winds and rapid snowfall had come back in full force to even greater extents than what had been faced before. Luckily, he and his sister had completed their igloo just as the weather seemed to be getting at its worst. They had stopped to steal a few glances out over the horizon at the migrating polar ursas, but overall they stayed focused on the task at hoof. They looked over the igloo a few times to make sure it was a solid enough foundation to suit their temporary needs.

"Well... looks about as good as it's gonna get," Khaos Fury said.

"Eh, we could probably do more," Dark Lightning said. "But anything passed this should be considered more of a luxury. In terms of basic needs for shelter to get out of the storm, this is more than adequate."

"Good," Khaos Fury said. She then pulled Azurite, who she had kept hovering by with her magic, into her hooves. "Because we certainly wouldn't want anything less than adequate for us, now wouldn't we?"

Dark Lightning looked on in confusion as Khaos Fury lightly bounced Azurite in her hooves, making the baby giggle. After a short moment, Khaos Fury stopped and transferred the baby to Dark Lightning, who took her willingly. He still looked pretty confused at his sister's behavior though.

"There's your little bundle of misery," Khaos Fury said to her brother. "Let's go inside now. I'm freezing my horn and tail off out here."

But as the two unicorns gathered around the entrance to their snow fort, the calls of the polar ursas in the distance instantly stole all three ponies' attention. They turned and looked out at the giant, white glowing bears. Sure they were far away, but they were still massive beasts. They were big enough to be seen even from the distance they were at and despite the snow storm. It hadn't completely whitened out all the sights of the Frozen North.

Khaos stared in awe, for despite stealing small glances at the giant bears before, she was no longer distracted by any sort of work. Thus she was able to fully take in and appreciate their sight, including the almost angelic glow they gave off. They looked amazing in their own right despite not being as big as the regular ursa majors in the south. They were nowhere near the size of the kaiju Khaos had been exposed to in the past either, for no ursa was.

Yet they still had a certain awe factor to them, the most distinct feature about them to Khaos being their heads, paws, teeth, and claws. Like the dire wolves, they appeared to be somewhat larger for their bodies than they would be otherwise. Despite that, Khaos Fury was more so thinking it was an odd coincidence that they'd find two different northern animal species with similar physical quirks about them.

"Hey, Dark," Khaos Fury said.

"Yeah, what?" Dark Lightning asked, sounding in awe himself.

"Do you think all northern predators have bigger claws and teeth and stuff?" Khaos Fury asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Dark Lightning said. "The north seems like a pretty tough place to me. The animals here probably would've had to evolve tougher in order to survive it. Seriously, I hate it here and once we leave, I'm never coming back."

"Amen to that," Khaos Fury said with a chuckle. But then she turned and looked to Baby Azurite in her brothers embrace as she stared wide-eyed at the migrating polar ursas. "Although... it probably could've been worse."

Dark Lightning turned to his sister. but she was already looking back out at the polar ursas as they made their way stomping across the snowy plains.

"Yeah... I guess so," Dark Lightning said. "We could be out there with them in all this."

The reminder of the cold weather sent a shiver through Khaos Fury.

"Yeah, let's go inside the igloo now," Khaos Fury said as she forced herself to turn away from the sight of the ursas. "I'm sure the baby must be cold."

"Yeah, probably," Dark Lightning said as he turned to the entrance of the igloo.

He flashed a reassuring smile to the beaming Azurite before freezing. He looked to his sister as she entered the snow fort they made, a bewildered and confused expression on his face. Dark then looked to Azurite questioningly and then back to Khaos. After that, Dark Lightning used his teleportation magic to make him and Azurite appear in front of Khaos Fury inside the igloo, surprising her.

"Good to see you, too, sunshine," a wide eyed Khaos Fury said.

His sister's face and overall reaction enticed Dark Lightning to let out a round of laughter, which Azurite soon joined in. Khaos' first impulse was to get annoyed, but a smile of amusement actually found its way across her facial features instead. She wouldn't let herself laugh, however, stifling it back and resisting the urge with all her might. Khaos Fury stood up in a slightly hunched over position due to the size of the igloo, a problem that was even more of a pain for her taller brother. It'd be even worse still if not for him using his magic to hold Baby Azurite.

"So... here we are," Khaos Fury said awkwardly as she looked around the igloo.

"Yeah," Dark Lightning said, feeling slightly awkward himself.

"We probably could've made this thing bigger," Khaos Fury said.

"Yeah, probably," Dark Lightning agreed.

"So, I guess we just sit and wait here?" Khaos Fury asked.

"Pretty much," Dark Lightning said as he lowered himself to a sit.

He then brought Azurite over to hold in his front hooves. He smiled down at and lightly rocked the baby as she cooed contently.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait?" Khaos Fury asked.

"I don't know," Dark Lightning replied. "How long do you want to wait?"

Khaos Fury thought about it for a moment.

"I'll trust your discretion," Khaos Fury said. "I mean, you are the smartest pony I know."

"Hey," Dark Lightning let out happily.

"Except when you're not," Khaos Fury followed up.

"I should've known there'd be a catch," Dark Lightning said, a frown replacing his smile. The two unicorns then let out a shared round of laughter before moving on. "Hmm... You know, a part of me is thinking we should probably spend the night."

"Oh, yeah?" Khaos Fury asked. "Why do you say that?"

"I mean, it's getting pretty late in the day as it is," Dark Lightning said. "Plus, I'm hoping the storm will be gone by the time we get moving tomorrow. I know it's not what either of us wanted. But hey, look on the bright side; we'll be all rested up and the Crystal Empire will feel that much closer as a result. Believe me, we could use this rest, too, after what we had to deal with today."

"Okay, fair enough," Khaos Fury said. "What about the kid? Uh, Azurite that is?"

"She'll sleep with me tonight," Dark Lightning said. "Unless... you want her?"

"Huh?" Khaos Fury said questioningly. "Oh! No, no, that's fine!... You go ahead and keep her."

Dark Lightning cocked his head to the side a little, looking at his sister with uncertainty.

"You sure?" Dark Lightning asked.

"Yeah, of course," Khaos Fury said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well... Never mind," Dark Lightning said, deciding to let it go.

Khaos Fury nodded her head in agreement before looking to Azurite, who flashed her a bright smile. At first, the gray mare didn't react to this at all, but eventually a small smile crossed her face before looking away. Suddenly, the roars of the polar ursas rang out again, directing everypony's attention to the igloo's entrance.

"Say, Dark," Khaos Fury said, "you don't think there's a chance those polar ursas will come this way, do you?"

"Nah," Dark Lightning replied. "No, I think they're rather content following the route they were already taking when I first saw them."

"Okay, cool," Khaos Fury said. "So where do you think they're going?"

"I don't know," Dark Lightning said. "Maybe just looking for a new place to start a family. You know, migrating. I think they might be mates, too."

"Then, yeah," Khaos Fury said. "They're definitely looking for a new place to start a family."

"No doubt," Dark Lightning said. Then, for a few seconds, the stallion was silent as he looked down at Azurite. "Have you ever thought about doing it?"

"Huh?" Khaos Fury let out. "What?"

"Starting a family," Dark Lightning said as he looked to his sister. "You ever thought about finding somepony to settle down and have kids with?"

"Absolutely not," Khaos Fury said. "I was too busy torturing ponies to try and find one I might think is a suitable husband... or wife." Dark Lightning raised an eyebrow. "Hey, that kind of thing's allowed nowadays... Ah, why do I even care?

"Nope, for as long as I can remember, my life has been consumed with nothing but anger, hatred, and aspirations of vengeance in the form of global genocide."

"You never really wanted anything more than that?" Dark Lightning asked.

"Well, of course I did," Khaos Fury said. "When I was a filly being abused by foster parents and was naive enough to have hope there was something better out there for me... When I had hope that something good would come to our rescue and we'd get the life I thought we deserved... But nope, life bent us over and said, 'Brace yourselves!' Once I realized nothing better was coming for us, nearly all hopes and dreams or ideas of family and love went out the window.

"I've hated everyone and everything ever since... Well, everyone except you... but you still got on my nerves sometimes."

The two siblings shared a quick laugh with each other.

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual," Dark Lightning responded.

"Oh, I know," Khaos Fury said. "But I guess that's normal for siblings to feel about each other sometimes. That's probably the most normal thing that's been a part of our lives, too."

"Yeah... I guess," Dark Lightning said.

Although he was talking to his sister, at the same time, the unicorn stallion was also beaming at Azurite, who responded in kind.

"Hold on a minute," Khaos Fury said, her eyes looking intently at her brother. "I gotta say it now that I'm surprised you don't seem to feel the same way I do, Dark. I mean, I always thought you did, yet here you are coddling a little baby. I'm not talking you down or anything, I've made peace with that. I'm just surprised is all I'm saying."

"I understand," Dark Lightning said, though it was clear he was still caught a little off guard.

"So... why don't you feel the same way as me?" Khaos Fury asked. "Or at least not anymore? When did this little change in you start?"

"Hmm," Dark Lightning let out. He didn't speak again for an extended moment, although his sister still looked on intently as she waited for his answer. "I guess there was always a small part of me that wanted something different than the whole killing the world thing. I just didn't know it at the time and rather more so tried to fool myself or convince myself that I felt exactly the way you did. It was clear that it was something you wanted more than anything and since I didn't really count on having a bright future, didn't even think it was possible, I figured, why not?

"Still, I couldn't shake the feeling in the back of my head that secretly, way deep down, a part of me wanted... a family."

"Really?!" a wide eyed Khaos Fury asked.

"Yeah," Dark Lightning replied. "I couldn't see it well for many years, but over time, since we started living with Zecora, it's become clearer and clearer."

"What?" Khaos Fury asked. "What's become clearer."

"A vision," Dark Lightning said. "A fantasy that was stowed in the back of my head of me with a wife and children. I did my best to ignore it for your sake, Khaos, but when I saw this kid... " Dark Lightning's word trailed off as he looked to the alicorn foal in his hooves. "When I saw Azurite needed help back in the cave on the mountain, that was it.

"I couldn't ignore it anymore, that feeling of wanting something more than just being a genocidal maniac... No offense."

"None taken... I think," Khaos Fury responded. "So... all this time, you've secretly wanted to be a husband and daddy?"

"Yeah," Dark Lightning said as he looked to his sister with a small, almost sad smile. "Yeah, I guess I always have. I mean, every other thing I've said about wanting to help Azurite is still true, too. But... maybe this explains why the need came to me so naturally."

"I suppose," Khaos Fury said. "I mean, it does for me at least... How come you never told me any of this before?"

"Well, I didn't always have it all figured out," Dark Lightning said. "It's really complicated to explain."

"Sounds like it," Khaos Fury said.

"But I also didn't want to say or do anything that might upset you," Dark Lightning said. " _Has_ anything I said upset you?"

"I'm too tired to be upset," Khaos Fury replied. "Besides, you're my brother and your wants and needs still matter to me. While I still hate most everything else, you'll always be important to me, Dark Lightning. You're really the only family I've ever had, which is actually why... if anything else, I'm more so upset... with myself."

"Wait, really?" Dark Lightning asked. "Why?"

"Because my wants and needs dominated so much of your life," Khaos Fury said. "I wanted so much to be a spiteful beast to the point where I wanted the whole world to suffer for my pain. Yet here you are wanting something that seems to mean so much, but ignoring it to follow me around your entire life. It almost resulted in us doing something we could never take back, something that would've taken away any possibilities of you having that family you wanted."

"To be fair, I thought your wants and needs were also mine for a long time," Dark Lightning said.

"Yes, because my ambitions dominated both our lives for so long," Khaos Fury said. The gray coated mare's eyes trembled as an emotional vulnerability she'd almost never allowed herself to show before completely took over her facial expression. "I'm sorry, Dark... truly, I am. I am so, so, so, so sorry that my being so evil almost completely consumed your life. I'm also sorry it nearly cost you a chance at having something meaningful like you wanted.

And I truly do think it would be meaningful, Dark Lightning. You'd be a great husband and father."

"You really think so?" Dark Lightning asked.

"Oh, I know so," Khaos Fury said. "After seeing how good you are with Azurite there, there's no doubt in my mind."

Dark Lightning smiled, as did Khaos Fury, both of them conveying a deep sense of emotion in their features. Dark Lightning looked down to a beaming Azurite for a moment before looking to his sister.

"Thank you, Khaos," Dark Lightning said. "What you just said just now means the absolute world to me, all of it. It means more coming from you than it would any other pony."

"You're welcome, baby brother," Khaos Fury said. An hint of annoyance crossed Dark's face, to which his sister just laughed. "So... does this mean you don't want to destroy the whole world anymore?"

"No, not really," Dark Lightning answered. "But do you?"

"Huh?" Khaos Fury let out questioningly.

"Do you still want to try and destroy the world, Khaos Fury?" Dark Lightning asked.

The look on the stallion's face was as serious as it could get and Khaos' expression wasn't any less serious as an awkward silence filled the air. Azurite looked from one unicorn to the other with uncertainty and eventually let out several soft baby noises. Dark Lightning and Khaos Fury both instantly turned to the baby, looking at her intently. Khaos Fury's eyes seemed to actually be trembling as she looked at the little infant who looked just so sweet and innocent. Finally the gray coated mare let out a deep sigh.

"You already know a big part of me still wants to," Khaos Fury said as she looked to her brother.

"Yeah... I know," Dark Lightning said as he stared on at his sister.

"However," Khaos went on, "I'm going to ignore that part of me despite it screaming so loud. No, instead, I'll do everything within my being to see to it that if the world does end, it won't be by my hooves."

"Really?" Dark Lightning asked. "You'd really be willing to give up your whole life's ambition just like that?"

"Yes, I am," Khaos Fury replied. "If it means you getting what you want most in life, you bet I'll drop that ambition. I mean, you can't exactly raise a family if you or nopony's around to make it happen, not to mention a world for it to happen on. So, I'll see to it however I possibly can that you get your family, Dark Lightning. But not until I get my revenge on Twilight Sparkle, because I still very much want that."

"I figured you would," Dark Lightning said.

"I still want her life to end at my hooves as I laugh triumphantly over her pitiful, broken corpse" Khaos Fury said as an intense look crossed her face. "If for nothing else, I just want to pound her into dust because she's such a troublesome pain in my flank... But... maybe after that... who knows? We could leave the country... and maybe land somewhere in Saddle Arabia where you could settle down with a wife and kids or something. I don't know, we'll figure it out... but only after I get Twilight Sparkle."

"And I'll still help you get your vengeance anyway I can," Dark Lightning said. But then a worried look came to his face as he stole a quick glance at the baby he held. "But would that still include Azurite?" Khaos Fury looked to her brother in frustration. "I'm sorry, sis, but we have to address this despite how much we both don't want to.

"So I'm going to ask you again, Khaos, and you _are_ going to answer me. Say it turns out that Azurite is somehow related to Twilight Sparkle in anyway, be it daughter, niece, second cousin or whatever. If that proves to be the case, are you going to include her in your revenge plot against the princess of friendship?"

Khaos Fury rolled her eyes as she looked away and let out a frustrated sigh that sounded more like a growl. She didn't give an answer right away and for a moment, it was a wonder if she was going to answer at all. Khaos Fury just sat with a front hoof rested on her knee as she kept her gaze away. Although she was still clearly upset and breathing heavily, she did also seem to be pondering it over in her head.

"No matter what you try to say, Khaos Fury," Dark Lightning continued on, "I think you've grown to care about Azurite." Khaos Fury's head snapped in the direction of her brother, her gaze looking like that of a possessed pony. "Glare and glower all you want, but I've noticed the way you look at her sometimes. Even from the very start, I could tell there was a connection you tried to deny. You tried to act like a typical villain and even tried to convince yourself you were, but you knew the truth just well as I do.

"When it comes to Azurite, you feel something for her no matter how much you try to deny it. Now start being straight with me."

A strongly conflicted look crossed Khaos' face, her eyes almost looking somewhat sad. She looked when she heard Azurite's baby babbles suddenly ring out and saw her follow up with a small yawn. But then she let that big, cheerful baby smile and those wide adorable eyes out once more and, for the moment, everything else seem to stop. However, Khaos Fury quickly caught herself and lightly shook her head a couple times.

"She's okay," Khaos Fury finally said. Dark Lightning couldn't keep from gasping as a stunned, wide-eyed expression crossed his face. "Yeah, that's right, I said it, you heard right. I may not be all hugs and kisses about it like you want me to be, but it's still how I feel. You know darn well I'm not the hugs and kisses type and I never will be."

Khaos Fury looked tentatively at the baby she and her brother called Azurite as she kept on staring with her precious baby eyes. "Still... I'll admit it... I don't hate her. I may have hated the fact that she was an alicorn, but this kid... Just that, she's only a kid. More than that, she's just a baby.

"It's like you said, Dark Lightning, she's a baby just barely beginning to live life. She shouldn't be judged for stuff she hasn't done yet and may not do at all... And if she is Twilight's kid... I don't know for certain if the daughter should pay for the sins of the mother. But because of what she has done for us, namely saving our skins while also making you admit something you want most in life, I can't bring myself to harm her... At least, not anymore."

"Khaos," Dark Lightning let out in awe.

"So," the mare went on, "in light of all that, I've decided to fully dedicate myself like you wanted me to. No matter what I may have to go through, no matter what we may face, I'll do everything within my power to see that Azurite is taken out of this frozen wasteland. We'll take her to the Crystal Empire where hopefully... she'll get the attention and care she deserves. Hopefully she'll grow up into a pony I can actually come to say... I genuinely like."

"All right, sis," Dark Lightning said enthusiastically. "But wait... you don't like Azurite now?"

"Huh?" Khaos Fury asked. "Uh, I- Hold on a moment!..."

Khaos Fury struggled with her words as she tried to calm her flustered demeanor.

"Calm down, Khaos," Dark Lightning said. "I was only asking."

"Shut up you," Khaos Fury said. She took a deep breath before looking to Azurite and then her brother, a smile forming on her face. "Yeah... yeah, I think I do. In fact, I know it. I actually do like Azurite all right."

"Whoa," Dark Lightning let out in disbelief.

"What, is it really so hard to believe I'd say something like that?" Khaos Fury asked. "Wait, never mind. Don't answer that, it's a stupid question. Yeah, I understand why you're so surprised, Dark, but it's true. I really am starting to like this kid more and more."

Azurite let out several happy giggles and babbles as if somehow in reaction to Khaos' words. Dark Lightning and Khaos Fury both looked down at the happily wiggling baby, both of them letting out laughter in response.

"Well, looks like somepony's happy to hear that," Dark Lightning said. "Make that two. Seriously, this is great!... I don't think I've ever seen this side of you go so far before, sis."

"Yeah, well... everyone goes soft eventually," Khaos Fury said as she leaned back and crossed her hooves.

Dark Lightning was taken by surprise when Azurite teleported out of his hold. Both ponies looked in alarm, which was then completely replaced by surprise when the alicorn reappeared. Azurite flapped her wings as she hovered and giggled with delight. First Azurite looked to a smiling Dark Lightning before turning to a still stunned Khaos Fury. As she let out several babbles and gurgles, Azurite then flew over to Khaos Fury.

"Whoa, hold on!" Khaos Fury let out, sounding a bit nervous. "Wait a minute here! Azurite-"

The gray unicorn mare was silenced by Azurite flying up and wrapping her hooves around Khaos in a loving embrace. Both unicorn twins gasped as Khaos Fury brought up her own hoof to hold the baby and keep her steady. Yet as more time passed, it became less about holding Azurite straight and appeared to be more about returning her hug. Much to Dark Lightning's utter astonishment, he couldn't believe he was actually seeing his sister show compassion for another pony. He could see it on Khaos Fury's face that she was feeling something like she'd never felt before, that being care and possibly even love for another living equine.

After another moment, Khaos Fury pulled Azurite back just enough to look at her still smiling face. She let out several baby noises as she continued to look lovingly at the unicorn mare. Finally Khaos Fury's surprised face softened into an almost motherly smile. A few more seconds went by before Azurite voluntarily flew back over to Dark Lightning, who still looked amazed even after the baby was nestled back in his hooves.

"Uhh..." both unicorn twins let out.

"So..." Dark Lightning said.

"Yeah," Khaos Fury responded.

"Maybe we should get an early start getting out our sleeping stuff, huh?" Dark Lightning suggested.

"Yeah, good call," Khaos Fury said. "I mean, since we won't be heading out again until tomorrow."

"Right on," Dark Lightning said. Then, with a flash of his horn, pillows and blankets of all kind were there. "Plus, I kind of want to lay Azurite down for a nap. Doing that now will probably mean she won't be awake all night... At least, I hope."

"I hear ya, Dark Lightning," Khaos Fury replied. "Besides, I could probably use a good nap myself."

"I know that feeling," Dark Lightning responded. "Enjoy your nap, sis."

"Thanks," Khaos Fury replied. She then looked to Azurite and whispered a quiet vow as Dark Lightning tried putting the foal down for a nap. "Don't worry, Azurite. Tomorrow you'll soon be safe and sound out of the snow... And if anything tries to get in the way of that...

"I'll show no mercy. They'll learn... no one messes with my kid."

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING:**

Dark Lightning's snoring turned into a surprised cry when a pillow smacked him in the face.

"Hey!" Dark Lightning hollered as he sat up with his front hooves raised and his horn aglow. "What the...?!"

He then turned to see his sister standing over him while cradling a giggling Flurry Heart with her hoof.

"Wakey, wakey, you get no eggs and bakey," Khaos Fury chanted mockingly.

"So what else is new?" Dark Lightning groaned as he tried to wake up.

"Rise and shine, tough guy," Khaos Fury said. At the same time, she was using her magic to pack up the last few stray items laying around the igloo. "We got a long road ahead of us today if we're gonna make it to the Crystal Empire by noon."

"What?!" a still groggy Dark Lightning asked as his eyes widened. "By noon? Are you crazy?! Why would we have to get there by...?" Dark Lightning let his words trail off when he turned to look outside the igloo's opening.

"It's not even entirely daylight out yet! Why'd you wake me up so early?! You could've at least let the sun beat me, you know! Let it rise completely into the sky at least."

"Not my fault Celestia's so slow on the draw, big boy," Khaos Fury said.

She then used her magic to teleport all of Dark Lightning's blankets and pillows neatly back into his pack. This left him lying in the snow, causing him to growl in irritation.

"Khaos Fury," Dark Lightning growled.

"Don't give me that!" the gray coated mare warned sternly. "I don't want to spend the whole day out in the snow like we did yesterday! We have a chance to reach the Crystal Empire long before the sun sets and I want us to take it. You know, for Azurite's sake so she doesn't have to spend any more time in the snow than she already has." Dark Lightning's growing anger instantly subsided as he looked to see his sister levitating Azurite with her magic while the foal smiled.

"I don't want her to have to deal with any more of this winter _wonder_ _land_ than she has to. She's already been through so much, we all have. That's why I want us to get out of here as soon as we can."

"All right, all right, Khaos Fury," Dark Lightning conceded. "I hear you... Let's do it."

"Thanks, bro," Khaos Fury said.

"Sure," Dark Lightning replied with a smile.

Then the black coated stallion got himself up and gathered his already packed bags. Once he was sure he was as ready, he nodded to his sister, who responded in kind.

"What do you say, Azurite," Khaos Fury cooed to the baby she cradled in her hoof once more. "Let's get you out of the cold today, huh?... Yeah."

The pink baby foal cooed and babbled in happy approval. Khaos Fury then used her magic to teleport them all outside. When they reappeared on the hilltop, Dark Lightning looked a bit startled by the sudden teleportation. However, rather than make a big deal out of it, the stallion took a deep breath and got a hold of himself.

"I don't suppose I can get a little warning next time?" Dark Lightning asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" Khaos Fury responded. Azurite's laughter took the mare's attention for a moment as she playfully tickled her a little. "Besides, why should you expect any sort of change from me?"

Dark Lightning let out a scoff before his eyes turned to Azurite. Khaos Fury then looked down to the baby before giving her brother a slightly annoyed frown. This only solicited a smug smile from the black coated stallion.

"Okay, you got a point," Khaos Fury said.

She then looked out over the area ahead of them. It was snowing, but only ever-so-lightly with no strong winds at all like the day before. This made Khaos Fury sigh in relief before looking out at the area she and Dark had seen the polar ursas crossing the day before.

"You think it's at all possible those overgrown honey lickers are still out there?" Khaos Fury asked.

"Oh, no," Dark Lightning said. "They seemed pretty determined to get to where they were going when we say them yesterday."

"Yeah," Khaos Fury agreed as she nodded her head.

"No, they're long gone by now," Dark Lightning said.

"Good, good," Khaos Fury said. "Brace yourself."

"Huh?" Dark Lightning let out.

Before he knew what hit him, Dark Lightning found himself, along with his sister and Azurite, no longer on the hill top. They were now, in fact, in the middle of a piece of flatland that went as far as the eye could see. Dark Lightning looked around for a moment before his eyes fell upon the hills he and his sister previously stood amongst. He could just barely make out the igloo they'd built, which looked like no more than a speck it was so far away. As the unicorn stallion was trying to process what happened, he looked and could just barely make out the giant, bear-like paw prints in the snow.

Dark Lightning then looked to his sister with a stunned expression.

"You said give you a little warning," Khaos Fury said smugly. "Now come on, we got a lot of ground to cover to get to the Crystal Empire." Azurite babbled, soliciting a little playful baby talk from Khaos as she started to walk away. "Yes, we're going to the Crystal Empire, yes we are."

Dark Lightning watched his sister go for a moment before shaking himself out of his daze.

"Hey, wait up!" Dark Lightning called as he ran after his sister. "Khaos, aren't you worried about overexerting yourself teleporting long distances like that? I mean, some ponies have fainted just trying to teleport themselves from their houses to the little shop just down their street."

"Yeah, beginners," Khaos Fury shot back snidely. "You think I'm one of those goofs? After all you've seen me do with my horn, you're honestly worried about something like that?"

"Well, no," Dark Lightning said. "I mean, yes, sort of. Well... doing too much at once could have a bad effect on anypony. Even you."

"That's why I've been pacing myself with the teleportation spells," Khaos Fury argued. "I'm not as dumb and reckless as you might want to believe, Dark."

"I don't think you're dumb and reckless," Dark Lightning insisted. "I just worry is all. That's my job. I mean, I am still your older brother after all."

"We were born on the same day!" Khaos Fury argued.

"Yeah, but I came first," Dark Lightning said.

"Really?" Khaos Fury asked bluntly.

"Hey, it's all I got," Dark Lightning said.

The two then shared a quick laugh.

"Okay, I hear you, _older_ brother," Khaos Fury said. "I really do appreciate you having my back for as long as you have, Dark Lightning. Like, who else would've stuck by me so long with me acting the way I have my whole life?"

"To be fair, there were times where I actually liked that you acted that way," Dark Lightning said. "It worked for both our advantages."

"You know that's right," Khaos Fury said. She then stole a quick glance at Azurite. "I'm also grateful that you helped me see how... well, how cool it actually is having this kid around."

"Hey, hey, hey, come on," Dark Lightning said. "That's all yours and Azurite's doing, not me. She opened your eyes and you used them to see how great Azurite actually is."

Khaos Fury smiled at Azurite for a moment.

"Be a little more fair to yourself, bro," Khaos Fury said. "You were the first one to open yourself up to the idea of helping Azurite out and treating her good. Without that, we would've left her back at the gem cave in the mountain like I originally wanted. I've never been more happier that I didn't get my way."

"But are you getting it now?" Dark Lightning asked.

"Yeah," Khaos Fury said. "I think I am... In fact, I know I am."

"That's great to hear, sis," Dark Lightning said enthusiastically. "Now, what do you say we finally get out of this frozen toadstool and get somewhere we can all get a hot bath?"

"Sounds like music to my ears," Khaos Fury said following a light chuckle.

The two smiling unicorns then looked to a beaming Azurite.

"Want me to take her for a while?" Dark Lightning asked.

"Not on your life," Khaos Fury said. "She's sticking with me the rest of the way. You got a problem with that?"

"Yes, but I'm too scared to argue with you about it," Dark Lightning said despite having a big smile on his face. The two unicorn twins then shared more laughter. "Also and most importantly, I'm just happy to see you're getting along so well with her now. What a difference a day makes, I guess."

Khaos Fury took a moment to stare lovingly down at Azurite, who let out several happy baby noises in response.

"Well... when the day was filled with what ours was," Khaos Fury said, "can you really be surprised?"

"I guess not," Dark Lightning said as the two unicorns walked along. "Still, I'm happy either way to see you two getting along so well now."

"I think this little bundle of joy can get along with anyone," Khaos Fury said. "I'm the one who needed the kick in the flank and I'm glad I got it."

"Awesome to hear, Khaos," Dark said.

"Oh, you don't worry about diaper duty for a while," Khaos Fury said. "I took care of it earlier this morning."

Dark Lightning looked confused.

"But didn't you say...?"

After thinking about it for a moment, Dark Lightning decided not to pursue the matter any further. Instead he just trotted happily along wide Khaos Fury who continued to gladly cradle Azurite in a hoof as they went on their way.

* * *

 **2 HOURS LATER:**

Dark Lightning and Khaos Fury had walked along, with Khaos carrying Azurite in tow, for a good while. In that time, really nothing big or abnormal had happened. For the most part, the trio of ponies had been able to go along their way unimpeded. Occasionally, Azurite would fly around and do little magic tricks to Khaos and Dark's amusement. They would also do some small magic spells to entertain the baby alicorn or just share small little moments and laughs together.

Other than that, the walk across the frozen plains was pretty uneventful, especially in comparison to the day before. That suited just fine with Khaos Fury and Dark Lightning since the two unicorns were sick of the surprises the Frozen North could have hidden away. Yet despite all they'd been put through the day before, the faint breeze and light snow fall actually made the trip a little more tolerable. They actually even enjoyed the sights somewhat, found slight beauty on the visuals the snow covered land had to offer. It wasn't enough to make them want to stay any longer though.

Both ponies were still more than happy to leave the wintry lands far behind them as soon as they got the chance. Luckily for the two winter-dejected ponies, a ray of hope was waiting for them over the top of a large hill they started to scale. Once they reached the top, Khaos and Dark's mouths were agape to see an immense, somewhat wondrous, and very welcomed sight shinning off in the distance.

"Khaos... is... is that...?" Dark Lightning let out.

"Yep," Khaos Fury said, her awe wearing off faster than her brother's. "It's the light of the magical dome around the Crystal Empire. The one that protects it from the ravages of the north."

"Yeah, it is," Dark Lightning said as he took a few steps forward. He scanned the horizon for a moment. "The Crystal Empire... We're almost there."

"Great," Khaos Fury said as she looked to Azurite. "Yeah, great."

The baby alicorn had been flying for a good bit, but then decided to make her way over to Khaos Fury. The gray mare eagerly accepted the baby, taking her in her hoof and carefully cradling the foal. As Khaos Fury looked down at the brightly beaming, energetic infant, Azurite just kept looking at her like she was the best thing in the world. Clearly by the smile on her face, the feeling was now mutual for Khaos. However, there was a sudden sadness that took over her face for only a moment, but it had still been there.

"Come on, Khaos Fury," Dark Lightning said, having not taken his eyes off the horizon. "We should hurry."

"Okay," Khaos Fury said as her brother started to walk down the hill.

The mare let out a sigh before she started walking after Dark Lightning. The trip downhill, in Khaos' case at least, felt like it was over in a second, when in fact it had taken quite a bit longer. Still, that and the next several steps felt like they were going by in a breeze, much too quickly for Khaos' comfort. Even though she had wanted her time in the Frozen North to be over as soon as possible previously, there had been a big change since her time there started. That change was known to her as Azurite, the baby alicorn she'd come to care for despite everything in her saying she shouldn't care about anypony else at all.

She couldn't help herself, though, for she had finally come to develop a great affection and appreciation for the child like her brother had. She'd gotten to the point where she couldn't feel otherwise, although this was something Khaos was actually becoming more and more comfortable with. The only downside was that it seemed just as soon as she was finally willing to accept Azurite, she would just as soon have to give her up again. The confused and conflicted unicorn mare was was starting to wonder if this was something she could do when the time came. Despite how deep in thought Khaos Fury was about all this, she was quickly snapped out of it when she heard her brother scream.

She didn't know how much time she'd spent in silent contemplation, nor did she care. All her attention was given to seeing what happened to her brother and if he was okay. She quickly spotted the bigger stallion pushing himself up to a sitting position as he let out a groan.

"That one hurt my everything," Dark Lightning let out in a pain filled voice.

"What happened?!" Khaos Fury asked.

"I slipped," Dark Lightning answered.

All of Khaos' worry and concern faded from her features in less than half a second. An annoyed frown was left in its place.

"Really?" Khaos Fury asked. "You nearly give me a heart attack because you're a clumsy goof?"

"Excuse you," Dark Lightning said.

He then used his upper foreleg to wipe away a bunch of snow. Revealed underneath was a section of ice, only part of a whole frozen over surface that covered a large body of water. Dark then pointed ahead at all the ice.

"Oh," Khaos Fury said. Dark Lightning then held up his front hooves as his eyes widened. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting this is all. I mean, we didn't have to cross this the first time we walked across this frozen Tartarus heap."

"Yeah, it's weird," Dark Lightning said as he stood up. "I guess we must've gotten turned around a little in the storm yesterday. About the only thing I can figure."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Khaos Fury said. "Those hills we spent the night at were new, too."

"I'm just glad it didn't mess up our direction too badly," Dark Lightning said. "I hate the thought of spending more time out here than I have to."

"I heard that," Khaos Fury said.

Azurite then started to babble and lightly struggle in Khaos' grip as she waved all her hooves around. This just made the mare laugh as she lightly bounced Azurite in her hoof.

"And of course we don't want Baby Girl Azurite out here much longer either, do we?" Dark Lightning asked in a voice adults typically used to talk to babies. He then walked over and started tickling the foal, much to her delight. "Yes, we want the baby to be safe and sound back home just as fast as we can, don't we? No, baby girl, you won't have to put up with this anymore. You'll be home real soon, yes you will."

This took the smile off Khaos Fury's face as she felt her conflicted emotions and thoughts return to the forefront of her attention. She looked away as she continued to wonder what she should do next, what the right thing to do would be. Her train of thought only lasted a few seconds, not enough to give anypony as conflicted as Khaos was in deciding what to do.

"We should probably keep going," Dark Lightning said as he turned back towards the ice. "It looks like this ice stretches on a good ways. We may have to just walk directly across it and hope for the best. Or maybe we could try teleporting and hope that'll work? I don't know, what do you think we should do next to get Azurite home, Khaos?"

"A- Actually, Dark Lightning," Khaos Fury began, "I was thinking about tha-"

Anything else she may have been about to say was cut off by a large, vicious, predatory monster bursting out of the snow only inches away from the ponies. This caused all three ponies to scream out in surprise and terror as the monster lunged at them for the kill. Luckily, the three ponies were teleported out of harm's way. However, not-so-luckily, when they reappeared, they found themselves on the slippery surface of the ice only a few yards away. Khaos Fury and Dark Lightning looked around in surprise and alarm for a moment before their eyes fell to each other and then looked to Azurite.

After they saw her horn stop glowing, the highly intimidating roars of the monster that attacked the ponies got their attention again. They saw it was at the edge of the ice, looking at them like they were destined to become its lunch. The creature appeared to be somewhat feline in nature and was covered in white fur with exposed sections of its body revealing blue skin, including on its face. It had a lean build with long, lengthy limbs, orange eyes, and teeth and claws that looked like they could rip a dire wolf to shreds. Like many other things found in the Frozen North, this monstrous animal looked like it was finely tuned and designed by nature for the soul purpose to kill and eat.

"No yetis this far south, huh?" Khaos Fury let out in a more fearful voice than a snarky one.

The monster roared out as it started to step gingerly out onto the ice.

"Shut up and run for your life," Dark Lightning said. "In fact, let's both run for our lives and for Azurite's. How 'bout it?"

"Sounds good to me," Khaos Fury replied.

The two ponies turned away and tried to run, but then they started to slip and slide about across the ice they stood upon. Dark Lightning ended up falling off his hooves, but Khaos Fury was just barely able to keep herself from doing the same. The unicorn mare was quick to use her magic to lift Azurite out of her hoof and up into the air so she wouldn't suffer the ice's wrath like she and Dark were. Dark Lightning struggled back to his hooves before he joined his sister in looking out at all the ice surrounding them.

"Oh, fudge, what are we gonna do now?" Dark Lightning asked in a panicked voice.

The roar of the yeti caught the two ponies' attention once more. They were stunned and horrified to see the yeti actually skating across the ice on all four feet. The creature moved so gracefully, almost like it was a natural thing for it to do, like it was born being able to skate on ice.

"Looks like we gotta take a page from that thing's playbook," Khaos Fury said.

"But neither of us knows how to skate," Dark Lightning said.

"No better time to learn like when your life is in danger!" Khaos Fury exclaimed. Then she used her magic to put Azurite on her back and hold her there. "Hold on, sweetie! _Come on, Dark, let's go!_ "

Khaos Fury started to slide away across the ice, taking large strides to propel herself forward with more velocity. Dark Lightning tried doing the same, but it didn't come nearly as naturally to him as it did to his sister. He was slipping and sliding around like he was an out of control vehicle heading for a wreck on the freeway. Khaos looked back to see how far behind her brother had fallen, screaming with horror to see the yeti was closing in on him.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Khaos Fury shouted.

She then used her magic to pull Dark Lightning across the ice making the stallion just narrowly escape the clutches of the bloodthirsty monster chasing them. Khaos Fury continued to skate forth while holding Azurite on her back and pulling her brother along all with her magic. Dark Lightning screamed out in pain before getting up on all fours and then rubbing his backside, which was previously being dragged across the ice. Once he was right next to his sister, the black furred pony turned back to see that, despite Khaos' best efforts, the yeti was still catching up. The monster of the north roared and snarled in an almost hateful way, its face conveying the same emotion as it skated along.

"Really hoping we don't have to become yeti food for that thing!" Dark Lightning said.

"Well, maybe it would help that thing's attitude if it actually did get something to eat," Khaos Fury said. "But whatever it ends up being, I promise you it won't be us!"

The roar of the yeti caused the two unicorn ponies to look back and see the monster getting ever-so-closer. But then Khaos' attention was taken by the distressed cries of the baby on her back. She looked to see a very visibly scared Azurite balling because of the situation they were all in. This made Khaos Fury's brows lower as a glare of determination crossed her face.

" _Hold on!_ " Khaos Fury said as her horn started glowing brighter.

"Huh?" Dark Lightning let out.

Before he could say or do anything else, the trio of ponies disappeared in a flash. When they reappeared, they were much further ahead of the yeti than they had been previously. Khaos Fury continued to skate along, dragging her brother in tow while still holding Azurite on her back both with her magic. The powerful and motivated pony propelled herself forward like an arrow just fired from a bow, moving and flowing across the ice almost effortlessly. Should any obstacles get in her way, she was easily able to avoid them, be it teleporting or skating around them.

Khaos Fury was solely focused on getting herself, her brother, and their ward out far away from the yeti pursuing them. But despite her best efforts, when Dark Lightning looked back, the yeti was once again catching up to them. As good as Khaos might've been on the ice, the yeti was simply bred more for moving through such an environment. Seeing such a frightening, intimidating sight coming closer and knowing its intent for them sent even more chills down Dark's spine then he was already feeling.

" _Khaos!_ " Dark Lightning let out.

The mare looked behind her to see the yeti was gaining on them.

" _Oh, horse apples!_ " Khaos Fury let out before teleporting everyone again.

When they reappeared, Khaos Fury looked back to see that the yeti was nowhere in sight. She still heard its calls coming from behind them, though, so she knew they weren't out of the woods yet. Khaos Fury felt it was very much in their best interest for her to keep everyone going and hopefully getting as far from the yeti as possible. Yet, as great and powerful as she was, Khaos Fury was still only a mortal pony and was feeling the effects of her physical efforts skating across the ice. Add that to her fatigue from all the magic she'd been using and it was clear she wasn't a hundred percent ready to keep going.

Khaos wasn't even able to stop herself from slowing to a stop as she started to sit down, breathing heavily as she did so.

"Khaos, what are you doing?!" Dark Lightning asked in a panic. "Why are you stopping here?! We gotta keep moving! That thing is still after us! It's coming!"

The yeti's roars rang out again, this time sounding even closer, making Dark look back with fearful eyes. "See, it's still on out trail! We have to keep going, Khaos!"

" _I know!_ " Khaos Fury shouted between heavy breaths. She hunched over as fatigue continued to overpower her. "I can't help it... Just so tired... Only need a minute..."

The yeti roared out again, sounding even closer yet.

"Sounds like you got about thirty seconds," Dark Lightning said.

"Don't worry, brother," Khaos Fury said. "I'll get us... out... of..."

Dark Lightning looked closer and saw just how bad of shape his sister was in between her physical exertions and her overuse of magic at the same time. Then he looked to the tearful Azurite, who Khaos was still keeping on her back with her magic. Seeing this told Dark Lightning it was time for him to take action.

"No, sis, I got this," Dark Lightning said. "You did enough. Now, I'll take it from here."

Dark Lightning's horn started to glow, creating auras around himself, Khaos, and Azurite, who was still on the unicorn mare's back.

"Dark Lightning... no," Khaos Fury said between breaths. "I can..."

Dark Lightning started to slide himself, his sister, and Azurite forward. But then he suddenly heard the ice start to crack apart beneath his hooves at an accelerated pace. A look of shock and horror crossed Dark's face as he pulled himself, his sister, and their young ward back to the thicker, stronger area of ice. The three all had just enough time to see the ice splinter into pieces before being consumed by water colder than a step mother's hug. Khaos Fury and Dark Lightning looked ahead to see a lot more of the ice had also broken away, leaving random patches of ice floating across the water's surface.

" _Oh, no_!" Dark Lightning cried out as he started to panic. "Great! Now what are we suppose to do?!"

Khaos Fury looked to her brother with sadness, both for their situation and Dark's current state of being. She felt even worse when Azurite's crying started to grow both in tears and in volume. Khaos Fury used her magic to bring the weeping baby around to look at her. The mare saw the fear and sadness in the baby's face as she wept so openly... and it sparked something. All of Khaos' fears and feelings of hopelessness, everything telling her they were done for was crushed under the unicorn's furious anger.

Between her brother's panicking and Azurite's crying, it all seemed to act as a source of fuel or motivation; it was like it was all helping Khaos Fury get her second wind. The intensity as Khaos Fury's face was so mighty, it almost seemed like it could make a mountain fall. Instead, the mare was going to try and take down a yet, specifically the one chasing her, Dark, an Azurite. While she knew her new plan was crazy, she felt she had to try for her brother and Azurite's sake. She stood up tall and bold, looking fresh, strong, mighty, and renewed, almost like she could run a whole marathon and still be able to hit the gym after.

"Don't worry, Dark Lightning," Khaos Fury said in a absolutely fearless voice. "You and Azurite are gonna be just fine."

"Huh?" a still fearful Dark Lightning let out as he looked to his sister.

The gray mare's eyes then shifted to the black stallion that was her brother.

"Be sure and get Azurite out of this frozen pit and to safety if I can't do it with you for whatever reason," Khaos Fury said.

"Khaos!" Dark Lightning let out. It was then that a small smile formed on Khaos Fury's face as her horn started to glow. " _No!_ "

But despite the protest, Dark Lightning and Azurite were gone in a flash. Khaos Fury turned away, knowing that her brother and the baby foal she'd come to care for so much were more than likely a far distance away. She'd certainly put enough energy into her teleportation spell for it. While a part of her was still concerned, the roars of the approaching yeti took her attention away. With her horn still aglow, Khaos Fury turned to face the monstrous animal she knew was coming her way.

 _Now here comes the hard part,_ Khaos Fury thought to herself. _Actually beating this thing._

* * *

" _No!_ " Dark Lightning cried out.

He was holding Azurite in his hooves as he looked around frantically. He could see that they were now at the edge of the iced over water and that Khaos Fury wasn't with them. Worry and fear inhabited every part of his being as he realized what his sister had done and what she was planning to do. The sniffling and sobbing of Azurite grabbed Dark Lightning's attention, making the sad pony hold the equally sad baby in his hooves closer for him to see.

"Darn it, Khaos Fury," Dark Lightning let out as he wept. He then hugged Azurite to his chest to try and help sooth his aching heart. "Why do you always have to be so... so...? _Lilly Berry!_ "

* * *

Khaos Fury stood undeterred by the thought of the oncoming fight that awaited her. She used the passing time waiting for her foe to gather and focus whatever magical energy and recovering stamina she could. _Note to self, start working out and exercising more after this,_ Khaos thought to herself. _That is, assuming I do end up actually surviving this._

Khaos Fury's thoughts were broken up by the roar of the yeti ringing out once again. She looked forth, after apparently getting lost in her train of thought, to see the monster was coming for her. It already looked huge, but it was getting bigger with each passing second because it was coming all the closer to Khaos Fury. Yet in that moment, the gray mare found herself staring at the beast unafraid, no ounce of fear in her whatsoever, at least not for herself. She'd seen plenty of monsters far bigger in the form of kaiju and she'd gone through life threatening and life changing events on the daily in times past.

She'd even gone through a great many ordeals in the last few days leading up to this one where she found herself staring down a yeti. Even in that moment, though, Khaos Fury was greatly worried, not so much for herself, but more so the well being of her brother, Dark Lightning and Azurite, the baby alicorn. That worry subsided more and more as she saw that the yeti seemed to have its eyes fixed squarely on her. While Khaos Fury still felt worries of there possibly being other threats out there that the north had to offer, the mare knew she had to shake them away. Khaos Fury had to keep her focus and determination concentrated squarely on the task at hoof: stopping the yeti.

"Come and get me, you son of a pussycat," Khaos Fury let out, indicating she was more than ready to take on the yeti.

The yeti seemed to be getting faster with each slide forth across the ice, seeming more motivated since getting such a clear sight on Khaos Fury. Seeing its prey up so close now and seeing it standing perfectly still pleased the predator. It made the yeti salivate all the more just thinking about sinking its teeth into the equine that stood before it. The yeti even seemed to be smiling before it let out a massive roar and leapt into the air to pounce on its prey. The beast covered in white fur stared with cat-like eyes that were wide with excitement.

Its claws were outstretched and its jaws agape in anticipation of sinking them deep into its prey's flesh... Too bad for the yeti it never got the chance, for Khaos Fury offered a smile and a wink before disappearing in a flash of light. The excitement on the yeti's face turned to confusion and then alarm when it saw the water coming right up at its face. The yeti had to force itself to land early, which made cracks in the ice from how hard and rough the landing was. Then the yeti slipped and skidded in a desperate attempt to stop itself from going right into the water.

It just reached the edge of the ice when it back rolled a little bit to avoid going in until it came to a complete stop. The yeti looked at the water for a moment, sticking its paw in part way to feel the cold before sighing in relief that it didn't fall in. The monster of the north then stood up, growling through gritted teeth as it looked for its prey. The search wasn't a long one, for a shotgun-like burst of attack magic blasted right into the yeti's shoulder making it howl in pain. The beast then looked to its left, its tail whipping about as it saw Khaos Fury looking defiantly into its eyes.

"Let's dance, fur ball!" Khaos Fury shouted.

The yeti roared as it rushed at Khaos Fury to accept her challenge. But the unicorn mare disappeared yet again, stunning and then greatly angering the monster. Three smaller blasts of magical energy hit the beast in the back, making it spin around. There it saw Khaos Fury standing, her horn still glowing as smoke hissed from the end of it. A small smirk inhabited her features as she looked the yeti dead on.

"If you want to play this game with me," Khaos Fury said before glowering at her foe, " _you gotta do better than that!_ "

The yeti roared and went for the charge as Khaos Fury turned away and started to skate at top speed. She used her magic to help propel her somewhat, but still made sure she was slow enough to keep herself in the yeti's sights. The courageous unicorn even looked back a few times to make sure the yeti was still trying to slaughter her. Once she was satisfied with how close the yeti was in the chase, Khaos Fury sent herself sliding forth across the ice with her magic at top speed. After a few moments, Khaos Fury looked back again to see how far away the yeti was before looking out at the ice before her.

Then Khaos Fury stopped herself with her horn and extended a hoof to test the ice. It sort of felt like the ice was already starting to crack with the littlest bit of pressure she put on it. _Yes!_ Khaos Fury thought to herself as she looked back to the yeti. _Looks like this is the place to do it._

" _Come on, you worthless lunkhead!_ " Khaos Fury shouted out. " _Take a shot at me right in the nose!_ "

Khaos Fury stood fearlessly, showing no signs of intimidation whatsoever as the angry and hungry yeti got ever closer. The yeti grunted and growled like the wild animal it was as it closed in on the pony that had alluded it for so long. However, Khaos would allude the yeti further, for she quickly slid across the ice out of harm's reach as the yeti stopped where she once stood. Khaos Fury shot a small stream of attack magic at the yeti, which ignited a burst of sparks upon hitting it in the foreleg. The yeti roared out in pain and fury before turning to Khaos and trying to pounce on her, only for the pony mare to disappear yet again.

Khaos Fury reappeared behind the snow beast and released a shotgun burst of magic in the back of it left hind leg. The yeti yelped as it nearly fell off its feet, just barely managing to stabilize itself before it could drop onto the ice. The yeti then looked back to see Khaos Fury with glare almost as strong as its own.

" _I'm still here, sassafras!_ " Khaos Fury shouted defiantly.

The yeti slowly turned around and, as calmly and deliberately as it could, stalked a few steps closer to its intended prey. There was a short moment where neither pony, nor yeti moved and just stared at one another with no signs of backing down. While sweat dripped from the brow of Khaos Fury and both combatants were breathing heavily, it was clear they intended to finish what they started. The yeti let its tongue slip out and lick around the sides of its mouth as saliva drooled from its open jaws. Khaos Fury's front hoof twitched ever-so-slightly in anticipation for the next move.

Finally, the yeti charged forth as it let out a mighty roar, coming full speed ahead. Khaos Fury stood her ground and waited for what she felt would be just the right moment to make her move. She hoped and prayed her calculations on this maneuver would prove to be correct, otherwise she was yeti chow and she knew it. Still, she remained where she was, refusing to budge right up until the monster was upon her and she felt its hot breath on her face. It looked like she was surely going to fall victim to the teeth, claws, and greatly overpowering mass and strength of the yeti.

But, like so many times before, Khaos Fury's mightily magical horn made her disappear in a flash of light. This sent the yeti sliding out uncontrollably to the ice beyond... the _thin_ ice beyond. Before the yeti could get itself to stop sliding, it heard and felt the ice breaking underneath it, making the once ruthless beast yelp out in fear. Khaos Fury reappeared safely on the stable patch of ice, breathing heavily as could be from exhaustion and fatigue she'd been hiding all that time. She looked out to see the ice completely break under the panicking yeti as it flailed around in a vain attempt to save itself from the freezing cold water.

" _So long, sucker!_ " Khaos Fury cried out before letting out an menacing cackle. " _You may be a predator, but you clearly weren't prepared to fight a pony as pure evil as myself! Drown, baby, drown!_ "

The yeti cried out in desperation as it tried to get itself out of the water, but every edge of ice it tried to grab onto broke apart. The yeti looked desperately to the ice Khaos Fury stood upon, but then suddenly submerged into the freezing depths almost like it had been pulled under. Khaos Fury looked on with a bit of concern as the water started to turn red where the yeti had once been. Her whole body froze upon hearing some sort of low moan and what sounded like something huge passing just underneath her. She didn't dare look through the ice that separated her and whatever creature was swimming underneath to pass by.

Khaos Fury didn't move or do anything at all until she was sure the thing under the ice had gone. Then she allowed herself to drop in exhaustion as she tried to catch her breath and get herself together. She then looked back to the open area of water, still being able to see the blood spot where the yeti had once been.

"Some mother buckers are always trying to ice skate uphill," Khaos Fury said as she shook her head before completely sprawling out over the ice.

* * *

 **STORY TO CONTINUE IN "PART 3/EPILOGUE"**


	8. Have You Seen This Baby Part 3-Epilogue

**I don't own either 'Godzilla' nor 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'. 'Godzilla' is a trademark of** **Toho Co. Ltd. and 'My Little Pony' in all its incarnations is owned by Hasbro.**

* * *

 **"Have You Seen This Baby? Part 3-Epilogue"**

 _The Crystal Empire was left in chaos on what was suppose to be one of the best days of Muse's life. She was suppose to get a simple magic lesson from a very reliable teacher. Instead, she found herself feeling guilty as could be over the loss of a sweet, innocent baby girl. But it might be worse than anyone could imagine. That baby just might've ended up in the clutches of two of the most dangerous villains to step out from the shadows of the past._

* * *

 _Takes place during Season 7, Episode 12, "Discordant Harmony"_

* * *

 _Concluded from_ **"Family Ties Together"** _& _**"A Lesson Gone Wrong"**

* * *

"What the heck am I going to do?" Dark Lightning let out worriedly.

He was pacing around like an inmate on death row, still clutching Azurite close to him all the while. He looked out to the far stretches of ice before him knowing full well his sister was still out there somewhere. What he didn't know was whether she was safe or on her way to becoming a snow monster snack and it was tearing him up inside.

"I can't just leave Khaos out there to deal with that thing on her own," Dark Lightning exclaimed. He then stopped and held out Azurite to get a good look at her. "But I can't take you where I know there's danger either. Blasted Khaos Fury probably planned it this way, too. She knew I would be conflicted and want to keep you safe.

"You're probably the only thing keeping me from going back out there to help her. Not that it's your fault or anything, Azurite..." Dark Lightning then let out a cry of anger. "Darn it, Lilly Berry! Why do you always have to be so... so... so you?"

Dark Lightning felt Azurite's hooves reaching out as she tried to hug him in hopes of comforting the troubled stallion. It seemed to work somewhat, for Dark Lightning was able to take a deep breath before smiling at Azurite and then pulling her closer to him. But then, all of a sudden, a flash of light made both ponies look to see a most welcomed sight.

"Hi, honey, I'm home," Khaos Fry just barely managed to say.

" _Lilly Berry!_ " Dark Lightning exclaimed in joyous relief.

At the same time, Azurite spread out her wings and took to the air as she flew to meet Khaos Fury. Dark Lightning instantly followed after the foal to greet his sister, smiling excitedly and with relief. The exhausted Khaos sat hunched over as she watched Dark Lightning and Azurite rush towards her.

"Oh, boy," Khaos Fury whispered.

She was nearly sent toppling over by the force of her brother crashing into and embracing her. Azurite soon followed, doing her best to hug both ponies despite how much smaller she was than them. Khaos Fury was actually taken by surprise when her brother pulled her in closer to kiss her on the forehead. Then Dark Lightning pulled back some to look his sister in the face.

"Don't ever do anything like that again, you crazy... crazy you!" Dark Lightning exclaimed. "You nearly scared me half to death, Lilly Berry! Please don't ever put me through this again, okay?"

Khaos Fury looked to her brother in confusion.

"Why are you calling me by my slave name, Dark?" Khaos Fury questioned.

"Uh..." Dark Lightning let out. "It's just... I..." Dark Lightning sighed with relief as he pulled his sister in for another tight hug. "I'm just happy you're safe, sis."

"Um... I'm happy to see you, too," Khaos Fury let out. "But could you please go easy on the squeezing, bro? I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry!" Dark Lightning let out as he released his sister.

"It's all good," Khaos Fury said. She then turned to Azurite and scooped her up out of the air as she smiled at the beaming child. "Well, hello there, Little Ms. Sweetheart. Did you miss me as much as I missed you?"

The two ponies shared a warm embrace that made Dark Lightning's heart nearly jump with delight just to see how close his sister had gotten to the baby. It was even better when both Khaos and Azurite waved for him to join them, which he gladly did. This time the stallion was able to control himself, making sure the hug was a pleasant experience rather than feeling like being wrapped up by a boa constrictor. It was they best Khaos Fury and Dark Lightning had felt in a while, probably the best moment of their lives ever really. While both ponies wished it could last forever, Khaos Fury's eyes shot wide open as she realized that it couldn't.

"I hate to break up the moment, but we can't stay here," Khaos Fury said with a sense of urgency.

"Huh?" Dark Lightning let out as Khaos Fury released her hug. "What are you talking about?"

"We have to get moving," Khaos Fury said as she put Azurite on her back with her magic. "Away from the water's edge, right now."

"But, Khaos, don't you want to rest first?" Dark Lightning asked. "You seem like you're nearly out of it. Why-?"

"Trust me," the somewhat snippy-sounding mare said. "If you knew what was out there under the ice like I did, you'd be moving as fast as I am. Aren't you even wondering what happened to the yeti?"

"Ohh," Dark Lightning responded, having just got where his sister was trying to say. "Okay, let's go then... But once we get far enough away, you need to stop for a rest."

"Sure, whatever," Khaos Fury said before she started walking away. "Now, let's go!"

"Right," Dark Lightning said.

He then followed after his sister as the two ponies moved to distance themselves from the ice as fast as they could.

* * *

 **15 MINUTES LATER:**

"Khaos, isn't this far enough?" Dark Lightning asked. "I mean, we left the ice a good several hundred feet behind us by now at least. You really, really need to rest now."

"I'll rest when I'm dead," Khaos Fury said.

"Please, don't talk like that," Dark Lightning said. "Not after what happened back there."

"We're _this_ close to getting Azurite out of the snow, Dark Lightning!" Khaos Fury exclaimed in irritation as she looked back to her brother. The stallion also stopped as his sister continued to berate him. "The dome of the Crystal Empire's getting bigger with every step we take! I have absolutely no intentions of slowing down now that we're _that_ close! If you want to spend the rest of the trip arguing with me to slow down, then fine, but I ain't stopping!"

"Khaos..." a stunned Dark Lightning let out.

"I'm sorry, but I care more about this kid than I do almost anypony else right now... including myself," Khaos Fury said. The gray furred mare looked across at the snowy terrain all around them. "This ain't no place for a baby like Azurite. She needs to be properly cared for in a much more comfy environment. I'm going to see she gets all that, which is why we're pushing on to the Crystal Empire.

"You got that, Dark Lightning?!"

"O... Okay," Dark Lightning said. "I understand."

The two ponies then started walking again. As they trekked across the snow, Azurite let out a few babbles before yawning tiredly.

"Aww," Khaos Fury said as she looked to the baby on her back. "Sounds like our little girl's tired. Don't worry, sweetie. Soon we'll be back in civilization where you can take as long a nap as you want."

Khaos then used her magic to put Azurite in her hoof.

"I'm sorry for nagging you, Khaos," Dark Lightning said.

"It's all right," Khaos Fury said in reply before rubbing her nose against Azurite's.

She then turned her attention back to the snowy path in front of her.

"I just worry about you is all," Dark Lightning said.

"I understand," Khaos Fury said. "I worry about you all the time, too."

"You do?" Dark Lightning asked.

"Every second of everyday, brother," Khaos Fury replied sincerely as she smiled to her brother.

Dark Lightning was quiet for a moment as if he needed time to take in the emotional weight of what his sister said. Despite Khaos only saying a few words, it felt like she had shared a whole book's worth with Dark Lightning.

"I do understand how you feel, though, Khaos," Dark Lightning said as he looked to the alicorn foal on his sister's back. "As of right now, nothing would please me more than to get Azurite out of the snow and back with her family where she belongs. Hopefully they'll be better with her and much more careful this time around. That's assuming her family is still in the Crystal Empire and hasn't left for whatever reason. Whether it's them being from out of town, having left to look for her, or whatever.

"So long as she can end up safe, preferably with her own family, I think we'll safely be able to say we done good... What a strange thought. We'll actually be glad to say we did good... Well, depending on the definition, but let's not get into that. Let's just worry about getting Azurite home safe and back to her family."

A conflicted, even somewhat saddened look crossed Khaos Fury's face.

"Yeah, Azurite's family," Khaos Fury said in a soft voice. She then looked to her brother, who was now right beside her and beaming at the child she carried. "Look, Dark Lightning, about that."

"Huh?" Dark Lightning said as he looked to his sister. "What was that?"

"Well..." Khaos Fury began, "I was thinking... maybe it would be better if we went at this a different angle."

"You're not gonna suggest ransoming her again, are you?" Dark Lightning asked.

"Oh, no, no!" Khaos Fury reassured her brother. "No, don't worry anything about that. Rest assured, there's no way I would ever want to go down that road with Azurite again."

"Good, good," Dark Lightning said approvingly. "Well, if it's not that, Khaos Fury, then what is it?"

Khaos Fury hesitated a moment longer before saying what was on her mind.

"I was just thinking that..." Khaos Fury began, "maybe rather than taking Azurite back to her family... maybe we should keep her instead."

Dark Lightning stopped dead in his tracks, making Khaos Fury stop as well. The gray coated mare looked to her brother with a knowing face while her brother looked at her like she'd gone insane.

"No," Dark Lightning said flat out. "No, no, no, a million times no! Absolutely not, Khaos Fury! _No!_ "

"Oh, come on, Dark Lightning, think about it!" Khaos Fury went on. "We've all come to get along so well. She's saved us more than once, we've saved her more than once. It's clear there's a connection here with all of us. So why not build on it and keep her to make sure she's safe?"

"We are not talking about this," Dark Lightning said.

"You remember her just randomly showing up in that cave," Khaos Fury said. "That's not good parenting! There's no guarantee that'll change either. At least with us we can be sure she's safe."

"You know that's not true even in the slightest, Khaos," Dark Lightning said. "Have you forgotten who the two of us are? We're two ponies who have committed crimes against the whole world. We'll be hunted the rest of our lives should enough ponies find out we're still alive. We can't put that kind of life on Azurite."

"It wouldn't have to be like that," Khaos Fury said. She cuddled Azurite close to her before going on. "We can take her away, far away. We could all be safe together as one big happy family just like you wanted."

"And take Azurite away from her own family?" Dark Lightning asked. A somewhat pouty expression crossed Khaos Fury's face as she clutched Azurite closer. "Look, I know why you're saying what you're saying, sis. You care for her same as me."

"You're darn right I do," Khaos Fury said. "Yeah, I know I was a creep about her before, a major pain. But she's touched my heart in a way I didn't think was possible... And I don't want to lose that."

Dark Lightning could barely believe what he was seeing, but it almost appeared like his sister was starting to weep. He actually saw tears forming and then falling from Khaos' eyes as she sniffle and sobbed ever-so-lightly.

"Look, sis, I really do understand," Dark Lighting said. "I truly do deeply care for Azurite just like you do. But that's exactly why we have to make sure she gets the best life she possibly can. If we truly care, then we have to care enough to be able to let her go when the time comes to do so.

"Do you really want her to go through the same sort of stuff we did, Khaos? Being on the run and facing all those hardships with the whole world as our enemy? Possibly falling in with bad crowds... like those minotaurs... like Isarem? Anything and anyone like that who could do Azurite harm?"

Khaos Fury's eyes widened into a near psychotic stare.

"If _anyone dared_ to try and harm a hair on Azurite's head," Khaos Fury insisted, "I'd put them six feet under!"

"That's not the point, Khaos!" Dark yelled in frustration. "You and I are pretty much fugitives with a whole bunch of bad history behind us. If we take her along with us... could you really live with yourself if she ended up... like how we did?"

Khaos Fury looked to Dark Lightning with a stunned expression. Despite that look on her face, though, the mare was actually starting to slowly understand the point that Dark was trying to make. Khaos Fury looked to the baby she held so proudly, who tried to look happy and babbled to cheer her up. But still a look of frustration and regret crossed the gray coated unicorn mare's face.

"You're right," Khaos Fury finally conceded "Darn it all, you're right."

Khaos Fury's eyes shut tight as more tears ran down her face. Dark Lightning moved in closer and hugged his sister to him in an attempt to console her.

"Taking Azurite back to her real parents," Dark Lightning said, "is probably the best thing we can do for her. At least that way she'll live a happy life."

Khaos Fury looked to her brother before turning back to Azurite, who smiled and cooed. Dark Lightning gently rubbed his hoof across the baby's belly while she reached up and wiped away a tear on Khaos Fury's face. She then grabbed the infant's hoof in her own and then looked to Azurite for a moment before a smile crossed her face.

"Well, if that's what we gotta do to make her life happy, then that's exactly what we'll do," Khaos Fury said.

"That's the spirit, sis," Dark Lightning said.

Before they could say or do anything else, though, they heard several sounds coming from over the small rise above them. Some of them sounded like hooves or feet crunching through the snow while there were also several voices talking at once as well.

"Oh, now what?!" Khaos Fury groaned.

Dark Lightning put a hoof to his mouth as he shushed his sister.

"I don't know," Dark Lightning whispered. "I'll peek over and check it out."

"Not without me, pal," Khaos Fury insisted.

Dark Lightning was going to argue about Azurite's safety, but decided to just leave it alone. The two ponies then made their way up to the edge of the rise, which was cut off from them by a wall of snow covered stone. Khaos and Dark then looked to each other before very slowly peeking their heads over the wall of snow and stone that separated them from a fairly big drop. On the other side they saw many a pony walking near single file across the wide open snow covered terrain. The vast majority of these ponies were wearing the armor of royal guards while only a few at the front wore normal winter attire.

"Whoa!" Khaos Fury and Dark Lightning let out at the same time.

They then ducked back down and tried to ease their now rapid breathing and heart rates.

"Okay," Khaos Fury said. "I get what you meant about us basically being fugitives earlier. Seeing all that... put the fear of being on the run in me."

"Let's just think for a moment," Dark Lightning said. "That's a whole bunch of ponies right there... Most of them are obviously with the royal military... Probably from the Crystal Empire's own ranks as well... Now just what would they be doing all the way out here away from the city?"

The two unicorns froze in place before slowly looking to each other and then Azurite.

"You don't think..." Khaos Fury said.

"Well... she is an alicorn," Dark Lightning said. "Those are usually seen as pretty big deals."

Khaos Fury held the baby out in front of her and looked the child over.

"Could it really be though?" Khaos Fury asked. "Are all those ponies down there really looking for you?"

It was then that some of the voices became clearer to hear. The unicorn twins could just start to make out the words they were saying.

" _Flurry!_ "

" _Flurry Heart!_ "

" _Are you out here, sweetie?!_ "

" _Make yourself known! Make some sort of noise! Any!_ "

" _Where are you, Flurry Heart?!_ "

Hearing all this and more made the two curious ponies look over the rise again, albeit much more cautiously. It was a good thing, too since the crowd of ponies had gotten even closer than they were before. Seeing so many ponies marching together, most of them being military ponies, was actually a pretty intimidating sight. While Khaos Fury wouldn't let such fears get the best of her, she would at least acknowledge them.

"Well, they're certainly looking for _somepony_ ," Khaos Fury said. Suddenly her brother let out a gasp of disbelief, catching the mare's attention. "What is it, Dark?... Dark Lightning, what's wrong?"

The stallion slowly turned, his eyes looking like they had stared into the greatest abyss. Khaos Fury realized her brother wasn't looking at her, but rather they had fixated on Azurite.

"I knew who she is," Dark Lightning said.

"Huh?" Khaos Fury let out.

They ducked down again.

"I know who Azurite really is," Dark Lightning said. "Her name, her lineage, her home, everything."

"Wh- What..." Khaos Fury stuttered. "How do- W- Well, what is it all then? Who is Azurite and where is she from?"

Dark Lightning looked back out to the ponies marching across the snow, some of them having broken off from the main group.

"Her name is Princess Flurry Heart," Dark Lightning said as he ducked down again. "And she's the daughter of Prince Shinning Armor and Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, the two rulers of the Crystal Empire."

Khaos Fury gasped like she had just heard the world was ending, her face conveying the same amount of shock.

"Wha... But... I..." Khaos Fury babbled

Khaos Fury tried to comprehend what she had just heard, not being able to believe it had even been said. She looked to the foal she was holding and stared at her intently while what her brother said start sunk in. All the while, the baby filly she knew as Azurite continued to babble and smile happily as she reached out for Khaos Fury.

"That's impossible," Khaos Fury said as she turned to Dark Lightning. "I mean... how?... How do you know that?"

Dark Lightning looked back over the divide, his sister joining him. He pointed a hoof towards the front of the pack.

"That pony there wearing the golden armor," Dark Lightning said. "The one at the front?"

Khaos Fury turned to see the stallion her brother had pointed out ahead of the pack. Indeed, the white furred, blue maned stallion leading the group was wearing golden armor.

"Yeah, what about him?" Khaos Fury said.

"That's Prince Shinning Armor himself," Dark Lightning said, making Khaos gasp again. "I don't remember how, but I heard he and that alicorn princess, Cadance for short, had a baby. It was an alicorn filly, the first born in the Crystal Empire, some say in modern Equestria even. They named her Flurry Heart and she was christened to be the heir to the throne of the Crystal Empire. It had totally slipped my mind that they even had a child or were even a thing until I saw him standing there at the front of those ponies."

"You- You can't be serious," Khaos Fury said.

"Oh, I'm dead serious, Khaos Fury," Dark Lightning said. "More than likely he brought all those ponies out here to look for Azu... for Flurry Heart."

Khaos Fury still couldn't fully believe what she was hearing, nor was she sure she even wanted to believe it. Could it be that her mind was forcing her into such denial because of how close she'd gotten to the baby alicorn she knew as Azurite? The mare was contemplating this when she saw a sight that nearly stopped her heart.

"Hey, look!" Khaos Fury said as she pointed.

"What?" Dark Lightning asked as he looked.

"I know those two ponies," Khaos Fury said. "Isn't that the Earth pony stallion from Pony Tale Island? Wasn't he the chief's son or something? There with him, too. That alicorn...

"Didn't she used to be a unicorn that lived on the island as well? Like, she's the stallion's stepsister or something?"

Dark Lightning gasped as he spotted the two ponies his sister pointed out. Although they were far away, it almost felt like Dark Lightning were standing right in front if them both.

"Holy moly, you're right!" Dark Lightning exclaimed. Khaos shushed her brother, who spoke much more quietly going forward. "That's them as plain as day!... But... how?"

"They look to be pretty friendly with that shining prince guy, too," Khaos Fury said.

"Prince Shinning Armor," Dark Lighting corrected.

"Whoever," Khaos Fury replied in annoyance.

Dark Lightning looked and saw that, indeed, both ponies, who he knew as Thunder Jack and Muse, did seem to be standing pretty close to Shinning Armor. They were with him at the front standing like they were somehow his seconds-in-command or something.

"I don't get it," Dark Lightning said. "How did they get so cozy with a pony with such a high position with so much authority in Equestria?"

A thought came to Khaos Fury, reaching from the back of her mind and forced its way up to the front.

"Wait," Khaos Fury said, her voice sounding almost menacing. "You say that's Shining Armor and he's married to an alicorn named Cadance?"

"Yeah," Dark Lightning said, sounding worried due to his sister's prejudice against alicorns.

"Aren't they of relation to... _Twilight Sparkle?_ " Khaos Fury inquired, practically growling out the last few words she spoke. "The Shinning guy is her brother... and the... _alicorn_ _princess_ is her sister-in-law?"

"Yeah, yeah," Dark Lightning said. His eyes widened as he gasped. "That would mean that Azurite... that Flurry Heart here would be-"

"Her niece," Khaos Fury said as she looked to the alicorn foal she was holding. "That must be how those two troglodytes got in so close with the rulership of the Crystal Empire. It was through their relationship with that... _Twilight Sparkle_... That creep!"

Dark Lightning looked on very worriedly at his sister. He had absolutely no idea how she would react to these new developments. They now pertained to ponies she had so much history with, so much bad blood from the past. The implications of what these developments threw the whole situation in a whirlwind of possibilities, most of which actually scared Dark a little. Where everything that had just been revealed answered several questions, it now raised a really big one.

What would Khaos Fury do now that she knew Azurite's bloodline included Twilight Sparkle? He knew full well that Khaos Fury still held a large grudge against Twilight Sparkle more so than any other pony; more specifically, any other alicorn. That even included Khaos Fury hating Twilight Sparkle more than Princess Celestia. But where did that leave Khaos Fury with Azurite/Flurry Heart now that she knew they were so closely related? Would this mean everything she'd developed with the baby foal had been wiped away because of these revelations?

Would all her past reservations, hostilities, unbridled rage, and evil thoughts return? Would they drive her to again think of using the baby in her plans of revenge against Twilight? Dark Lightning feared all of this was a strong possibility. He stood there and stared at his sister while she in turn gazed upon the baby she still held. The black coated stallion was tense as could be, his worry and fearful anticipation being so thick in the air you could cut it with a knife.

"Well," Khaos Fury said as she looked back out at the ponies across the snow, "guess we'd better get you down there with all them, huh, kid?"

Dark Lightning stood and stared in confusion, his head cocked to the side.

"You said what?" Dark Lightning said.

"Of course, we'll have to do it without any of them seeing me or you, Dark Lightning," Khaos Fury went on. "That's easy enough to do. We can just teleport her down there into somepony's clutches or something like that. It should be fairly easy to do."

"Hold on a minute!" Dark Lightning said. "Time out... You did just realize that Azurite is Twilight Sparkle's niece, right?"

"Yeah," Khaos Fury said.

This made the unicorn stallion flinch back in surprise.

"And you still want to give her back?" Dark Lightning let out. "No new heated plan of vengeance? No deciding to try and use Azurite- uh, Flurry Heart as a tool against Twilight Sparkle? No nothing or anything like that at all?"

"No," Khaos Fury said, an annoyed expression crossing her face. "Like I said before, Dark Lightning, I have every intention of settling the score with Twilight Sparkle... But none of those plans are gonna include Azurite here... Not if I can help it. Now, are we still gonna give her back to her family or not?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, absolutely," Dark Lightning said after getting himself out of his stunned state. "I'm with ya all the way on that, sis."

"Good," Khaos Fury said.

Then she turned to Flurry Heart and looked her in the face, that sweet, innocent, little baby face Khaos had come to adore so much. Dark Lightning got in closer to look as well, feeling the deep emotion of the moment as he and his sister gazed lovingly into the eyes of the baby. Despite having only known her for such a short time, they'd already been through so much with her and memories of those times came flooding back like a river. From finding her in the cave on the mountain, fighting dire wolves on the side of said mountain, the avalanche, watching the polar ursas, the chase across the ice with the yeti. All that and just the calm or quiet moments in between all played out in the unicorn twins' heads.

Despite all the hardships, both unicorns felt in their heart of hearts it was all worth it just for the fact that it brought them so close with such a beautiful soul. In that moment it all seemed to go by so fast now that it was that close to being over. Khaos Fury, nor Dark Lightning felt like they could really handle it, for both felt highly emotional. They trembled from the emotion they felt, their hearts seeming so fragile they could break with but one motion. Still, neither one would allow a sob, a frown, nor even a single tear as they kept their smiles big and bright for the baby.

"I guess this is it, sweetie," Khaos Fury said.

"Uncle Lightning and Auntie Fury have to give you back to your real family now," Dark Lightning said. "It's where you belong..."

Dark Lightning leaned in and hugged Flurry Heart close while she responded in kind. Something about the hug almost made Dark think that Flurry knew somehow this was where they would part ways. It was this thought that made a single tear escape his eye. However, he still kept smiling as he pulled back to look the beaming foal in the face.

"Take care now... Flurry Heart," Dark Lightning said.

He then backed away as Khaos Fury brought Flurry in for an embrace of her own, even rocking back and forth slightly as she hugged the child. She then pulled the alicorn foal back to look into her eyes with her own trembling orbs.

"Goodbye... Azurite," Khaos Fury said in a voice that shook with emotion.

"So... how do you want to do this?" Dark Lightning asked as he looked out to the ponies across the way.

"Don't worry, bro," Khaos Fury said. "I got this."

* * *

Muse flew further away from the group, still sticking close to the ground as they all also started to go their own ways in the search as well. The only one that stuck with Muse was the young alicorn's older Earth pony brother.

"You know you don't have to go with me, right, TJ?" Muse said. "I'm more than capable of searching on my own. It's not like any magic related accidents are gonna happen here. I already learned my lesson about environmental awareness."

"Calm down, Muse, it's not like that," TJ said as he held up a hoof defensively. "While I do think it's a good idea to split up and cover more ground, I also think we should all still stay in smaller groups of at least two or three. I mean, we have enough ponies with us to where that still makes sense, don't we?

Muse looked out at the many other ponies making their way across the snowy plains.

"I guess that makes sense," Muse conceded.

"Besides," TJ said, "why wouldn't I want to be by your side when we're in the middle of something so important? You're my sister, Muse, remember? Plus I think you're a great pony even without the whole brother-sister thing."

Muse landed on the ground, giving her brother to an opening to trot up and hug his sister in a brotherly embrace.

"Thanks, TJ," Muse said as she hugged her brother back.

"I love you, Musey," TJ responded.

"I love you, too," Muse said. "I'm sorry I was being so uptight before. It's just... I worry all the time now about what ponies might be thinking of me... and whether or not they're right if they think I'm worthless."

"For the last time, Muse," TJ said, "it was an accident that could've happened to anyone. We all know it and we've made sure everypony who matters in this situation knows it."

"So that's why ponies keep saying it to me," Muse said.

"That and it's the truth," TJ said. "Nopony blames you, Muse... not anymore at least. All they want now is to find Flurry Heart and bring her home... Also, we're all really happy you decided to join in the search for her, too."

"Of course," Muse said. "Flurry Heart's only a baby and shouldn't be dealing with this. What happened with her may have been a mistake, but it was still _my_ mistake. I gotta try to do right by it, otherwise what kind of a pony would I be?"

"I hear ya, Muse," TJ said. "I hear ya and I'm very proud of you fore taking responsibility the way you have. With an attitude and drive like that, I know we'll find Flurry Heart soon enough."

"I certainly hope so," Muse said. "Because I won't rest or even go home until I know Flurry Heart is okay."

All of a sudden a strange light flashed right before the two chatting siblings, blinding them.

"Hey!" Muse screamed as she lifted a hoof to shield her eyes and she looked away.

"The heck's going on?!" TJ shouted as he did the same as his sister.

The light persisted, appearing to get brighter while also seemingly generating a pulsating sound that was strange to the ponies' ears.

"TJ!" Muse shouted in alarm. "I think something just touched me!"

The alicorn felt like something was put in her hooves. Something that felt kind of warm and a little heavy.

"Muse, where are you?!" TJ shouted out over the continued pulsating noises emanating from the light.

But then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, the light vanished without a trace, taking the pulsating sound along with it. Instantly both TJ and Muse looked up with dumbfounded expressions on their faces as they tried to figure out or even comprehend what just happened. However, their attention was quickly taken by the sounds of a baby laughing and babbling.

"Huh?" TJ and Muse let out as they looked down.

They both gasped and then grinned in astonishment to find Flurry Heart laying in Muse's hooves.

"I... I..." Muse sputtered out.

"It's a miracle!" TJ exclaimed.

" _Flurry Heart, you're back!_ " Muse shouted in overwhelming joy.

TJ and Muse both started talking excitedly at the same time and showered Flurry Heart with love. They could clearly see the pink furred alicorn was just as happy to be with them as she continued to make lots of baby noises. Muse lightly swung Flurry Heart around, which made her beam all the more with joy.

"Hey, what's going on over there?!" a stallion's voice called out.

"What happened?!" a mare asked. "What was that light?!"

" _Everyone come running!_ " TJ shouted at the top of his lungs. He then ran out a few feet towards all the other ponies now approaching him and his sister. " _We found her! We found Flurry Heart! She's back!_ "

A lot voices started speaking at the same time in stunned and questioning tones, all of them wondering if they were sure they'd heard right.

" _Yes!_ " Muse exclaimed happily as she hugged Flurry Heart tight. She then turned and shot a beam of light out of her horn and high up into the sky. " _We did it! We've got Flurry Heart!_ "

Everypony that hadn't heard the news yet saw the light in the sky and they all quickly hurried over. At the head of the pack, running at top speed was none other than Flurry Heart's father, Prince Shinning Armor. He looked like a pony on a mission, his heart racing and his hopes high as he ran with tears in his eyes. It wasn't long before he saw his baby daughter being cradled in the hooves of an ever-so-happy Muse who was now surrounded by many another joyful pony.

" _Flurry Heart!_ " Shinning Armor exclaimed ecstatically with the biggest smile to match. Despite only being a baby, the alicorn foal flew out of Muse's hooves and made her way to her father who continued to run to her _._ " _I finally found you!_ "

Shinning Armor shouted and whooped with joy as he happily wrapped his hooves around Flurry Heart. He swung her around joyfully before falling onto his back in the snow. The white coated unicorn stallion held Flurry Heart up high as he gazed deep into her beautiful eyes.

"I don't believe it," Shining Armor said in a voice trembling with emotion. "I... don't know how... but I don't care how either. _I'm just glad I finally found you! I'm never going to let you go ever again! I love you so much, Flurry Heart!_ "

The pink coated filly let out many a happy baby noise as Shinning Armor sat up and ponies started gathering around him. The first two to reach Shinning Armor and Flurry Heart were TJ and Muse, who moved in and joined the celebration. They spoke at high volumes with rapid pace about how wonderful it was to have Flurry Heart back and how it warmed their hearts. All this and more was expressed in a high display of emotion. It was a big celebration, almost like an impromptu party right there in the snow with ponies dancing and singing they were so happy to have found Flurry Heart.

Everypony was so busy celebrating that none of them noticed the two ponies peeking out from the small slope above them. The only one who seem to catch a glimpse of the ponies was Flurry Heart, who actually took the time to wave to them. The ponies hiding from everyone else responded in kind before they disappeared without a trace.

* * *

 **25 MINUTES LATER:**

Dark Lightning and Khaos Fury walked as if they were both carrying a thousand pounds on their backs. They were slow and their legs trembled both from physical exhaustion and being emotionally drained. They had been through a great ordeal and now it was all catching up to them. Dark Lightning and Khaos knew that overall everything they had done was for the best. But they couldn't help but still feel deep lingering emotions spawned from the connection they'd made to Azurite and then separating from her.

Khaos Fury and Dark Lightning both felt like their hearts were breaking to pieces and it was plain to see on their faces, though neither one saying anything. They both saw what each other was going through, but silently agreed it was best not to try and talk through it. For the time being, they would keep mum about it and just focus on getting themselves back to the Crystal Empire. From there they would collect their stuff,get on the train, and ride it home; or as close to a home as they could. It would still be hard on them both, the memories of those days in the Frozen North, for days to come.

But they would still try to fight through it all because that's just the kind of ponies they were. They were strong willed, near iron bodied ponies who had been fighting the whole world since they were children. For as long as they felt they had to, the unicorn twins would keep on fighting, no matter what form the fight came in or how hard it was.

"Say," Khaos Fury said, having spoke her first word in a while. She perked her head up and looked around for a bit. "I recognize some of this. I think you really did get us back on the path we originally took to the Northern Mountains, Dark Lightning."

"I told ya I could do it," Dark Lightning replied. "Yeah, I knew things were starting to look familiar once we left that slope behind. Just took me a moment is all."

"Well, I'm impressed," Khaos Fury said. She then put a hoof on her brother's shoulder as they both smiled to each other. "You did good, brother... Just look, the Crystal Empire is all that much closer now."

Dark Lightning looked to the dome of light and magical energy his sister pointed to. They could clearly make out the majority of the city's more standout buildings and structures such as the crystal palace among others.

"Yep," Dark Lightning said in a shaky voice. "It's that much closer... Just wish we were already there."

"I hear ya, Dark Lightning," Khaos Fury said. "I am so bushed, I could sleep for a week and a half. That's just what I'm gonna do, too... Shame we can't make the trip back to the empire go any faster."

" _Hey there!_ " a voice suddenly called out from behind the unicorn twins. Dark and Khaos instantly spun around, their horns lit up in preparation for whatever might be awaiting them. " _Climb on, kiddos! All aboard for the promised land!_ "

Both of them gasped at what they saw. It seemed almost too good to be true.

"Khaos Fury... do you...?" Dark Lightning said.

"I do," Khaos Fury answered, sounding just as stunned. "You?"

"Yeah, I see it, too," Dark Lightning assured his sister. "But I still can't believe I'm seeing it."

Before them was a massive sled being pulled by a large team of dogs. It looked big enough to fit six ponies on, three up front and three in the back. Or at least it would if the back wasn't filled with so many bags and supplies. The sled looked like it might've been a beautiful sight at one point, but lost any sort of charm from years of no upkeep of any kind. The dogs of varying breeds were all scruffy-looking, seeming like they belonged at the pound more so than pulling a sled.

It was clear both the dog team and the sled had been put through a lot without getting much back in return. But as messed up and misused as everything looked, Khaos Fury and Dark Lightning were just stunned it was there. The fact that transport of any type came when they were craving it the most just flabbergasted them.

"Get it in gear, kiddos!" the pony on the large sled called out. "Ain't got 'til Judgement Day!"

Khaos Fury and Dark Lightning quickly snapped out of their daze and hurried to climb onto the sled. Dark Lightning ended up sitting in the back, despite there just barely being enough room for him. Khaos Fury sat in the front with what seemed like a lot of garbage separating her from the sled's driver.

"Thank you," Khaos Fury said, sounding nearly out of breath.

"Yes, thanks a lot, sir," Dark Lightning said.

They then looked to their driver, getting their first good view of him... and it took them completely by surprise. The pony looked to be in his mid-to-late fifties and had a really messy coat of brown fur, which looked darker in some spots more than others. His mane, or what was left of it, was uncombed and frizzled and stuck out all over and he had a rather pronounced nose. His thin black coat and white collar looked like they were barely staying together at the seams and he had a rather bizarre look in his eyes. It was almost as if even though his body was there in the Frozen North, his conscious was far, far away somewhere else.

"Anything for fellow pilgrims," the scrawny, elderly Earth pony stallion said. " _Mush!_ " The Earth pony whipped his reins forth, which caused the dogs to resume their trek across the snow."We're all on a quest. Sometimes we need help getting where we wanna be."

The disheveled looking pony quickly sneezed into his sleeve before offering a hoof to Khaos and Dark. "Shepherd Rowdy P. Sayer of Neigh-Ware County. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Although hesitant at first, eventually Dark gave Khaos a nod, which led to them both accepting the offered hoof shake by their somewhat strange host.

"How far you going, Mr. Sayer?" Dark Lightning asked.

"The good country, the promised land," the shepherd responded. "Where you headed, mister and misses...?"

Khaos Fury and Dark Lightning looked to each other for a moment as if asking the other what to do.

"Lilly Berry," Khaos Fury replied.

"Sky Bolt," Dark Lightning followed up. "We're heading for the Crystal Empire, sir."

"Had trouble getting through the snow?" Rowdy Sayer asked.

Dark Lightning and Khaos Fury both looked to each other with amusement.

"Yeah, something like that," Khaos Fury replied.

The Earth pony slowly turned to look at his new passengers with renewed interest, which made them slightly uncomfortable.

"You're huntin' it, ain't ya?" Rowdy Sayer asked. Khaos Fury and Dark Lightning looked to their host, not knowing what to make of his question. "Yeah, you're huntin' it all right, just like me."

"What are you hunting, Mr. Sayer?" Khaos Fury asked.

"Apocalypse, end of the world, Armageddon," Rowdy replied. His tone of voice made him sound a lot like a war veteran not quite done with the war yet. "It's always got a face and a name." The shepherd then took that moment to sip a drink from his tiny bottle he kept near him. "I've been huntin' the thing for thirty years, give or take.

"Come close a time or two... Too dang close... You can't kill damnation, friends. It don't die like a pony dies."

Khaos Fury and Dark Lightning looked as though they were experiencing all the hardships of their lives all over again. It was like the shepherd's words were forcing the memories of their past to swell to the forefront of their thoughts so they could experience it all in one single moment.

"Oh, we know that Mr. Sayer," Khaos Fury said.

"Trust us, we know," Dark Lightning added on.

Rowdy then looked to the two unicorn twins with an even brighter glimmer in his eyes.

"Oh, you're pilgrims all right," the Earth pony stallion said. "I saw it on your faces back there in the snow. I saw it clear as cider and blue suede shoes. Would either of you two like a drink?"

The shepherd then extended his bottle, clutching it in his hooves like it was a lifeline of some sort. The two unicorns looked to each other for a moment and then nodded their heads, each graciously accepting a swig from the bottle. They both used their unicorn magic so as to hold it as steadily as possible.

" _Yes, we'll gather at the river,_ " Shepherd Rowdy Sayer suddenly started to sing. " _The beautiful, beautiful river. Gather with the saints at the river._ "

Khaos Fury and Dark Lightning found themselves smiling in amusement at their eccentric new friend as he sang on. All the while the sled got ever closer to the Crystal Empire just like the two unicorns wanted.

* * *

 **THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE**

Twilight Sparkle and Sunburst did their best to carry Princess Cadance over to her throne with Spike following close behind. Each had a foreleg draped over their shoulders, giving them leverage to help escort the tired and worn out alicorn to where they felt she needed to be. Actually, they thought she needed to be in bed, but the princess of the Crystal Empire fought them every step of the way when they tried to take her. So they compromised to taking her to her throne, which seemed to make the mare resist a lot less despite still not wanting to go there either. In actuality, Princess Cadance would've rather continued on out in the bowels of the Crystal Empire joining everyone else in helping to look for her daughter.

Ever since the day before when Flurry Heart disappeared, all that's been on Cadance's mind and all she's been doing was looking for her. She wanted nothing more in the world to find her child completely safe and sound and for her to be brought home. But the whole Crystal Empire had been searched over a few dozen times and there was still no trace of Flurry Heart found. The continuous lack of results made Cadance all the more depressed, but she never once stopped looking for her baby. As planned the search expanded far beyond the Crystal Empire's city limits.

Several search parties going out into the snowy plains of the Frozen North to look for Flurry Heart. Cadance was being brought back from one of those search parties, having collapsed more than once while out there. It was decided Twilight, Spike, and Sunburst would escort the princess back to the palace while Starlight Glimmer took over leading that particular search party. Again, Cadance had fought against being forced back to her home, but she was far too weak and tired to resist that much. She hadn't slept an ounce since Flurry disappeared, nor did she have any intentions to despite her body telling her sleep was desperately needed.

She continued to moan and groan in protest, grunting and physically struggling not to be escorted to her throne. They were at the final stretch, just a room's length away from finally putting Cadance down to sleep or at least rest for a little bit. Hearing the soft, sad sobs from the tuckered out Cadance made Twilight and Sunburst exchange frowns as they had many times before. They themselves were both drained and emotionally distraught in their own rights and completely understood Cadance's position and feelings. Twilight Sparkle actually resisted taking Cadance back to the palace for as long as she could, wanting her sister-in-law and herself to stay in the search.

Eventually though she conceded Cadance needed to go back and volunteered to go herself, wanting to make sure her former foal sitter was cared for properly. She trusted herself more than anyone to see Cadance back, hence why she escorted her despite still wanting to look for Flurry Heart herself. It was still her niece that was missing, a member of her family, her blood, and, as far she was concerned, a part of her heart. After Shinning Armor and Cadance, Twilight Sparkle was probably the most upset at having lost Flurry Heart, most likely followed behind by Muse for obvious reasons. The whole situation from when Muse accidentally made Flurry Heart disappear to every search she was a part of up to that moment ran through her head.

The same set of memories ran over and over again, a new image being added with each passing moment. Twilight Sparkle was still seeing it all even when she and Sunburst finally got Cadance across the throne room and into her seat. It wasn't the easiest exchange, especially given it was between three emotionally and physically drained ponies, all of whom were stubborn as could be. Yet Twilight and Sunburst still forced Cadance as carefully as possible into her seat, which seem to make the last of her energy fade away.

"Flurry Heart," Cadance moaned out as she fought to keep her, black sag covered eyes from closing.

Again Sunburst and Twilight exchanged glances, both of them looking troubled. The violet alicorn looked over to her young dragon assistant and saw that he was in the exact same boat as everyone else. He too was tired and he also seemed to be emotionally spent over Flurry Heart's disappearance. While Twilight Sparkle certainly sympathized, she also knew she still had a responsibility to Spike.

"Hey," Twilight Sparkle said as she approached the young dragon, "maybe you should go get some rest too, Spike. Just for a little while, I want you to take it easy and maybe try getting some sleep."

"Huh?" Spike let out in surprise.

"You've been at this as long as everyone else," Twilight Sparkle said. "But you're still just a child dragon and this is far too much to put on you without resting here and there. So I want you to go and get into bed for the time being."

"No way!" Spike protested. "You expect me to lay down while everyone else is out there looking? Well, I'll be a sad sack in Tartarus before that happens! Everyone else is still putting their all into it, so I'm gonna do it, too!"

"Spike-"

"No, Twilight!" the purple dragon shouted, cutting off Twilight. "Flurry needs me!"

Instantly both Twilight and Spike were shushed by Sunburst.

"Please, you guys," the golden furred stallion begged his companions. He then looked to the tired and distraught alicorn sitting on her throne just barely awake. "I know tensions and emotions are high, but please try and contain yourselves a little. Cadance needs her rest... We all need our rest... and for the Crystal Empire's future to be found as soon as possible.

"That's why... we can't rest. Not until we find Flurry Heart... Most of us anyways."

"But you don't have to, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said. "I know this has been tough on you. It's been excruciating on me, too... But it's nothing compared to what Cadance and Shinning Armor have been going through... They still care about you and your well being though, Spike, just like I do.

"If either of them could, they'd probably be telling you to go rest up just like I am now. I really, really don't like seeing you like this, just barely being able to walk. So please... do it for me, Spike?"

The dragon was quiet for a moment, but he seemed to be thinking it over. Twilight was fearful that he might try arguing the matter further.

"You know I could probably make the same argument to you, right?" Spike said, the smallest hint of a smile on his face. "Shinning Armor and Cadance would probably want you to rest, too."

Twilight Sparkle sighed and shook her hanging head despite having a tiny smile on her face as well.

"Just go get into bed, will you?" Twilight Sparkle demanded.

"All right, Pushy Sparkle," Spike joked.

Afterwards, he walked up and hugged Twilight Sparkle, who responded in kind. Then Spike seemed to hesitate for a moment, clearly not wanting to sleep. He still looked troubled as well, but was still very much tired, too. Spike finally relented and started walking away, flashing Twilight Sparkle a smile before he headed for the doors. Twilight Sparkle watched Spike go and once the dragon had exited the room, she finally let the forced smile on her face fall, giving way to her sobbing.

Sunburst worriedly watched as gravity seemed to force the princess of friendship into a sit on the floor while she continued to cry. He had no idea what to do, being too tired and emotionally unbalanced to think straight due to the last two days' events. He wanted to help so much, but feared that the kind of help needed might be beyond his capability. Still, he knew he couldn't just stand there without trying anything at all.

"You know, Spike probably had a point," Sunburst said as he walked up beside the weeping Twilight. He then put a supportive hoof on her back. "I think Shinning Armor and Cadance really would be trying to get you to rest as well if the roles were reversed right now."

"I know they would," Twilight Sparkle said before wiping her tears away. She then forced herself back up to her hooves, despite how much her legs and body were trembling "But no... I can't bring myself to even try and sleep or let somepony else talk me into it. I don't plan on resting until Flurry Heart is finally safe and at home."

Out of nowhere, there was a loud commotion that sounded like it came from outside the palace's interior. Twilight Sparkle and Sunburst looked to each other in surprise, neither pony expecting the sudden chorus of voices all ringing out at once. But it was the tone of the voices that really caught the two ponies' attention.

"Sunburst," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Yes, Twilight?" Sunburst responded.

"Does... Does that... sound like...?" Twilight Sparkle said in a very shaky voice.

"Cheering!" Sunburst confirmed. The two stunned ponies looked to each other in amazement. "It's cheering! There are ponies out in the Crystal Empire cheering!... I can't tell how many, but it sounds like a lot.

"It's almost like they're celebra-"

Twilight Sparkle was already flying away, having felt a renewed energy spreading fast inside her. Sunburst watched her go, staring blankly as Twilight headed out the door. Spike soon appeared out from behind the double doors of the throne room, apparently having been hiding there, and followed after her. A second or two passed before the unicorn stallion shook his head to snap himself out of his daze and then ran after Twilight and Spike.

"Wait for me!" Sunburst called out.

But then he suddenly found himself outside the castle, having been teleported along with Spike by Twilight Sparkle. There they saw many a pony had gathered around the crystal palace and did, indeed, look to be in jubilation for some reason. A brief scan revealed to the violet alicorn that they all seemed to be focusing all their attention ahead of her. She found out why as the crowd parted, revealing a sight that made Twilight buckle at her knees with emotion. Walking up to the palace, flanked on all sides by many a pony, was her brother, Shinning Armor accompanied by TJ, Muse, and Starlight Glimmer.

From their clothes, they all looked like they had been out in the snow, Twilight knowing why since she was out there with a lot of them before. But the thing that made Twilight Sparkle so emotional was who they brought with them, that being the pony all the past days' activities had been about. Shinning Armor was cradling in his front hoof none other than his own, alicorn daughter, the pink pony foal, Flurry Heart. Instantly Spike and Sunburst's faces lit up as they gasped in joy.

"They've got her!" Spike cried in a voice somewhat horsed from exhaustion. "They've found Flurry Heart! They got her back!"

"It's a miracle!" Sunburst hollered in celebration. "A real-life miracle!"

Twilight Sparkle said and did nothing, just standing there and looking on like she was watching a cosmic event unfold before her eyes. Although she was too stunned to move or speak, deep inside Twilight Sparkle was a hundred times more ecstatic than most of the other ponies there. All that pint up emotion was growing too, getting to the point where it forced the biggest, most joyous grin to ever grace Twilight's face.

" _Flurry Heart!_ " Twilight Sparkle cried as she ran to meet Shinning and the others the rest of the way.

Spike and Sunburst ran after her, but she had already reached her older brother, wrapping her hooves around him. After a kiss on the cheek to her sibling, Twilight turned all the rest of her attention to Flurry Heart, who Shinning gently turned her over to the joyful princess. Twilight spoke excitedly, telling Flurry how happy she was to have her back and that she'd never let her go among other things. Flurry Heart laughed out loud at just how happy everypony else around her seemed to be. Starlight Glimmer walked up, exchanging hugs and words with Twilight, Spike, and Sunburst before TJ came up and got a similar treatment in addition to a kiss from Twilight.

Then came a near overwhelmed Muse who was instantly pulled into the fray as everypony exchanged kind, celebratory words amongst themselves and to Flurry Heart as well.

* * *

Twilight, who was still holding Flurry Heart; Spike, TJ, Shinning Armor, Starlight, Sunburst, and Muse all appeared in the middle of the throne room. The princess of friendship then turned Flurry Heart back over to Shinning Armor, who responded with a grateful bow. Then he walked up to the throne where Princess Cadance sat, drifting in and out of sleep. He looked upset to see the love of his life in the shape she was, but perked right back up with Flurry Heart's delightful baby noises she let out. Knowing just how happy Cadance was going to be at having their baby back, Shinning Armor ever so gently tapped and shook his wife's shoulder.

The pink alicorn moaned as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Sh- Shinning?" Cadance let out sleepily.

"Someone wants to say hi to Mommy," Shinning Armor said.

He then used his magic to levitate Flurry Heart before Cadance's eyes. Instantly they shot open upon seeing her daughter floating right in front of her.

"Fl- Fl- Flurry Heart," Cadance said in a voice choked up with emotion.

Her eyes trembled as tears of rapture fell from them. Cadance shot up out of her throne and wrapped Flurry Heart up in the biggest of motherly embraces. Cadance flew up in the air before spinning around and swinging Flurry Heart while she continued to cry tears of joy. Then Cadance came back down to the floor, gently dropping to her knees as she clutched her daughter close to her and rubbed a hoof over her back.

"Oh, my... sweat pea," Cadance let out in between cries. "My wonderful, sweet, baby girl... I have you back at last."

The others looked on with the majority of them being teary eyed while also beaming with delight at a sight most beautiful to them. TJ had his hoof around Twilight Sparkle, but made it a point to tap a hoof on Muse's shoulder, giving her a wink in the process. Spike then looked to TJ, making him exchange a hoof-to-fist bump with the young dragon. At the same time, Starlight Glimmer made it a point to hug Sunburst, who gladly responded in kind.

"This is so cool," Spike said.

"The coolest, kid," TJ said before wiping away some of his tears.

"Some would say frozen," Muse said. A lot of the others then looked to her for a moment. "You know, because the... Frozen... North?"

Amused smiles crossed the face of those looking to Muse as they shook their heads.

"I've never felt so happy before in my whole life," Cadance let out as she stood up.

She then exchanged a kiss with her husband as he walked up and snuggled her and their daughter both.

"You mean besides Flurry Heart actually being born, right?" Twilight Sparkle asked as she and the others gathered around.

"Well, yes," Cadance responded. "I thought that was already implied." Most of the others laughed along with the princess before an emotional look came over her face as she looked to Flurry Heart once more. "Ohh, I finally got my baby back." Then Cadance looked over to Shinning Armor and kissed him passionately.

" _We_ got _our_ baby back. Shinning Armor, you did it! You found Flurry Heart and brought her home."

"I can't take all the credit," Shinning Armor said before pointing to TJ and Muse. "It was really those two who found Flurry Heart out there in the snow."

"Well," TJ said, "it actually was Muse whose hooves Flurry Heart ended up in. I just screamed my head off like a goof."

"You were excited, though," Starlight Glimmer said. "We all were once my search party met up with you guys and saw you found Flurry heart."

Everyone went quiet as Cadance walked up to Muse, looking at her with the biggest and most thankful eyes.

"You found my baby, Muse?" Cadance asked.

"Well..."

Muse was cut off by Cadance wrapping a hoof around her and pulling her in for a side hug.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" Cadance said. "From now on, anytime you want a lesson of any kind or just want to hangout, you name it. I will literally spend every moment I can thanking you for finding Flurry Heart and bringing her back to us."

Muse eagerly hugged Cadance back before the rest of the group joined in a happy embrace.

"Cadance," Muse said, "I need you to know something, though."

"You aren't gonna milk this, Muse?" TJ whispered under his voice.

"They need to know the facts, TJ," Muse replied. She then looked back to Cadance and Shinning Armor. "It's true, Flurry did end up in my hooves. But I have no idea for the life of me how she did... Th- There was a big flash of light that blinded me."

"It got me, too," TJ said. "I was right there beside her when that light just came out nowhere."

"Then it felt like... someone or something put Flurry in my hooves," Muse said. "While we were being blinded by the light, it felt like someone had put Flurry Heart in my hooves before splitting."

The others looked on with befuddled faces before some of them started to whisper amongst themselves.

"So," Cadance said, "you're saying there may have been another pony out there with my daughter? One who seemed to have her best interest in mind?"

"Must be," TJ said. "There's just no other explanation. I mean, look at her clothes."

The others looked to Flurry Heart and gasped.

"You're right, TJ," Twilight Sparkle said. "Flurry Heart wasn't dressed for the cold when we saw her last."

"It kind of looks like these were made from one of her blankets, too," Shinning Armor said as he examined the clothes Flurry Heart wore.

"But why wouldn't the pony or po- _nies_ reveal themselves?" Starlight Glimmer asked. "If they wanted to help Flurry Heart or help us find her, why try to hide themselves?"

"I guess they just didn't want anyone to know it was them," Spike suggested. "Didn't want any fame or glory."

"But why?" Shinning Armor asked.

"You think it may have been someone on our search party?" Muse asked.

"We may never actually know," Sunburst said.

"Maybe not," Cadance chimed in. "But oh how I wish I did. I'd love nothing more than to show my complete and absolute gratitude to everypony who helped bring my reason for living back to me."

Again Shinning Armor and Cadance snuggled up like they were the happiest couple on the planet.

"Until then, we'll have to thank the ponies we know for sure helped us get our girl back," Shinning Armor said.

"Yes," Cadance said as she and her family all turned their eyes to the others. "Thank you all so much for the parts you played in looking for our Flurry Heart. The fact that you all clearly gave a hundred and ten percent speaks volumes to your characters. I can't begin to tell you how glad I am that Equestria has such wonderful ponies as you all living within her borders."

The others all exchanged words of gratitude to the princess at once.

"Thank you, Cadance," Muse said once the group commotion ended.

"We're really glad, too," Spike said.

"Yeah," Starlight agreed, "glad such wonderful ponies like you are running this great country."

" _All_ of you ponies running the country," TJ said as he pulled Twilight in close to him.

She then giggled and blushed before sharing a kiss with her boyfriend.

"This is what true friendship is," Twilight Sparkle said. "It's moments like these that will keep the magic of friendship strong and powerful throughout the land of Equestria forever."

* * *

 _ **EPILOGUE:**_

 **PONYVILLE AT TWILIGHT**

Khaos Fury and Dark Lightning trotted tiredly through the busy streets of the small town called Ponyville to get back to Zecora's hut. The streets weren't as busy as they usually were during the day since the sun was going down and most everypony else was heading home. Despite that, the unicorn twins still wore their brown, fully-body cloaks to conceal their identities. They knew full well they were in the heart of enemy territory, having had aggressive encounters with some of Ponyville's most famous citizens in the past. For that reason they had to stay on their hooves and remain ever cautious and vigilante despite being so tired.

They had gotten only a couple minutes sleep on the train back, but that was all they allowed. No matter where they were, their paranoia followed them, minus their time in the north with Flurry Heart, who they still thought of as their little Azurite. The life of villains on the run was not an easy one by any stretch as Khaos and Dark were all too aware of. However, that time in the north, despite all hardships the experience brought about, was still the happiest the two unicorns had ever been in their lives. It felt like the only time they didn't have to worry about being themselves going through life as criminals and actually did something that mattered.

But now that it was over, they both felt twice as miserable as they ever were before. It was the only thing they did that truly felt worthwhile and now it was over. The only thing that made them feel like they weren't bordering on the brink of depression was the memories. Every great moment they had with the baby alicorn they knew for at least a little while made them feel like it was worth going on. Well, that and their hopes and aspirations for the future, some of which were directly inspired by Azurite/Flurry Heart herself.

As they walked on, Dark Lightning noticed the orange color of the sky as the sun continued to set. He also noticed the dark shadow starting to cast over everything else as night prepared to take over.

"Hey," Dark Lightning let out, forcing a small smile as he pointed to everything around.

Khaos Fury followed her brother's hoof until it fell to the orange sun itself.

"Well, la-de-bucking-da," Khaos Fury let out in a bitter tone. Right afterwards, however, Khaos rubbed her brother's back apologetically. "You know, twilight used to be my favorite time of the day."

"Really?" Dark Lightning asked.

"Yeah," Khaos Fury said. "Now it just makes me want to hurt other ponies."

Dark Lightning couldn't help but laugh a little, being amused at his sister's continuing grudge against Twilight Sparkle. The two unicorns then turned to look when they heard the laughter of children nearby. More specifically they heard two babies laughing along with their mother and father, who were pushing them along in strollers. Khaos Fury and Dark both recognized the family, having seen them a few times during the very few trips they made into Ponyville. From what they remembered, these ponies were collectively known as the Cakes and the parents ran the local establishment called Sugarcube Corner.

They looked on, watching how happy the family all seemed to be with each other, how peaceful their lives seemed to be since they had one another. It was actually a beautiful thought and definitely a beautiful sight or at least the majority of ponies would probably think so. Khaos Fury's eyes trembled with emotion at the sight. However, upon turning to her brother, she realized he was even more torn up by what they saw.

"Ooh, look at the time," they heard Mr. Cake let out as he looked to his watch.

"Goodness, so late already," Mrs. Cake proclaimed.

"We'd better get you dumplings home," Mr. Cake said as he looked down to his kids.

The Earth pony stallion put a gentle hoof on the head of his unicorn daughter, Pumpkin Cake and lightly stroked her hair.

"You poor dears look so tired already," Mrs. Cake said as she gently rubbed the head of her pegasus son, Pound Cake.

The two Earth ponies watched as their twins let out big yawns and stretched before smacking their lips and shutting their eyes.

"Ohh," the Cake parents let out before nuzzling each other.

Then they continued on their way back home as Khaos and Dark continued to watch.

"Well... that was an attack to my system," Khaos Fury said.

"Join the club," Dark Lightning grunted before turning and walking away.

Khaos Fury quickly went after her brother, putting a hoof on his shoulder.

"Trust me, Dark Lightning," Khaos Fury said. "You _will_ have the family you want. I promise." The two unicorns stopped and then looked to Twilight Sparkle's castle looming over Ponyville on the edge of town. "All in due time, though."

The mare's anger started to boil inside her, making her tremble. "But I'm still going settle the score with Twilight Sparkle."

"I know, sis, I know," Dark Lightning said tiredly.

"But first... let's go and sleep for three months," Khaos Fury said.

"Not the worst idea in the world," Dark Lightning replied.

With that, the unicorn twins smiled to each other as they resumed their trek back to Zecora's hut.

* * *

 **AT THE SAME TIME IN THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE  
**

Twilight Sparkle looked attentively at Flurry Heart as she sat in her playpen scribbling her crayons across white sheets of paper. Both alicorns were beaming near ear-to-ear, Flurry enjoying her playtime while Twilight enjoyed watching her do it. She was still overjoyed at Flurry Heart having finally been brought back home safely, having looked to be perfectly healthy with not a scratch on her. Twilight Sparkle silently thanked Celestia and the powers above that her baby niece being brought back. She also thanked them for Flurry appearing to be in such great shape both physically, mentally, and emotionally.

As she watched her niece play, Twilight Sparkle had to wonder if anything could've been done differently in regards to Flurry Heart disappearing. Could they have taken more precautions to prevent it? Wasn't there a way they could've had Flurry Heart there for the magic lesson where she would still be safe, especially with her mother and father close by? Did it all have to go down the way it did with two days of searching while worry for Flurry's well-being ran rampant across the Crystal Empire? Twilight Sparkle thought about all these questions and more as possible different scenarios ran through her head.

However, watching Flurry Heart play so happily and knowing that her niece was where she belonged now deeply soothed Twilight's heart. Her spirits were high, her mood was joyful, and a smile was on her face that she didn't think could be removed. She heard the door to the baby nursery open and looked to see who was coming. Twilight wanted to smile even more when she saw her boyfriend trotting in and looking equally as happy to see her.

"Hi, TJ!" Twilight Sparkle said excitedly.

"Hey, Sparkles," TJ said. "I thought I might find you in here. Not just because Spike told me this was where you were when I knocked on your guys' door either."

Twilight let out a little giggle as she greeted TJ with a kiss, holding a hoof up to his cheek while doing so. The delighted stallion reached up and put his own hoof in the mare's.

"I can't tell you how happy I am you're here right now," Twilight Sparkle. "I was missing you."

"I was missing you, too," TJ said. "I especially missed getting kisses from the prettiest mare in Equestria."

"Oh, stop it you," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Make me," TJ said. "Or would you like me to just go off somewhere and disappear for a while?"

"Please, don't," Twilight Sparkle said. "I don't know how I would be able to handle another pony I care for suddenly disappearing."

"Oh, sorry," TJ said. "I didn't even think about that. My bad, Twilight."

"No, no, TJ, it's fine," Twilight Sparkle said. "I know you were just kidding." TJ pulled Twilight into an embrace, which she gladly accepted as she nuzzled against his chest. "I just... I just..."

"Hey," TJ said as he looked deep into Twilight's eyes. "I get it, Twi. Believe me, I get it. When my dad was taken from me..."

"Oh, yeah, you really do get it," Twilight Sparkle said.

TJ nodded before kissing Twilight Sparkle, soliciting a smile from her. The two then turned when Flurry Heart let out a particularly loud baby babble. They watched as she happily lifted up a piece of paper in her hoof and then slapped it down on the others. Then she started coloring on it, holding the crayon with her levitation magic.

"So I'm guessing you volunteered for foal sitting duty?" TJ asked.

"Everyone else is sleeping," Twilight Sparkle explained. "But I still would've volunteered either way. In fact, I think I would've begged for it."

"You shouldn't beg for things," TJ said after a laugh. "It's not becoming for a princess."

"You mean you wouldn't beg for that?" Twilight Sparkle asked as she pointed to Flurry Heart.

"Point taken," TJ said.

"Good," Twilight Sparkle said. "Yeah, after we all had ourselves a party about getting Flurry back-

"I still can't believe Pinkie Pie came all the way down here," TJ said."So fast, too."

"That's Pinkie for ya," Twilight said. "If you need a party, there she is."

"I guess her party senses were a tingling," TJ said. "Or is it Pinkie senses? Or is that how it...? Never mind."

"Anyways," Twilight said, "everyone needed their sleep, especially Shinning Armor and Cadance. They had Flurry Heart with them in their bed, but she woke up, so I took her here to give them more time to rest."

"Right on," TJ said. "That's pretty cool of you giving them more time to sleep... Wait a second, how did you know Flurry was awake?"

A sheepish smile crossed Twilight's face.

"I... may have cast a peeking spell to check in and make sure everything was all right," Twilight admitted.

The alicorn's cheeks started to blush, her face feeling red hot.

"Twilight," TJ said. "You shouldn't peek in at other ponies while they're sleeping. It's kind of creepy."

"Oh, come on, TJ," Twilight Sparkle said. "I just wanted to make sure she would be okay is all. Well, I wanted all of them to be okay, but... I can't help but worry the most about Flurry Heart right now."

"Yeah," TJ said as he nodded his head. "I can understand that. Really, Twilight, I do. In fact, that's why I'm a gonna stick right here by your side and help you watch her."

"Aww, you're so sweet," Twilight Sparkle said. "Thank you, honey. I'd really appreciate the company, especially from such a tall, handsome colt like you."

"Colt?" TJ let out. "I am a stallion, thank you!"

"But you'll always be my little colt, won't you?" Twilight said teasingly as she rubbed a hoof on TJ's chest.

This time the tan Earth pony blushed as he looked into Twilight's sultry eyes.

"Um... yes, ma'am," TJ conceded.

"Victory!" Twilight Sparkle let out as she pumped her hoof. The two ponies shared a laugh before turning to watch Flurry Heart color. "Wait, what about you, TJ? Don't you need your rest, too?"

"Ah, I slept enough," TJ responded. "I'll have plenty of time to sleep later. Besides, isn't there a whole song about somepony not wanting to sleep because even in the nicest dreams they'd still miss their mare?"

"Don't sing it," Twilight Sparkle said. "Everyone's still sleeping."

"I wasn't going to!" TJ said defensively.

"Oh, come on, TJ," Twilight responded. "You can't blame me. It wouldn't be the first time you've sang at inappropriate moments."

"Hey!" TJ said. "No, wait..." The Earth pony thought about it before going on. "No, that's fair."

"You can sing it to me later, though," Twilight Sparkle said. "I love when you sing for me."

"Aw, shucks," TJ let out. "It's only because you're the best audience a pony could ask for. Listens, cares, and pretty to look at. Yep, best audience, thy name is Twilight Sparkle."

"Oh, TJ," Twilight said lovingly.

The hugging couple started gently swaying in silence, doing so for several moments while continuing to watch Flurry Heart color.

"Her sleep schedule is gonna be so messed up now," TJ said. "I mean, the sun's setting and she's up right now not looking the least bit tired."

"To be fair, everyone's gonna have trouble getting back on a proper schedule," Twilight Sparkle said. "Not me of course, because I'm so used to going without sleep, but... yeah, I see your point."

TJ then looked to the window

"Nice sunset, though," the tan stallion said.

"Celestia does good work," Twilight Sparkle said. "She told me she actually makes the sunsets slower on purpose so couples like us can enjoy them."

"Hmm," TJ said as he nodded his head approvingly. Then he looked back to Flurry Heart yet again. "You know, it's amazing to me."

"What do you mean, TJ?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"How she can go back to her normal life like this," TJ said. "I mean, who knows what she went through out there in the ice and who she was with. Despite all that, being teleported away, going through all she did for two days, here she is coloring. She's just carrying on like any other baby foal would as if she only had another regular, nothing special at all last two days. It's like she's invincible or something, like she has a psyche like a brick wall."

"I guess kids are more resilient than most give them credit for," Twilight Sparkle said. "I know what you mean, though. I was honestly thinking on that myself. We may never know the actual details of all Flurry Heart went through, even though I really want to. We should still count our blessings.

"She's here where she's supposed to be and all is right with the world, end of the story."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Twilight," TJ said. "Not the rarest occurrence, you being right."

"Oh, I'll bet you tell that to all the girls," Twilight Sparkle said as she lightly tapped her hoof against her boyfriend's foreleg.

The baby noises of Flurry Heart got both ponies' attention. They saw her staring at them while also holding some papers up to them with her telekinesis.

"Oh, sure, sweetie," TJ said.

"We'll look at some of your pictures," Twilight Sparkle said. "We'd love to."

Twilight Sparkle took some in her own magic, handing the rest to TJ.

"Ooh," the stallion said after looking through some of Flurry's drawings.

"Wow, you're so talented and creative, Flurry Heart," Twilight Sparkle said as she looked to her smiling niece. "These are so good."

"Actually, they really are," TJ said. "I mean, okay, they won't get hung up in a gallery or anything. But for a pony her age to do this good is actually very exceptional. I mean, there are... shapes and... you can tell what some things are suppose to be... kind of. Me at that age, all I ever did was scribble blobs of color...

"Yet, my dad still kept some. Want to see one sometime?"

"Sure," Twilight Sparkle said. "I'd love to see some of your masterpieces."

"I was just joking, Twilight," TJ responded.

"But I wasn't, TJ," his girlfriend said.

"Oh, horse apples," TJ said. "Another embarrassing thing of mine my girlfriend knows about. Even worse, now she's gonna see it."

Twilight Sparkle giggled while still looking through Flurry Heart's many scribbles. But then she stopped on one that actually gave her pause as she tilted her head to the side.

"Say, TJ," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Yeah, babe?" TJ said questioningly.

"Look at this one for a moment, would you?" Twilight Sparkle requested.

"Sure," TJ said.

Twilight Sparkle handed the picture over to TJ who examined it closely. He turned it to different sides and even tilted his head. He then turned to Twilight Sparkle.

"What about this picture did you want me to see, Twilight?" TJ asked.

"Look," Twilight Sparkle said as she came up to her boyfriend's side and pointed a hoof. "Doesn't that kind of look like Flurry Heart to you?"

"Uhh... yeah, I guess so," TJ said as he looked. "What about it?"

"Notice some of the other details in the picture?" Twilight asked.

"Or what passes as detailing in a baby's drawing?" TJ asked.

"Focus, boy!" Twilight said. "Eyes forward, soldier!... Do you think all these patches left white might be acting as snow?"

"Oh, I see what you're getting at," TJ said.

"Look what Flurry drew around herself," Twilight Sparkle said.

TJ stared intently, making sure he saw every possible detail in the picture he could. It was hard to make out exactly what Flurry Heart was trying to draw. Yet some of the things seemed a little familiar to the Earth pony the more he looked on. TJ finally let out a gasp as he thought he might've realized what Twilight wanted him to see.

"You're saying those black and gray things might be other ponies?!" TJ asked.

"Maybe the ponies that were with Flurry Heart in the snow?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"One's bigger than the other," TJ said. "Maybe a mare and a stallion?"

"Could be," Twilight Sparkle said. "I don't know for sure."

"Looks like she drew horns on them," TJ said. "Maybe unicorns then?... What's that thing in the picture with them? A snow creature of some kind? That one's way too hard for me to tell."

"Me, too," Twilight Sparkle said. "Still... this picture seems to hold some of the answers we wanted about what happened the last two days. Or at least that's what I'm thinking."

"That's what I hope," TJ said.

"Me, too," Twilight Sparkle said as she continued to examine the picture. "Hmm... a black stallion... a gray mare... and they're both unicorns. Hmm..." Suddenly a horror stricken expression crossed Twilight Sparkle's face as she gasped, a thought having come to her head. "No, it couldn't be... could it?"

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **So... yeah... this took a bit longer than I expected. You know, a better writer probably could've fit this into only two short stories at the very least. But... I couldn't help myself. I truly did love writing this and didn't want to leave anything out. I still did leave some things out, mind you, but probably not as many things as I should've to make this storyline shorter. I still hope you all liked it, though. Let me know. For now... I think I'll be taking a break for a while. Just to reevaluate my strategy for writing this series going forward. I'm the Writer of the Storm, signing off.**

 **Also, one side note: A little late to say this, but still, don't expect Godzilla himself to show up in all these stories. Some are also based entirely around establishing my OCs into the rest of the "Friendship is Magic" world. Thank you for understanding.**


	9. Statue Event

**I don't own either 'Godzilla' nor 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'. 'Godzilla' is a trademark of Toho Co. Ltd. and 'My Little Pony' in all its incarnations is owned by Hasbro.**

* * *

 **"Statue Event"**

* * *

 _It's a big day in Ponyville. Everyone in the town is out and about, being joined by many a tourist for a big celebratory event honoring the great kaiju king known as Godzilla. This ceremony thanking the mighty kaiju for his heroic deeds in protecting Equestria sees many a unique character out and about. It's up to Twilight Sparkle and all her friends to manage everything and keep it from turning into chaos and anarchy. This may end up being easier said than done, though, when two familiar and rather unwelcomed faces show up to take advantage of the pandemonium surrounding the event._

* * *

 _Takes place before Season 7, Episode 24 "Uncommon Bond"_

* * *

"What an awesome day!" Apple bloom exclaimed with much excitement and enthusiasm in her voice.

All the others accompanying the young filly through the streets of Ponyville spoke in very enthusiastic agreement. Along with the yellow furred, red-maned filly, there were several well known and even adored personalities in the group. There was her older sister, Applejack, their friends Twilight Sparkle, Muse, Sweetie Belle, Spike, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and even Fluttershy was there. At least, that was all the friends that were together in that particular group while there were a great many more ponies prancing and parading around in the streets around them. Ponies were dressed up, smiling, laughing, talking, singing, dressed up in all sorts of outfits while moving about the streets in a celebratory way. The usually calm and reserved streets of Ponyville, save for the usual farmer's market, had been completely transformed.

There were vendors selling all sorts of products or game stands that'd been setup, or even rides among other things. It was like a carnival had overtaken the streets of the small pony village in the best of ways (which technically it kind of had). Everypony there was having just the time of their lives, even Fluttershy, who was known for not doing so well in crowds. Well... she used to be known for not doing very well anywhere but had come a very long way since then. Now she was able to appreciate the fun, energy, excitement, and even the beauty of the sights and sounds before her.

She smiled brightly and giggled as she watched two fillies in event t-shirts, one carrying a balloon, and another carrying a popsicle ran passed her. The others were all ecstatic as well, even getting in on the celebration in a more hooves-on type of way. It was more claws-on for, Spike who bought a comic from a stand ran by an elderly Earth pony stallion with a green sweater, brushed back gray mane, glasses, and a mustache. As he started to walk away, he saw another Earth pony stallion walking by, one who was tan-furred wearing a brown fedora hat and glasses. He also had a comic, one Spike wanted more, while the stallion wanted the one the young dragon had more.

The two were more than happy to make a friendly trade, which the elderly stallion running the stand was very pleased to see.

" _Excelsior!_ "

" _Nuff said!_ " Spike and the friendly stallion he traded with said at the same time.

After exchanging a fist-to-hoof bump, the two went their separate ways, Spike merrily skipping passed Muse, Starlight Glimmer, and Pinkie Pie. This trio of mares were getting some cotton candy, all of them looking rather excited about enjoying such a tasty treat. But none looked any more excited than Pinkie Pie who was practically quaking in place with the most anticipating expression ever, squealing all the while.

"Gosh, Pinkie, you must really like cotton candy," Muse observed.

"Yeah, I mean, I know sugary treats are your thing," Starlight Glimmer continued, "but isn't this a little overboard just for cotton candy?"

"I'm not excited for me!" Pinkie Pie practically shouted out as she looked to her friends. "I'm excited for Muse!"

"Huh?" Muse and Starlight Glimmer let out together.

"Why's that?" Muse inquired.

"Because you've never had cotton candy before!" Pinkie Pie said. She zipped up, put her hoof around Muse, pulled her close to where their eyes were practically touching, then poked her in the chest. "When you told me how many carnival foods you never tried; popcorn, sweet cakes, fried Twinkies, double chili corn dogs, and all that; I _knew_ I had to make sure you tried them all! But cotton candy _absolutely_ had to be the first!"

"O...kay," Muse said. "I guess when you put it that way, it does make sense. I mean, you are Pinkie Pie and you've gotten excited over a lot of other random stuff."

"Was it really worth throwing a party on an anthill?" Starlight Glimmer asked.

"I was welcoming them into the neighborhood!" Pinkie Pie defended.

"Alrighty then," Starlight Glimmer said.

"Here ya go," the pegasus mare running the cotton candy stand said as she handed over three different flavors of the sweet treat to the mares who ordered them.

"Thanks, Sweet Cake!" an excited Pinkie Pie responded as the mares took their candies.

"No problem, Pinkie Pie," the teal furred, blond maned pony said with a sincere smile.

With that, Muse, Starlight, and Pinkie Pie went to rejoin their group.

"You know," Muse began, "you'd think a pony named Sweet Cakes would actually be selling... well, sweet cakes."

"Why would somepony think that?" a confused Starlight Glimmer asked.

"Well, because... her name's Sweet Cake and the food's called–– " Muse tried to explain. "You know what, never mind."

Pinkie Pie let out a laugh before responding to the exchange more directly.

"Don't worry there, Musey, I got what you meant," Pinkie Pie said reassuringly, making Muse smile. "It still doesn't make any sense, but I got what you meant. A pony wouldn't sell sweet cakes just because their name was Sweet Cake."

Muse's smile was replaced by the most annoyed of glowers, making Pinkie and Starlight both laugh out loud.

"Haha, very funny," Muse grumbled. "Why am I friends with you two again?"

"Ah, don't be like that, Muse!" Pinkie Pie said as she wrapped a hoof around her. "It was just some teasing was all."

Muse looked to her smiling friend just as the pink mare looked away to take a bite of her cotton candy.

"Mmm," Pinkie Pie let out happily. "Flavor swirl."

"Flavor swirl?" Muse said questioningly.

"That's a mix of all the flavors," Fluttershy explained as she flew down to Muse's side. The trio welcomed her with gleeful smiles. "It was a product that came from Pinkie Pie being a constant cotton candy eater. One flavor was never enough for her; not even two. Nope, she didn't stop until she'd tasted every flavor available in Ponyville."

"Then I went out and got more to make... flavor swirl," Pinkie Pie said longingly as she stared at her bitten into treat like it was her boyfriend.

"Well then," Muse said. "Never thought a pony could be that dedicated to candy."

"So, Muse, you've really never tried it before?" Starlight Glimmer asked. "Cotton candy that is."

"Nope," Muse said. "Being forced into living in isolation in the middle of a forest on an island full of death-loving minotaurs is a _surprisingly_ restricting life."

"Oh, sure, when you put it that way, anything can sound like a dumb question," Starlight Glimmer said. "I see your point though. Sorry it was like that for you for so long, Muser. I'm also sorry if I made you relive some traumatic memories just now."

"No, no, it's fine, Starlight Glimmer," Muse said. "No, you're cool, I was just explaining."

"Albeit with a whole lot of sass," Fluttershy said as she raised an eyebrow.

Muse responded with a small smirk.

"You're one to talk, girlfriend," Muse said before sharing a giggle with the creamy yellow pegasus. Then she stopped and looked around. "No, we didn't get to do a whole lot of what I'm seeing around here. Not to these levels at least. Whenever we tried to do something like this... it was a lot smaller.

"We honestly didn't do anything anywhere near close to this until... until..."

"Until what, Muse?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, until you guys came along," Muse said. "When Pinkie Pie threw that one party after the minotaurs and Solomon got chased away the first time. She saw how miserable we were and... tried to turn our frowns upside down."

"Yeah, Pinkie really––"

Fluttershy stopped speaking when she turned and saw Pinkie Pie. Muse and Starlight turned to see what the deal was, only to find their usually cheerful pink friend looking highly emotional. She then burst into tears, which spouted out of the sides of her eyes like water fountains.

" _That's horrible!_ " Pinkie Pie let out before rushing up to and tightly hugging Muse. " _Ohh, you poor, poor thing! I knew it was bad, but I had no idea it was that bad! What kind of living being wouldn't let a pony_ _––_ "

Pinkie Pie couldn't even finish as she started sobbing again, although not nearly to the magnitude she had previously. She also used her tail to wipe away her tears and the snot dripping from her nose.

" _No, no, no, Pinkie, it's okay!_ " Muse tried to reassure her friend. "No, my life is much better now that––"

Muse was stopped when Pinkie Pie actually used her tail like a handkerchief to blow her nose into. The sight gave Muse, Fluttershy, and Starlight all pause as they looked somewhat disturbed, passing those same glances onto each other as if to question what they were seeing. Then the poofy maned pony wheezed in a deep breath.

" _No!_ " Pinkie Pie said as she ran up and pointed a hoof in Muse's nose, looking serious as ever. "This affront to all things fun mustn't be allowed to persist any longer. Musewith Rainbow Tail, I vow to you I will make sure you have the _full festival-going experience, giving you years worth in just one day! Y_ ou were deprived of it for far too long."

"Is your full name really Musewith Rainbow Tail?" Starlight Glimmer asked, to which Muse shook her head.

"I have no idea where she got––"

" _And it all starts-_ " Pinkie Pie let out, cutting Muse off and making her friends look to her in surprise, "-with you taking that first bite of cotton candy."

"Well, technically, I've already been getting the festival––"

" _I said eat it, Musewith!_ " Pinkie Pie let out as she pointed a hoof.

"Okay, okay!" Muse said as she held up a hoof. "Don't need to bite my head off."

"You should still try it, Muse," Starlight Glimmer said. She then took a bite of her own cotton candy. "It's sweet and tasty."

"You'll really love it," Fluttershy assured her friend. "Careful though, if you don't swallow it quickly, it'll vanish."

The multi-colored alicorn looked confused, but still used her horn's magic to pull a piece of the sugary treat off from the rest. She then looked to see the others smiling at her, waiting for her to try it. Pinkie Pie particularly seemed to be shaking in anticipation for Muse to try a bite. The mare simply shrugged and plopped the cotton candy piece in her mouth. Instantly her eyes lit up, trembled, and even seemed like they were watering a bit. Her face looked as though she had been transported to an ethereal plane of existence far beyond the mortal realm, Muse was _that_ enthralled with the taste of cotton candy.

"It's... beautiful," Muse said in a voice that trembled as much as her eyes and body did. She gazed upon the cotton candy she held almost as if it were a lover. "I've tasted lots of stuff before... but this... I–– _Oh!_ "

The cry of surprise snapped everyone out of the d'aww trance Muse's reaction to the cotton candy had put them in.

"What's wrong, Muse?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well," Muse began, "I see now what you meant about the cotton candy vanishing if you don't eat fast enough."

"Ohh!" the others all said before letting out fits of laughter.

" _So now you see why I wanted you to taste it?!_ " Pinkie Pie asked excitedly, her face up in Muse's.

" _Girl, you have no idea!_ " Muse squealed back.

Muse wasted no time in gobbling the rest of the cotton candy down faster than could be believed. Even Fluttershy and Starlight took notice of how fast Muse was eating the cotton candy. While they looked a bit concerned about it, Pinkie Pie just smiled like it was any other day. They all watched as Muse licked her lips in satisfaction, hoping to taste any morsels left around her mouth.

"That was so great," Muse said. "Can I get more?!"

"Ordinarily I would say, _uh duh!_ " Pinkie Pie said. "But there's still so much more great and fun stuff for you to experience here!"

Muse looked around at all the delightful things going on around her. The food, games, side-show attractions, and how everypony seemed to be enjoying it all mesmerized her.

"It all looks _so_ amazing," Muse said.

"Yep, and I want you to try it all!" Pinkie Pie said as her alicorn friend smiled at her. "Then we can get some more cotton candy afterward if you want. Does that sound good?"

"You bet!" Muse exclaimed happily.

" _Great!_ " Pinkie Pie exclaimed excitedly as she grabbed Muse's hoof and started to drag her away. "Come on! I want you to see my sister Maud's _rock_ stand she set up!" Pinkie then stopped dragging Muse away for just a moment to look and say, "Thank you for helping her set it up, Starlight Glimmer!"

"No problem, Pinkie," the unicorn mare replied sincerely. "It was my pleasure."

"Okay, goodbye now!" Pinkie Pie said. " _Come on, Muse!_ "

With that, Pinkie Pie dragged an equally excited Muse out for a day full of fun.

"Looks like it's gonna be quite the exciting day for Muse," Fluttershy said.

"It seems to me like it's an exciting day for Ponyville in general," Starlight Glimmer said.

"And why shouldn't they be excited, darling?" Fluttershy and Starlight turned to see Rarity coming their way, wearing a wonderful hat, and greeted her warmly. "Today is a day entirely worth being joyous and exuberant for!"

"Yeah, and everyone should be happy too," Sweetie Belle said, having accompanied her older sister.

The prim and proper-looking fashionista looked down to the little filly at her side with a smile and raised eyebrow. The younger unicorn responded with a big cheeky grin. Eventually, all four ponies busted out in laughter.

" _Yo!_ " Everypony turned to see Rainbow Dash flying over with a bundle of stuffed animals and carnival prizes that hid Scootaloo following close behind. "S'up?"

"S'up?" Scootaloo's muffled voice said from underneath all the prizes.

Everypony else in the group greeted the two pegasi as warmly as one would expect such close friends to.

"Hey!" Fluttershy said as she pointed a hoof.

Everypony looked to see Applejack and Apple Bloom walking up to their group, Apple Bloom also carrying several prizes on her back.

"Howdy, y'all," Applejack and Apple Bloom both greeted their friends.

The group responded by showering them with their own warm greetings.

"Quite a shindig they put on today, wouldn't ya say?" Applejack asked.

"I do say," Rarity exclaimed happily. "Today has been utterly wonderful and most resplendent." Rarity paused and looked around for a moment before the smallest hint of a frown crossed her face. "The color pallet could be a little more organized and coded... but it's still a fun, fantastic day all the same."

"To be fair," everypony looked and saw Twilight Sparkle and Spike walking their way, "it is the event manager's first time being... well, the event manager. Can't expect him to get _every single little detail_ right the first time."

"True," Rarity said. "But I'm confident you'll bring him up to our level soon enough, Twilight, dear."

"Oh, you can count on it," Twilight Sparkle said.

Everypony laughed before they started greeting Twilight Sparkle and Spike properly and vice-versa. Like before, it was all warm feelings and good vibes as if they were all the absolute best of friends (which they were).

"H- Hello, Rarity," Spike said somewhat bashfully once all the chatter died down.

He then attempted to hide the new stash of comic books he'd just acquired behind his back.

"Oh, hello, Spikey-poo," Rarity said as she trotted up and started rubbing her hooves all over the purple dragon's face. She stopped and looked at the bag of comics laying behind Spike. "Oh, what have you got there?"

Rarity used her levitation magic to bring the bag of comics around, making Spike gasp.

"Rarity, no!" Spike let out. "Those–– Those are––"

"Ooh, a new stash of comic books I see," Rarity said. "You must be so happy, Spikey-Wikey."

"Uh... yeah," Spike said. "You don't mind?"

"Goodness no, not at all," Rarity said. "Why would I mind, Spike? I know you enjoy comic books and that they make you happy. Anypony who'd mind that needs to learn how to _mind_ their own business." Rarity looked to see a big smile on Spike's face, which made hers all the brighter.

"Never let anyone keep you from the things that make you happy, Spike. No matter what."

"Thanks, Rarity," Spike said in a somewhat romantically longing voice before letting out a sigh.

Rarity actually took a comic book out of the bag and started flipping through it.

"Ooh!" Rarity let out. "This is a Godzilla comic book!"

"No way!" Starlight Glimmer let out. "Godzilla's got his own comic book series now?!"

"Several actually," Twilight Sparkle said. "Ever since Godzilla saved us all from doom and destruction––"

"A lot," Apple Bloom pointed out.

"Everyone's being trying to get a piece of Godzilla's publicity," Twilight Sparkle said. "That includes multiple publishers releasing Godzilla adventure novels and comic books."

"Myself included, I'm proud to say," Scootaloo boasted as she stood and looked proud.

"Uh, Scoots," Rainbow Dash chimed in. "Where did all your prizes and stuff go?"

"Oh, I put them away," Scootaloo said as she looked to Rainbow Dash.

There was a second or two of awkward silence, Rainbow Dash not knowing exactly what Scootaloo meant, how she could make all the stuff disappear, or what to say next.

"Don't forget I helped you with that comic book, too," Spike said. "I had the business know-how to make it happen. Not to mention some of the artwork was mine."

"I helped write some too," Sweetie Belle said.

"Me too," Apple Bloom said as she stepped forward.

"Um, Apple Bloom," Applejack said, "what happened to all the stuff on your back?"

"I put it away," Apple Bloom replied.

What happened after was basically the same awkward scenario Rainbow Dash had walked herself into with Scootaloo. It was silent and Applejack wasn't sure exactly what her little sister meant or where she possibly could've put everything she'd won for her sister.

"Oookay," Applejack let out. She then walked up to Rainbow Dash, put a hoof to the side of her mouth and mumbled to her cyan blue friend. "Where do you think those fillies put all that stuff?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Rainbow Dash said out loud. "It's strange for sure." Her eyes suddenly widened in realization before a mischievous smile crossed her face. "All I do know is that Scootaloo had to hide a lot more stuff. Or at least that's what it looked like to me, Applejack.

"Gotta admit, that's pretty impressive, or at least I'd say so. Almost as impressive as what the pony that won those prizes for her had to go through. Who was that again?" Rainbow Dash paused as an inquisitive expression crossed her face and she scratched her chin. "Hmm... oh, yeah! It was me!"

"Oh, boy, here we go," Fluttershy mumbled.

A slightly annoyed and more so competitive look crossed Applejack's face.

"I would've won Apple Bloom more stuff," Applejack began, "but we spent half our time helping set up the Apple family's stand. The other half I spent at the test of strength... which I won, fifteen times out of fifteen. I could win all these carnival games with one hoof tied behind my back."

"Yeah, well––" Rainbow Dash started. "I already did the test of strength twice and beat it both times, along with half the games here."

"Bet ya can't beat the other half before I beat them all," Applejack said, a playful, yet competitive smile on her face.

"Oh, we'll see about that," Rainbow Dash said.

The two then stared each other down with the kind of smiles most athletes have on their faces right before going into the big game or the big fight depending on the sport. At the same time, the Crusaders and Spike had continued on about their collaborative effort on their Godzilla comic book.

"I know, I know," Scootaloo said. "You all helped and I'm proud to have worked with you guys. Especially since our comic was more so a labor of appreciation than wanting to take advantage of Godzilla's good status in Equestria."

"Hmm, I don't know," Rarity said. "Is a scenario where Godzilla goes to another planet and dances really a labor of love? It seems rather juvenile to me."

"That's just the funny short at the end," Spike said. "To leave off on a good note. If you look again, the main story gets really... well, real."

Rarity looked again before turning to Spike.

"You and I seem to have somewhat dissimilar definitions of _real_ , Spikey-Poo," Rarity said. She looked again. "Still, I have to admire the creativity of thinking up Godzilla fighting his way through Tartarus. Never would've been able to picture that."

"No need to either," Twilight Sparkle said. "I talked to Princess Celestia after her visits to Tartarus. Apparently, the guy who runs the place isn't that bad of a guy. Uh, to the right ponies that is. Anyone living or dead who ended up in Tartarus that was evil is in for a... let's say, not so pleasant time."

Twilight Sparkle paused for a moment before looking to the comic book Rarity was skimming through. "Rarity, can I see that?"

"Certainly, darling," Rarity said before politely levitating the comic over to her alicorn friend.

Twilight Sparkle's telekinesis took over as she opened up the comic book.

"Is this one of yours, Spike?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "One you worked on with the girls that is."

"Huh, we wish," Spike grumbled spitefully.

"Someone else published the idea before we could," Scootaloo said.

"Someone with clearly wider distribution," Sweetie Belle said. "Rarity took me with her on one of her business trips to Van Hoover, the comic was on stands and in the shops everywhere."

"When did comics start getting that kind of attention again?" Twilight asked.

"Never," Spike said. "It's only because it's a Godzilla product. Ponies eat that stuff up like candy."

"Anyways," Apple Bloom said, "since we couldn't do _Godzilla in Tartarus_ , we had to go with our next best idea."

"Which was?" Starlight Glimmer chimed in.

" _Godzilla: Rage Across Time_!" The CMC and Spike all boasted proudly.

" _Yeah, Godzilla goes to different periods in time!_ " Scootaloo let out excitedly.

" _And then messes up any bad guy, monster, or higher power's good times!_ " Apple Bloom let out.

" _As only Godzilla can!_ " Spike and Sweetie Belle said at the same time, surprising them both.

"Well, I got to give you credit for creativity," Twilight Sparkle said as she gave Spike back his comic book.

"Traitor," Sweetie Belle whispered playfully before nudging Spike, who nudged her back. "Buying a competitor's comic."

"Still," Twilight Sparkle went on, "if there were going to be any grand acts of appreciation for Godzilla at all, I'd prefer it be something more like this."

Twilight Sparkle then waved her hoof at the big event going on around them.

"You mean a big party with a statue reveal at the end?" Spike inquired. "Any professional party pony could do that. We put a lot of effort into our comics."

"Besides," Apple Bloom interjected, "every other town in Equestria has had their own statue unveiling for Godzilla. Not that he don't deserve them all, but still."

"You gotta admit, she has a point," Spike said. "Also, we went straight to Godzilla for approval with our ideas."

"You did?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah," Spike and the CMC said together.

"That's super cool G said yes to them!" Rainbow Dash said. "It was all of them, right?"

"Yes," Spike said.

"Uh-huh," Scootaloo added.

"Eeeyup," Apple Bloom said.

"No rejections so far," Sweetie Belle finished.

"Now I really need to focus more on expanding my collection," Rainbow Dash said. "With a stronger emphasis on your guys' stuff."

"You have a Godzilla comic book collection, Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo asked excitedly.

"I got a Godzilla collection, period, squirt," Rainbow Dash said as she ruffled Scootaloo's hair. "Can't get enough of the Big G. Aside from me, he's the coolest cat around."

"I suppose those products shouldn't be made either, Twilight?" Spike asked. "I mean, they are things made in Godzilla's image that ponies are profiting off of. Even though there's gonna be a lot of profit for ponies from this festival too."

"Nothing wrong with that, though, darling," Rarity said.

"Oh, I know that," Spike said, "It's just that––"

"No, no, Spike's right," Twilight Sparkle said. "I went off the deep end a little. Any show of affection, respect, and appreciation for Godzilla should be taken at equal value. Just so long as it's done for the right reason without doing any harm."

"I can agree with that," Spike said.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders also spoke in agreement as well.

"Sorry, about that," Twilight Sparkle said. "I guess I'm a little tired, thus easily up in hooves on a soapbox. It's exhausting having as much fun as I have today enjoying Ponyville's first annual Godzilla Celebration Day."

Everyone else looked around at the celebration going on around them and smiled happily to see so many other ponies enjoying the festival as much as they were.

"I will say this," Spike said after a moment. "If anypony deserves such a big show of appreciation like this, it's definitely Godzilla."

"I do agree," Apple Bloom said. "Although if I'm honest, I think y'all should get days like this too. Along with Pinkie Pie... wherever she is."

" _Right here, Apple Bloom!_ " Pinkie Pie called out loudly as she and Muse seemed to appear out of nowhere.

This caused a small jump and scream from the others, but after a few breaths and looking to see who it was that caused the commotion, their demeanor quickly returned to normal.

"Pinkie Pie, don't do that!" Twilight Sparkle said.

"What have we talked to you about when it comes to showing up behind ponies randomly and screamin'?" Applejack asked.

"It's annoying and ponies don't like it?" Pinkie Pie said questioningly. "Because it scares them?"

Everypony else nodded their heads and spoke in confirmation.

"So you probably should've?" Applejack went on.

"Not did that?" Pinkie Pie asked further.

"Yes," everypony else except Muse said.

"So... please at least t _ry_ to take that more to heart?" Applejack requested.

"Okay," Pinkie Pie said as she looked to the others. "Sorry, everypony. It's a force of habit, you know? Especially when it comes to surprise parties."

"It's fine when you're doing it for that occasion, Pinkie, darling," Rarity said. "But _only_ then."

"Rodger Dodger," Pinkie Pie said with a salute.

"Who's Rodger?" Spike wondered out loud.

"Do you always get put on blast like this?" Muse whispered to her pink friend.

"No," Pinkie Pie whispered back. "Only every once in a good while. I don't blame them though. I mean, I am me after all."

"But I like you," Muse said.

"Thanks, kiddo," Pinkie Pie said with a smile of appreciation. "I like you too."

The two friends then hugged, big smiles plastered on their faces.

"I'm sure we all appreciate your sentiment, Apple Bloom," Twilight Sparkle said. "I know I do, but we're just not those kind of... uh..."

"Heroes?" Sweetie Belle offered.

"Well, I was looking for a different, better word to use," Twilight Sparkle said. "But I guess that describes us well enough. But yes, that's not the kind of heroes we are. At least, I'm not. My reward is every day we wake up and Equestria is still here."

"I get my appreciation by still getting to work on the farm," Applejack said.

"Expanding my business," Rarity added on.

"Getting to be with my animal friends," Fluttershy said.

"Performing with the Wonderbolts and getting to hear everypony cheer for me," Rainbow Dash added on.

"Planning and then throwing parties!" Pinkie Pie said.

"You see, Apple Bloom?" Applejack asked. "That's the appreciation we're content with. Waking up every day and having it be just like it's supposed to be."

"The same is actually true for Godzilla too," Fluttershy said. "Although he's told me how grateful he is for these parties, and festivals, and statues, and other shows of appreciation. Still, more or less said all he needs is... basically his own version of what we all said."

"Ponies pretty much just do these kinds of things in Godzilla's name... because they want to," Starlight Glimmer added on.

"I'm sure it doesn't hurt the local economies of the town doing these things," Spike said.

"What about the money setting these things up?" Scootaloo asked.

"To make money, you gotta spend money," Spike said. "Oh, I guess it really is a well-working economy either way."

"Very good, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said. "So either way you choose to look at it, these big events are still a huge positive." _Guess making a profit off of Godzilla isn't such a bad thing in some ways at least._

"Unless you're trying to be a debbie-downer," Pinkie Pie said. She then turned away and held a hoof to the side of her mouth. "No offense, Debbie!"

"None taken!" Debbie Downer called back. "I'm used to it!"

"See?" Twilight Sparkle asked as she pointed a hoof around at the festival. "Right there, sll of that. That is what makes this day worth it the most. The joy and jubilation of the ponies enjoying it."

"And I do hope they keep enjoying it."

Everypony looked to see a familiar, tan-furred, black-maned Earth pony stallion walking up to them. The only difference was he had a pencil resting on his ear and a clipboard on his back.

"TJ!" several ponies let out happily, but none more than Twilight Sparkle.

They all gathered around him and greeted the busy Earth pony as warmly as they would any other friend.

"Hey, everypony," Thunder Jack greeted back. He then looked directly at the alicorn princess in the group. "Hey, Sparkles."

The two smiled at each other warmly before exchanging a kiss.

"How are things going, Jacky?" Twilight Sparkle asked her boyfriend.

"You tell me," TJ said. "How's everyone enjoying the day so far? Everypony having a good time?" The others all responded with massive grins, all showing off their pearly whites. "I guess I can take that as a yes.

"Glad to see I can mark you all down as satisfied." He then looked around at all that was going on and his smile grew even brighter. "Looks like I can mark it down for just about everypony else, too, locals and tourists alike."

"I'd certainly say so!" Applejack said. "Haven't seen this much fun in Ponyville in a long trottin' time."

"I know I've been having the time of my life!" Muse said.

"We both have!" Pinkie Pie said.

"That's right, you two went off to enjoy the festival," Starlight Glimmer said.

"Mm-hmm," Pinkie Pie and Muse said together as they nodded.

"So why did you come back so soon?" Fluttershy asked.

"We already did everything," Muse and Pinkie Pie said together.

Everyone else froze for a moment, standing there looking puzzled, which got their two friends confused.

"What?" they said together.

"You already did... _everything_ there is to do here?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah," Pinkie Pie and Muse confirmed.

"In just a matter of minutes?" Twilight Sparkle added on.

"Yeah," the two mares said together.

"Is it really that surprising?" Pinkie Pie asked. "I'm all about fun, Muse wanted to have fun, and... well, it's _me!_ "

"Yeah, we went on all the rides," Muse said excitedly.

"Played all the games!" Pinkie Pie went on.

"Went to all the picture booths," Muse went on.

"Ate at _all_ the food stands," Pinkie Pie said.

"My stomach's gonna make me regret that later," Muse said. "But heck, it's worth it for all the fun we've been having!"

"We even enjoyed Trixie's fireworks and magic show!" Pinkie Pie said. "And we looked in at my sister Maud's rocks and minerals stand."

"She wasn't there herself, though," Muse said. "Guess she was on a break or something. A shame because I really wanted to meet her."

"Don't worry, Musey, we'll get another chance," Pinkie Pie said reassuringly.

"Oh, that reminds me," Starlight Glimmer interjected. "I was supposed to help Trixie with her shows! And help Maud with her stand later! Gotta go! Bye!"

The light purple unicorn disappeared in a flash before anyone could say or do anything else.

"Uh... bye?" Apple Bloom let out.

"Well, it certainly looks like everything's going great," TJ said before letting out a nervous sounding chuckle. "Thank Celestia, because I wasn't really sure how this was gonna work out when you asked me to help the mayor and city council organize this and actually have me be head manager. I was really freaking out but wanted to make you happy because I appreciated the chance you were taking on me, Twilight, and so I tried my best to––"

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa, TJ, calm down!_ " Twilight Sparkle said as she ran up and grabbed a hold of her man.

"Seriously, you're talking a word a second," Rainbow Dash said.

"And you're sweating a lot," Apple Bloom said.

"And turning an unflattering shade of red," Rarity added on.

"In other words," Spike said.

"Take a chill pill," everyone said to TJ.

"Guess you rubbed off more on him than we thought, Twi," Rainbow Dash said.

"So this is what it's like to be on the other side of one of these," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Nah, he always freaks out whenever he has _anything_ he has to do," Muse said.

" _I do not!_ " TJ said defensively. Muse just sat with her front legs crossed and a smug smile on her face. " _Okay,_ yeah! But it's only because I don't want to let anypony down."

"You never do though, TJ," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Oh, there have been times," TJ said. "I hate to admit it, but there have been a few instances where for one reason or another I... done goofed."

"Everypony has their moments," Applejack said. "But I gotta say, I've seen a lot more of your positive moments than your negatives since you came to live in Ponyville alone. Add on all the good I know ya done did on the island back in the day and I'd say you're a gold standard for stallions."

TJ smiled appreciatively.

"You really think so, Applejack?" TJ asked. Then the orange Earth pony mare and the others looked at the stallion with amused smiles. "Right, honesty. Well... cool then. Does... everypony feel the same way?"

The others all spoke in confirmation and nodded their heads for emphasis.

"Was there ever really any doubt, cuz?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sometimes I do," TJ said. "I won't act like it isn't nice to have an 'Atta boy' every once in a while."

"Aww," Twilight Sparkle said as she leaned up against TJ. Then she ruffled a hoof through his mane. "Atta boy."

Then everyone else started crowding around TJ to mess with him while letting out their own "Atta boy." This got TJ laughing, but he also struggled to get away from everyone.

"Aw, you guys are the best," TJ said when he finally broke free.

"Well, welcome to the elite," Rainbow Dash said. "Because if we're the best, that means you're the best too! You're one of us now!"

"In other words, what everyone's trying to say, big bro," Muse interjected, "you're a good pony and you've done a good job with this... festival... carnival... party... thingy."

"Thanks, sis," TJ said with a smile. "I think it's officially being called a statue event, but if somepony wants to call it any of those other things, I won't fight them. Just so long as they don't call it a bust... or lame... or boring... or anything like that."

"Oh, trust me, TJ," Muse said, "I don't think there's any chance of that happening."

"Fair enough," TJ said. "You did experience almost the whole thing yourself."

"Almost?" Muse asked.

"Well, there's still the unveiling itself," TJ said.

"True, true," Muse responded.

"Here I come, ready or not," Firefly said as she slowly hovered in for a landing.

" _Hi, Mom!_ " Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo both said excitedly.

They quickly ran over and embraced the pink pegasus, who gladly did the same with a beaming smile on her face.

" _Hey, girls!_ " Firefly let out happily. Then she looked to the others around her. "S'up, everypony?"

Everypony else talked at the same time, warmly greeting the newcomer to the Ponyville Godzilla Day celebration.

"We're so glad you could be here, Firefly," Twilight Sparkle said joyously.

"Too true, auntie!" TJ exclaimed.

"What brings ya out this way?" Applejack asked.

"As if we didn't already know," Spike said.

"Y'all kidding?" Firefly asked. "Once I heard Ponyville was throwing a bash for our favorite crime-fighting lizard, I had to be here!"

"Have you been to any of the other Godzilla celebrations across Equestria, Mom?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah, how has your exploring Equestria been?" Rainbow Dash added on.

"Great," Firefly replied. "So much has changed... Some not as much as it should. A few ponies still ruder than the day is long. But still, gotta admit, I see a lot of positive changes. Most of which I here you and your friends caused, Twilight. Including my daughter."

"Yes, absolutely," Twilight Sparkle replied. "Rainbow Dash is just as important a pony as any of my friends have been in helping me spread peace, harmony, and friendship across Equestria."

"Don't forget saving it from destruction on a regular basis," Pinkie Pie chimed in.

"True, but in a way, teaching friendship plays a big part in that too," Twilight Sparkle responded.

"Heck, I believe it," Firefly said. "After seeing the things I've seen, you're darn right I believe it."

"It was the magic of friendship that helped Godzilla to be loved by everypony everywhere––" Twilight Sparkle started.

"And got him to kick serious monster tail for us and got him these regular bashes as a result!" Rainbow Dash finished.

"I only hope Ponyville's measures up," TJ said hopefully.

"Yo, TJ, it's cool," Firefly said. "I may have just got here, but it looks awesome to me so far. Can't wait to try everything out."

"Thanks, auntie," TJ said. He then turned to his fellow Earth pony. "And thank you, Pinkie Pie, for your guidance while I was putting this together." TJ then looked around to his friends. "That goes for all of you, too. I appreciate all the help you gave me."

"We were happy to help, cuz," Rainbow Dash assured TJ.

"We did try to be as hooves-off as possible, though," Rarity said. "We wanted to make this as much your baby as we possibly could."

"While still trying to give you nudges in the right direction," Applejack said with a wink.

"Would've been cool if we'd gotten Godzilla to make an actual appearance, though," Spike said.

"I was thinking the same thing, Spike," TJ said. "I mean, I know he only ever appeared at the Canterlot celebration that one time. Still, having Godzilla show up here would've been quite the statement. Probably _the guaranteed thing_ to make this festival a success."

"Now, now, TJ," Twilight Sparkle said in an overly mothering way as she rubbed the back of his head. "You can't expect Godzilla to make an appearance at every festival thrown in his honor around Equestria."

"Yeah, but I at least thought he'd come to the one thrown by his friends," TJ insisted. "I mean, technically Ponyville was the first town in Equestria to give him a fair chance."

"Still, you know there are several reasons why Godzilla couldn't be here," Twilight Sparkle replied. "Including some personal desires on Godzilla's own part."

"I know, I know," TJ said. "You're right, Twilight, I'm not debating that. I was only saying."

"That's fair," Twilight Sparkle said.

"A part of me does sort of agree with TJ," Fluttershy said. "If only for my own wishes. Although I will admit it's... kind of selfish."

"Why do you say that, Fluttershy?" Muse asked.

"Well," Fluttershy began, "lately Godzilla's just been spending so much more time away from Equestria. I can't help but be worried about that."

"About what exactly, Fluttershy dear?" Rarity asked.

"Godzilla growing more distant from us," Fluttershy said. "More distant from me."

"Ah, come on now, Fluttershy, ya know that just ain't so," Applejack said as the group started to walk along. "You know Godzilla loves us all with that big powerful heart of his. That's especially true for you."

"Yes, but he's spending so much more time away from home," Fluttershy said.

"I don't mean this the way it sounds, but G doesn't really have a set home," Rainbow Dash said. "Wait, does that island he found with Anguirus count?"

"You're not worried that Godzilla's spending more time with Anguirus, are you, Fluttershy?" Muse asked.

"No, no," Fluttershy said. But then she silently mulled it over. "Okay, yes, a little bit. Only because... I... Well, I guess I'm a bit jealous."

"JEALOUS?!" several of the others let out.

"I know it sounds bad, I'm sorry," Fluttershy said. "I'm happy Godzilla found someone more like him and is getting out to see more of the world. I just... hope it doesn't lead to him not wanting to see us that much. Or wanting to see me... or forgetting about us completely."

"That's paranoia talking, Fluttershy," TJ said.

"I know, TJ," Fluttershy responded. "I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. It's selfish, it's silly, and it's wrong."

"Don't think bad about yourself, Fluttershy," Twilight Sparkle said. "It's not wrong for you to care so strongly about a friend. What you do need to do is just remember that this world is still so relatively new to Godzilla. It has so much more left to offer him in terms of discovery. It probably does for us to, but not near to the extent for Godzilla and Anguirus."

"Twilight's right, Flutters," Muse chimed in. "It's also like you said, too, Godzilla and Anguirus both have a pal to hang out with now. A pal they can relate to on a much more personal level in each other. I mean, it doesn't bother me at all that Anguirus and Godzilla have been kicking it together more and further away from Equestria recently."

"It doesn't, Muse?" Fluttershy inquired.

"Not at all," Muse said. "Would I like to hang out with Anguirus more? Sure, but I know he and Godzilla are paling it up and will do it the best way they can. Even for some other creatures' benefit if they can. Remember what we heard about with the parrot island?"

"Oh, that sounded so awesome," Rainbow Dash said.

"Definitely worth making a comic book out of," Scootaloo chimed in.

"I heard that," Spike added on.

"I smell another collab coming," Pinkie Pie said.

"So you see, Fluttershy, darling?" Rarity asked. "Not only should we not be fretting over Godzilla and Anguirus spending so much time away from Equestria together, perhaps we should even be encouraging it."

"If they can do that for that small island, just imagine what else they could do," Applejack said.

"Just keep in mind Godzilla will always love us all and always want to come back to us," Pinkie Pie said as she jumped up to Fluttershy. She then booped her hoof on the tip of the yellow pegasus pony's nose. "Especially you."

Fluttershy giggled while a few chuckles and soft laughs escaped the mouths of her surrounding friends.

"You're all right," Fluttershy finally conceded happily. "I have nothing to worry about. So long as Godzilla's happy, I should be too."

"That's the spirit, girl!" Firefly said enthusiastically. "Now you can enjoy the rest of your day!"

"Only if you all are a part of it," Fluttershy said. "Come on, everypony, let's go have a good rest of the day."

" _YAY!_ " the others said enthusiastically.

Then the whole group ran out to enjoy the rest of their day.

* * *

 _ **4 HOURS LATER:**_

It was late into the afternoon heading into the early evening as the sun slowly started lowering out of the sky. Yet the fun and excitement in the festival showed no signs of slowing down whatsoever. Everypony was still going strong in celebrating the glory that they felt was Godzilla and all he'd done for the prosperous country of Equestria. Hidden among this enormous gathering of equines (among a few members of other species) Twilight Sparkle and all her friends were still out and about. They'd broken off a few times to do their own thing, as one might expect they would, but they'd always reconvene and do a ton of fun stuff together as the group of besties they were.

"Man, this has been one of the best days of my life," Spike said happily. "And I've had a lot of good days in my life."

"I hear ya, Spike-O!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "This is one of the best days of my lives! Including all the millions of days collected from my past lives!"

"Do you believe in reincarnation, Pinkie?" Muse asked.

"Me? Why I've never even kissed a girl," Pinkie Pie replied. "Yet."

Pinkie Pie added a wink that made Muse unsure how to feel.

"What in _carnation_ are y'all going on about?" Applejack asked, soliciting laughs from her friends.

"Ohh, today's just been great," TJ said. "Today's just been such a great day. I even got to monitor it a little while I was having fun with my friends."

"Gee, I wonder where you got your multi-tasking skills?" Applejack said sarcastically before smiling and winking at Twilight.

TJ smiled as he pressed his front hooves against Twilight Sparkle's while she smiled right back. Then they snuggled cheek-to-cheek, loving how affectionate they were to each other.

"Look over yonder!" Apple Bloom said excitedly as she pointed.

Everypony turned to see that the Apple family's stand seemed to be doing good business. They were selling all sorts of products, including apple cider, which made both Rainbow Dash and Firefly's mouths water.

"Looks like the Apples made the right choice setting up a stand at the festival," Applejack said proudly.

"Oh, Celestia, absolutely," TJ said. "It's been a hit all day, AJ. I know because I kept checking. You and your family have a lot to be proud of."

"Why thank ya mighty kindly, TJ," Applejack said before hugging her friend. "Course I reckon it wouldn't be as big a hit if we didn't have such a dedicated baker on hoof helping out."

Applejack pointed behind the stand, revealing a long dark blue-haired, and lighter blue-furred unicorn mare at an oven baking some nice apple goods. TJ and Muse both smiled proudly.

"Mom seems to be coming along," TJ said.

"After separating time working at Sugarcube Corner and Sweet Apple Acres, I'd certainly hope so," Muse said.

"I can confirm having seen her work both places," Pinkie Pie said. "She's doing great."

"Really?" Muse asked with concern. "She's not overworking herself?"

"Like Dad did, having to miss the festival as a result?" TJ added.

"No, no," Apple Bloom assured. "At least far as I've seen, she's been going fairly well."

"She does try to do more than her fair share sometimes," Applejack admitted. "Only because she wants to be helpful and see something's done right. Sort of reminds me of Granny Smith, which is why I think they're working together so well."

"Still, can't help but feel a little guilty she's working today while we're running around having fun," Muse said.

"I hear ya," Applejack said as she watched Granny Smith and Big Mac work the stand.

"Nope, nope, nope," Pinkie Pie said. "None of that." She pointed her hooves at the stand. "They agreed to work the stand together so you all could have a good time. I remember because I was there when they specifically told you 'young whipper-snappers' not to worry about a thing. Let them do the work while you go have fun."

"Pinkie Pie's right, fam," Firefly said. "They're doing the heavy lifting for the day because that's how they wanted it to be."

"Yeah, I reckon y'all are right," Applejack said.

"Of course I'm right," Firefly said. "I'm always right."

"Except when you're wrong," Rainbow Dash chimed in, making the others laugh, even Firefly herself. But then Rainbow Dash got a serious look on her face as she pulled her mom aside. "Speaking of fam, Mom, are you sure you don't want to... you know, with Dad––"

"Dashie, no," Firefly said firmly. "Now's not the right time. Not when your dad seems so happy bring married to the mare he's with."

"Will it ever be the right time then?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Firefly hesitated for a moment before replying.

"Eventually, I will tell him I'm back," Firefly assured her daughter. "I promise I will. It just has to feel right for me."

"Okay, Mom," Rainbow Dash said, though she still felt disappointed.

Firefly put a hoof around her daughter's shoulders and offered her a small smile, which Rainbow Dash returned in kind.

"So we have a little bit of time before the statue unveiling ceremony," Twilight Sparkle said. "What does everypony want to do?"

"We could ride the roller coaster," a voice said, one that sounded familiar to most of the group.

"That's impossible," TJ said. "We don't have a roller coaster."

"Then what is that?" Sweetie Belle asked as she pointed.

TJ noticed the unicorn filly was pointing and staring at something behind him, the others in his group also staring. TJ turned and looked up... and his heart felt like it'd jumped right into his throat as he saw the jumbled, random, ball of disjointed monstrosity that only barely resembled a roller coaster. It was a track leading carts around true, but it had so many twists and turns, ups and downs, zigs and zags; it was large and chaotic, much more so than any other roller coaster to ever exist. There was a good reason for that, for no safety regulators in their right mind would approve of something so dangerous.

"What in the wide wide world of Equestria is that?!" TJ let out in horror. He looked at his clipboard and then back to the monster of a roller coaster. "That wasn't in the plans. Th- That wasn't even there before. How the heck did that bunch of chaos get there?!"

"How indeed," the voice from earlier said again.

"Did y'all hear that voice or am I going crazy?" Firefly asked.

"Uh... what the heck was that?" Muse asked with concern.

"That's no mystery," Fluttershy said with a bright smile on her face.

Suddenly random things from the festival sprouted arms and legs and started walking towards the group; either that or they just floated over. A giant pretzel, a stuffed pink bear, a dart a pony threw, a whole game stand, a banner hanging from two poles. They all came towards the group and as they got closer, they all started to change shape. It actually started to terrify TJ, Muse, and Firefly while their friends looked either amused or neutral. By the time the random items reached the group, they had all fully transformed into different parts of seemingly different animals, save for what looked like sections of a serpentine body.

Then they all came together and made a shape familiar to the Mane Six, the CMC, and Spike. All it was missing was the head, which appeared in a flash of light, revealing the smiling face of Discord. TJ, Muse, and Firefly all screamed while the CMC, Applejack, and Rarity rolled their eyes.

"Hi, Discord," Fluttershy said happily.

"You knew it was me all along, didn't you, Flutters?" Discord practically sang with delight.

"Of course," Fluttershy said as she flew up and hugged her chaotic friend. "I recognized your brand of zaniness a mile away and I was oh so happy to see it. Always brightens up a party."

"And that's just what I was aiming to with my little attraction here," Discord said, putting his thumb under his index finger.

He messed with the laws of space and physics to create a second festival between his fingers, making it match the one going on around him and the others, which included his roller coaster. His hand expanded, but not as fast as the mini-festival did, which eventually grew and melded into the actual festival itself, making it as though the smaller one never even existed.

"It's never a real party unless at least _a little_ chaos is introduced," Discord proclaimed, a giggle in his voice.

"Ir's true," Pinkie Pie said. "Well, nine times out of ten. It depends on what kind of party you're looking for. _And that's my kind of party!_ "

"Oh, I was hoping you'd like it," Discord said as he slapped Pinkie a high hoof. "I have so many other plans as–– "

"Hold on, hold on!" TJ exclaimed. "Everyone just hold up a minute here."

Everypony turned to look at the flustered stallion.

"Oh, what have we here?" Discord asked as he looked to the Earth pony stallion. His eyes widen before a mischievous smile crossed his face. "Oh, you must be the boy toy of Twilight's I keep hearing so much about."

"Boy toy?" Muse lets out in confusion.

"Oh! And is this the other alicorn in Equestria?!" Discord asked as his body extended over to the young mare, his neck wrapping around her. "Ah, I had heard there was a new one of you in town, but had yet to have the pleasure." The sneaky draconequus stretched his hand over, took Muse's hoof and kissed it before his eyes widened. "Oh, I thought you were an alicorn."

Discord showed Muse a mirror he had made appear out of thin air, showing her that her horn was gone. She gasped before looking at her sides and seeing her wings were gone.

" _What in the name of Celestia?!_ " Muse shrieked in horror.

" _DISCORD!_ " Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Spike shouted angrily.

He looked to see them glaring.

"Oh, fine," Discord let out as he rolled his eyes, an annoyed frown on his face as he snapped his fingers. "Try to have fun with someone, get to know their humor, by criminy."

In a flash, Muse's horn and wings had returned, making her sigh with relief.

"Oh, thank Celestia i have my horn and wings back," Muse said aloud.

"Remember when those were a rare sight to see on a pony at the same time?" Discord asked dryly.

"What's this guy's problem?!" TJ asked.

"I'm just trying to have some fun and liven up the place a little," Discord said defensively.

"It was lively enough before _you_ got here, _pal!_ " TJ said as he pointed a hoof at the lord of chaos.

The two glared off at each other, neither seeming to like the other.

"Discord, remember, he's not as powerful as you," Fluttershy said in a mothering tone.

Discord looked to see Fluttershy putting on one of her prettiest smiles, instantly making his heart melt. He groaned before letting out a sigh and backing off.

"I feel we got off on the wrong hoof," the draconequus said before extending his lion hand and putting on a friendly smile. "I'm Discord, the lord and master of all chaos."

TJ looked a bit concerned before turning to his friends. They all nodded, but it was Twilight's smile that reassured him. The tan-furred stallion still seemed unsure, but put on the best friendly smile as he could.

"Nice to meet you, Discord," TJ said as he extended his hoof. "I've heard a lot about you."

Only it ended up going right through the lord of chaos's lion paw, which looked almost like a see-through hologram. This tripped TJ, making him flinch back before taking a closer look at Discord's paw. He then looked to see the draconequus smiling sheepishly, making the Earth pony flash him an annoyed frown.

"Yeah... pranks and mischief are sort of his thing," Fluttershy said with an apologetic smile and red face.

"So I've heard... and noticed," TJ said as he noticed Discord's paw was solid again and still extended. TJ reached out and shook his paw before the whole arm came snapping off, further tripping the stallion up. " _Son of a kaiju!_ "

" _Discord!_ " Twilight and Fluttershy said at the same time.

"Oh, what?" Discord asked after he was done laughing, his severed arm having reappeared on his body. "I was just having some fun with my new friend here. Only wanted to break the ice."

"If you make an ice pond appear under him and break, _I swear––_ _!_ " Twilight Sparkle let out through gritted teeth.

"Alright, alright," Discord said as he turned to TJ. "I'm sorry. I just got... carried away." Suddenly a whole family of ants picked Discord up and started carrying him away, though his neck stretched to let his head stay in place. "I lost track of how... well, _nutty_ I can be. I was excited to meet the stallion Big Mac and Spike had been slipping in sessions of _Ogres and Oubliettes_ with."

"Excited? Not enraged or upset and wanting revenge?" TJ asked.

"Over _O &O_?" Discord let out as the ants disappeared and his body came over to where his head was. "Why would it upset me to have a potential new game mate to play four creature sessions with?"

"Remember with Tree Hugger at the Gala?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, but I learned from that," Discord assured his friend. "And besides, I've learned that with _O &O_, the more, the merrier. So I just wanted to introduce myself, my real, true blue self."

Discord suddenly turned blue, giving Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack bad flashbacks.

"Uh, Discord––" Applejack began.

"Way ahead of you, AJ, my bad," Discord said despite flashing a wickedly satisfied smile on his face as he returned to his actual color pallet. He then turned his attention back to Thunder Jack. "Besides that, when I heard there was gonna be such a big celebration today in Godzilla's honor, I simply _had_ to put my own spin on such a momentous occasion. Hence, _the roller coaster_!" Discord waved his hand up at his monstrosity of a ride, which everyone looked at in pure terror, clearly not seeing the joy and satisfaction in it that their chaotic friend did.

"Oh and this," Discord said with a snap of his fingers.

Suddenly, a cotton candy Scootaloo was eating grew a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth, shrieking at her as it grew arms and hands, waving them at her. The orange-furred pegasus filly screamed in fear as she dropped the pink puffball and sought protection from Rainbow Dash and Firefly, who gladly gave it. The cotton candy sprouted legs and looked to those above it and shrieked out before it pulled a black cane and top hat seemingly out of nowhere. Then suddenly it started kicking its legs up into the air as music started playing.

" _Hello, my baby! Hello, my honey! Hello, my ragtag gal!_ " the cotton candy sang as it danced along. " _Send me a kiss by wire! Baby, my hearts on fire! If you reuse me, honey you lose me. Then you'll be left alone, so telephone and tell me I'm your own!_ "

As the music finished, the cotton candy disappeared behind the curtain of a festival stand, leaving everyone speechless at what they had just seen. Discord had a wickedly pleased smile on his face.

"I gave this festival the spectacle it needed," Discord said. "My work here is done." He then looked to a still stunned TJ and Muse and waved. "A pleasure meeting you."

Then with a snap of his fingers, Discord disappeared, taking the roller coaster with him and leaving his friends still wide-eyed and opened mouthed about what just happened. After a few seconds of just staring and blinking silently, everyone looked to one another, all of them noticing Fluttershy had a very different look on her face. She was smiling with delight trying to hold back laughter. However, she was unable to contain it any longer as a few cute giggles turned into near howls of laughter. Even more shocking was that the others actually started to join her.

"So, that was Discord?!" TJ let out in disbelief.

" _Yup!_ " Applejack said between laughs.

"Was it all you were hoping for, cuz?" Rainbow Dash let out.

"And _more!_ " TJ said.

"That was great!" Muse said.

" _Golden!_ " Firefly exclaimed.

"Oh, wow!" TJ said. "I cannot _wait_ to play _Ogres & Oubliettes_ with that guy!"

"I know," Spike said. "It's gonna be great doing it all together!"

"Looking forward to it, big guy," TJ said giving the purple dragon a hoof-to-fist bump.

"So you're not upset, honey?" Twilight Sparkle asked with concern.

"No, no," TJ said. "I mean... I was at first, I won't lie. But that was just... I don't know. For some reason, it's just hard for me to stay mad about it. Something about that guy... he just had a... likable quality to him."

"We're all still trying to figure it out too, darling," Rarity assured her friend.

"Not me," Fluttershy said. "I already know what it is."

"Hey, there's Maud's rock stand!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed excitedly as she pointed a hoof. Everypony looked to see an actual stand made of rock with several smaller rocks on it. "C'mon, let's go see her!"

The highly excitable pink Earth pony led her group of friends over to her older sister's rock stand, bouncing with anticipation all the way.

" _HI, MAUD!_ " Pinkie Pie shouted as she seemingly floated in mid-air, all of her excitement surging through her body, even her mane, and tail.

Pinkie Pie then went on a big, energetic, and exuberant rant about how happy she was to see Maud not only out and about at the festival, but actively taking part in it as a vendor. The electrified mare was going hard too, speaking faster and more energetically than most have ever see even her. Pinkie Pie even had to stop and take a quick breath in the middle of her rant, a very rare occurrence for her when she gets like this. However, she was able to finish her happy, excited yarn about how she loved seeing Maud, leaving everypony in her group stunned with wide-eyed disbelief that Pinkie could go so hard. The only one who didn't seem phased by Pinkie Pie's joyous display of sisterly affection was the sister herself, for Maud Pie kept her usual calm, neutral demeanor, and expression, never cracking once.

"Hello, Pinkie, it's nice to see you too," Maud Pie let out in her usual monotone voice. She then looked passed her sister to all the others, some of them even more stunned now by how unaffected the gray furred mare was. "Hello, guys. I see you have some new faces in your clique."

"Why, yes, we––" Twilight Sparkle started to say.

She let out a scream when Pinkie Pie interrupted by scooping up Firefly, TJ, and Muse in one fell swoop and putting them at the forefront of the group.

" _These are Muser, Firefly, and Thunder Jack who prefers TJ because everypony calls him TJ and he hates to repeat himself!_ " Pinkie Pie introduced, pointing to each stunned pony when she mentioned them. "They're the ponies from Pony Tale Island! You know, the ones I told you about who helped us fight a cult of evil minotaurs to save the world and had their own kaiju?! How crazy was that?! Tell her, guys.

"Tell Maud how crazy it was!"

"Uh... what just happened?" Muse asked

"It's nice to meet you all," Maud said.

"Um... the- the pleasure's all ours, Ms. Pie," TJ said once he recovered.

"Absolutely," Firefly concurred. "It's great to finally meet another member of this big Pie family I keep hearing about."

"Me, too," Muse said. "Now I don't have to keep looking in a bakery for one."

"Good thing you found Maud Pie... instead of a mud pie," Maud said in her usual monotone voice.

This caused a big uproar of laughter amongst the group.

"You were right, Pinkie!" Muse let out. "She _is_ funny! Hilarious even!"

"If you think that one was good, you should hear this one," Maud responded.

"Oh, please," Muse said in anticipation.

"Or more correctly, won't hear," Maud said. This confused some of the others, but they listened all the same. "What's the loudest sound in space?"

"What?" some of them asked.

A few seconds went by, Maud didn't answer. Then a few more went by and still, Maud didn't say anything. This started to confuse and unnerve her captive audience.

"Uh... what's the loudest sound, Maud?" Applejack asked.

"I just told you," Maud said.

"No, you were silent," TJ said.

Twilight Sparkle started laughing.

"I get it," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Mind letting us in on it?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"There is no sound in space," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Exactly," Maud Pie confirmed.

Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle hollered together while everypony else looked more or less confused.

"Wow, that's quite the talent you have there, Maud," Muse said as she looked around the stand. "Apparently you also have a talent for rounding up all different kinds of rocks. You're into them, I hear."

"Yeah," Maud said. "They're kinda my thing."

"Not surprising, given you grew up on a rock farm apparently," Muse said. "Not knocking it or anything, just saying I get it."

"Wow, a rock farm?" TJ said. "I'll bet that rocked."

The tan stallion started laughing, although he was the only one to do so. He realized this and saw the others were staring at him with confused expressions, making him feel awkward. He slowly looked away while Twilight put a supportive hoof around him.

"Anyways," Rainbow Dash said.

"About everypony in our family's into rocks," Pinkie Pie said.

"Even you, Pinkie?" Muse asked.

"Hmm... I prefer rock candy myself," Pinkie Pie said.

"Ooh," Muse said as she pointed behind Maud. "Is that a piece of tanzanite?"

Everyone looked to the back, including Maud herself.

"Yeah," Maud said before turning away, grabbing the mineral, and putting it at the front of the stand for all to see.

Everyone exclaimed in awe as they looked at the blue-ish and purple-ish, clear object.

"Formation of this mineral is typically caused-"

"By small amounts of vanadium," Muse finished for Maud.

This caused Maud to look at her with only the slightest of more interest showing on her face.

"Exactly," Maud said, keeping her same monotone voice. "But did you know tanzanite isn't this mineral's actual name?"

"It's actually blue zoisite," Muse answered with a smile. "It's called tanzanite because of where it's most commonly found."

"You know about rocks and minerals?" Maud asked with some intrigue.

"I'm afraid I only know what I read in the _Big Book of Geology_ , Muse said. "And of course, since it was a twelve-page kid's book, not really all that big, I actually don't know that much."

"I had that same book as a kid," Maud said.

"So did I," Pinkie Pie said. "It was... kind of required reading for all of us under the Pie roof."

"So you wouldn't know about this fingerite then?" Maud asked as she brought out a smaller piece, one that looked less appealing, more on the brown side. "It wasn't in the book."

"Sorry, I'm afraid not," Muse admitted. "I wouldn't mind learning at some point, though."

"You wouldn't?" Maud asked.

"Absolutely," Muse replied. "You're Pinkie's sister and this is clearly your thing. Pinkie's been nothing but good to me and my family, so I want to do the same with her and her kin. Besides that, you seem really nice in your own right. You're funny, you're smart, and you don't condescend to anyone."

"So, you're not off-put at all?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"What's to be off-put about?" Muse asked. "Everyone's different in some way. I guess you can say ponies are like all these rocks and minerals here at Maud's stand. They may share some similarities, but they're also different somehow. It doesn't make them any less important, though. Right, Maud?"

"Sure," Maud said. "Would you like to meet Boulder?"

Pinkie Pie gasped happily.

"I would love to," Muse said. "That's your little pocket pet, right?"

"Mm-hmm," Maud said as the gray Earth pony reached into the front pocket of her frock. She then pulled out a tiny little pebble of a rock. "This is Muse and her family. Say 'hi', Boulder."

Muse smiled while Firefly and TJ were neutral, trying not to look or act rude despite being a bit off-put themselves by Maud's "pet".

"Wonderful to meet you, Boulder," Muse said. "I hear a lot of good things about you.

"They're all true," Maud assured the young alicorn.

"There's no doubt in my mind," Muse said.

"So, how much are you asking for a piece of that tanz... tanza... the blue one?" TJ asked.

"These aren't for selling," Maud answered. "They're all just for ponies to look at."

"Oh," TJ said nodding. "That's fair."

Maud went under the stand, grabbed a small ice pick and then broke off a small piece of the tanzanite. She then scooched it across the top of the stand towards Muse.

"Really?" Muse asked.

"Sure," Maud said neutrally. She then looked at TJ. "She's why you were asking, right?"

"Mm-hmm," TJ said as he nodded his head and smiled. "Thank you for your kindness towards my sister, Maud."

"She was nice to mine," Maud replied. She then allowed a small smile to cross her face. "And she seems nice in her own right."

"Likewise," Muse said as she took her piece of the mineral. "Thank you, Maud. This is so cool."

"So, I actually do have a question," Firefly chimed in.

"Yes?" Maud said as she looked to the pink pegasus.

"If this is a display stand, why are you displaying these plain rocks in front?" Firefly asked. "I mean, these ones you have here besides the tanza-whatever look like any rocks you'd see on the side of the street. Why not have them in the back and the more interesting ones in the front?"

For a moment, Maud Pie was silent, leaving the whole group hanging on how she might respond.

"That's a fair question, I suppose," The mare with the brushed back mane finally answered. "But it's also easy to answer. "While geology in general interests me, it's these _plain rocks_ that I started my hobby on and what I typically stay for."

"I'm sorry if I offended you with how I worded that," Firefly said.

"It's okay," Maud said. "I don't really get offended."

"That's a relief," Firefly said. _Especially since I don't think I'd ever be able to tell if she was._

"Besides, I prefer these rocks for other reasons," Maud said, piquing the interest of the group. "They all may be normal or plain, but they all typically have a big part to play. We may not notice it, but a large chunk of what we built our foundations on and what holds the whole planet together are these plain rocks. Coal, granite, chalk, till, mudstone, even the tiniest river pebble. They all have stories to tell because they are or at one point were part of the system that keeps the world overall afloat."

Everyone thought about it for a moment as they eventually smiled at Maud's sentiment, understanding full well what she was saying.

"It was fantastic meeting you, Maud Pie, and you too, Boulder," Muse said before kissing the little rock and handing it back to its owner.

"It was nice meet you, too," Maud said back. "I hang out at the comedy club sometimes if you ever want to meet up again."

"I look forward to it," Muse said with a smile. "Oh, one more thing. You excited to see the statue unveiling later tonight?"

"Soapstone with reinforced concrete chiseled into the shape a giant monster who protects ponies?" Maud asked. "Sure, who wouldn't want to see that?"

"Well, hopefully, we'll see you there," TJ said.

"I'd say there's a good chance," Maud Pie replied.

Pinkie Pie gave her sister a big hug, while Maud replied with a smaller, but still loving hug.

"Goodbye, Maud, love you," Pinkie Pie said.

"I love you too, Pinkie," Maud said as another small smile crossed her face.

Everyone said goodbye before moving on, leaving the gray-furred, faded purple-maned, Earth pony mare at her stand. Despite her usual overall demeanor of being outwardly and emotionally neutral, she couldn't help but have a lingering smile from having met a pony like Muse.

"Wow, she's great!" Muse exclaimed. "I _loved_ meeting her!" The multi-colored alicorn turned to the pink Earth pony mare next to her. "Thanks for having us go meet your sister, Pinkie Pie. That was the greatest!"

"Yeah, I know!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly as she hopped alongside Muse. "I'm so glad it went well!"

"She certainly seemed... unique," TJ said.

"Yeah," Firefly agreed. "Oddly enough, she was unique in how..."

"Average she seemed?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well... yeah," Firefly said.

"Don't worry, darling, we all thought the same," Rarity said. "But in the best of ways."

"And that's how we mean it, too," TJ said with a smile.

He then out a hoof around Twilight Sparkle, who he then shared a kiss with. The two smiled brightly at one another as they cuddled close.

"I'm glad this day has gone so great so far," Twilight Sparkle said.

"It really has, though," TJ said. "Not one problem. I don't think I could've asked for a better day. I hope it keeps up."

Right after he said that an explosive burst disrupted the festivities, catching everyone's attention. Twilight Sparkle and her friends were all on high alert as they took battle stances, facing the direction the explosions were coming from. Although, when they looked, they saw it was not an intentionally destructive explosion going off, but the bursts of fireworks gone out of control. Muse and Fluttershy hung back with the Cutie Mark Crusaders while everyone else charged towards the scene to investigate.

"What do you think happened?!" Twilight Sparkle asked as she looked to her boyfriend.

"No clue!" TJ replied.

" _Hey! Make a path!_ " Rainbow Dash called out.

" _Move, everypony, move!_ " Applejack said in conjunction.

Ponies did move out of the way, but their sights were still set on the bursts of random fireworks, which did seem to be dying down some. In fact, by the time, the Re-Mane Five, Spike, TJ, and Firefly got there, only a few fireworks were still going off with a lot of smoke filling the air. They ran into the puff of smoke, doing their absolute best to keep it from entering their mouths and sending them into a coughing fit. When they got through to the source, they heard that some other ponies weren't so lucky and finally got to see who those ponies were.

"Oh, my," Rarity let out.

"Of course," Rainbow Dash and Applejack said at the same time.

"Oh, horse apples," Twilight Sparkle let out in a weak, yet exasperated voice.

At the epicenter of the now mostly contained combustion of wild fireworks, Trixie Lulamoon was running all over the place trying to get control of what was left. Starlight Glimmer was still up on stage coughing her lungs out, although she was also trying to get control of the fireworks still going off. Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes before using her magic to contain the remaining fireworks in small barriers. Then she used her magic to cause a wind that blew the smoke up into the air where it would hopefully dissipate and not cause any more harm.

" _Why me?! Why me?! Why me?! WHY ME?!_ " Trixie was crying while still running round in circles. " _Why does this always have to happen to me when I just want to_ ––"

Trixie stopped and looked with a befuddled, yet adorable look on her face. She soon realized she was surrounded by the Re-Mane Five and company, which included Twilight Sparkle herself.

"Hello, Trixie," Twilight Sparkle said, her expression still annoyed as ever.

"Uh––" Trixie let out. Then in what seemed like one swift movement, the blue unicorn as on her stage once more, her front hooves raised high, her usual hat and cape on her once more as she smiled boastfully. " _Greeting commoners!_ ... And alicorn... a princess... I guess."

Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes.

" _You have been lucky to experience the great and powerful Trrrrixie's brand new fireworks show!_ " the traveling magician let out like the show pony she was supposed to be. " _Yes, it was quite a spectacle. Although it shouldn't be a surprise, for only a pony as fabulous as the great and powerful Trrrrrixie can put on such a show. It may have seemed like I lost control of my fireworks, BUT_... I... I didn't."

Nopony was buying it, even before the defeated tone in Trixie's voice overtook her boastful show pony voice.

"Starlight, you alright?" Applejack asked.

"I'm... fine," Starlight said half-heartedly. "I'm... just a little... uh... frazzled is all."

"As one should be after seeing such a great show," Trixie said as she crossed her front hooves.

"Oh, come off it, Trixie!" Rainbow Dash said. "You lost control of those fireworks and you know it!"

"How could this have happened?" TJ asked, feeling panicked.

"A display like that really could've hurt somepony, Trixie," Rarity said.

" _It wasn't my fault!_ " Trixie insisted.

"Oh, really, Trixie?!" asked a vocally and visibly irritated Twilight. "Well, if it wasn't your fault, who's was it?!"

Trixie and Starlight Glimmer both pointed hooves as two Earth ponies stallions standing nearby next to a crate of fireworks. One was tall and lengthy with a long blond mane wearing a yellow jacket and a black beanie. The other was a shorter, fatter pony with a long brown mane and a bushy beard to match, wearing a backward white baseball cap and a long green overcoat.

" _Hey, yo, yo, yo, yo!_ " the tall stallion called out. " _What's up, y'all looking for the snoochiest, boochiest fireworks in town?! Right here is where they at! Snoochie boochie noochies!_ "

"Oh, no," TJ groaned. "Not these guys again."

"You know them, TJ?" Spike asked.

"We've been chasing them around the festival all day," TJ said. "They've been trying to sell illegal and now we know _faulty_ fireworks to ponies without a permit."

"Son of an apple worm," Applejack let out.

"That's what I've been saying... I think," TJ said. He then turned to Trixie. "I'm sorry about this, miss...?"

The blue-furred mare scoffed in outrage.

"You don't know me?" Trixie let out boastfully. "Well, let me inform you then. I am a great traveler of many talents in the mystic arts. I have dazzled and amazed with my... _amazing_ skills and feats. I am _the great... and powerful... TRRRRIXIE!_ "

In addition to her charismatic boasting, Trixie also exaggerated with all sorts of movements and gestures just like a show pony would. TJ couldn't keep himself from smiling.

"She's my friend I told you about," Starlight Glimmer chimed in. "You know, Trixie Lulamoon?"

"Of course, of course," TJ said, still smiling. "A pleasure to meet you, Ms. great and powerful."

"Of course it would be," Trixie said. Starlight nudged her a little in the side with her elbow, making the stage pony look to see her friend frowning and shaking her head disapprovingly. "I mean, nice to meet you, too... um–– Sorry, what was your name again?"

"Oh, forgive me," TJ said as he extended a hoof up towards her on the stage. "Thunder. Thunder Jack. But you can call me TJ. Everypony calls me TJ."

"Charmed, I'm sure," Trixie said as they shook hooves. Then a look of realization crossed her face. "Wait, TJ? As in Princess Twilight's squeeze TJ?"

The Earth pony blushed a little before looking to his special girl with loving eyes.

"Yeah... I guess you can say that," TJ said.

"I see," Trixie let out.

" _Yo, miggie, miggie mac! Get on these awesome fireworks, jack!_ "

TJ looked to the two ponies selling fireworks with a look of disdain and aggravation before turning to Trixie.

"Sorry this happened to you, Ms. Lulamoon," TJ said. "Sorry you fell victim to those two bumbling dunderheads. I'll see to it they're taken care of."

"Uh... as I meant to happen," Trixie said. "You don't think Trixie would buy some _obviously_ bad fireworks from two _obviously_ shady characters without knowing, do you? I was just–– I meant for what happened to happen so that you could sniff those two out and deal with them. 'Course not you per se, but _anypony_ in charge here because that's just the kind of pony _the great and powerful Trrrixie is!_ "

While most of the others groaned and Starlight looked embarrassed, TJ just kept smiling.

"Never doubted it for a second, Ms. Lulamoon," TJ said.

Trixie looked a tad surprised before a shy smile crossed her face.

"Just the great and powerful will do," she said as she turned away while keeping her eyes on the stallion.

"How about we meet halfway and make it Trixie from now on?" TJ requested.

"S- Sounds good to me," Trixie said.

TJ's smile faded as he turned to the two ponies selling fireworks.

" _Hey, you two!_ " he called out as he galloped over to them. The sudden shouting made the two ponies look to TJ with wide-eyed surprise. " _What did I tell you about selling those here?!_ "

" _Flee, fat-flank, flee!_ " the taller pony shouted. " _Grab the loot and let's boot!_ "

The smaller, rounder pony grabbed the fireworks and cash before running off with TJ in hot pursuit. The others all laughed as Trixie and Starlight got off the stage and joined them.

"So that's your boy toy, huh, princess?" Trixie asked teasingly.

Twilight Sparkle looked to the unicorn with distrusting eyes.

"That's one way of putting it," the violet alicorn replied.

"Not a bad catch, princess," Trixie said with a slight hint of teasing and another of actual mocking. "He does seem kind of cute for sure."

"Uh... thanks?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Seriously, Trixie, how could you buy fireworks from characters like those?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, especially when they were clearly based on already existing characters?" Pinkie Pie asked. Everyone turned to the Earth pony mare with confused looks soliciting one of her own. "What?"

"I told you already," Trixie insisted. "It was a ploy to expose those jerks!"

"Uh-huh, sure," Rainbow Dash let out.

"Besides, you try finding fireworks on such short notice," Trixie said. "Every shop in town that sells them is either out or closed. I mean, who closes a shop during a town-wide event?!"

"Yeah, you'd think there'd be more open to take advantages of all the potential business," Starlight Glimmer said.

"True," Spike said. "But some shop owners probably closed for the day so they could be out in the streets enjoying the festival too."

"Fair enough," Starlight Glimmer said.

"What happened to your usual supply you have on hoof, Trixie?" Rarity asked.

"Uh... _somepony_ forgot to restock them ahead of time," Trixie said. "But it wasn't me. The great and powerful Trixie never forgets!"

"Oh?" Rarity let out.

"Well, if it wasn't you, Trixie, then who was it?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

The show pony had a blank look on her face before it turned into a frown.

"The great and powerful Trixie forgot," she let out in annoyed defeat.

" _Hey!_ " Muse's voice called as she walked up with Fluttershy and the CMC.

Starlight Glimmer smiled brightly as she waved.

"Hiya again, Muser!" she called.

"S'up, Glim Glam?" Muse said happily.

"Is everything alright now?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Nopony was hurt?" Scootaloo asked.

"None that we've seen," Pinkie Pie said.

"And there seems to be no damage to the overall festival decor either," Rarity added.

"Good," Fluttershy said. "I flew around really quick to make sure nopony was hurt or anything was damaged. I didn't see anything bad either."

"Good work, Fluttershy, thank you," Twilight Sparkle said with a smile.

"This your friend, Glimmy?" Muse asked as she pointed to Trixie. "The magician?"

"Yes, Muse, she is," Starlight Glimmer said happily. "This is––"

" _I am_ ," Trixie interrupted, " _the great and powerful_ ––"

"This is Trixie Lulamoon," Starlight Glimmer quickly said. The blue unicorn flashed her light purple friend an annoyed frown, to which she responded with an apologetic smile. "Trixie, this is Muse."

"Oh, right, the new alicorn," Trixie replied. "Anypony remember when alicorns were rare? Anypony else?"

Nopony responded, feeling awkward at the moment.

"It's nice to meet you, Trixie," Muse said pleasantly. "Starlight's told me a lot about you. The two of you seem to be really tight."

"Oh, we couldn't be tighter," Trixie said, smiling to her fellow unicorn who smiled back.

"Clearly," Muse said. "That's cool."

"You two seem to have a bit in common as well," Trixie said. "What with you both being Twilight's students in a way. While that doesn't _even_ make you a _s_ close to Starlight as _I am_ , the great and powerful Trixie can still tell you both hit it off rather well."

"True, true," Muse said. "I heard all about it. While Starlight and I didn't really have anything like... well, that, I still like to think we formed a nice friendly bond. A good connection, you know, things like that."

"I certainly think so," Starlight Glimmer said as she and Muse clapped hooves.

"Right," Trixie said as she rolled her eyes.

TJ soon rejoined the group, looking tired as can be.

"Did you get them, Jacks?" Firefly asked.

"No... unfortunately," TJ let out between breaths. "For a couple of goons, they sure run fast."

"I suppose you'd have to be able to run fast if you want to go into a life of crime," Fluttershy said.

"Don't you bring your logic into this," TJ said as he pointed a hoof, still breathing hard. "Not while I'm about to die."

The others laughed at how dramatic TJ was being. Twilight Sparkle came over, put her hooves around her boyfriend and then smiled pleasantly at him making him smile back before they kissed.

"Eww, they're even adorable together," Trixie let out in disgust.

"Oh, wow, look at the time," Muse said as she pointed to the town's clock tower. "The ceremony's about to begin!"

"Muse is right!" Rarity said in horror.

"We'd better head for our seats then," Applejack let out.

"Let's go, everypony," Twilight Sparkle said to her ever-growing posse.

The gathering or ponies, along with their dragon friend, started heading towards the main stage set up in town square where the statue was to be revealed and put on permanent display. But then a commotion caught the group's eyes and ears.

" _Alright, everypony, step right up!_ " one stallion's voice called.

" _You won't want to miss the most miraculous merchandise based on Equestria's favorite hero!_ " another stallion's voice called out.

" _Come one, come all to get your very own Godziller merchandise!_ "

"Huh?" several in Twilight's group let out.

Those voices were very familiar to at least some of the ponies, along with Spike. This were particularly true to Applejack and Apple Bloom. They had such a good idea of who it was that the glares came to the Apple sisters' faces almost immediately. Twilight led the way as she and her friends walked up to and then through the growing group of onlookers gathering around whoever it was that was trying to sell their Godzilla products. When they finally broke through to the front of the gathering, the Mane Six, CMC, and Spike's suspicions were all confirmed, much to their annoyance and disdain.

" _Yes, fillies and gentlecolts, now you too can take a piece of your favorite monster hero with you!_ " Flim called out.

" _Who better to be a monster slayer than an actual monster?!_ " Flam added on. " _You know the king of all monsters himself, now respect his royal highness by buying the products of him given his official stamp of approval!_ "

" _Toys, t-shirts, lunch boxes, coloring books, blankets! Get them all!_ " Flim called out.

" _You can even get these jars containing actual pieces of Godziller's skin!_ " Flam called out.

That last outlandish claim only served to amplify the already high levels of disgust Twilight and her friends were all feeling at this sight. The unicorn brother con-team was indeed selling these sorts of products that were supposed to be based on Godzilla. As it turned out, however, the word _based_ was used in its loosest form. Clearly none of the images on the products really captured Godzilla's own image, some being mere shadows of him at best.

"Can you believe this garbage?" Rainbow Dash let out in outrage.

"Seriously!" Muse let out in disgust. "I mean look at that toy. That doesn't even look like Godzilla! Looks more like a stuffed cartoon dragon they tweaked a little."

"Disgusting," Spike let out. "And that thing on the cover of that cereal box doesn't look like Godzilla either."

"Looks like some lame iguana thing," TJ said with just as much disdain as all who spoke before him.

"That's a lot of fish," Pinkie Pie said.

The others looked at her in confusion to which she pointed to a cheap, cheesy-looking pic of the iguana-like monster eating a pile of fish. Then she smiled and winked as if to cue a non-existent audience.

"Is that... pickle green plastic in those jars?" Rarity let out in horror. "What a simply vile shade of green. Nowhere near as winsome and charming as the emerald tone of Godzilla's delightful scales."

"This stuff is just cheap garbage," Scootaloo let out with disgust.

"You shouldn't expect anything less from those two," Apple Bloom said as she pointed a hoof at Flim and Flam.

"You're darn right, sis," Applejack said before marching towards the stand, her friends in tow.

" _Come one, come all!_ " Flam called out.

" _You won't want to miss your chance to get in on some fine_ ––" Flim's words trailed off when he saw the group coming towards them with disdained faces.

He quickly started poking on Flam's shoulder while he was still in the act not realizing who was coming towards them.

" _Yes, never in my life have I had the opportunity of practically giving away such fine_ ––" Flam finally stopped and turned to his brother. " _What, Flim?!_ Can't you see I'm–– Ohh."

The mustached one of the brothers finally saw what his clean-shaved twin saw. The angry looks of so many ponies at once, a lot of them being familiar faces to the brothers, made Flim and Flam feel... very awkward and concerned to say the least. However, the two quickly got a hold of themselves, for they knew they had to stay in the act both as trained show ponies and traveling conartists to keep the act going.

" _Oh, and what do you know?!_ " Flam called out. " _Look who's here. Some dear old friends of ours!_ "

" _Yes, it's the princess of Ponyville herself, Twilight Sparkle!_ " Flim followed up. " _She's here to reinforce the okay she gave us to sell these quality products based on not just a good friend to her._ "

" _But to all of Equestria too!_ " Flam called out.

This excited the ponies in the crowd to hear. That is, everypony except Twilight and her posse. The violet furred alicorn looked completely outraged, as did her boyfriend and her little dragon ward. The rest just looked angry beyond compare.

" _Stop with your lies, Flim and Flam!_ " Applejack let out. "You know darn well you never even talked to Twilight or anypony on the planing committee for the festival about vending her and selling these... these cheap knock-off pieces of hog stye."

Some ponies in the crowd gasped and murmured amongst themselves.

"It's true," TJ said as he stepped forward. "This is an unauthorized set-up."

"Oh, is it?" Flim asked slyly.

"Maybe you should check again," Flam said. "You might find a stand to sell Godzilla products personally approved by you for a Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen."

"Which includes two helping hooves," Flim added.

"Only we gave him four!" they said together before laughing.

"So many so and doing so good helping he decided to take the day off and enjoy the festival," Flim said.

"Of course we can provide him if you want," Flam said. "But do you really want to go through all this trouble over just a tiny stand making a profit?"

TJ seemed at a loss trying to figure out what he could do about it and wondering if it was worth all the fuss. Of course, it was to him, but would it be for anypony else?

"This would never hold up," Twilight Sparkle said. "I'd see to that."

"Darn it, Flim and Flam, why couldn't y'all just stay in Las Pegasus?!" Applejack asked in frustration. "Sell all this cheap trash there and out of our sight?!"

"Oh, we were selling our _quality products_ there," Flim explained. "They sold very well, especially around Las Pegasus's own Godzilla Celebration Day!"

"So we got the idea of traveling around to sell our items at every Godzilla celebration all over Equestria," Flam explained further.

"Sold out each time," the two unicorn stallions said with triumphant smirks on their faces.

"But none of these things even look like Godzilla," Firefly said.

"Not even a little bit," Rainbow Dash concurred.

"That creature on that towel is clearly a serpent," Starlight Glimmer said as she pointed. "Doesn't resemble Godzilla in the slightest."

"We said these products were _based_ on Godzilla," Flam said.

"That term can be used in the loosest of ways," Flim said. "Shall we give examples?"

"Oh, I'll give you an example alright," Applejack said. "I'll give you an example of what happens when I put my hoof in your––"

TJ put a supportive hoof on the orange-furred mare's shoulder. She looked and turned to the stallion who had a smile on his face.

"It's all good, AJ," Thunder Jack assured his friend. "I got this."

Applejack looked doubtful at first, but she slowly allowed herself to trust her friend. She even put a smile on her face despite Flim and Flam's presence.

"Alright, sugar cube," Applejack said. "Give 'em what fer."

"You know it," TJ said with a wink.

Everyone watched TJ step up behind Flim and Flam's stand, Twilight and Applejack particularly smiling big.

"Um... I'm sorry, but you can't be back here," Flim said.

"Yeah, vendors only," Flam agreed.

"I'm asserting my authority as head of the festival planning committee," TJ said.

Flim and Flam seemed slightly concerned, but mostly annoyed.

"Well, make it fast," Flam said. "We don't want you wrecking our business."

"Especially not after how good we've done for ourselves so far," Flim said showing their cash register was full as were several jars filled with bits.

"Oh, no, no, no, of course not," TJ said. "I just wanted to say you two were right."

This shocked several ponies, including the stallion's friends and even Flim and Flam themselves.

"Really?" the unicorn brothers asked at the same time.

"Most certainly," TJ said. "All the love and admiration ponies feel for Godzilla is an easy cash cow. You'd be crazy not to want to take advantage of it in some way."

"TJ, what are you doing?" Twilight Sparkle whispered in an irritated tone.

The black-maned Earth pony merely responded with a wink and a smile.

"Of course you should make some sort of business venture out of all this," TJ said.

"Well... y- yes, of course, we should," Flim agreed.

"Yeah," Flam chimed in. "After all, if we can make a fast bit out of all this, why shouldn't we?"

"Absolutely," TJ said. "I just hope Godzilla sees it that way when we tell him."

Flim and Flam stopped instantly as they looked to the Earth pony stallion.

"What?" they both asked.

"Yeah," TJ said. "Wait, did you think we weren't gonna tell him about all this?" He paused for a moment, but Flim and Flam couldn't find the voice to reply. "Oh, I see, you didn't think we would. Well, he is our friend, our _very close_ friend, so of course, we'd have to let him know someone was making money off his name with cheap, faulty, cheesy, lame products like yours."

The majority of TJ's friends caught on to what he was cooking up and it put almost evil-looking smirks on most of their faces.

"Yeah, what would a monster who's won every battle he's fought with several other giant monsters think of something like this?" Twilight Sparkle egged on.

"One with _explosive_ superpowers beyond our comprehension?" Rarity supplied further.

"Especially that mouth beam of his," Muse added.

"Sure it makes sense to us you'd be such cheapskates and use a national hero's image without his say so," TJ said. "But will it make sense to a creature who can crush a boulder the size of an ocean liner with his bare claws? You know, the gigantic king of all monsters known for his legendary power and, to a lesser extent, his massive rage? What would a larger monster with an even larger temper do if two goons like you were making money off his name with such misrepresenting products?"

The entire time TJ and his friends spoke, Flim and Flam grew all the more nervous and concerned. It was plain to see in their fearful faces, particularly in their trembling eyes and their equally shuddering bodies and chattering teeth.

"Well, one thing's for sure," TJ said, "Twilight will probably have to call an evacuation of your guys' hotel and casino."

" _WHAT?!_ " Flim and Flam said together in horror.

"Yeah," TJ said. "With Godzilla's temper and the power to rip a building apart like cardboard, how could we expect anyone to feel safe going to that little business of yours? The one Applejack told me you two con-ponies inherited from another con-pony."

Flim and Flam looked all the more terrified while Twilight and the majority of the others looked all the more amused.

"Uh... how about this instead, my good man?" Flim asked.

"I'm listening," TJ said.

"We'll just tear down our stand," Flim said.

"Burn all these pieces of merchandise," Flam continued.

"Then we'll run back to our hotel in Las Pegasus," Flim said.

"And we can act like this all never happened," Flam said.

Up to this point, they'd managed to put smiles back on their faces. Those eventually melted into faces of pure fear and terror.

"Please!" Flim said.

"Please spare us Godzilla's wrath!" Flam begged.

Both ponies were on their knees, their front hooves clasped together as they begged. Twilight and the others laughed while TJ rolled his eyes and shook his head despite having a smile on his face. He then turned to his friends.

"Guys, what do you all think?" TJ asked.

Most of them acted along saying they should spare Flim and Flam of their possible jam with Godzilla.

"Okay, there's your answer," TJ said. "Now, hit the road, jacks."

"And don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more!" Pinkie Pie let out.

" _YOU GOT IT!_ " Flim and Flam said.

In what seemed like the blink of an eye, Flim and Flam tore down all their horrible products and took apart their vending stand, which seemed like it was already falling apart anyways. They also seemed to be gone in a flash as they ran in a panic for Las Pegasus. TJ's friends whooped, cheered, and even applauded before Twilight kissed the walking tall stallion. The others gathered around him to give him props, save for Fluttershy who just looked confused.

"You know Godzilla doesn't actually care about this kind of stuff, right, TJ?" the creamy yellow pegasus mare asked. "The merchandising and all that? It really doesn't matter to him either way."

"Yeah, I know," TJ said. "But it matters to all of us because he's our friend. We want him represented the right way, like with Scootaloo's comic." The small orange filly smiled at the stallion who gave her a reassuring wink. "Also, those guys are obviously big jerks that needed to be taken down a peg.

"Let's just say Godzilla helped us deal with some villains again without even knowing it. Or having to be here for that matter."

The others all laughed as the good feeling was shared around.

"Oh, yes, this one's definitely a keeper, princess," Trixie whispered to the alicorn mare. "I only hope you _can_ keep him."

Twilight Sparkle looked to the blue-furred unicorn who only responded with a wink. However, the princess's attention was quickly taken away by TJ turning her to him for a kiss.

"Come on, everypony!" Muse said excitedly. "Let's finally take our seats."

"Our seats reserved by an awesome member of the committee," TJ boasted.

"And finally go see the statue revealing ceremony!" Muse finished up.

Everyone agreed very enthusiastically as they headed for the unveiling ceremony. Just about everything else in the festival took a respectful pause as well, as nearly everyone in town, citizens and tourists alike, turned out for the main event. Mayor Mare made a big speech on a podium for the unveiling talking about the usual of how lucky Equestria was to have Godzilla and how he's saved the country's citizens countless times. She even worked in a quick note of how some of Godzilla's closest friends were in the audience that night and were permanent residents in Ponyville. This solicited a cheer and applause from audience members as a spotlight was shined on Twilight and her friends, some of whom stood up and waved to the public.

Then Mayor Mare called for the drum-roll, after which a curtain was pulled back to reveal the 30-foot tall white statue of Godzilla standing on top of a water fountain. Audience members marveled in awe at the chiseled image of the kaiju king, which was standing in a battle pose, One foot stood elevated by a slab of stone, his tail was raised, and his hands were held up at his sides, his claws and palms pointed skywards as was his head. His mouth was opened, allowing a large spray of water to spout out of the statue's mouth and into the fountain below. The audience all applauded in admiration and respect.

They loved how wonderful sculpted the statue was and how it truly captured Godzilla's endless fighting spirit while also being an appealing new town piece to look at. _Just the way Godzilla would've wanted it,_ Twilight Sparkle thought as she was cuddled close to TJ. He smiled at her before they shared a group moment with all their friends who helped prove every day that friendship is magic.

* * *

 **That's right, I'm back. Sorry I was gone for so long. I had to figure out how to balance some changes in my life. Some REALLY BIG CHANGES! But I think I've finally got it down and I can finally, FINALLY get back to work on these. This short concludes this volume of the short story collections. Sorry there was less Godzilla in it than there was Godzilla in it. I didn't mean for that to happen. The next volumes will more properly balance trying to integrate my leftover OCs into the MLP:FIM universe and integrating Godzilla himself. I also got some other BIG SURPRISES coming in this series that I don't want to talk about now. Just know they're gonna be HUGE and worth the wait. I promise. Until next time, I'm the Writer of the Storm, signing off.**

 **Keep a look out for "Godzilla-MLP:FIM Short Story Collection Volume 2"**


End file.
